The Unknown Demon King and Future Demon Prince
by Podsolnechniki
Summary: The blond prince who sold by his uncle for paying off his debt now must face to face with Demon King who not as good as he thought. The prince hate the King cause he's jerk until he finds out he's a lonely king without love YuuRam RATING NOW INTO M!
1. Inside of Demon King Tower

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuuri and Wolfram XD

A/N : This is my first YuuRam fic and I love this couple so much! XD

Please enjoy the story and give the reviews after you read it, okay? :D

This story from Yuuri/Wolfram POV, and AU story

* * *

Chapter 1: Inside the Demon King Tower

.

.

Wolfram POV :

.

Three months ago:

As I slept, I heard noises coming from the throne room. I sneaked out of my room and then walked towards the throne room and was curious about what happen. I heard as uncle Stoffel talked with someone.

"Your time is up, Stoffel. If you are still unable to pay your debt then your castle and treasure becomes the King" said a gray haired man with a green uniform.

"I can't!" Uncle Stoffel stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "This castle belongs to me after my sister, Cecilie Von Spitzberg, died. She gave it to me and told me to take care of it! No one wants this castle even Waltrona. So you know that it's my responsibility isn't it?"

Before mother had died, she asked Uncle Stoffel to take care of the castle but since when did Uncle care about this? I know that he's nice and treated me as his own child. I respect him and his advisor, Raven. Raven always accompanied me to study, playing sword fighting, riding a horse, but lately now he's so possessive of me and always tells me that Uncle Stoffel is not as good as I think.

Is Uncle Stoffel not good as I think? The conversation is still going on but suddenly the brown hair man pulled out a sword from his side. Uncle Stoffel panicked but he suddenly smiled.

"How about this? If I can't pay with the treasure, what about a boy?" Uncle Stoffel smirked.

"What do you mean?" the brown haired man put his sword down.

"I mean, I will pay my debt with demon. He's perfect for you! I'm sure that you can use him. He's strong, smart, and the best thing is he's the most beautiful person in my kingdom. A lot of kings and princes from other countries want to court him as their consort but I didn't accept any of them. Because I knew that someday he would be useful to me" laughed Uncle Stoffel.

Wait, did he mean that he'll sell me to them?

I can't believe what I had heard when I suddenly saw Raven standing in front of me. He looked so disappointed and he just looked down. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry, Wolfram"

"No, please tell me that this is not true Uncle Raven! Please this is not true-"

"Raven!" Uncle Stoffel "Bring Wolfram here so our special guests can see him" shouted Uncle Stoffel and he walked towards me. His blue eyes were wide after he saw me and he smirked.

He suddenly gripped my arm and made me enter the room. I shouted at him to let go of me. He held my arms until I it hurt.

"This is my nephew, Wolfram von Bielefeld. This is the person who I am talking about. What do you think?" asked Uncle Stoffel.

The gray haired man with a ponytail stood up and he holds my chin so he could see me. His dark blue eyes looked me like I'm a prisoner.

"Nice price, maybe too much. He has a great personality and fire magic."

The dark brown hair walked towards me and he touched my cheek. I slapped his hand and he seemed surprised. How dare he touch me without my permission? He just smiles and whispers to the gray haired man.

"Your Majesty will be pleased with this price."

You're Majesty? Did he mean that I'll become King? or I'll bring to Kingdom and become his whore?

"Okay Stoffel. From now, you are free from the debt. We will take him as the paying off."

Uncle Stoffel looked so relieved and he went out. I tried to go after him but the soldier now held both my arms.

"Uncle! What does it means? Please tell me now!" I shouted trying to free myself and to ask why I become his paying off debt. He just smirked and spoke

"I am not regretting to grower you up because I know that someday you'll useful for me. Even as my paying off debt. Every time I see you, I wish you just fading away from my sight, but now my wish comes true."

I shocked and can't spoke again. All of his kindness just fake and he played me for 10 years? I felt tears running down my cheek don't know what I should do now. I felt someone stood front of me. I looked up and I saw Raven squatted down and hold my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Wolfram. I wish I could save you from him but I can't. His power so strong and I can't defeat him. I always asked you to run away with me because your mother died while giving birth and as I helped her to give birth to you she told me to take care of you and protect you from your uncle. Remember this Wolfram, never ever try to struggle or fight the Demon King. If you ever try even once, he will punish you however he likes"

With that, Raven stood up and left me alone with the two soldiers. After I heard about Demon King from him, I am more scared to meet Demon King. I punched the soldier in the stomach and fled. I ran to the nearest window and jumped out. As I fell through it I saw the earth coming towards me and surrounding me from all sides. I caught a glimpse of the grey haired soldier with him palms forward. Did he have Earth magic?

"Let me go! I don't want meet your stupid Demon King! I DON'T WANT MEET HIM!"

I felt the earth completely surrounding me until I couldn't breathe. I saw the brown uniform soldier walking towards me and he looked at me like I was some king of disgusting food.

"What do you want? You want make me as your King?" I shouted as tried to kick him. He moved his hand and from his hand there's a blue light around his hand.

"Sleep now, the Future Demon Prince"

"What, I won't sleep-"but it's too late. I felt my eyes getting heavy and heavier. After that, I slept until a week.  
.

.

.

After that incident, I've never went out of this room. I was placed in tower until the King decided what he will do to me. I hate this Demon Castle. I hate those soldiers. I hate everything over here! I want to get out of this place! I tried every way to run away but it's always failed. What type of magic did they use every place around me?

Conrart, the brown haired soldier is now responsible to take care of me. He stands at door every day. Every time I want to go out I must get permission from him. I'm not a baby okay? I am an 82 years old demon who is a Prince and who has the strongest Fire Magic and I am not a selfish prince! I was said that I can't go out until the Demon King has arrived after his negotiations with Camelot 's almost a months and that Stupid King haven't been come home yet? I wish that he died on his way to home so I can be free.

I heard the door opened and Conrart walked into my room. I stood up from bed and he put some clothes on the bed.

"Change your clothes. The Demon King will arrive in 10 minutes."

"I won't change" I replied angrily.

"I asked you to change your clothes. Please" Conrart said calmly.

"I told you I won't! How much I've been told you that I don't want meet your stupid King!" I shouted him loudly. The maid who was standing outside looked scared when she meets my eyes.

"This is an order. I beg of you to do it. Don't do it for the King, but do it for me please?" he held my shoulder and looked me like his brother.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away "How dare you after what you've done to me."

"Don't angry to me, but your uncle who sold you to us. I'll wait in 10 minutes" he went out and leaves me alone at tower. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when I remembered what he did to me three months ago. I'm just his toy and all of his kindness to me just lies?

My hearts hurts every time I remember those events I wish I forgot. I must though; I'm not a child and selfish prince. I stare at window where the soldier and maid prepare for the arrival of the King and they so busy just for the one Demon King? I wonder what he'll look like. I change my clothes into the new one Conrart gave it to me. I open the door and Conrart looked relieved that I changed the clothes. He kneels down and takes my hand.

"Welcome to the Kingdom, my Future Prince Demon. With this, I swear that I'll be loyal to you until the death "then Conrart kisses my hand and stands up. I don't get it, what's that action mean?

"Why you do that to me?"

"You will see after you meet the King" he walks beside me and we arrive at Balcony. I see the Rider with Red Cloak which blew cause the wind.

"Prince Wolfram, may I present you, The Greatest Demon King, King Shibuya Yuri"

This is the Demon King who people are scared of?

A man who looked around my age maybe a year older than me. His black hair was a little long until his neck. And a pair of the blackest eyes I've ever seen. He is wearing a crown with diamonds and pearls around it. The green uniform soldier then appears and walks beside the King. The King stops a moment, listening what the soldier said. Then, the King looks up to the tower balcony where I and Conrad stood. Conrad bowed to the King and we stare each other.

The King smirked at me, whispered something to the soldier and walked away. The soldier looks up and gives a sign to Conrart. Conrart nodded and takes my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"To the King. The King wants to see you"

"What?"

And my new life has begun now in this unknown Kingdom.

TBC


	2. Meet The Demon King

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuuri and Wolfram XD

* * *

A/N : I can't believe I've got a lot reviews! XD I love you guys X3

When I posted this fic I'm little worried is this fic will get a lot reviews since there's a lot best author KKM fic and their also my favorite author lol

About this story, when I tried made it suddenly this idea come to my mind, I thought "Why don't I try it? This is interesting I think"

Once again, thank you! Love you o(^.^)o

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2: Meet The Demon King

.

.

Wolfram POV:

Now I'm being dragged to King Yuri, that's what I heard. His name is a bit weird. Conrart keeps holding my hand. I'm in between two soldiers and Conrart is standing in front of me. I won't run away again okay? I swear I won't do it again.

Actually the reason is I'm still remembering Raven's message about don't ever try fight with the Demon King because he will punish me. So I'm not trying to run away since the King arrived at Castle. The way from tower to the Castle is far so we must use a carriage. I sit near the window so I can look at everything. We pass a large pool with swans swimming in it. A lot of flowers like rose, lily, tulip, and Irish decorate the garden. It's so beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Conrart asked me with smile.

"Yes. And why?" I asked him back.

"Nothing. All the people who walk by this garden are always awed by it. The previous Demon King before made this garden for his beloved wife."

"It's so romantic. Why is there a lot of White Lily in the garden?"

"Because the previous queen, Miko loved white lily very much."

"Oh, I see then." The soldier sitting by my right side keeps quiet, also the soldier on my left side. They make sure that I'm not insane or should I say "afraid because I will meet the King. I heard from the gossip around the tower that the people who come to meet the king either go mad or are scared. Maybe they are afraid of him?

"Is your King awesome? Or strong?" Conrad noticed that I asked him. I think my question is really stupid. Of course he's strong and people are afraid of him. I just don't believe it after I saw him. He's just a normal kid, like me!

"What do you think?"

"Not strong. Maybe he's just a selfish little King" I'm sure he's just a selfish King. Why the maids and soldiers must prepare a lot stuff just for greeting that King. In my country that's not so important.

"Maybe you'll take back those words after you meet him."

"Well, if you say so. I don't think I'll take back" why I should take back my words? My feelings always right. If I said he's selfish, then he must be a selfish King."

"You're so confident, Wolfram. I've never meet person like you before." Conrart smirked at me and rested his head on his palm.

"Well, welcome to my world, Conrad"

.

.

.

Conrad said that we have to go to the Throne Room, where the King does all his works and when he meets the guests like the Royal Kingdom's Family or Kingdom messenger when they come to give the King a present or whatever I don't care.

On the way to Throne Room I notice a lot of portraits. I see a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a tall man beside her. He has black hair and onyx dark eyes, same like the Demon King.

"Who are they?" I whisper softly.

"The previous King and Queen. King Yuri parents." Conrart answers.

"Where are they?"

"They died because of the war. The King died when he attacked enemy. After she heard that the King died, she became sick and died seven days later." Conrad speaks softly while he is knocking the door. Poor Demon King, he seems same like me. Our parents have died but his is more tragic. His parents died because of the war and meanwhile I never even knew my father while my mother died during giving birth to me.

I see the Green uniform soldier -Earth bender- out from the door. Conrart tells that he's already brought me, the price for paying off the debt of my country. The Green uniform is now walking towards me and starts looking at me from up to down. I'm already used the clothes as you want okay? Did I do something wrong?

"Just bring him inside. His Majesty really wants see him, I'll tell that-"

"Wolfram" I said.

"What?" he asked confused that I spoke without permission.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. I have name, okay?"

"Very well, Wolfram. The King wants to see you so you must be prepared" said Gwendal. That's what I heard when he spoke to Conrart. Now I will meet the Demon King. Before I walk to the door Gwendal kneels down and takes my hand. He did like what Conrart did last time.

"Welcome to the Kingdom, my Future Prince Demon. With this, I swear that I'll loyal to you even the death come to me" he kisses my hand and stood up. He bows to me, open the door. I'm little scared but Gwendal and Conrart suddenly stand beside me. They bring me inside.

I see a purple hair person; his hair tied up and ponytail. I think he is the King advisor. He has a lot of books and stuff in his hand. There is a double black standing side of the throne near the king. He looks like a priest or the sage. Or maybe he is also the King advisor?

They look at me with curiosity, like we have never met before. I see the King sit in front of me, on the throne, folding his hands. When his eyes meet mine, he taps his hand on the side of the throne and then stands. Conrart and Gwendal bowed to King

"I bring him as you want, my Lord" said Gwendal.

"So this is the price? That Stoffel can't pay his debt with his treasure? As the change he uses his beautiful nephew as the paying off debt. Luckily you have beautiful face and great magic. Why you don't bow to me?

"Excuse me?"

"I said why you don't bow to me just like my trusted soldier did to me?" said The King

The reason is you are nothing to me. You just an Unknown Demon King and I don't care who you are or your parents died because wars then I feel bad for you? Don't ever hope I will do that!

"You are nothing to me. You hear me, NOTHING!" I said loudly. Conrart smirked at how brave I am to say like that to King. The purple hair man gasped at what I said before. The stuff that he is holding falls from his hold and scattered on carpet. The black hair glasses man just smiles mysteriously. The Kings eyes are wider than before and he laughed after that. Is he a Crazy Clown King?

"Hahaha, I've never meet a person like you before. Every people I meet will bow to me and kiss my hand. Even poor people bowed too down and they kiss my foot. At that time I feel like the King of The World. But that was true, I am the strongest Demon King and they are scared of me."

You are the most Insane and such a jerkiest King I've ever meet. I wish you died right now!

"Now, what should I do with you?" he grabbed my hand then lifted my chin so we were looking into each other's eyes. He leaned down, trying to kiss me.

PLAK!

I slapped ** his cheek which resulted in the red marks on his gorgeous face. "How dare you touch me and try to kiss me!" Next, I slapped his hand. "No one can touch me without my permission!" I shouted and tried to use my magic but Gwendal grabbed my hand and pulled it back while Conrart protects the King. Conrart uses his magic, there's green light around his hand. My body suddenly feels stiff; I couldn't move and I felt very weak

The King squatted down, stroked his cheek where I left the red marks. He seemed upset and angry after what I've done to him. He lifted my face so he can see me.

"Do you always do that when someone try to touch you? It means that you still virgin? Is it right?" asked the King. I can't look him because it's true. "Bring him to my room."

What?

"I will give you punishment as I want. Bring him to my room, now and make sure that he does not run away."

I feel Conrart and Gwendal pick me up and Conrart once again uses his magic to immobilize my body. They dragged me up; I saw the King smirk after he said that.

"NO! Wait, what will you do to me? YOU'RE MAJESTY!" I scream aloud until my voice gone and scared what he will do to me.

I hope I'm still alive tomorrow. God, please protect me from Demon King

TBC


	3. You will become My Prince

Disclaimer: I'm don't own Kyou Kara Maou. It's belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who makes great person, Yuri and Wolfram where I love this couple so much! XD

* * *

Author notes: Thank you for the reviews guys! And finally I found my BETA, I'm so happy!  
And sorry late, I've got fever but luckily I just need a rest half a day and I'm healthy again! XD  
I had to rewrite this chapter because I'm not satisfied after I've done it so I deleted it all and it's done! I should post it at last on Friday/Saturday but there is an error and I can't open it and I must go back to home because my sister is at home alone while my family goes outside for two days. I left my laptop at dorm...  
Once again, sorry for making you wait too long x (

This story will now be in two POV, Yuri and Wolfram  
Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 3: You will become My Prince

.

.

Yuri POV:

I've never felt so ashamed before! How dare he slap my face! Didn't he know I'm the demon King? The greatest King in whole Shin Makuko and there isn't a single person in the country that isn't afraid of my powers. Does he think that he's my wife? The slave shouldn't do that to their master. They should respect the master. Wait, he's to pretty become a slave, how about become my private servant and I can do anything to him!  
I heard Murata laugh and he's looking me with his usual grin and an evil smirk. He thinks that event so hilarious. I glare at him.

"He's so brave Shibuya! He slapped you even he knows that you are the Demon King? And you're going to do nothing to him?"

"Whatever, Murata! I don't care what you said but that man so annoyed to me! I must give him punishment now! Justice!"

"Well, what kind of punishment?" Murata sat at table and crossed his legs. "Make him as slave to you?"

"No, he's too beautiful to become slave. I think he's perfect become my servant. Private servant. Now excuse me" I open the door, go to my room. I know what punishment he deserved.

"Shibuya, hope you can live until tomorrow. Hahaha, maybe you will get punch and a kick from him" Murata warns me with his usual grin.

"Don't worry. You know who I am right?" I said and go out of the room. Günter then follows me and gives me a Royal letter. Again. How many times did I said don't give me those letters again.

"Your Majesty. This is a Royal letter from Irish Kingdom. They want meet you this summer."

"What does the letter say?" I ask as I open the letter.

"The King of Irish wants his daughter, Princess Elizabeth, as your future queen. It means he wants her to be engaged to you; after your invitation to his Kingdom that you send two months ago and your interest to his daughter. He said that he will come today at-"

"I don't want it! Send the letter and write I don't want his whore princess. I already slept with her and she's not virgin anymore. Also tell him that his daughter has an affair with her butler and her teacher" I said loudly. "If they come over here say that I have already found someone as my future prince escort" I take the letters in my hand and burn it with my fire magic. It burns quickly and the only thing left was the ash which blew with the wind. Every country wants me to court their princess and prince because they want my power. The princes and princesses want to be married to me because of my treasure and my handsomeness. I don't need those people. They just after my treasure and my power. I just need someone who loves me for what I am, not my treasure, my power, or my handsomeness. Günter just stood there and walked away to do as I said.

.

.

Wolfram POV:

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" I kept shouting even when my voice was hoarse. Conrart and Gwendal dragged me to His Majesty's royal bed chambers without concern, not caring about my voice. Conrart just whistled, as he thinks that my screams are like songs while Gwendal, I can see his wrinkles adorning his forehead. I think he's trying to patient with me because I can read it from his face. 'Patient Gwendal, patient! You must control your anger' that's what I can read from his face. Now we stopped at King's royal bed chambers. But there are no guards at his door. Usually the King's room always guarded by at least two guards.

"Where are the guards?" I asked Conrart who was now holding both of my hands while Gwendal opened the door. "Doesn't His Majesty need at least one guard?" I asked glancing at Conrart.

"No, His Majesty doesn't want a guardian. His personal guards are just us, me and Gwendal" said Conrart. Then he whispered some words in my ears. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I wish I can help you, but we can't refuse His Majesty's orders. You should keep your big mouth in check, but I like you because you are the one who so brave to His Majesty." Conrad smiled at me and stroked my head. I felt my cheek becoming hot and blushing.

"Thanks" I said to Conrart at which he smiles tenderly. Gwendal had already opened the door. He gripped my hand with Conrad's help. I continued shouting and screaming "LET GO OF ME! LET GO! I AM BEGGING BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed louder than before. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Gwendal can't resist anymore and he started shouting at me,

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CARE TO SHUT UP!" He glares at me with his burning, steel blue eyes and I'm little scared of it. After that he throws me in the King's room and locks it. I run to the door and start slamming it hard with my fists. "Wait! Please let me go! Conrad, help me!"

"Just wait there until His Majesty gives punishment to you!" I hear Gwendal say and they leave me alone. Alone in the King's room. I start feeling scared now, afraid of the King's wrath when he comes here. Is he going to kill me? Or rape me? I heard that The King's have a lot of relationships with princesses and princes around country. If he has a relationship with them, then he must have also slept with them, right? Well, since the King has never married and always breaks the engagement with them. The reason is always said that he's not satisfied or bored with them. What kind of reason is that?

Why is that I suddenly started caring about him? He's just a stupid and useless a jerk of a King I've ever met in my entire life. After my evil uncle, Uncle Stoffel sold me just for paying off his debt with Demon King. Did he take care of me until adult just for this? Tears starts running down my cheek when I remember that he betrayed me. I thought he loved me just like the love between father and nephew.

I erased my tears and started thinking of how can I can escape from here. There's window with blue curtains and beside window there's a small brown table with Lilies in a mirror vase. I opened the window but it's locked! Just my luck! There are three guards at the down and a swan pool. I know how to escape. First I will destroy this window with my magic, and then jump in the pool. Fight with those guards and it's easy since my ability is better then them with the sword and they have to fight only with the sword while I have maryuko. I stand in front of the window and form the fire magic within my palm. It gets bigger and bigger, it's time! I'll throw it to window and then-

What?

Why my body can't move? And my magic is gone? I hear the door open and the King use magic. There's green light around his palm. Just like the magic Conrart used on me.

"Did you try to escape from me, Prince Wolfram?" he said as he closed the door and locked it. He walks towards me, closer and closer. He grabs my hand, looking me in his grip while smirking. "So you want escape from me and destroy my windows?" He slapped my face and I fall onto the bed. I still couldn't move my body because of the magic. He walks towards me and gripped my hands above me. He crawls over me, lowers his body and his face just a few inches away from me.

"What do you want now? Will you will punish me?" I asked him with fear evident in my voice.

"Yes, after what you did to me you left a scar at my cheek." He said as he caressed his cheek where I left the red mark. His face now closer to mine and he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. He stroked my hair, my cheek and at last my lips and parted it with his hand.

"Such a beautiful face. I've never seen such beauty. Emerald green eyes, wavy blonde hair, skin smooth like silk. And red rose lips. I'm really wanted to know how your lip tastes like." He lowered his face and tried to kiss me. I avoided his lips to my lips but his lips landed on my neck. "Don't you want me to kiss you?" he asked me and licked my side neck.

"Aah... Don't..." Damn! I can't escape from him.

"Your taste so good. Just like vanilla. I wonder what your lips will taste" he moved my face until we come back face to face. He locked his lips with me and I tried to refuse but I can't. He holds my face tightly and it transformed from a slow kiss to a hard kiss. I tried not respond to it. Because if I respond to it he will take it has an encouragement to kiss me more. He stopped the kiss and spoke "its taste is like strawberry. Now let me taste you once more" he licked my lips with his tongue and I started moaning.

No! I shouldn't do that! My mouth opened up and he putted his tongue inside me. He stroked my tongue with his and I can't stand it anymore.

"Aah... Haahh... Please, don't Haahh... Aah..." I let my voice out and he grinned with what I responded to his kiss with my panting. His hand now unbuttoned my shirt one by one until his hand reached my chest. He put his hand under my shirt and caressed my body. "NO! Don't, haah..." he ignored me and kept continuing. His burning hands still caressed my body.

"Please,stop, Haahh... My Lord... Aah... Please..."

"If you hadn't slapped me and respected me I wouldn't do this to you. But this is a punishment for you" He kissed my neck and licked it. I breathed hard and gripped his hands that hold it tightly. He licked my neck slowly, sucked it and chewed it just like sweet candy.

"Stop, Aah..." No, please if he continues to do it I will...

BRAAK!

"Yuri honey, why did you reject me!" I saw a woman with red dress, with a lace around her waist and her neck with blonde hair tied up. She opened the door widely and looked with shock at the scene in front of her. The old man-I think her father- followed her and looked shocked too. Is he the King from Irish Kingdom? So that means the princess was Lady Elizabeth?

"Princess Elizabeth, the King doesn't want to meet you. He..." Conrart comes in with Gwendal behind him and he looked surprised. King Yuri just calmed down, and then he sat up on the bed without fear because a lot people saw the scene.

"I told you that I don't want meet her Conrad. Why you not stop her?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord. Princess Elizabeth really wanted to see you. We try to stop her but her..."

"JUST TELL ME YUURI! WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME?" She screamed aloud and I saw tears at her eyes. "Am I not perfect for you?"

The King just kept silent and then he sighed aloud. I saw his face looking to her with cold glance. Like he doesn't care for her.  
"Yes. I don't want you" he said it coldly without hesitation. The princess now started crying and sobbing.

"Why? Is that because that whore blonde who stole your attention?" she pointed at me and looking at me just like Uncle Stoffel did to me. Disgusting.

The King took my hand until I sat completely beside him. He hugged me from behind and slowly started running down his fingers on my body. I feel shivers on my spine and he put his lips at my neck.

"He's not a whore. He's my future Prince. Someone who is better than you and he is the most beautiful person I've ever saw." I feel him stroke my body and licking my neck. "Besides, I don't want you because you having an affair with two person. Whore title is supposed to be you"

"How dare you call my daughter a whore!" The Irish Kingdom face tunes red like tomato and he tried to take out his sword.

"I know everything King Irish. Your daughter is having an affair with two people. Her butler and her tutor. She might not want to say it to you but I know everything. You know who am I right?" The King said it clearly and The Irish King eyes went wide with shock. Lady Elizabeth just stood there silent, with her head down and her eyes wide because her secret was found out, even to her father.

"IS THAT TRUE?" The Irish King shouted to princess, waiting for her answer. She just stood there silent and The Irish King slapped her face hard until she fell on floor. "You such a whore! We will go back to Kingdom now!"

"NO, WAIT! I haven't heard Yuri answer..." Elizabeth shouted.

"Did you hear that he has his Future prince now? You got the answer and we go home immediately! NOW!" The King grabbed Lady Elizabeth hand and they slowly vanished into the darkness of the corridor.

"Yuri, please! Tell me that I still have opportunity to prove that I am worthy for you! Yuri, YUURII!" She keeps shouting waiting for King Yuri answer but it's hopeless.

"Günter, didn't I tell you that I don't want to meet them again?" King Yuri asked him.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I was trying to explain that they can't come here again but the King and his daughter, Lady Elizabeth but they are stubborn. As you said, they don't respect you again, My Lord."

"Whatever, at least they won't come again. Beside I have the most beautiful person now." King Yuri said as run his fingers at my jaw and my neck. He kisses my jaw and bites it.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I scream and jump away from him. Yuri easily let go of me and looked at me with an evil smirk. I want to get out of here but there's Conrad and Gwendal near the door.

"So, it means that Your Majesty did choose him as your Future Prince?" Günter asked walking to my side and holding my hands.

"Yes. So the princes and princesses won't be after me again. I'm so tired of it! They just after my beauty and my treasure. I think he's more useful than them. So, Wolfram von Bielefeld." He stands and pulls my hand; make me closer to him again. He lifted my chin, our faces just different a few inches and trying to kiss me again, no, just rested on my lips.

"Today and forever. Your status will now become my Future Prince. The Demon Prince. You will company me everyday, every time, and everyplace. No one can have you. You're mine and every part of you and your body is MINE. Remember that" He kissed me again, but slowly with passion. Why I am so easily lost in his kiss? Is it because he's a good kisser and it's my first kiss?

"Günter, bring him to his room and change his clothes better than that. You also join with them, Conrad."  
Günter asked me my permission to take me to my room; I just nodded and follow him. Conrad followed me from behind. I'm leaving His Majesty room with messy shirt and messy hair. I need to tidy myself after I arrived my room.

"What kind of power you have, My Prince? His Majesty never interested in one person. He always playing with princes and princesses from a lot countries makes relationship, sleeping with them and left them as he want. Now, when he meets you it seems that he's interested in you. And wants to raise you as His Future Prince." Günter said to me curiously. Conrart was just humming, like agreeing with what Günter said to me. "Now, we have a lot of work to do. You must learn a lot about this country, the culture, the diplomatic, and The Demon Prince attitude. I hope you can follow and study it, My Prince.

It seems that my life as Future Demon Prince will begin right now. Right now, I hope I have power to defeat King Yuri so he won't kiss me and touch me again.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'm kind of not sure of My Yuri in this fic since he seems so pervert and bad. I just wanted make a new Yuri since I was so bored with naive Yuri, I wanted a different Yuri so here it is! It's okay; there will be some reason why Yuri became like that. :D  
Yuri is the one who is after Wolfram, not Wolfram after Yuri.

And please reviews/advice as usual guys!


	4. Just Follow Me as I said

Disclaimer: I'm don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. It's belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who makes great person, Yuri and Wolfram where I love this couple so much! XD

**Beta: yuuram2fangirl

* * *

**

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! I'm so happy to read it even though I'm sick. I've got influenza because in my country now it is rainy season.  
Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 4 : Just follow me as I said

.

.

.

Wolfram POV:

"So, this Kingdom has relationship with Onyx Kingdom because of..." I'm still studying in the Library with Günter who is currently sitting in front of me. This is so exhausting! I've been studying for two weeks without break, from morning to night. I learned History, Table Manner –luckily I am born in a Royal Family so I don't need study much-, Politics, Poetry Nature, and etc. It's too much so I can't say it one by one.

I wish Conrad was here; he's the only one close to me over here. Usually he will accompany me everywhere because His Majesty chooses him as my personal guard. He just wants make sure I won't escape as I did last week. It was at night, when everybody sleeps and I tried to escape from the window, climbing down but I was busted by His Majesty when I was climbing down. His room was under my window and he was on the balcony reading some book when he saw me. He pulled me suddenly into his room when I was climbing down and I got punishment again. It's not like he slapped me, kicked me, or made me to suffer. He just dragged me into his room, threw me until collapsed on his bed, kissed me passionately while running down his hand on my covered body. All of my body. He whispered to me that if I tried to escape again, he will do something more than a kiss. I don't want that.

So here I am, trapped in this castle. Günter said since I've become Future Demon Prince, so I must study hard. Next month the King will invite all of Kings, making an announcement that he has finally found his Future Demon Prince, who will always be with him. The main reason I heard that The King is doing this is so that every country will not send their son or daughter, as his future consort.

"Did you understand it, Prince Wolfram?" I was surprised when Günter asked me and he looked into my eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine. And I understand."

"Great, now let's move to the Ball Room" Günter says and brings some more of his books.

"Why we have to move Ball Room? We can study over here right?"

"Yes, but today we have to study about dance and gesture for the Ball Party next month. In our traditions, it's important that the Future Demon Prince knows all of kinds of dances. But we don't have much time, so we'll just learn a few important dances." Günter opens the door for me and we go on our way to the Ball Room.

"But if we study about Dance, I should have a partner for the dance right?"

"Yes, you will have a partner for the dance subject"

"Is it you? Mr. Von Christ?"

"No, I will just give the steps for both of you. Your partner already knows the entire dance."

"Who is my partner?" I asked Günter curiously, but I have a guess and maybe it's true.

"It's His Majesty who will become your dance partner"

And my guess was right.

.

.

.

"So you will become my dance partner, My Prince?" King Yuri said to me with Gwendal at his side. Gwendal was His Majesty personal guard. Usually Conrad was His Majesty personal guard with Gwendal. But now, His Majesty chooses Conrad as my personal guard while Gwendal was his personal guard. I know this was going to happen.  
King Yuri's back was resting on the pillar of the ballroom and he was just looking at me. He smirks at me when I glance at him, I just ignore him. He just a stupid and pervert King. I stepped near Conrad; he looked a little surprised but he just giggled. I love his smile and the sound of his laugh.

''Is something bothering you, My Prince?'' Conrad asked me as he kneeled down in front of me.

"Nothing, I just scared and worried." I said to him.

"What is making you scared and worried?" he looked up and our glance meet each other. His eyes are so warm, just like a big brother that loves his little brother. I wanted to say that I'm scared of The Demon King, after what he has done to me in his Bedroom.

I don't want this. I want to go home, but I can't. I hate him! After everything what he has done to me. Like he kissed me, touches my body, and caressed my body. Just like he did to every princess and prince he has ever met. I feel my eyes watering, and I started sobbing a little. I want to go back to my room and cry as much I can and scream loudly. Tears were now running down my cheeks.

Why am I crying? I feel stupid. Crying in front of all people. But I can't stand it. It's so hurt and frustrating. I feel some warm and soft cloth on my right cheek and a warm hand on my left cheek. I know this warmth; I know it from last night when I tried to escape but was busted out.

"Why you have to cry at a time like this?" King Yuri erased my tears with his handkerchief. I continue to cry and my tears continue to run down my cheeks and I continue sobbing. Why do I have destiny like this?

"Please stop, My Prince. It's so embarrassing if you are crying like this at my party next month. Everybody will think that I choose the wrong person as my Future Prince and the bad thing is that they will insult you. And my status will be in trouble." He said caressing my arms to make me calm down. "Are you done with your crying now? If it's done, we will study dance again" He walked away and started speaking to Günter, asking him what kind of dance he should take. My eyes were still watery and I sobbed a little. Conrad then poked my shoulder and I turned back to him.

"Did I tell you that His Majesty is not as bad as you think?"

"How do you know that?" I ask him curiously.

"The way he treated you when you cried. Usually he doesn't care if someone cries; he just goes away and never cheers them up. But with you it's not like that."

"He is just afraid that his statuses will in trouble if I'm like this. He will never care for me; he is just scared that the party will be ruined because of me." I stubbornly said to Conrad.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, just remember My Prince that His Majesty is actually not a bad person. He is the kindest person I've ever met.-"

"Really?" I asked surprised when Conrart said that King Yuri was the kindest person. "He is a bad person Conrart. Why did you say like that?"

"-But after that incident and the betrayal by someone, he became like this. Always played with the relationships with princess and prince of every country. Making relationship as he want and broke it as he wants." Conrad looked down feeling guilty for what he said to me.

"What kind of incident and betrayal, Conrart?" I asked him back.

"I can't tell you. It's so painful and sad that if I cannot remember it again. Maybe you can ask His Majesty, if he wants to share it to you" He said messing my hair and caressed my head.

My cheeks feel hot and burning. I hear Günter call me and His Majesty looking me. His face looked angry and upset. What happened to him?

"Shall we go then, My Prince?" Conrart took my hand and we started walking together to Günter with holding hands. Again, His Majesty seemed more angry and upset when I and Conrart were walking together and holding hands. I saw a wrinkle on his forehead and his black eyes were burning. He suddenly took my hands and dragged me to the middle of the ballroom and we started preparing for dance training. Is he jealous of me and Conrart?

.

.

.

"Hold your hands together like that, My Prince. Then put your left arm on His Majesty arms. Yes, very good My Prince" I stand in the middle of the ballroom with His Majesty. Close. Just a few inches difference between or our chests would have almost been in touch. His Majesty's left hand held my waist tightly.

"Your Majesty, you should put your left hand on Prince Wolfram's back. Not his waist."

"I heard that it's okay if I put my hand on his waist. Beside, if I did as you said, it will be so hard Günter" said King Yuri while keeping me close. So what's wrong with him? Why does he keep me close? He never did this to me before. Is it because of the dance?

"Very well Your Majesty. As you want." sighed Günter. "Now, both of you look at each other, just like a couple in love." I looked up into his face, his eyes are so black. Just like a midnight sky and his pupils are so round. But, in his eyes, I saw no sparkle and happiness. Just sorrow and blank eyes. What happened with him? I wonder what kind of betrayal and incident took place that he became like this?

"And prince Wolfram, please move closer to His Majesty until your chests touched." He walked towards us and he pushed me towards King Yuri until our chests were touching each others.

I could feel his heartbeat and it was beating faster and faster that I could hear it also. I don't know why but I felt safe and without realizing it, I rested my head into King Yuri's chest; Iwanted to hear more of his heartbeat. King Yuri seemed surprised and he lowered his head until I feel his breath on my neck and he whispered to me.

"Did you already fall in love with me, Wolfram?" he whispers into my ear and then he kissed it. I shiver a little and avoid putting my face near to him.

"No"

"But the way you rested my head on my chest, it seems like you will fall in love with me. I'm sure of it."

"I'm won't fall in love with you. Ever. Don't ever hope that I will be trapped in your beauty and then fall in love with you." I hissed to him, making sure that I'm not stupid like those prince and princess who fell in love with him."

"We'll see about that." he whispered back to me and we continue dancing.

"After that, you separate away without let go of your hands. Then intertwine your hands together, walking to the right with looking at each other. Walk 10 steps and then turn around."

I did as Günter instructed, intertwined my hands with his. His hands felt cold but sometimes hot. I glance towards him, just curious about his eyes. He realized I was looking at him and his evil smile comes out again. Sometimes that smile makes me scared. After we turn around, Günter spoke again, "Then Your Majesty, you turn back so that you are behind his back and then put your arms around Prince Wolfram. Prince Wolfram, put your arms at His Majesty hand, and then titled your head please."

What?

"Next is, Mm..." Günter seemed quiet then he moved towards Conrad and Gwendal. He speaks lower; making sure that I can't hear it. He's looking at me, and Conrad and Gwendal too.

"Next steps you can ask His Majesty, My Prince. I can't tell it."

"Wait Günter, what happened? Is it too hard or what? Maybe I can do it."

"It's too private. I can't say it; just follow as Your Majesty can say it to you, My Prince." With that, they all went out of ballroom. The only 2 people left are me and King Yuri. Wait a second; I'm little known to this dance. Last night I read it before I slept for today. When I titled my head, it rested it on The King

"Did you hear that, My Prince? Just follow as I said. Now, listen carefully..." He whispers into my ears and I shivered cause of it. No, I don't want this happen. I know the next steps after this. His right hand going up to my head then his long fingers hold my jaw tightly, moving my head, offering better angled access.

"After you tilt your head, I lower my head,-" I felt his breath as he licks the side of my neck, preparing to do it.

"Nn, please... just... don't... Aah..." I gasped when he did something to my neck. He moves his hand to my stomach now, softly caressing it.

"-then I will do this, hope you can stand it, My Prince" he kissed my neck up and down. Then he bites it hard.

"AAAHH!"

He bites my neck hardly and I gasped aloud. He holds my head so has access to my neck. I can feel his tongue when he bites me. After that, he began to suck gently until he left the red marks and continue without stopping. No, I can't stand it. That spot was my weakest.

"Aah... Nnn... Urgh!"

"You should not let out your voice, My Prince. You must keep in quiet when I do this" he continues biting my neck and sucking it.

"No... Please My Lord... Hhh..." he keeps continuing while his mouth is busy with my neck. I can't hold my body so I leaned myself onto him.

"Aah... Hhh... Haahh..."

"It seems you are enjoying it, My Prince" he speaks while his lips are still on my neck and lick the bruises he left.

"I'm not enjoying it. Nn, My Lord..." I said, breathless.

"What?"

"Stop... I can't... Hhh..." My body suddenly felt weak and I was about to fall. King Yuri holds me tightly so that I won't fall. He continues to nibble a little harder, rougher and I moaned.

"Nnn, My Lord, stop teasing meee... Mmahh..."

"It's not finished yet. Just little more" he kept sucking and then licks my back neck up to my ears then nipped it. I groan.

"Mmm... Nnn... Haahh..."

Finally, it's done. Then he moves my head back and he begin to kiss me. His tongue licked my lips and I opened it unknowingly. He put his tongue into my mouth and my tongue meets his. Our tongues stroke each other. Our kiss from slow begins to become a passionate and heated kiss. Suddenly I feel my feet lifted by strong arm and when I opened my eyes, still kissing, I was lifted with his left hands that were stroking my legs. I shivered back again while his right hand caressed my back. When the kiss ended, he stared into my eyes while my breaths were heavy because of his seductive talent.

"Listen to me My Wolfram. The part when I nibbled your neck is very important. Because the mark I left on your neck means that you've become My Demon Prince and My Consort. No one can harm you or try to make an affair with you. If they dare to do it, they will get punishment and die with my own hands. Everybody, also people in My Palace. At the real party, I will kiss your neck and show to guest that marks, telling them that you are to become My Demon Prince. So no prince or princess can seduce any of us as we already belong to each other.  
When we do this part in the dance, just follow me as I said to you" he said to me and pulled my face closer to him.

I nodded understanding what he said. He smiled and begin kiss me again. Savage kiss. I gripped his hair and titled his head so I can kiss him back and opened my mouth to invite him. He smiles at my lips and with pleasure he kisses me with his tongue which slips inside. He teases my tongue and we stroke each other.  
The one thing I can't defeat him in is his Kiss. When he kisses me, I suddenly lost my powers and become addicted to it.

I wish I can resist his kiss.

TBC

* * *

A/N: If you guys asked about the dance, I made it by own myself. I'm searching about dance steps while the rest use my thoughts and my inspiration. When I typed it I kind of worried 'is this dance too weird or what?' Just please give your thought about the dance, okay? :D

I was in sick 'fever and influenza' when I typed the rest of this chapter, because I'm afraid I don't know when I will continue it. Also there's a lot assignment from teacher but I keep post the latest chapter once a week XD

As usual, reviews and advice guys! :D


	5. Stay at My Side and Don't Betray Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Beta : yuuram2fangirl**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I'm late guys :l but I think two weeks is not long right? lol

Usually I will post once a week my fic, but since my beta in busy I won't write the latest chapter until my beta done my fic then post another latest chapter

I'm kinda difficult wrote this fic because I must describe the ball gown for Wolfram until I searched at google and open alot wedding gown website :D

Luckily I can describe, but don't know the gown pretty or not :(

Btw, in this chapter Wolfram little show his concern to Yuri and Yuri become gentle than previous chapter, although he's still bad king. His past will show up in later chapter

*maybe kinda little saddist and sad*

And Happy Read and Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 5 : Stay at My Side, Don't Betray Me

.

.

.

"I swear I won't wear that dress to the ball!" I shouted to Günter. I can't wear 'a ball gown' to the ball, besides I'm a man! Not woman after all. "Why do I have to wear that dress?"

"In this country, every Future Demon Prince must wear this dress. Even if it's a woman or a man. The dress was actually made by His Majesty's mother, Queen Shibuya Miko, or Jennifer" Günter claps his hand and the maid keep holding the dress. I just don't want to wear it. It's too embarrassing.

"Why doesn't the queen also make a suit? I mean if His Majesty is the next Demon King and is a man, she should also make suits than ball gowns right?" I asked back to Günter who sighed because of my stubbornness. For God sakes, I've been trapped in the dressing room for three hours, just because of the dress. Well, I admit that I like it.

"It's a tradition, My Prince. Every future demon Prince, woman or man, must wear that dress. A long time ago our Great King, Shinou choose Rufus von Bielefeld as his future Demon Princess and she wore this ball gown. The reason is for the respect of our King and to make the Future Prince to look beautiful and dazzling. So, the guests will think that His Majesty has not chosen the wrong person as His consort."

I think that I, wearing a ball gown to the ball as a man will make King Yuri feel more embarrassed than proud. I can't imagine if His Majesty choose his consort with big biceps that wears that dress. He will look like a clown in a birthday party.

"Her Majesty made it by herself for her future son/daughter in law before her dead. She just wanted to see that her dress fitted on the future daughter/son in law." Conrart explains to me. I turn to him and glare at him with confused face. I thought he can understand me. But he is also asking me to wear that dress?

"But Conrart, it's embarrassing! I am a man while the dress is for a woman. I should wear suit like a Jacket, shirt, and pants. Not that dress with a lot laces and flowers around it!" I pouted at Conrart, protesting. I will never wear that dress although I admit it's so beautiful and cute.

"Listen Wolfram-" Conrart said pinching my cheeks and smiling, "-I know your feelings, but this ball is rare and important for His Majesty. Please don't give more pressure to His Majesty. Why don't you just wear it? Just for respecting him, My Prince. Also His Majesty's mother really wanted her dress to be worn by a beautiful consort like you." Conrad strokes my hair then rested his hand on my cheek. His thumb caressed my cheek while looking at me. I can read it from his eyes that he wants me to wear the dress for His Majesty's sake.

I look down, thinking, should I wear it or not. I mean its ball gown and I am man not a woman!

But since the dress or gown is made by Her Majesty, queen Shibuya Miko so I will wear it. Just in respect of her, she made it by herself.

"Okay, I'll wear it." I sighed while looking at the dress. A white dress with laces all around, from top to down. " But just for this party only"

"Thank you My Prince. I really appreciate it. The queen must be so proud of you. I hope you can bring happiness to my dearest King Yuri, Prince Wolfram."

"Isn't he already happy with his life Conrart? I mean with his status and his relationships with others before me?"

"No, he's not happy, My Prince. You will find out someday" Conrart took my hand and kissed it. "Now, should we prepare for the ball tonight?" Conrart lead me to the make up room.

"Finally Prince Wolfram agreed to wear it, Conrart. He's even more stubborn than His Majesty. Luckily you can handle it and make him agree to wear it Conrad." Günter speaks to Conrad side by side. Conrart nods at him with smile as usual and they keep walking front of me and I see the maid in make up room and rose ornament for dress. Luckily I will just wear it only once.

.

.

.

"You look so beautiful, Prince Wolfram. I am almost dazzled and I admire your beauty. More beautiful than any other princess" Gisela said to me while she arranges my dress.

The dress is white, with some ruffles around chest on it. Three rose ornament on my waist, on the left side. The dress fabric is from chiffon and it's so soft when you touch it. There is a rose ornament on my waist with a leaf ornament. The skirt has laces all around it and it even has ruffles. It's sleeveless so my back is opened up. The back is open until my lower back. There are laces at my side after the rose ornament from up until down, open up like triangle. Ruffles on the skirt.

I wear the gloves whose length is till my elbow. The color is creamiest white. The last thing is that I wear a necklace but it's a ribbon type. Gisela tied it up on my neck and the ribbon has diamond on it. But she then suddenly stopped.

"What is this, Prince Wolfram? Are you injured?" she pointed the red marks that King Yuri left on my neck. Damn it! I forgot to cover it!

"Nothing! Nothing Gisela, It's just a little scar" I suddenly covered it with my palms. I forgot that scar! Oh no, the whole castle must have already saw it and might be thinking that I'm making out with His Majesty.

"Really? Let me see it again Prince Wolfram" she tries to take my palm from my neck.

"I'm okay Gisela! I'm fine and don't worry. It's just a little scar after all" I bowed down until my hair covered the scar and I remember the scene when King Yuri hade made this mark on my neck. I feel the blood rushing on my cheeks. My cheeks must be totally red.

"Very well Prince Wolfram. If you said so." Gisela continue tying up the ribbon. "But if there's something happening, just tell me okay? As friends okay?" she smiled at me and I chuckled at her.

Last is the bridal vein, the length are until my arms and it's transparent. She takes the tiara and put it on my head.

"Should I also wear tiara?" I asked her, I mean I'm man and I think wearing a tiara is too much.

"Well, according the traditions, the demon princess/prince must wear the tiara. But it's okay if you don't want it."

"I prefer not to wear it. It's too heavy on my head and I'm afraid that it can fall when I dance with His Majesty"

"Well, I won't push you. Let's change the tiara into a rose ornament. Agreed?" Gisela asked me. "It's just like you will look plain if there's no ornament or tiara at your head. Since you don'twant to wear a tiara, so I suggest you to wear a rose ornament. Like Rufus von Bielefeld, during the ball party she chooses to wear a rose ornament. So what do you think?" Gisela asked me she takes out the rose ornament. The color is peach and cream, so lovely.

I am thinking of what should I wear, tiara or rose? I prefer the rose ornament so I pointed the rose ornament. Gisela smiles and she takes the comb and starts combing my hair to arrange it. The rest maid now prepares the bridal veins which has two layers.  
It's going to be long day.  
I hope the time will stop so I won't have to do this.

.

.

.

"I'm not sure about this Conrart"

I speak to him in His Majesty room ready for the ball party. I finally wear the dress, with the rose ornament over my head at left and right side. The dress is kind of making it difficult to walk so I always have to lift the dress when I walked and the dress not too heavy it still makes me hard to breathe. I sit on the bed with my palms on my lap. I feeling very nervous and I want hide in the wardrobe. It's not like I hate the ball and don't like it. But, the reason is the whole kingdom and King from every country will come and look at me. Dear God, why I have to do this?

"Why you feel not sure? Are you nervous?" Conrad sits beside me and looking at me who look down. The veils luckily can hide my face so he cannot see my real face now.

"No, it just like I'm scared"

"Well, what the reason make you scared?"

I hide my face and more bowing, I feel Conrad touch my hand and he looking at my face. He removes the veils from my face and cupped my face.

"So would you tell me?"

"Actually, I'm scared of people at ball. They will thinking that I'm not good as they imagine. How about if I make mistake at ball and ruin it all? Oh my god, what should I do? The King will punish me again because I'm ruining it all!" I gripped the sheet and my breath become heavy. I know this is so important for King Yuri but I'm afraid he will punish me again.

"What kind of punishment he gives you, Prince Wolfram?" asked Conrart

"Mm, it's…" I can't tell him the punishment is he kiss me and touch me. Maybe he can do it more than kiss.

"Okay, I know what you mean. It's so private isn't it?" Conrad grinned and I blushing again. I think he does know the punishment. "My advice to you is just relaxed and thinking that there's no one at ball except you and His Majesty. So your nervous will go. Don't think people judgment or their voice, just yourself and His Majesty. Trust him." Conrart caressed my arms and I feel better than before.

"How can I trust him? I don't feel can't trust him Conrad."

"Mm, this is hard for you" Conrad sighed deeply. "Just trust him My Prince. Everything is going to be okay." Conrart kiss my head and I hugged him. His smell like the fresh air at morning and dew.

"Have you done yet? Both of you?" said King Yuri at front of door. We were both surprised and let go each other. King Yuri rested at the door frame and he walks inside. His face looks angry and upset. Conrad stands up and bowed to King Yuri.

"Forgive me, My Lord. Prince Wolfram just feels nervous for ball party tonight. As his personal guard, I just try to make him feel better and not nervous. This party so hard for him and-"

"I know what you will say next, now leave us alone." King Yuri looks at Conrart with anger on his face. He grapes Conrart's arm and hissed to him "Stay away from My Prince and go, NOW!"

Conrart takes a few steps away from King Yuri and he excuses us for leave. At door, he bowed to me and speaks to me  
"Remember what I said My Prince. Trust His Majesty."

With that, he leaves and closes the door. King Yuri walks towards me and he looks at me

"What are you talking about? Conrad and you?" he glares at me, his black eyes full of angry and jealousy. I know that glance, like the jealous person to someone who is close to his girlfriend. But I am a man okay? Not a woman.

"We've just talked My Lord. There's nothing more than talking" I said to him while I close my face with veils and looked down. I just don't want His Majesty see me right now. His face must be so scared right now, I can't imagine it.

" Are you sure? I saw that you hugged him and he kissed you? You call that just talk?" King Yuri voice raised and he's now holding both my arms tightly. I hissed a little because it hurts.

"I swear My Lord! I swear! I'm won't lie to you. We didn't do anything. He was just giving me advice." I screamed out loud. My breath feel heavy and I wanted cry, he's so scary. My sight suddenly started blur because of the tears in my eyes and it will run down but I held it.

"I swear My Lord, My Dearest King. There's nothing happen." The veils almost fell down from my face but I arranged it so it won't fall down. My hands shiver and I look down, avoiding his eyes. How can I trust him just like Conrart said if he treats me like this. King Yuri suddenly loosens his hold; he raises my veils and lifted my chin so we are facing each other. I try to gently push him away but King Yuri pressed harder. He slowly cupped my face. I feel more scared because he will punish me. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the punishment, his kiss. Slowly he lowers his face to me but to my surprise he nuzzles his face into my neck. Slowly his hands hugged me tightly and I can feel his breath become heavy. He's hand shivering so do his body.

Is he scared that I like Conrart more than him?

"Sorry, My Prince. I'm so sorry. I am just scared… Please forgive me. Don't leave me, don't betray me… Don't leave me." His breathing faster than before and he clutched my hands tightly while the other hand holds my body. He kisses my neck and my ear, smelling my hair. I think he remembers his past. That is what making him scared. Is it so horrible he become like this?  
He said that I should not leave him, I wanted comfort him but I'm not sure. So, with all of my courage I touch his back and I pull him into a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly and his breathing becomes normal again. Slowly he pulled back and rested his forehead on my forehead. He closes his eyes, and take a deep breath with cupped my face then running down into my neck. Slowly he's open his eyes and teary, like want cry. He kissed my tip nose and move to my ears.

"Don't leave me, My Prince. Stay here, don't betray me…" his breath makes me shiver and pity of him. I look my eyes into him and us looking each other. His eyes full of scared, now I'm really can't leave him like this

"I won't leave you My Lord; I will stay at your side. I will be as loyal to you as I can." After that I kiss his forehead while his hand is entwined in mine. We keep in silence for a few minutes, only our breathing can be heard in the room.

"Will you stay with me? Forever?" he asked me, keep hold my face and he pull the veils until the veils fall down. I ignore the veils because my mind is focused on him. I look at him, there's little sparkle at his eyes, not like before.

"Yes, I will stay with you. As you want, Your Majesty"

"I want you to stay at my side, don't betray me. I don't want you become like Elly."

"Who is Elly, My Lord?" I asked him and h just kept quiet, looking down. I think that person made him become like this so I should not ask him again.

"She's nothing. She's just a stupid woman, beside she's already dead" King Yuri said slowly but I can hear his anger in his voice. Then he traced his finger at my lips then kisses my mouth corner, and pecked my lips. Our lips still touching, he whispers into my lips, looking into my eyes.

"Can I trust you?" I never knew that he will ask me this. Suddenly I remembered what Conrad said to me, just trust him. And the words mean that I won't betray His Majesty. I don't want him to be betrayed again, like that woman, Elly. I wonder who she is to His Majesty, maybe I'll ask Gisela about her.

"Yes, you can. But can I also trust you as you trust me, My Lord?"

"Yes, My Prince. I want asked you"

"What?"

"Can you kiss me?"

I was suddenly silent and surprised of his sudden question. He asked me to kiss him? I mean he never asked my permission to kiss me. I never kissed someone, I mean, except him. Our hands still holding each other, the veils now at floor and I feel his Majesty other hand at my back and caressing it. I looked down and slowly nodded. I pecked his lips and he smiled and chuckled at my actions. His laugh is so cute and I smile. Suddenly he kisses me passionately as I am. He sucked my lower lips and parted it with his tongue and I gladly open it. Our tongues meet each other and it becomes battle. Still kissing me he pushes me down so I lay on the bed while he is on top of me. I moaned out of his heated kiss and he grabbed my tongue with his teeth and sucked it.

"My Lord… We can't, Haahh… The party will, Mm…"

"Just a little more, I want you and only you, my beloved Prince" He moved his lips into my ear and nipped on, lightly slicking his tongue along it cruelly. "Mmm...I love you..." he moaned out gently and bite my shell.

"H-ahh!" I clutched his hair and pull him down into my neck but he keeps chewing my other ears and licked it slowly. He moves down into my neck and opens the ribbon necklace. I gasped with shaky breath and blushing hard.

"Yuri, please stop. Mm, the ball party will begin, the guest will…"

"Let them wait; besides I will make it quick" he whispered into my lips and kissed me again. He licked my lips and I gladly open it. He lifted my head so our kisses become deeper. His tongue explores my entire cavern. For God sake, I can't resist myself. Suddenly his hand lifted my gown and into my waist. I surprised and pull it down.

"No! Wait, Don't You're Majesty… Haahh…" he close my mouth with his heated kiss and begin stroke my legs. I let go from his kiss and tossed my head into back and gasped aloud. King Yuri now move to my shoulder and begin kisses it. His legs now between my legs and begin slide into inside gown.

"I think I can't satisfy all of you Wolfram" he looked me down with heavy breath, blushed face and his eyes full of lust and pleasure. I looked away from his eyes, at this time his eyes so beautiful and captivated. When I looked away, he uses this chance to seduce my neck with his lips.

"Hhh, Yuri… the dress will…" he doesn't listen to me and keep seduce my neck. Kissing it, biting it, and Licking it. I clutched into his hair and moaning into his ear. He also moaned and he lowers himself into my ears

"Your voice so sweet, tender and make you want more. Let me hear your voice more and louder. His hands try to sneak into gown; I begin panic and try to stop him.

"No! Please stop, Yuri!"

"Took tock tock, Your Majesty, Prince Wolfram" I hear Günter voice from back door.

Thanks God someone coming

"Yes, what is it Günter?"King Yuri suddenly stops and clears his throat.

"The party will begin, and I hope you and Prince Wolfram prepare for now. I will wait both of you at Ballroom" with that Günter leaves and I can hear his steps slowly gone. King Yuri then looking at me who breathless and feel tired of pleasurable. He kiss me slowly and stroke my cheek softly

"We must prepare now" I nodded slowly and he pull me up. When he stands he picks up the ribbon necklace and I take it.

"No, let me tied it for you." He pull me stand and walks at behind, begin to tie it. Before he tied it together, he sees the marks that he left at my neck and kiss it softly. I tidy up the gown which messy but luckily the fabric from chiffon so It's easy to tidy the gown

"Now, the veils. Don't move, My Prince." He put the veils at my head and begin arrange it. After it's done, he takes my hands and he walks close into me

"Promise me Wolfram, Stay my side, don't betray me. Forever" he rested his forehead into mine and I close my eyes a few moments. Taking a deep breath and rely his answer

"Yes, I will loyal to you. Forever"

My plan which want to escape from him now change into want stay at his side and looking for his past that make him become bad person.

Did I already care into him?

Should I call this is love?

Or what?

TBC

* * *

A/N: I was in a kind of difficulty to describe Wolfram's gown until I searched on Google. The gown is actually like in Suzalulu doujinshi "Honey Wedding" I love the wedding gown design. It's so lovely XD  
Also; I think this story so much fluffy and smut, is it all right or not?  
As usual, review and advice guys! :D


	6. The Story of Demon King Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Beta : yuuram2fangirl**

* * *

Thanks alot for the reviews guys! I'm so happyy and my lovely Beta, yuuram2fangirl, thanks beta'ed my fic with patient and great job! You are Awesome :)

This story will talk about Yuri past although just a few, maybe in later chapter I'll write it more :D

Happy Reading and Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Demon King Past and Betrayer at The Ball

.

.

Wolfram POV :

"Have you heard that he was sold by his uncle?"

"Such a poor guy, sold by his own uncle. And now he must struggle as the Demon Prince"

"He has a beautiful face, but he's slave isn't he? What was King Yuri thinking, choosing that prince as his consort"

"Maybe King Yuri does not love him after all? Maybe he chooses him because of lust and his beauty"

"He will be miserable, just like other prince and princess. The King will leave him alone after sometime and go in search of other prince and princess."

"What a shameful King and I hope that The King will be as miserable as him too"

That's what I heard the people talking about us when I entered the ballroom with King Yuri I can hear people in awe and admired my beauty. I hear the guest whisper and speak to each other about how beautiful I am and how lucky is His Majesty to have chosen me as His consort.

But not all people talked about the good news. Just a few. They all mostly talked about how miserable I am as His Consort. The King will leave me as usual then choose another prince and princesses. Then he will treat me as a slave or whore, just as a drink of his lust. They also talked that I was sold by my uncle, for paying off his debt to His Majesty. And how bad His Majesty's attitude is as The King and hope His Kingdom will be destroyed and become miserable.

I sit on the throne while King Yuri stands, tell the guests that he has finally chosen his consort and I am not stupid and have a great attitude as his future consort, not like the other prince and princess he has met before. I can see some of the prince and princess face become red like an over ripe tomato. I think all those people must have had a relationship with King Yuri before. I kept looking down although I am using the veils so the guest won't see me. Gwendal and Conrart are at King Yuri side while Günter is at my left side. The announcement ends, the guests claps their hands and gives aloud applause.

"It's time My Prince. You must prepare for the dance." Günter whispered to me and I was nearly shocked. I saw that Conrart and Gwendal made their way towards the middle of ballroom and the guests too followed them. I move my hand towards my necklace ribbon to loosen it a little so that King Yuri can release the necklace easily. I saw a tan hand in front of me and King Yuri kneeling down in front of me.

"Shall we dance, my beloved Prince?"

I fell quiet for a few moments, remembering how I can live over here from the beginning until now. First I wanted escape from here and can't stand any of the King's attitude but now that I have changed I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, His Majesty Consort, The Demon Prince, will be loyal to him and stay besides him in all situations till death undo us apart. I stand from the throne and take his hand

"Yes, with my pleasure, My Beloved King"

I stood up from throne and His Majesty steps close to me, lifting my veils and we walk hand in hand to the middle ballroom

.

.

.

When the dance was nearing to end, I suddenly started to become nervous and scared. The main reason is because they will see the marks that King Yuri left on my side of the neck. The music is still playing and King Yuri's face seemed in a mixture happiness and unhappiness. He should be happy right? I heard someone speaking to the other guest.

"I hope Prince Wolfram is not killed by King Yuri tonight."

"Princess Elly was killed by His Majesty when he had announced she will become His Consort, sadly she is dead by the Demon King's hands."

"Poor Lady she is..."

What?

Did they said that Princess Elly killed by Yuri?

I open my mouth wanting to ask His Majesty about it but he stands behind me, opens my necklace ribbon and lifts my head, showing the mark at the side of my neck and begin to kiss it. His hot breath was now tickling my neck and I shivered when his hand held my body. I started to remember when he made this mark at my neck again. After he kisses me, he still holds my neck and he whispers in my ear softly.

"You are mine now and no one can harm you or have an affair with you. You belong to me." Then he kisses me. His kiss makes me melt, I can't resist it. The kiss is finally done and there is a loud applause from the guests with random faces. Happy, sad, angry, worried, confused. I can see it all; it seems that a lot of people don't agree with this. King Yuri and I now move out from the middle of the ballroom, back to the throne while the guests begin dance with their partners. The music changes and becomes classical and people start doing waltz dance, my favorite. I look at King Yuri, wondering how his face looks alike now, but my guess is wrong because now, he's staring at me, reaching my hand and kisses it tenderly. I feel embarrassed by this action,

"What do you want to ask?" King Yuri asked to me, kissing my fingers one by one. "When we were dancing I know that you wanted to ask something to me right?" He let go of my hand and looked back into ballroom. I see Gwendal expression is a little sad, so do I Conrart when I looking back into him. Is it true that King Yuri kill Princess Elly when she will become His Majesty consort? Like me?

"King Yuri, no, My Lord…"

"Just call me Yuri. Please" he pleaded to me. "Our relationship is closer than before. Beside, you are my consort now"

"Mm, King Yuu… no, mm…" I feel nervous must call him his first name, without 'King' or call him 'My Lord'. My heart is beating faster than before. "Yuri..."

"Yeah, that's right." He smiles to me but still I feel the sadness.

"Is it true? That you killed Princess Elly?" I speak slowly; make sure no one can hear it. But I'm sure Gwendal and Conrart can hear our conversation. When I asked the question, he'squiet. So that's true then "Are you going to kill me then?"

"Excuse me, My Prince?" he seemed surprise because of my statement.

"Are you going to kill me? Just like what you did to Princess Elly?" I should not ask him like that, how stupid I am!

"No, I won't kill you. You are not like her, who betrayed me." He stood up from the throne, moved in front of me, and kneeled down. "When I first met you, I thought that you will like the other prince and princesses who was just after my status and my treasure. But when you slapped me I knew…..." He chuckled and strokes his cheek where I slapped him. I blushed as I remembered the incident. I want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Then I knew that you are not like those people. That's the main reason I choose you as my consort. I want to marry the person who not after my face, my treasure, or my status." He removed my veils and kisses the corner of my mouth like he did to my finger, looking at me with such tender glance. The veils are now in his hand, and then I stand asking him with one request.

"Can I have a dance with you tonight, My Lord?"

"Yes, with my pleasure. Wolfram"

He led to middle ballroom, joined the guests and we danced all night. Every time I danced, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and he just smiled as usual, and then rested his forehead on my shoulder.

.

.

.

The party still continues, but I prefer to take a rest for a while in Garden Park while the guests have a conversation with Yuri, giving him regards that he finally has a consort now.. I know I should have not left the party but Conrart said that I can take a rest a moment.

The garden is beautiful, there's a lot random rose flowers and its makes me feel calm. The rose garden looks like a carpet if I see it from far away. I see a couple of swan swimming at pool, close each other, I think they are a couple. It's so sweet. I feel Irish smell because the wind blows the smell and moving the rose slowly. The wind makes me feel sleepy; I feel my eyes become heavy and I close my eyes until I saw a green hair woman giving me a blanket.

"You can catch cold if you sleep over here, Prince Wolfram" said Gisela giving the blanket to me. "Especially with that dress" she sits beside me and brings another blanket for herself.

"Thank you Gisela"

"You're Welcome. It's my pleasure to serve you My Prince"

I suddenly remembered about the gossip in ballroom, talked about Yuri who killed Princess Elly. Yuri said that she was killed because she had betrayed him. What I wanted to know is that if Princess Elly was killed by Yuri by his own hands or killed by algojo?

"Gisela, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it My Prince?" Gisela looking at me while her hands ply with Irish flower in her hand.

"Well, I know this is kind of surprising for you. But is it true that His Majesty Yuri kill Princess Elly?" when I asked the question, Gisela face seemed shocked and she was looking down. "If you don't know or that's wrong just said and maybe I'll-"

Gisela palm close my mouth and she makes sure that everything is quiet for a moment. I nodded and looked back to Gisela. She was looking left and right; to make sure there's no one in garden.

"What you asked to me is so Private, My Prince. Everybody in castle knows, but they won't tell everybody because it's so scary."

"I just wanted to ask you, is that true that Yuri who killed Princess Elly?" I asked her and gripped her hand, wanting to know her answer. I am looking into her eyes deeply, pleading the right answer. Gisela took a deep breath and she finally speak

"Yes, that's true My Prince"

My eyes wide and I was shocked. That was true, Yuri who killed Princess Elly, by his own hands. I can't believe it that Yuri kills her without mercy.

"But why? Is it because she betrayed Yuri?"

"What you said that's true My Prince. She betray His Majesty with did such a shame as the consort of Demon King."

"What she did? How Yuri can kill her?" I curiously want to know what Princess Elly did until Yuri kill him."

"She did, umm…" Gisela put my hair behind my ears and whisper to me. "She was having an affair. With her personal guardian"

Oh My God. She doesn't have pride.

"And it's really embarrassing. Two years ago, after Yuri finally proposed to Princess Elly he went to Camelot Kingdom for duty, with Conrart and Gwendal. I was asked by His Majesty to take care of her. After His Majesty left, Princess Elly asked His personal guardian to accompany her into garden. I followed her just as His Majesty asked me, hiding behind the tree. After the door closed, she took off her cloak and began have sex with-"

"Okay, I understand what you are saying Gisela" I raise my hand and shocked. I can't believe it; I mean Princess Elly did that to her personal guardian? After the marriage. Now I understand why Yuri seemed so jealous if I am closer to Conrart than him.

"I was surprised Princess Elly would do that. One week later, His Majesty Yuri came back from Camelot, because he missed Princess Elly and wanted to meet her. He asked me how the queen is. I didn't know how to explain to him. I tried to explain to His Majesty as slowly as I can. He was shocked and began to run to his room, I chased behind him and when the door opened he was shocked to see that Princess Elly and her personal guard were kissing each other passionately, almost to 'that way'. Without mercy, King Yuri got angry, took his sword and killed them until death." Gisela's was body shivering. She seemed so scared after she told me that past.

"That's horrible." I said to her

"Yeah, it is My Prince. That's also the main reason why His Majesty played with princes and princesses from another country and breaks it as he wants. He thought that all of the people just after his status and they will have an affair. They won't loyal to him."

"I understand that past can make him like that, Gisela" I remember again that how afraid he is that I will leave him, betray him, just like Princess Elly did to him. I feel poor of him, Yuri. He is a lonely person without true love. Played like that, he begin don't know how's feel loved by someone who love him who he is.

"Thank you"

"For what, My Prince?"

"Telling about Yuri past. It's horrible of course, I feel pity of him and want comfort him now." I looking down and it's so hurt betrayed by our beloved and making him become like this.

"You're welcome, Prince Wolfram. We should go back to castle, the wind feel colder than before." Gisela stands and take my hands. I keep my blanket on my body because the wind. I walking into castle with Gisela beside, hold my hand. While we walking, I'm thinking about Yuri feeling when he found out that he was betrayed by Elly.

.

.

.

Gisela said I must stay for a moment in the hall, near the kitchen. I started sneezing after I went into castle. Worried of me, she makes me a cup of chocolate. I sit on a bench, near the knight armor with a candle above me. The lamp in the kitchen broken and they will fix it tomorrow. I take off the blanket and put it on my lap, thinking about Yuri's past while looking up at the candles. When I heard the story from Gisela, I wanted to cry because he was betrayed and even his mother and father had died because of the war. I felt like running to Yuri, hugging him and crying for him.

"What are you doing at here, Prince Wolfram?"

I hear someone asked me. I look in front of me and it was Prince Henry. Yuri's best friend. He's from Tudor Kingdom and has a great relationship with him. He has dark hair and semi long which tied it with purple ribbon. He wears round glasses at his left eye. He's wears a blue suite and tail coat while he wearing necktie with diamond on it. Günter said that Prince Henry is also Yuri's teacher.

"I'm waiting for Gisela, Prince Henry. What about you?"

"Well, I want to see Gisela. Yuri said that he's worried about you. You haven't been back from rest. Maybe you are with Gisela now." Said Prince Henry as he sat beside me.

"I want to come back to party, Prince Henry. But Gisela will make me a cup of chocolate. Would you like a cup of chocolate too?"

"No, I prefer a cup of tea."

"Well, I will tell Gisela to make a tea for you Prince Henry" I stand and put my blanket on my body. "It's so cold today. You should some warm drink Prince Henry."

"It's okay Prince Wolfram. But since you asked me then with pleasure I would love to" he also stand and companied me to kitchen. I realize that Prince Henry so tall, just like Yuri. When we walked to kitchen, I hear the broken glass and Gisela scream, asking help. We looking each other and run to kitchen. The dress makes it difficult to run so I lifted it until it reached my knees and I ran faster.

"PRINCE WOLFRAM! RUN! DON'T COME HERE!"

Gisela screams to me. We open the door and see a man with black coat, the bloody knife. Gisela sit breathless because her legs injured also her arms. The man looks at me and he smirks. He takes off the cloak and his red eyes stare at me with anger and murder in them.

"So you are the next Consort Demon King?" asked the man as he steps closer to me.

"My Prince, run now!" Prince Henry tries to protect me, standing in front of me. "He will kill you-"

"How shameful, Henry. You do not respect me like two years ago. We are friends right?" he steps towards me and looking into my eyes.

"After what your sister did to His Majesty, you not my friends again." Prince Henry uses his magic now. The blue aura lights around his hand and ready attack the mysterious man.

Wait, his sister?

That means, he is Princess Elly brother?

"Yes, but because we are each others friends other, I know your weakness, Henry" he throws some kind pink powder into Henry and suddenly Henry collapsed into floor.

"Prince Henry!" I shouted and kneeling into him.

"And for King Yuri consort, this!" he throws blue powder to me and I collapsed too."

"Prince Wolfram!" Henry screams. "How dare you… Alex…" Henry can't move his body and crawling at floor

"I did this for revenge of my sister. Kill her without my permission. My beloved sister, my soul mate, the one who love me back." he steps towards me and he take my hand, throw me into nearest wall. I feel my head hurt cause hit the wall. He lifts my face and I feel his hand caressed my back.

"He's beautiful, like angel. King Yuri must be admiring him so much." He traces his finger into my face, my lips then my neck.

"Don't, please…" I'm begging to Alex to stop him although he won't be able to do it.

"Why should I stop? Beside you also whore for King Yuri isn't it?" he nipped my ear and I gasped, not cause of pleasure, but cause of pain.

"STOP IT! How dare you touch him, Alex?" Gisela shouted "You can be killed by His Majesty"

"I'm not afraid. After all, my aim is just to take revenge for my sister. Don't care if I will die or not, as long my revenge is done" he begin pull of my dress and lifted my skirt into waist.

"No! YURIII!" I screamed as loudly as ever.

TBC

* * *

A/N : as usual, give the reviews and advice guys! I inspired Yuri's past after I read 1001 Arabian Night, where King Syahrar also betrayed by wife cause she having an affair with black slave in her bedroom. The King then kill both of them and married every women, just for one day.

This story I think will become more complicated than before... lol

Don't forget give the reviews :D


	7. This is too Horibble

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Beta : yuuram2fangirl**

* * *

Thank alot for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it, and is it the story become not interesting again or no? *maybe just my feelings*

Please give your comment about this story, n Happy Read! ;D

* * *

Chapter 7: This is too horrible

.

.

.

"YURIII!" I cried out aloud when Alex tried to rape me. But I suddenly don't feel his hand tearing the gown; I felt his body falling on the floor. Also I heard the sound of a knife falling from his hand. I open my eyes; blurred because of the tears, and my wish comes true.

Yuri comes.

Yuri came to rescue me.

But the scene in front of me was totally shocked and scary. Yuri stabs Alex with his sword deeply and Alex is bleeding on the floor. I moved away from him when Conrart suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"What is it Conrart? Why-" Conrart's big hand suddenly closes my eyes tightly.

"Don't look My Prince."

"What is it Conrart?" I tried to reach his hands to open my eyes.

"Just don't look. This is too scary for you." Although Conrart closed my eyes I could still hear the conversation between Yuri and Alex.

"How did you know we are here?" Alex asked breathlessly to Yuri.

"Henry's fireflies magic showed the way here. I had a feeling that Wolfram was in trouble. And my guess was right." Yuri kicked Alex body hard and he started coughing blood.

"Do you know the punishment if you had raped His Majesty consort?" Gwendal asked Alex coldly.

"Hhh, I will be in jail until I die, but its okay. I have great lawyer and he will set me free from jail."

"You haven't heard it didn't you?" Gwendal asked in low voice

"What? You renewed the punishment?"

"The punishment is for someone who tries rape, kill or hurt His Majesty Consort will die with His Majesty hand, at that time, at that place. And-"

"Without Mercy" Yuri said it coldly.

"Now enjoy your punishment" Gwendal squatting and grabs his hair. I peek a little from Conrad's hand

"HAHAHA! I don't care. I'm happy!" Alex screams happily like a maniac "Finally I can meet my sister in heaven. She's waiting for me"

"Then, you will meet her in hell, not heaven. Send my regards to that **" Yuri lifted his sword and prepare to kill Alex.

"Have a nice trip to hell, Prince Alex" Gwendal said to him

SLASH

I clutched tightly into Conrart and he hugs me, making sure I'm not seeing the scene. It's so horrible and scary. I never heard that punishment. To be killed by His Majesty at that time and on that place. My breath suddenly becomes heavy and I can smell blood. "What did Yuri do Conrart?" I ask him slowly

"His Majesty punished Prince Alex, My Prince"

"How?"

"He cut his head."

For the God Sake, that's so horrible

"It's… It's…" I speak lower

"I know, My Prince. But that's the punishment he deserves"

"Burn that body, Gwendal. I don't want to see it." Yuri said to Gwendal, I saw some soldier coming in here and they gasped a little at the scent in front of them.

"Yes, My Lord" Gwendal took out the black clothes and wraps it around Alex body. Some soldier lifted the body and brings it out.

"Yuri, the Kingdom will…" Henry speaks shakily.

"I don't care; I will break my relationship with his Kingdom." Yuri takes handkerchief and cleans the sword because of the blood. "He has insulted my consort and tried to rape him. Let the kingdom speak how bad I am, but I don't want My Prince insulted by them." Yuri said back to Henry. "Gwendal, bring Prince Henry into medical room."

"Yes, My Lord" Gwendal lifted Prince Henry and walks him to medical room. "Conrart, help Gisela to medical room. Her legs are bleeding hard"

"But, how's Prince Wolf-"

"It's okay, I'll with him. Just bring Gisela now" Yuri pleading to Conrart.

"Its okay, the bleeding already stopped My Lord. But I think I can't walk." Gisela said trying to stand but she fall on the floor. I regained my senses. Conrart let go of my embrace and help Gisela. I still can't open my eyes, too scary. With all my courage, I slowly I open my eyes and there's a lot blood at floor. It was Alex blood, King Yuri really kill him.  
I see Conrart bring Gisela while Gwendal with Prince Henry. Prince Henry said he feels better and maybe he just needs Gwendal to hold him into medical room.

I was still shocked and scared of that incident. The rapier, killed by His Majesty, everything. I look up where Yuri speaks to Conrart; making sure that he will take care of me. He realize that I was staring at him and he stared back at me.

"You... really… kill… him?" I asked him shakily

"Yes. That's true." Yuri said it fluently.

"Why?"

"You were almost raped by him, so he deserved to die. That's the punishment" Yuri put his sword back, looking down the blood with disgusting face.

"You shouldn't…" My sight becomes blurry and teary. I sobbed a little and hide my face into my palm. It's too horrible, why he must kill him? Doesn't he have mercy for anyone? Or people in kingdom? Did if someone who not obeys his order they will died?

"Wolfram everything is…" Yuri reaches for my hand but I slap it hard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream aloud while my tears still keep running down. Yuri seemed shocked with my action. His hand tries to reach me but I back off from him, keep crying and sobbed. Yuri seemed sad and understands that I think that he's dangerous to me. He walks away but I jumped onto him and hugged his legs tightly.

"DON'T GO!" I begged him to stay, tears never stopping. "Please, stay... My Lord…" Yuri kneeled in front of me, - "Why… this must happen to me…" he pulls my hand- "this is too-" He pull me into his hug and hugging me tightly."Horrible…"

"Everything is okay Wolfram. It's done now" he whispers to me. I become sadder.

"Why… Yuri?" I whisper to him

"That's the punishment, Wolfram."

I start crying harder. It's totally scary. Tears can't stop. I keep hugging him tightly, I don't want remember that scene again. Why did Yuri have to kill him? What will the people think about him? There's will be bad rumors once more about him. Kill the Prince and Princess by his own hand. Yuri suddenly lifted me up in bridal style and I kept crying, in his shoulder, hiding my face from him.

"But, not… like…" I feel pity of him. His past and now it's too bad and heavy for him. "I…"

"I know. But that's the risk I must take."

"I'm scared…" I said to him

"I know, Wolfram. I know… It's done now" he's whisper back to and kisses my forehead.

"Stay and don't go anywhere Yuri…" I choked and kissed his neck while I said that to him.

"Yes, I will stay with you…"

"Don't kill me…"

"I won't."

"I didn't do it..."

"You didn't do mistake…"

"I'm not like Elly, he's first… please", I wish my tears stop now.

"He attacks you Wolfram. I know."

I'm still crying and he whispers some words to cheer me up. Sometimes he kisses my forehead and my neck to make me calm down. We walking to our bedroom into dark night with candles light in every step we pass at hall.

.

.

.

I keep crying until my eyes dry and realize that I've been in bedroom in long time. Yuri still hugging me, sometimes he sings me lullaby and kiss my head with caressing my back to make me feel better. I look up into him, he still sing lullaby and stop.

"What is that song?"

"What?"

"The one you sing it before. Is it lullaby?" I leaned to his body

"Yes, my mother always sing it when I was child."

"I see… Sorry."

"About what?"

"About your mother. You must be missing her." I clutched my gown because I said some words that probably can make him sad.

"Its okay, she's happy now."

"With your father… in heaven?" I asked him quietly

"Yes…" he hugging me back while humming the lullaby. I was almost asleep hearing to his song and I smell blood. The smell was coming from his hand and I took his hand.

"What is it Wolfram?" he asked a little bit surprised.

"You are bleeding." The scar is at his palm near thumb. It's not stopping while Yuri looks calm.

"Must be when Alex waves his dagger to me. It's okay, just a scratch"

"Just a scratch? It's not! It's dangerous if you not take care of it" I take his hand and sucked his blood. I sucked it until the blood stops bleeding and take my handkerchief to tie it at his injury. Yuri looking the hands a moment and kiss it. Not his hand. The handkerchief.

"Thank you, Wolfram"

"Yes… My Lord"

We were quiet again, it's so awkward. I still looking down staring my fingers and play it. Yuri move closer and his hand walking to my face and cupped it. Our forehead touched each other and we looking each other. I take his hand and kiss it softly, just like mother kiss the baby tiny hand. I remember again what Gisela said to me about his past and present, his betrayed by Elly, lonely cause his parents died. He same like me but he's worse.

"Are you okay? Yuri?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"The rumor. What people talk about you? They will spin bad rumors about you"

"its normal Wolfram. They have always said bad things about me. Although sometimes I didn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"They like to attack some country and blame it on me. Just like three years ago. Aiger Country attack Francis country with his spies and soldiers, killing the people and burning the villages until no more left. Aiger King said that I was the one who attacked his country but I'm not who did it. So Aiger country and Francis country work together, declare war to me. Of course I refused that I won't accept the war without any reason but then the King challenged me. King Francis was so stubborn and Aiger King seemed pleased about that. They challenged me and war began. I was the winner. They are so stupid; challenge me while I'm the Demon King. No one can defeat me." Yuri tells it with smirk, but I know that his eye looks painful to me.

"So how is it?"

"The best part is when I kill Aiger King, he pleaded to me to let him alive, forgive him and he feel sorry challenge me and attack Francis people. But I still kill him. If I let him alive, someday he will challenge me again. Günter told me that the reason he attack Francis Kingdom so that he will have more power to defeat me, working together so he can defeat me and become the most powerful king in the world." Yuri chuckled when he told that story, just like hear joke or funny story. He seemed enjoy that challenge.

"That's not funny. Killing the King without give mercy" I said to him, in steady voice. Yuri just looks at me and reply-

"That's the punishment. He blames me that I attack Francis country, challenge me and declare war to me. So the punishment he deserves is to die. "

"By your own hand" I continue

"That's right. Are you afraid of me?" Yuri asked me as he starts running his hand at my back to my neck. Its make me shiver. I look down, confused of his question. I'm a little afraid of him. But should I tell that I'm scared of him? Or not? So I answer him with my best answer.

"No"

"Really? I knew you would say that" he smirked to me

"Sometimes. But I'm not sure that's true or not. I still don't know who you are. Who are you?"

"I'm Shibuya Yuri. The greatest Demon King" he makes me fell into bed and he's moving into top of me.

"Not that, who are you? I am just curious. Can you tell me more about you to me?" I wanted know more about him, although I'm not in love with him even though I'm his consort now. I just want know his story

"Maybe later, after I enjoy this" he lower himself and sealed my lips with his. I pull him down so we can kiss each other. Our lips sucked each other, kissing messily and he sucked my lips more and running his tongue on my lips. I easily parting it; letting his tongue explore my mouth and I moan in his kiss. Tongues battle each other and he take mine with his tongue and sucked me just like before. His hand running down my body, from up until down while kissing me without unbutton the dress. Our kiss becomes deep and fierce. I also did same like him, running my hand into his body. I never knew that he has nice body and great arms. I want know what inside his clothes lookalike.  
The only voice room just our breath, kissing sound, and wet sound. I let him kiss me as he wants. His hand sneaking into my dress and stroke my legs.

"Yuri! Aah..."

"Just enjoy it… I just want to kiss you. Forget that accident and remember this" He kisses me fiercely and strokes my legs again. Every time I gasped and moan because his talent seduces hand, he claims my lips again. When we stop to take a breath for moment, we continue again our kiss and so on. More passionate, deeper, and fiercely. I enjoy it and vice versa. I wish he don't stop, because I don't want remember that scene again when Alex did to me.

Don't stop Yuri, let me forget that scene. Make me always remember your kiss to me

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how is it? I think the story little awkward, right or not?  
Also I make Wolfram little sensitive. Well because he trapped in Demon King, almost raped, and pushed to become His Majesty consort. Too much pressure *but its okay! Wolfram can handle it*  
for Yuri, sometimes he show his concern and his bad attitude, but still he already love Wolfram, while Wolfram not.  
Although Wolfram like Yuri's kiss he still can't love him because he don't know he love Yuri or just a pity :D

As usual reviews and advice guys! XD


	8. Sneaking Out to Town with Arthy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and the lovely couple, Yuuram XD

A/N : Sorry for the late reply guys! DX

So, I'm in midterm test and I need to study, so I couldn't write it. And bad news is that just after the test over, my back hurt cause I must stand all day with little bend when I went home

to dorm after test, in shuttle bus. The weather was rainy… -_-"

Actually I already wrote a few pages and just one page more it will be done before midterm test.

Once again, I'm sorry

Happy Read and Enjoy! XD

* * *

.

.

Chapter 8: Sneaking out to town with Arthy

.

.

After that incident Yuri banned me to go outside, and increased the guards in every corner of the palace. Conrart always follows me around and continually bugs me asking 'If I want to go somewhere'. This sucks! I am not free to go anywhere I like. I'm same like a prisoner in jail, but the difference is that I have better service. I'm running into the garden, trying to escape from Conrart who looks like a mother following her child.

I hide in a bush. Peeking a little, I saw Conrart who was searching for me run in the other direction towards the kitchen. He must be thinking that I'm cooking right now. Usually if I have free time I spend it reading and cooking. I make cookies or cake just for myself.

But one day the maid found out that I have made cookies and she said that it was okay since she also eats my cookies every night. I asked her how the taste is, she said that it's delicious and His Majesty is lucky t have choosed me as his consort. I feel embarrassed because of that. Before she left I asked her to keep it a secret and just say that the cookies in the kitchen cupboard was made by someone else. But I think Conrart came to know that I was the one who made the cookies.

Now it's time to go. Conrart is gone and the guards are now having recess. I come out from bushes and run until a ball hit my head.

"Ouch!" I hissed a little and look up, where the ball had came from. I think it's impossible since the gate so tall. I hear some children screaming and one of them blames his friend.

"It's your fault Arthy! The ball is gone now, it's because you come to play with us bringing bad luck to us!" said the black hair child.

"I didn't do anything. I just asked you if I can play with all of you. I'm not the one who threw the ball." The child with light brown hair complains because his friends blame him.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't come, Alex could catch the ball and we can continue to play. But now the ball is gone and it's your entire fault. The punishment is you must bring back the ball." said the dark brown hair child who wearing an expensive suit. All of them wear the good looking clothes and their hair is tidy.

Except the child with the light brown hair.

His clothes are dirty; also his face is untidy. He wears a long black cloak, too big for him. The sleeves are until his waist and the shoes are meant for an adult. His socks are of different colors, one of it is black and the other blue. He looks about 5 or 6 years in human age.

But he is a demon. Maybe of 25 or 30 years. I can see all the children blaming him and he looks like he can cry any minute.

"Please, you can punish me in any way except that. I don't want to be caught by His Majesty guards. They will bring me to His Majesty and then imprison me in the dungeon" said Arthy who was almost going to crying. Is it Yuri so scary to his people?

"Well, that's the risk. And now you must bring back that ball tonight. We will wait at the town pool tonight." Said the black hair child firmly and he seems to challenge Arthy who shivers.

"Okay, I'll bring back the ball but you must promise to take the ball at town pool tonight."

"Okay, we promise" said the black hair child and they left Arty alone to climb the tree. I squatted in the bushes and saw them coming closer to me but we were separated by the palace gate.

"Do you think that he will take the ball?" I heard a boy say.

"I'm sure he will. Actually I can buy another ball. He is just so stupid. Why should he take the ball if he knows that the guards will catch him? He is really stupid." And they leave. Poor child, they leave him alone and he's now trying to sneak into castle. I hear the ruffling of leaves. That child really wants to take the ball. Now he's climbing the tree.

"Now I must take the ball but how?" he asked to himself then he jumped to another tree inside palace.

"Yes, now I will climb down" he said but the branches suddenly broke under his weight and his feet slipped and he fell. I immediately run near to the tree and spread my arms in the hope of catching him. He falls right into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looks shocked and his face is pale. He stares into my eyes. His eyes light blue eyes clashes with my emerald one. I feel like I am staring into the sky. I fall in love with it. He suddenly realizes that he is still in my lap and he gets up from my lap and kneels in front of me.

"Forgive me! Please don't arrest me, I just want to take the ball and I'll leave. Just that! Don't send me to dungeon…" his voice cracks and he is near to tears. I'm walk near to him and try to calm him down.

"It's okay. I won't send you to the dungeon. Besides you are just a child."I said to him. He looks up and his face looks relaxed but there are traces of anxiety and fear in his eyes because he's inside Yuri's castle after all. His Demon King.

"Really?" he asks me doubtfully.

"Yes, I won't. Besides they won't do that right? I mean you are just a child."

"No, that's not true, My Lord…" his voice becomes low and he looks down. "I heard a story and it's true. There's this child who had gone inside the castle's garden. She saw the flowers and picked a lot for her parents. But the guards saw her picking the flowers and arrested her and they bought her to His Majesty. She said that she gone inside because the gate was open and she picked flowers for her parents. The King finally let her free but first she must accept the punishment."

If she just picks flowers for her parents will Yuri punish the innocent child?

"What kind of punishment?" I ask many thoughts rising up in my head and my voice rises up a little because I of the anger that I felt at Yuri. I must meet him after I go outside.

"Well, the child then goes home in the morning; she said that His Majesty's punishment to her is…" before he can continue, I heard the guards shouting something.

"Hey, whose is this ball?" shouted the guards. The child is scared now and I feel a shiver running down my spine. I pull him close to me and hide in bushes. I close his mouth, afraid that he will scream. His eyes are teary as if he was about to cry.

"Is there anybody here?" said the guard.

"What is happening over here? Why are you both shouting?" Gwendal appears with Günter at his side. They discuss about the castle security. The guard walks towards Gwendal with the ball in his hand.

"There's a ball from outside, Sir. It seems that it's some children's ball. Maybe he's looking for it now."

Gwendal stays quiet for a moment and then he orders the guards, "Find that kid and bring him to me."

"Yes sir!" and they leave.

"What would you do to the child, Gwendal? If they find him?" asked Günter who is now heading towards the hall.

"Just talk to him. I will ask him to leave soon before His Majesty knows."

"It will become big problem, if His Majesty knows there's someone in his castle." Günter said it firmly but he seemed scared.

"Yeah, after that incident, His Majesty never trusted His people again. Although he trusts us, he can't trust his people." Gwendal stops his walking and looks at Yuri's picture hanging in the hallway. In the picture Yuri stands with his royal cloak and crown on his head. His right hand holds the throne with his sword on his left side. His face looks serious and I kind of scared whenever I look at it.

"What about Wolfram, our Prince? Does he trust him?" asked Günter who is also looking Yuri's picture.

"I'm not sure, Günter but I think he trusts him. Let's hope that Prince Wolfram can change His Majesty for good and bring the King's trust to his people. Let's pray and hope that it will come true."

"Yes, let's pray and hope for that." And they leave. The garden becomes quite again just like before. I could hear the birds chirping away happily. We both stayed n the same position for a few more minutes. I let go of his hand and start thinking.

That means I have a big task in my hands and it's also connected to Yuri. I'm Gwendal, Günter, Conrart and the others only hope to change Yuri's behavior. It's not an easy task because bringing the trust of others back into a person who can't seem to trust anyone is the most difficult thing to do. If someone betrayed you, you cannot trust anyone easily anymore.

I feel a little hand poking my arms and I look down. The child is looking at me while this other hand is still clutching at my cloak. I turned my body so we sat face to face. He wanted to say something but he closes his mouth again as if hesitating. He takes a deep breath and then speaks.

"Thank you, My Lord" he says with his sweet voice. I think he is cute.

"Well, you're welcome. Actually you would be in trouble if I'm not protecting you."

"Yeah, but I just wanted the ball. My friends want it and they will wait at town pool" he said. I think it's useless if he takes the ball back because his friends don't care about him. Maybe I should tell him the truth.

"I think you don't have to."

"Eh, why? They waiting for me right now"

"No, it just like…" how I am supposed to tell him? "Well, you see... When they left you I heard them say…"

"Say what? Tell me now" he asked curiously.

"They won't wait for you. The black hair child said that he still has a lot of balls like that and…"

"I know it…"

"What?"

" I know that they won't wait me. From the beginning I knew that they will just trap me into bringing the ball so that I'm the one who will be caught by the guards." He seemed sad and tears welled up in his eyes. But he pulls it back. "Anyways thanks a lot for saving me, My Lord."

"It's okay. Mm, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Arthur, My Lord. You can call me Arthy, that's my nickname."

"Arthy, so pleased to meet you." I shake my hand with him.

"I am pleased to meet you too, My Lord." He seemed happy. He became quite for a minute and then asked me, "What is your name, My Lord? It seems that I know you before."

"Mm, my name is Wolfram…"

"FOR GOD SAKE! You are the new Prince Consort!" he screams aloud then bowed to me. "Forgive me, Your Highness. It's not good that a poor person like me should be talking to you… "

"No, Arthy…. Arthy please…" I put my hand under his chin and raised his head. I speak to him, looking straight into his blue eyes. "It's okay and you didn't do anything wrong. You are just a child and you can call me by only my name, Wolfram."

"But, it's so rude for me too…"

"I said its okay, and its order. Obey me!" I said it firmly.

"As you wish, my… no, Wolfram." He said my name although he didn't seem too sure. Maybe I will make him call my name just like people call each other. "Hey, what can I do for you, My Lord?"

"Mm, what do you mean Arthy?" I asked confused by his question.

"Since My Lord saved me from the guards, I think I should give you some good things or help you if you are in any problem, although I'm not good…"

"Actually I don't have… but wait" I suddenly get a brilliant idea and Arthy can help me right now. "Come closer to me, I want you do favor for me." Arthy moved closer to me and I whispered to him in his ear.

"Can you take me to the town and introduce the people to me? I want go outside and see King Yuri's people and their life"

Arthy seemed surprised and he was looking at me like I had grown two heads, and then he nodded to me. Yes! Now I will go outside without guards.

"But, my question is My Lord… How we can get outside while the guards are around here?"

"It's easy Arthy, just use magic." Luckily I can use magic to create an invisible magic barrier.

"Now, hold my hands."Arthy quickly holds my hand right hand tightly and then I take a deep breath; a blue light coming out from my left hand. I draw a circle in the air with a symbol and said : "Dear nature on earth, come and obey my words, give me all your powers and help me from any dangerous situations and make us invisible."

The wind comes to us and then I feel the wind blanket us. Arthur closes his eyes tightly and so his hand. I must make it quick because the invisible magic barrier can only work in 10 minutes. After wind begins left us, I begin to run to the gate with Arthy.

"Why do we have to run?" Arthy asked.

"The magic can only work for 10 minutes so we must hurry before it's gone. And don't let out your voice. Even the invisible magic can make us disappear but not our voices. So, keep quiet." Arthy nodded and we stood near the gate, near the guards. I start knocking the door with my hands. The guards stood and begin open the gate, wondering who is it.

"Is someone there?" one of the guards asked loudly. The gate is open so we run as fast as we can, the guards did not seem to realize it. The guards look left and right but couldn't see anything and close the gate. I run and turn right to the little street and hide behind the tree. The magic is finally gone and I was relieved that I could finally leave the castle. I feel a mixture of feelings inside me. Happiness, relief, free and… sadness. I felt sad because I felt like I broke Yuri's trust.

"You seem happy, My Lord?" Arthy asked me.

"Yes, finally I can go outside. The King had forbidden me to go outside the castle because someone almost kills me. He is scared that it will happen to me again. But now finally I can go outside and see everything. Can you show me everything in town Arthy?"

Arthy changed his position, he kneels in front of me, his gesture just like a Prince "Yes, with my pleasure Prince Wolfram"

I smile and we begin to walk into town, holding hands. I can see everything in the town and meet Yuri's people. What would they think about Yuri? I am curious about it. Are they scared of him? Do they respect him?

"Hey Arthy, call me Wolfram okay? Not 'My Lord'."

"Okay Wolfram" he said it cheerfully and I'm in love with his smile.

T B C

* * *

A/N : Okay, Thanks for rea the story and how is it?

I think I need some child in this story to make the story little fun and Wolfram love child right?

If you womder what kind punishment Yuri give I will tell it in later chapter and there's some reason why Yuri not trust his people even the children.

Advice and Reviews as usual guys! :D


	9. Let's Go Outside, Prince Wolfram

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made the best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Sorry for late update, so before the holiday begin I have a lot of assignment, reunion with high school friends and I must rewrite this chapter cause when I first wrote down, I didn't like it and I deleted all and find another idea.

When I'm in holiday I need take a rest after the long journey my semester test. Sorry make you waiting guys! X(

This story will be longer than usual, and has little adventure in it!

Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS  
Happy Read and Enjoy! XD

* * *

Beta: yuuram2fangirl

Chapter 9: Let's Go Outside, Prince Wolfram

.

.

.

We were walking hand in hand, while Arthy showed the way. He knows the whole town from shops, restaurants, the lakes etc. I'm amazed with the town scene. It's so lovely and enchanted. The people looked so fantastic and they seem so nice. First we go to a restaurant. Since I haven't eaten from morning and I'm starving. The cafe is not big or glamorous, but it's so beautiful. But it had a kind of homey feeling in it. There were a lot of flowers in the entrance of the restaurant such as roses, jasmines, orchids and lilies. But the there were a lot of white lilies.

I sit face to face with Arthy who holds the menu card and buries his face in it. I'm looking to menu and the food makes me more starved than before. I hear the grumble sound.  
It's not my stomach but when I glanced at Arthy, he looked so embarrassed and he hides his face more with the big book menu. I just giggled.  
"I'm sorry, My Lord." he whispers.

"Why?" I look at Arthy and put the menu card down.

"Well, my stomach feels hungry and it's asking me the food… Umm!" he buries his red face in his palm. It looked really cute and I laughed at his action. His light brown hair falls on his face and I realize that his hair is totally messy. Maybe we can visit the barber shop after we eat and cut his hair. Also buy new clothes for him.

"Well, it seems your stomach wants the food. Let's order now." I picked the menu and started looking at it. The food looks delicious and I call the waiters.

"May I take the order?" he took a paper and quill and begin write down the order.

"Yes, a cream soup with croissant and salad. What about you, Arthy?" Arthy looks surprised. He put the menu, still open, down. He pointed at the spaghetti and Lemon Tea picture.

"I'll order this and this, please." he ordered and put the arms under the table. His hair falls forward on his face covering his eyes. I turn the menu to the drink page and I order an Ice Tea to waiter.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I think it's enough"

"Okay, the food will be ready in an hour" the waiter walked away and entered the kitchen. I looked at Arthy and take his hand into mine. Arthy seemed surprised. He raised his head and looked at me.

"What is it, My Lord?" he put his other hand on top of my palm and played my fingers, nervously.

"Nothing. This town is really very beautiful." I said looking around me. We were seated outside the restaurant and there was a cool breeze around. I could hear birds chirping, water gurgling in the stream nearby.

"It is because we take good care of it."

"The people so nice. They make the town look so lively."

"Yeah, but we…" Arthy become quiet.

"But what? Did something happen? Between the King and his people?" I asked Arthy curious and confused.

" We-We hate the king. Well…. Not really hate but…. We are scared of him." Arthy's face becomes deathly pale. He bends his head towards his feet and starts playing with the napkin. "Well, we actually love him… that's what Grandpa Joe said. But as time passed, King Yuri became an entirely different person. He became cruel.

"How did he become like this?" It seems that I'm not the only one who is scared of Yuri.

"Grandpa Joe said after King Yuri proposed The Future Princess consort-Elly and she dies, he just changes" Arthy continued, staring into my eyes. "Well, that's what I heard every time I walk around the town"

"Mm, I see…" I rested back on my chair and started thinking about what Gwendal and Günter had said in the hall before; that it was my duty to bring Yuri's trust in his people back and I'm their only hope. It looks like I'm the not hope of only Gwendal and Gunter alone but the people also. I sighed.

"Wolfram" Arthy poked my arm.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We, actually… the people are curious about you."

"Eh, why?" I'm little surprised that the people are curious about me. Do they really want to know me? I hear the footsteps of the waiter coming. He brings the food that we ordered and put it on the table. The food looks very delicious, makes me hungrier than before. Arthy pulls the chair towards the table.

"Sorry to make you wait. Here's the food." The waiter begins to put the food on the table. "And have a good time" he put a little vase with a flower in it. It's a white lily. It seems that every shop has a white lily in a vase. Do the people really love white Lily?

"Arthy, why did the waiter put a lily on the table?" Arthy turned to look at me his plate already half empty, he must be so hungry. Or is it the first time he ate so delicious food?

"It's a tradition. Lily is the icon of this country. Each and every person has a lily in their shop or house. They also give the flower to people visiting from other countries to bring us luck." He takes the glass of lemon tea and began to drink it.

"Ooh…" I've never heard that this country has their icon. Especially a flower. Yuri's kingdom is so interesting. Günter never told me about this and about the people. Maybe I should learn about this country by myself and with the help of the people.

"Also, they are praying for hope" Arthy said as he continued to eat.

"Hope of?" I begin eat the soup with croissant. The soup is very delicious and I felt my energy come back.

"The hope of the new future demon Prince. The Prince that we wish for. The prince who will make Yuri heika become good again"

I become silent again. I take the white lily from the vase close to my face and smell it. I don't know what I should do, but I'm the only the hope of people.

"Arthy"

"Yes, Wolfram?" he asked staring at me; eating the spaghetti.

"After eating, we will buy new clothes for you." I kissed the flower and put it back in vase. "Also fix your hair" I added after a thought.

.

.

.

.

"Have you seen Wolfram?" Yuri asked Conrart who was training his soldiers in the yard. Conrart was sparing with his soldiers when Yuri called him.

"You called me Your Majesty?" Conrart bowed to him.

"Yes. Have you seen Wolfram? I'm looking for him. There is something I wanted to say to him" Yuri looked around, left and right as if Wolfram would appear out of thin air.

"My apologies, I don't know where is he either"

"What did you say?" King Yuri turned around to look at Conrart and his voice rose. His face looked angry but Conrart was calm as usual."I said that I don't know-" Yuri pushed Conrart against pillar and took Conrart's collar in his hand so they were face to face. Conrart tried to balance himself as Yuri smaller than him.

"You are his personal guard but YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Yuri screamed at Conrart. The maids who passing by the hall got scared; they scurried away looking at the king. This scene was usual in the palace when the King angry or disappointed.

"Now he's gone? Just disappeared?"

"I'm not sure Your Majesty. He is probably still in palace…"

"PROBABLY MEANS HE COULD BE OUTSIDE RIGHT?" Yuri voice got louder than before and Gwendal arrived at the scene, making his way towards them; o calm Yuri down before anything bad happens.

"Please calm down, Your Majesty! Conrart just did his best, it's not his fault." Gwendal pulled Yuri's hand away from Conrart. Yuri pulls back his arms from Gwendal and he sighed.

"Fine! If you say so. Sorry Conrad, I just lost my temper…" Yuri apologized but he wasn't looking at Conrad and his voice was still high.

"It's okay Your Majesty. Maybe this is also my fault…" Conrart bowed. Yuri then turned around, looking at Conrart and Gwendal.

"Order your guards to find Wolfram in this castle. All of them. Right now." Yuri turned around and walked away.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The both of them said together. After Yuri disappears down the hallway, Gwendal sighed and begin speaking.

"You should not have said that. You are too honest to His Majesty"

"Sorry, but I can't lie. His Majesty knows everything."

"Yeah, you're right. And speaking about Prince Wolfram, do you know where he is?" Gwendal looks at sky. The sky is so blue and a soft breeze blows his ponytail. Outside, the sound of people was very clear and they were cheering, just like something or someone they wish coming. The sound of people running can be heard by Gwendal and it becomes louder and louder; Conrart notices it.

"Hey Conrart, what do you think right now?" Gwendal interrupts.

"Probably he is still in the palace" the sound becomes louder than before and a lot of people scream of joy."Maybe not." Conrart looks at gate and hears the sound of people and music outside.

"Yeah, he is outside."

"Should we tell His Majesty?"Conrart asks.

"No, we should wait for the news from outside. After that, we will tell His Majesty. Let him enjoy this party first, with his people who love him now" Gwendal said with little smile. He just wants Wolfram to have fun now, so does Conrart. They just needed to wait for the news.

"When the news comes, we'll tell His Majesty and catch him." replied Conrart.

.

.

.

.

"Mm, I don't like it" Arthy grumbling at the mirror. With the clothes he worn he looked like a sailor with a little white hat and knee length blue pants. After we ate, we had gone to a shop and bought some clothes for him. Arthy said he doesn't need new clothes because it's too expensive. I told him that I'll pay for him because he helped me to escape. He squeals loudly and asked me to go quickly to shop. When we arrived, I asked the owner to give some clothes for him.

Before we tried the clothes, I took Arthur to cut his hair first. He didn't want to cut his hair and I held him tightly because he kept running away and I made him to sit on the chair for a long time. The owner of the clothes shop also has a barber shop and he will cut Arthy's hair. I look at Arthy who still doesn't like the clothes he wears.

"Why don't you like it?" the confused owner asked to Arthy.

"Well, it just that… this clothes look weird on me" Arthy pouted and he looks at the hat. "But I like the hat"

"Maybe I'll search for some other clothes" the owner said walking to wooden basket and wardrobe. He takes some clothes out and looks at them thinking what kind of clothes will fit Arthy. Arthy turned around looking. I approached him and he looked at me.

"I don't know what kind of clothes will fit for me" Arthy pouted and took of the hat. He looks at the mirror and I glare at him angrily.

"What makes you to think like that?" I asked him, holding his tiny shoulder. His blue eyes look at me, confused.

"No, this is my first time that I'm wearing good and expensive clothes. I don't have any money after my parents died." His tiny hands clutched tightly on the shirt. I feel sorry for him.

"How… your parents… died?" I asked him slowly; making sure that he's not crying.

"My mom died after give a birth. Father died in the war…" I saw that he's not crying or sad. "But I knew that my father is in heaven now, with my mom and they are happy." He smiled proudly and jumped side of me. "Besides, I've already met Prince Wolfram and my wish will come true." He hugs me and kisses my cheek. I feel my blood running to my cheeks and I become red like a tomato. Arthy is really cute and he's honest. I kiss his cheek and hug him back. This time, I feel peaceful and comfortable; I wish I can bring him to the castle and we can spend a little time together.

"Hey, Arthy?" I let go of my embrace and look at him.

"Yes?" he smiled widely and shows his teeth. He's so cute and adorable.

"After we buy clothes, come with me. To the castle. We will spend a lot of time together. Studying, Playing, and I will teach you how to become a great leader. Also…" before I could continue my words Arthy hugged me back and this time more tightly than before. He squeals loudly in disbelief.

"I WILL! I will Wolfram! I will come with you. We will always be together and spend a lot time."

"Did you say Wolfram, my child?" the owner looked shocked and he walked towards us with big steps. He looks at me with wide eyes but I can see that he is smiling widely. Arthy stared at the owner nervously. "Is that true?" he steps closer to me and kneels down. He takes my hand and holds it.

"Prince Wolfram, is it you?"

I kept in silent too stunned to say anything. Then I nodded slowly. The owner sighs and kisses my hand.

"Finally, our wish came true" he smiled and looks at me. I and Arthy just look at each other, confused. Arthy just smiles and clutches the owner's sleeve.

"Yes, he's coming. Our wish is coming true. He's the kindest and sweetest person I've ever seen "

"Everybody should know about this. "The owner stands up and runs to his door. He opens the door and screams "EVERYONE! PRINCE WOLFRAM IS HERE! OUR WISH HAS COME TRUE!"  
Outside a lot people had already gathered and then they squeal aloud as they heard the news. Most of them were holding flowers. They throw the petals into the air and the wind blew it towards me and Arthy. The music starts playing and the people begin to dance and sing.

"Let's go outside. We should celebrate it. People always hoped that you will come." Arthy stands up and pulls my hands; asking me to join them. I don't want to join them. It's not like I hate them or anything like that but I join them Yuri will find out that I'm outside the castle and he will punish me more than usual. The people will also have to face his wrath.

"I know that the King will be angry on us, even you my child. But at least, this time, lets us have fun together. We always wanted you to come. When you come, we will welcome you with a big party." The owner shop said it to me but I'm still confused. But their wish came true and I don't want them to be disappointed.

So I stand up with a big smile and join them. Their squeals become louder and they throw the white lilies at me. Arthy who was still inside joined me and held my hands.

"Wait my child. You forget your new clothes" the shop owner says waves his fingers and a sparkle appears, moving towards Arthy and in a second the clothes change. The clothes are white with a ruffle in middle from up until down with a blue jacket and has gold buttons. The pants are black and the shoes are brown.

"I like this one, and they become my favorite clothes"

"With my pleasure my child." The owner bowed and he clapped his hand and a new cloak appears on Arthy's and me.

"Let's go to the town pool" someone screams and they agree with raised arms. I feel like I'm in heaven. I should go outside more often and chat with people. I felt someone putting the crown flower on my head and I look at it. The flower for crown is of white lily and sunflower.

"For you, Prince Wolfram" the little girl in her father's shoulders says. They smile at me and I take her hands and kiss it."

"Thank you sweetheart" I smile at her. Her face becomes deep crimson and she hides it. Her dad just laughed and said how lucky she is that the Prince kissed her hand and also loves her flower crown. I walk with Arthy, holding each other with people around me and celebrating my arrival. Before I go, I see a old man, leaning against the wall with big, black cloak.

"His Majesty won't be pleased with this…" said the old man at with blue sky eyes and he put the cloak again. He takes off his fake moustache and wig then started walking to castle.

.

.

.

.

"HE'S IN THE TOWN? YOU SAID IN THE TOWN?" Yuri stands up from the chair shouting. The chair falls down with a loud noise. Gwendal sighed; he knew this will happen. Conrart just stayed calm but his face looked hard. Murata walks towards Yuri and calmed him down. Yuri looks at Murata tiredly and he glares at Conrart.

"HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN? HOW DID HE ESCAPE?" Yuri screamed at Conrart.

"It seems that Prince Wolfram uses invisible magic, Shibuya" said Murata bringing the magic spells book and opening it.

"What?" Yuri walks towards Murata and takes the book from him.

"Well, as per my suggestion. I see that he ripped the page of the invisible spell and remembered it. The maid said that she had seen it him in his bedroom tearing the page." Murata tapped his foot.

"Well, I think there is going to be a big fight between Wolfram and Shibuya. Maybe even a battle." Murata smirked and thought. Yuri throws the book angrily and the page flutter around him as Günter tries to catch them. At last he manages to catch all of them and manages to fix it.

"It's also said that Prince Wolfram is with a child. He's showing Prince Wolfram around the town and they are walking together from beginning until now. It seems they have become friends" Conrart said standing by Gwendal's side; to be prepared for the order that Yuri will say now. Yuri raises his head, stares at Gwendal and Conrart who stare back, knowing what they will do this time.

"Go! Find him in town, send all of the guards. Search him everywhere, everyplace, and without rest. I he tries to escape again, go after him. Also find the child who helped him to escape from castle. That child will get punishment too"

"As you wish, Your Majesty" Conrart and Gwendal bowed and they left the room to begin to hunt Wolfram in the town. The happiness of the Prince coming into town will soon change into sorrow.

.

.

.

.

"Holds your hands tightly and we will spin!" I hold the spin with the little girl and she squeals loudly while Arthy, standing with the young man, laughed loudly. The music was playing and the people who were not dancing clap their hands. Their hands clap together in rhythm and they smile widely. Around me there were ten people dancing with their partners.

After we arrive at the town's pool, the people gather around me and they said that their wish finally came true. I asked them why, and they said the magician said there will be a prince who would be sold by his uncle to the king. The prince will become the of the King one day or someday The King they love will come back and love them just like before.

The music end and we bowed each other. People claps their hand and they come back to crowding. The only left just me and Arthy who walking to me. I begin sit at town pool stairs cause feel tired but I enjoy the party so much. I don't know why but I laughed and smile to them

"Thank you for the party. I'm really pleased"

"Of course! We want make the best party for you!"

"Yeah, finally the prince coming and we hope you can change King Yuri"

"Just like before…" said the people one by one. Suddenly I remember what Arthy said at café. He said that people scared of them although they love him."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the people and they begin listening me. "Did all of you hate the King? Or scared of him?" when I asked this question they become in silent and looked down. They whisper each other and I see the gardener town raise his hand.

"We not hate him, but we… scared of him"

"He's change become the cruel person and bad"

"Not like when parents still alive. He's the sweetest person and we love him so much" the people begin let out their heart and their doubt.

"After he proposed Princess Elly, he become bad and he kill her with his own hand!" someone screamed and the people agree of that. I want tell then that there's some reason why Yuri become like that. But how? I also don't know about him more.

"Can you help us, Prince Wolfram?" the little boy come towards me and he take my hands. He's not poor but in his eyes he reflect all the people hope for me. "Can you help us, make King Yuri become like before. The King who always smile and help each other?" he looking at me. . I looking to people, who also looking me back with hope. I sighed and hold the child's hand with looking to people.

"I'm not magician, his beloved person, his guardian, his mother who can change him in blinked or with magic. But, as you can see… he's not bad as you think."

"But he kill us without reason. He burned the village two years ago, why you think he's not bad Prince Wolfram?" someone screamed with anger at his voice.

"I just think that… mm…" I don't know what should I do, the little boy now looking at me and he playing my hands. He said something, I can hear it but I can read what his said from his lips.

"King Yuri… burn village… because… he protect me…"

Yuri burn the village for protect this child. I stands at begin speak, "Wait! I know the reason, but I can't tell it. Maybe I can tell all of you someday… can you wait? I promised that I will tell the reason." I must come outside more, talking more with this child.

"My name is Ezio. You can meet me at Enchanted Lake, outside town. We will talk more and always wait you." And then he go, disappear in crowd. I think I must meet him as soon as I can. Maybe now after this party. I come back speak

"But, I need your help! I can't do it myself to change King Yuri become the kind person again. You are his people, you are know everything about him. If you love him deep down from your heart, please help me. Tell me what he's like, his favorite food, his favorite scene and his behavior and his child past. I know I'm not a good prince but please help me." I speak aloud and I come back in silent. Arthy stands my side and holds my hands. I think it's hopeless and they won't do it.

"We will!" the woman said it clearly

"Yeah, of course! We will help you." The people agree then they scream of agrrement that they will help me. I smile and without realize my eyes feel blur and tears of joy rolling down to my cheek.

"We have a new icon Prince Wolfram." Said the magician "for this country"

"Eh? I turn around and he smile like the wise man. Don't know what he's mean.

"White Lily is the icon of this country because it's King Yuri favorite flower also his name 'Yuri' meaning Lily. After you came, you bring the light of hope for us, just like sun. And we decide that the new icon for this country is "White Lily and Sunflower"

.

.

.

.

"Here's the flower seed and sewing equipment Prince Wolfram." Said the grandma. I take the plastic and hug it tightly and looking down into plastic bag. Inside of it the blue and white wool. After I go back to castle, I will begin sewing the scarfs. The weather now so cold and the winter will come. Blue is for Arthy while white is for…

"Is it for King Yuri?" asked the grandma with warm smile. My hearbeat become faster because what he said is right. But wait I'm not buy the flower seed.

"Wait, I'm not buy flower seed." I take it out from plastic and send it back to grandma but she raise her hand.

"It's okay, I give it to you. It's free" she put the flower seed and place it on my plams. "Do you know that King Yuri loves Lily?"

"No, did grandma know?"

"Yes, I remember 15 years ago when the queen still alive. She always brought King Yuri to town and always come to my shop and buy a lot flower. King Yuri so cute that time, she asked me is there a bucket of Lily? So I prepared of it and give him a whole –" before she continue I hear the man screamed and said my name.

"That's Prince Wolfram!" the guards pointed me and the rest of them now gather and follow me. Arthy seemed panicked and so do I. I begin afraid and scared while they coming forward us. I hold my plastic bag tightly while Arthy clutched my cloak with both of his hand.

"What should we do? The guards find us! What should we do?" Arhty voice cracked and he holds my hands tightly. I don't know what should to do, I also begin scared. Not scared of the guards but Yuri's anger. I can't imagine it. The guards now become closer and running towards us, I'm thinking quickly how I can escape from here and then I found it. Arthy might be hurt but this is the only way.

"Arthy, hold my waist" I asked him and prepare

"Eh, why…"

"Now!" I said quite hard

Arhty hold my waist and then I take the grandma's hand, begging her "Wish us luck, grandma."

"Hope you save my Prince, we will pray for you and King Yuri"

"Thanks you" then I begin come out and running faster as I can. Arthy holds my waist tightly while I pick him up. I run faster and the guards chasing us.

"After him!" I heard Gwendal voice who ride the horse order the guards and they decreased than before. Oh no, Yuri must be order a lot guards to catch us. I'm passing the fruit shop, jumping the basket at road, just one in my mind. Run and run faster as I can. The people looking at me and shocked when the guards with Gwendal and Conrart who ride the horse. My legs feel hurt and tired but I can't stop, if I stop they will arrest us and Arthy will… I can't imagine it. Yuri will punish him and arrest him at dungeon.

The sound of running and horses now only in my head, it's become loud, louder. Suddenly I feel down cause my legs hit the woods and we fall down. Arthy fall down and cried in pain. The plastic bag scattered and he stands up, quickly gather it.

"Hurry Wolfram! They coming closer!" Arthy take my hands, help me up and we continue running. I heard the whistle from left and Arthy bring me to that whistle. I see the oldman who bring horse with saddle on it.

"Grandpa Joe!" Arthy said to him

"Quickly we don't have much time. They will catch both of you." He pull my arm hard to the horse. "Take this horse." I lifted myself and Arthy, placed him at my back. He holds me tightly and I prepared to run. The horse is white and big. It's lookalike Gwendal's horse but the colour is white and has blond hair, same like me. With strong and long legs also dark round eyes. I must thanked to Grandpa Joe

"Thank you Grandpa" I thanked to him

"Don't mention it. It's must be hard you, but the guards seemed getting closer" Gwendal and Conrart looking around, searching me and Arthy. Grandpa Joe suddenly scream. "Maximus, bring Prince Wolfram to save place. Now!"

The horse coming out and we begin running. Gwendal looking back and he order the guards turn around and after us. Gwendal with Conrart now begin after me who also use horse. This horse so fast, I almost can't see the view but it's make me become far. We must hiding somewhere but where? The kingdom so wide.

"Where we will be going?" Arthy asked me who still holds me  
"I don't know but I just hope we can find the place for hiding." and we still running with Maximus who seemed know place for hiding.

.

.

.

.

At castle,Yuri who stands at looking down at pool in his royal room. The pool show the picture Wolfram running with horse and Arthy at behind him. He's looking them with sharp eyes and smile. Murata who sit at window looking at Yuri and just sighed.

"It's hopeless… They can't escape from you" Murata said to Yuri and walking towards him

"Yes, this pool will always show where they will go."

"No matter how far they run… and hide" Murata stands beside Yuri and also looking down to pool. "So what do you plan?"

"You will know it tomorrow."

"Okay then, You're Majesty" Murata let out his breath and put his hand at his waits and smile. "Seemed you enjoy this game"

"Yes…" Yuri playing the water and his hands circled the picture and stopped to Wolfram. He smirked with evil and whisper,

"I found you, Wolfram. We will meet again… tomorrow"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okay, so how is it? I admit myself that I really love this chapter. The way people attract Wolfram and love him when he come to town. I almost can't stop myself to write. The difficult is when I describe the city and people after Wolfram come and they begin dance. I watched Rapunzel movie also hear the the soundtrack when she and Flynn dance together so I can imagine it.  
The horse name, I take it from Rapunzel too and I make it smart just like the real XD  
I love Arthy, he's so cute and also Ezio. Ezio I'll make him as cute as Arthy but he's calm and wise, sometimes he's a shy person :D

And if you wonder about next chapter, just wait okay! XD  
As usual, reviews and advice guys! I'ts so important to me :D


	10. An Enchanted Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Author Notes: Hello, it's been a while and I am really sorry for this! My score kind of down so I must study harder to make the score better than before! I am really sorry and really sorry m(-_-)m

Here's the new chapter

Chapter 10 : An Enchanted Forest

Maximums ran as fast as the wind. I keep riding without looking back for the fear that the soldiers are still after us. But I could not hear the footsteps of the horses or the voices of the soldiers. I pull the rein and Maximums comes to a stop. He made a neighing noise which clearly disagreed with me. He wanted to keep running.

"It's okay Maximums. They are not after us" I stroke Maximums head and shushed him, trying to calm him down. The soldier was not chasing after us. But Maximums disagreed with me; his feet hitting the ground trying to tell me to allow him to run far away so the soldiers could not catch us.

"Wolfram said its okay. We are safe now." Arthy speaks loudly to Maximums who looks back, his eyes locked in mine. I nodded and assured him that everything was OK with a smile. Maximum let out a neigh which agreed with me.

"I think we are out of town now." Said Arthy looking around the green area. I look around. The town gate which was open just a minute ago was now tightly shut. It seems that they had sealed the gate to make sure that I can't escape. They might probably think that I'm still in the town. We must search a place to rest fast as the sun was setting and the sky had become a beautiful orange color. I looked up and saw some birds fly, in the sky, elegantly above me. The birds were pigeons. They seem to make a straight line and were trying to show something.

"What is it Wolfram?" Arthy look at me confused.

"Nothing, it just seems like the pigeons are giving me some sign. Look," I pointed to sky where the pigeons had made a straight line and were still above me as if waiting for me to follow.

"I think you're right." Arthy said with a glee. "Let's go Wolfram, before the soldiers finds us again."

"Yeah you're right. Maximums follow the birds. They will take us to a safe place." Maximums started to follow the birds. Maximums continue running as if he knows where we were going.

"I think I know where we are going." Arthy said with confidence.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"To the Sanctuary Lake, in the Enchanted Forest. I have a friend who lives over there."

"Who is it, Arthy?" I asked him curiously.

"Ezio. You know him, Wolfram. He is the one you talked to in Liverpool."

"Yeah, I know him. He said he will be waiting for me. I think he wants to talk to me about something" Also I need more know about the reason why Yuri must have burned the village.

* * *

"Not only have the people, but also the animals and nature accepts him. The pigeons even showed Prince Wolfram the way to the Enchanted Forest and the Holy Lake. No one except the chosen person can enter the enchanted forest." Murata said looking into the pool while Yuri remained silent.

"The chosen person? Does it mean that the forest thinks that he deserves to enter?" Yuri asks Murata while looking in the pool. He rested his chin on his palm, looking at Wolfram's picture in the pool. His onyx black eyes locked with Wolfram's emerald green ones.

"Do you already miss him, Shibuya?" Murata chuckled and moved towards the window. He looked out of the window from which he could see the enchanted forest which was glittering brightly in the sun.

It's not like a usual forest. It shined with many different vibrant colors. There were different colored bushes and many fireflies that flew towards the sky during nighttime.

"Not really, just a little." Yuri hummed while moving his gaze to Arthy. "I wonder who that kid is"

"The brown haired kid with Prince Wolfram?" Murata turned towards Yuri.

"Yes, just a bit curious as he seems so close to Wolfram." Yuri replied as he moved his gaze to Arthy who was climbing down from the horse. Yuri narrowed his eyes as Arthy hugs Wolfram as Wolfram strokes his back and kisses his hair sweetly.

"Are you jealous of him?" Murata asked amused.

"No…" Yuri mumbled but anger was visible in his eyes. Murata knew that he's jealous because Wolfram was showing love and affection to Arthy. He knows that Wolfram has a big heart and appreciates that and also has a bit of interest in Wolfram although he will never show it. Maybe those small feelings will grow up to turn into passionate, gentle or maybe just lust? Time will tell.

"And?" Murata prodded.

"Just that… Urgh, why must I tell you Murata? It's none of your business." Yuri said walking towards Murata and away from pool. He continued to glare at Murata with his sharp, dark eyes and said "This is my problem and I don't need to tell you!"

"Okay, I get it Shibuya. Besides you know everything, just like a physic." Murata chuckled and rested his elbow on the table. Yuri looked out of the window, straight into the Enchanted Forest, never moving his eyes from it. Murata was thinking about how this will end when he saw Yuri smirk.

"Did you get an idea?" Murata asked curious

"Well yes… But I want to do it alone." Yuri replied walking towards door. Yuri stops at the door and turns around.

"You know what I mean right?" He asked Murata suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah Shibuya. I know what you mean…" Murata nodded his head and smiled like an innocent child.

* * *

"How should we go inside?" I asked Arthy.

We both were currently walking in the enchanted forest. We were holding each other's hands and my other hand was holding Maximums reins tightly so he won't run away. The forest is full of the colorful trees. There were purple, turquoise, dark and light blue, dark green, and light purple trees. I could see the fireflies up the trees and a bright sparkle around the forest. The sky was dark blue with some light purple and it made a shade in the sky. I look at it in awe until the fireflies come out from the trees, and start flying in the sky.

"It's beautiful…" I whisper to myself. I was completely, utterly speechless. I kept looking up where the numbers of fireflies flying in the sky were increasing. I felt a small hand pull at my sleeve.

" Prince Wolfram It's the Enchanted Forest"

"En…chanted... Forest?" I asked, confused by what Arthy said. Does he mean that this forest is called the Enchanted Forest?

"Yes, the people in Shin Makuko call this the 'Enchanted Forest.'"

"Why do you call it the Enchanted Forest?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, as you can see, the forest always shines at night with a colorful lights and beautiful sparkles. Fireflies come out of the trees at night, to fly in the sky. Sometimes they come to guide us."

"Oh, that's a perfect name for this forest."

"When I was small, I had got lost in the woods at night and started to cry as I didn't know where should I go. Suddenly a bunch of sparkling fireflies came in front of me. They flew around me; making sure I was not scared. Then all of them started flying in a direction. I followed them as I felt safe with them. After following them for a while I saw that we had arrived front of the town gate. There, a guard saw me and asked me where was I from. I told him that I wanted to find my Grandfather. He took me inside the town. When I turned back to thank the fireflies there weren't there anymore." Arthy explained me.

"How did you get lost?" Wolfram asked confused. Surely his parents wouldn't have allowed him to go out at night.

"It was when I ran away from my old house, near the White Mountain. King Aiger's soldiers burnt my house and Dad was fighting the war so I was alone with my mother. She too died in the fire. It was three years ago when the Kingdom was attacked by two unknown Kingdoms." Arthy explained sadly.

"Sorry about your dad…" I apologized to him, feeling a bit guilty. I thought about how much scared he might have been when a person he didn't even know burnt down his house and he got lost while trying to search for his grandfather.

"It's okay Prince Wolfram, beside the fireflies saved me and now I live with Grandpa. If it wasn't for the fireflies then I might have been killed. "Arthy smiled looking at the fireflies above him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I nodded and held his little hand tighter than before.

"Hey look, the fireflies are coming towards us" Arthy pointed to the fireflies that were flying towards us. I see the fireflies fly around us and stop by my side.

"What does this mean?" I asked confused. I look at Arthy then back to the fireflies which were now dancing front of my face and my body

"It seems they want show you something." Arthy walks towards a bright pink bush.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"They are asking you to come inside the forest. I think someone wants to meet you in there."

"I think you are right… the fireflies…" I held out my hand as one of the fireflies sat on my finger. The firefly then slowly flew into the forest. The blue and purple trees that were closed together before suddenly opened when the fireflies reached near the trees. I could only see darkness on the other side of the trees. The fireflies go inside.

"Is it okay for me to go?" I asked Arthy when I realized that he backed off and let go my grip. Arthy just smiled like an innocent child.

"Of course! Actually the forest is very beautiful inside. The fireflies won't harm you." Arthy chuckles. "So you better follow them before the trees close."

I notice that all the fireflies were already on the other side and the trees were slowly closing. I hesitated for a second but then ran into the darkness. I jumped and realized that I was already inside the forest. The trees begin and bushes start closing. Arthy and Maximum slowly fade from my sight as the bushes closes and completely blocks my view. I turn back and the moonlight is only the light I can see. I start walking ahead slowly and see a purple diamond planted next to tree which was giving a bright glow like a candle. White fireflies were flying around the diamond. The fireflies were now flying all around me, welcoming my presence. A few of them started flying straight. I started to follow them without any fear and a breeze blow around my hair pushing me in the direction the fireflies were heading.

* * *

"What is His Majesty's plan Captain?" Yozak asks Conrart leaning against a tree.

"I don't know Yozak; His Majesty just keeps silent, so does The Great Sage. I mean that the great sage also is not telling anything…"

"Well, it seems that His Majesty and The Great Sage have a plan don't you think?"

"I'm sure they do Yozak." Conrart replies as he walks the horse around the yard. "They are close to each other and besides, His Majesty and The Great Sage are childhood friends right? So, I think that only The Great Sage knows what His Majesty plans to do with Wolfram and he doesn't object it."

"The Great Sage always agrees with His Majesty Captain. Everything. He also agreed to his Majesty's action of killing princess Elly and her guardian. "Yozak countered.

Conrart stopped; letting the horse go and run around yard while he pondered about Wolfram. Conrart was worried that if His Majesty finds Wolfram what kind of punishment would he give to Wolfram? Will he receive the same fate that Princess Elly did?

'No.' Conrart shook his head.

'His Majesty won't do it right?'

"Now, Wolfram is more important for me than His Majesty. I really care about him. He is like a small brother for me." Conrart thought in his heart while Yozak whistled to the maids who were passing by the yard, holding baskets of laundry and entering the kitchen. They giggled and smiled shyly at him. His blue eyes catch a dark figure with long ponytail approaching them with a sword held in his left hand.

"Prepare the horses, swords and carriages. It's an order." Gwendal stops front of Conrart and begins placing a saddle on the horse.

"Is this an order from His Majesty Commander?" Yozak asked Gwendal who was now climbing onto the horse.

"No, it's from The Great Sage. Not from His Majesty. His Majesty has gone away for the afternoon and I don't know where he is."

"If this is not His Majesty orders then why must we take The Great Sage orders? I mean, well… He is just His Majesty Adviser isn't he?" Yozak crossed his arm disagreeing with Gwendal.

"Have you forgotten, Yozak the spy of Shin Makuko Kingdom" Gwendal raises his voice a little and turned to glare at Yozak "If the Great Sage gives an order, it means that it is His Majesty who gave him the order. This order also has connection with Prince Wolfram"

"Oh, the Prince Consort? The one that I spied on in town?"

"Yes, exactly Yozak. Now, prepare the horses and the carriage. So should you Conrart although you disagree with this order." Gwendal moves towards Conrart who looked quietly at him. "I know you are worried about Prince Wolfram Conrart, but its better we find him quickly before His Majesty can do something to him right?" Gwendal whispered to him. Conrart nodded his head and hopes that Wolfram is alright.

"I can understand Gwendal. Let's go right now" Conrart replied climbing on his horse.

TBC

* * *

I only typed until this part! DX

I promised I will typed the next chapter faster than before. Seriously last semester my score kinda down and I must remake the score upper than before and good! And this semester the subject getting harder than last semester, I hate this semester cause make me far away from this fic to continue it! X(

I wanted add Shinou and Rufus relationship. I think it's kinda sad and angsty about this couple which will related to Yuri-Wolfram love relationship

As usual review and advice! m(-_-)m :D

It's really important for me


	11. I found you, My Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Huuf, Finally I'm update reader! It seems this chapter kinda long and some hint/clue will lead to conflict of this story. I'm add some talent for Arthy and Ezio and hope you guys like it. :D

This chapter is my favorite. I kinda surprised that my beta, yuuram2fangirl delete a lot words when I send to her, but I guess it's okay since it's still follow the plot and I add some scene/words when I checked again. I think she did her best job to become my beta

Thank you, I love you so much for edited my fanfic with a lot mistake grammar with patience.

Happy read and enjoy!

* * *

.

Chapter 11: I found you My Prince…

.

.

"Where am I actually going?"

I ask myself as we keep walking, passing many pink and dark green bushes as the trees wave as if welcoming my presence. It looked like some joke to me. It's not that I hate this forest. The forest is very beautiful and I want to show it to King Yuri so he can relax and maybe even open his heart up once more. I also want to show the forest to Gwendal, Conrart and the other people. A lot of fireflies now fly around me keeping me company and leading me to somewhere I don't know. I've been walking for around three days in this forest and I'm still alone. I haven't met a single soul since I set my foot in this forest. Am I the only person in the forest?

I feel like the forest is treating me as a guest. When night falls the fireflies lead me to some trees. The branches come together to make a hollow type of space filled with leaves. The leaves are warm and comfortable. Sometimes the fireflies accompany me when I sleep. I usually eat some fruits that the trees drop for breakfast. I drink fresh water from the rivers. Whenever I reach a river, a animal form comes out of the river and leads the path. Yesterday I was led by an eagle. Today it was a deer. I must quickly find the boy who wants to talk to me.

I think about the boy, who introduced himself as Ezio. The way he asked me to meet him it looked like something important. Well, I better find him quickly and ask him about Yuri. He said something about Yuri burning the village to protect him. Is it true or not? Maybe it's a lie but I really hope that it's true.

I increase my speed. It's growing darker and the deer that led me has also disappeared. The fireflies now lead my way. I feel exhausted as my body is hot and heavy. I did not sleep since yesterday just to try to find the boy. As I make way deeper into the forest I see smoke rising from somewhere.

Is there a house in here?

I increase my speed and almost run towards the house. The fireflies fly back in the forest and the only one left is me. When I reach near the house, I could see a big horse in the shed. I saw this horse somewhere but where? As I come closer I recognize it as Maximum, Arthy's horse. This means Arthy is also at here. I run to a nearby window and recognize Arthy with his light brown hair. With him there was a red haired man with sapphire blue eyes, and the boy I was looking for. Arthy, who had sensed my arrival, ran to the door, opened it, ran out, and hugged my legs with his small hands.

"Wolfram! Where have you been? I missed you!" he looks at me with his big blue eyes and smiles. I hug him back tightly and lift him up into my arms.

"How did you reach here Arthy? I thought you were still outside the forest with Maximum?" I asked, confused. His hands were around my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder. He looked like a vulnerable child.

"It's a long story. I had to come in the forest because it's too dangerous for me to stay outside any longer. The soldiers are now searching for you outside the city gates. So I met Ezio outside the forest and he dragged me over here. He said that I've now become a wanted person in the city so it's better for me to stay over here for a few days." Arthy said it quickly though his voice trembled at the word '_**wanted**_'.

King Yuri made him a criminal just because he helped me escape from the castle?

"Sorry Arthy…" I hugged him again and stroked his light brown hair. I felt guilty for him. It's all my fault.

"Why?" he asked me innocently.

" For making you a criminal. You shouldn't have been involved with this. It's my entire fault. I better go back to the castle before King Yuri finds you…" I hug him tighter and stroke his hair.

"No, it's okay Wolfram. I know that I will become criminal… But I'm not sorry or scared. As long I'm with you I won't be afraid." He looks at me with his bright blue eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Besides I will protect you from them" he said it with confidence without any fear. I giggle and kiss his cheek. I should be the one who should be protecting him from them. I'm looking a child who without fear say that he will protect me from King Yuri. Although it sounds stupid but for me those words makes my heart feel better and I feel loved by someone. I kissed his cheek and he chuckles

"Thank you Arthy..." I whisper into his hear and he is nodding.

"Are both of you done?" the red haired man asked, peeking out of the window. The window was open and I could see another boy looking at me with smile. The red hair man looks kinda angry to Arthy who close to me and kiss my cheek.

"Yes, we are done." Arthy replied and I put him back down. "We better go inside Wolfram. You need to eat and rest. You look very messy." Arthy takes my hand and drags me into a warm house with the smell of the delicious soup surrounding me as I enter the house.

* * *

"I see some footprints going into forest sir…" The green uniform soldier, holding a lantern was looking down at the footprints. "It's a child footprint along with the horse. Prince Wolfram is also most probably inside the forest sir." He touches the footprints and stands up. Then he processed into the forest trying to light up the way.

"It seemed as if the forest didn't like anyone entering it without its permission as the branches of the trees that stood at the edge came together and cut off the entrance to the forest. They tried to cut the branches but it was useless. The more they try to cut it, the more branches come together."

"It's useless guys…." Yozak looks at the branches and sighs. "No one can enter the forest except the chosen one. Seems like Prince Wolfram is the chosen person."

"But what about the kid? I don't think he can enter the forest. Did he use some magic?" another red uniform soldier who touch the branches with his sword asked Yozak curiously. The branches suddenly circling around the sword and the soldier pull his sword quickly.

"No, probably he can enter the forest because he's allowed in it. If the chosen person brings his/her friend, the friend can enter as long as he is with the chosen one." Yozak tells the soldier. "Well it's a big problem. How can I catch them while they're still in the forest that only a few people can enter?" He sighs and sits on the stone beside the banyan tree.

"I heard that if we have a person who uses Earth Element the forest will obey everything that the person says." The soldier tries looking inside from the holes and bushes. "So, we should find someone who has the Earth element, sir."

Yozak listens to the soldiers words closely and exclaims. "Oh yeah…. I forgot about that thing. The forest will obey to someone who has the Earth element." Yozak stands up and walks to the road, waiting for someone.

"And what we need to do now is to waiting that person…"

* * *

"So, you mean that all is true then?" I asked Ezio if it is true that Yuri burned the village. Ezio nodded his head slowly. After we have dinner, we begin talking and I ask what he knows about Yuri. Why Yuri did burn the village to protect him? Arthy who sat beside me touches my hands. I instantly felt better when he's touched my hand.

"He burned the village yes, but he did not do it to protect me…." He looks at me with his light grey eyes. He seemed to feel guilty for making me come so far and then disappointing me.

So it's true. Yuri burned the village because of his own selfish reasons and not to protect this innocent child.

"Why… why did you lie to me?" I asked him feeling lost and hopeless. Now my plan of telling the people of Yuri's good deed is destroyed. If I tell them this they will be afraid and hate Yuri even more.

"To make you accept the truth." Ezio explains as he walks towards me and stands with both his hands behind him. "When I saw you the first time, I knew that you had the power to turn our King into a good person. But you seem confused and doubtful about yourself. _'Can I make him become good again?_' and _'So I am the only hope for them…'_

What he said about me is true. I still doubt myself about being the only hope for people.

"King Yuri is not as good as you think Wolfram" Ezio continues. "He used to be kind and happy before but the war had changed him completely."

"What is my role in it?" I ask.

"Well… as far as I heard you are the only person who is the closet to him at the moment so he will listen to you mostly. There is still hope that he will again become the happy and kind King that we all loved and respected."

"Yes, there is always a hope." The red- haired man said. I stared at him. After I enter this house, this red hair man always looking at me, so do Arthy and sometimes Ezio. I curious who is he? Is he also the chosen person so he can enter the forest?

"Who are you?" I ask confused.

The red haired man flushed. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He stands and bow front of me. "My name is Erick Watson." He apologized.

"How did you come here?" I ask curious while I pick Arthy and let him sit on my lap.

"Two days ago, I was returning home from a long trip. But I got lost. It was getting darker and I had no hope of getting to the city. I hadn't had any food or water for the whole day. I collapsed at the edge of the forest. That's where I met Ezio. I was completely exhausted. So Ezio convinced me to come over here and rest for a few days before returning home." He explained, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh... Then how do you and Arthy know each other?" I ask turning to Ezio. "Both of you so close I think?" I looking down to Arthy who looking up into me with his blue eyes.

"I and Arthy were best friends before. We used to stay in the same village. My father fought alongside with Arthy's father in the war. I too lost my mother in the attack. We ran away together but we got separated." Ezio explains.

My eyes automatically soften as I understand the daily struggle that Arthy and Ezio go through. "Well… Then you both will be coming back to the castle with me." I said with determination. "I think you and Arthy can separate each other since both of you so close"

Arthy's and Ezio's eyes widen. "But you can't….. King Yuri won't agree." Arthy exclaims. "Although I want so I can spent alot time with you Wolfram"

"Yeah, maybe he don't interest with us, since we are kids" Ezio folding his hands and not sure about my idea.

"We'll see about that." I reply. "Anyway its quiet lonely up in the castle. It would be nice to have some company. And I would like to learn about the city from someone has lived in it." Ezio and Arthy flash me a brilliant smile which I return.

"Can I and Ezio go for a walk?" Arthy asks me.

"Where? It's getting night Arthy. Better stay at home."

"Just a moment Wolfram, around the 's not far away from here." Arthy playing my hand and he looking to me, convince me.

"Hmm... Farewel. But come back fast." I reply. Arthy and Ezio hurries out of the door. I smile at the sight.

"This is really a very rare sight." A voice says from behind me. I turn around. Erick was standing back of me, smiling at the closed door.

"Yeah….." I reply.

"Well….. I have said everything about myself. What about you?" Erick asks.

"Me?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah….. I still don't know where you came from and how you became the King's Prince Consort. And seems you don't like King Yuri."

"Hmm…. I came from the Spitzberg lands." I say as Erick's bright blue eyes widens, "My mother, Cecilie von Spitzberg, had died and left me in the care of my uncle." My emerald eyes saddened as I continued, "But he is the one who sold me to King Yuri. He did so to pay the debt that was upon him. When I was bought to meet King Yuri I was very angry. I slapped him."

"You… WHAT?" Erick exclaims surprised.

"I slapped him." I repeated. "I felt very angry and ashamed as King Yuri had tried to kiss me without my permission. I know I shouldn't have done so but I couldn't control it. "

"What a weird way to become the King's Prince Consort." Erick says. I nod and agree with him.

What a weird way indeed.

* * *

"So they are inside the forest?" the person with the earth element inquired. He jumps from the horse and walks towards the forest. Yozak steps back and looks at the person. He looks at the forest and touches the branches that blocked the entrance to the forest. He pulls his hand back, accidently touching the thorn. "Seems like the forest does not allow me to enter it. The forest really protects the Prince Wolfram eh?"

"It seems true Lord Gwendal. Probably because he's the special one I think…." Yozak stands beside the person and tries to search for some way to enter the forest. "We can't enter the forest My Lord. Only you can help us enter the forest."

Gwendal looks at Yozak with a cold glare. "Farewell…" Gwendal lifts his right hand and a bright green orb forms in his hand.

" Hear me The Enchanted Forest! Listen to this Demon who commands the element of Earth. Open up the gates and allow me to enter." He chants. The green orb goes and hits the branches. Everything was quiet for a minute. It looked as if nothing had happened but suddenly the branches started to move aside and clear the entrance to the forest. The person walks into the forest with a soldier following behind him. As they enter the forest Yozak makes his way towards the person who had helped them. Gwendal turned his cold blue eyes to the ground and muttered,

"I see footprints here, a lot."

"Seems the kids also with Prince Wolfram" Yozak said it firmly

"Let us follow them." Gwendal

* * *

"Where did they go? It's too late for them to be outside in the forest." I ask worried. Arthy and Ezio still haven't come back.

"It's okay Prince Wolfram. They are not a child like you think. They are strong boys. I'm sure they will be fine." Erick replied calmly said and closes the window to block the cold wind from entering inside.

"But I'm worried about them, they said just a moment…" Now I'm worried more than before.

"It's getting late Prince Wolfram. You should sleep now. Your eyes look heavy and tired. I think you better sleep." Erick walks towards me.

"But Ezio and Arthy…" I ask still worried about them. Although Erick said they are strong boys for me they are just children.

"They will be fine I'm sure. I'll wait until they come back while you sleep. How about that?" Erick tries to calm me. I don't think I have a choice. I was in the need of a nice and comfortable sleep.

"Mm, yeah… I think I'm really tired right now. I need to sleep." My eyes feel heavy and I yawn. My whole body was aching and my feet were beginning to feel like lead. My back too felt the same way.

"You should. Let me take you to the room." Erick takes my hand and leads me to the room. The way he holds my hands is very tight and awkward but I feel safe. Has he never touched anyone or doesn't he have a girlfriend?

"Mm, Erick? Can I ask you something?" I ask quietly. This question was really not necessary.

"Yes, what is it?" He stops to open the bedroom door for me.

"Mm, do you… have…. A….?" For God Sake, why am I asking such an embarrassing question?

"Have a girlfriend? Is that what you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, I mean… no! It's your private life and I shouldn't have asked you…"

Great! I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there for my whole life.

"Yes I have Prince Wolfram. The good thing is that she is my fiancée." He smiles while we walk into the bedroom.

"Really? And how's your relationship with her?" I ask curious. Maybe I can learn something about relationships from him. He seems to have a lot of experience.

"Well, sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. Sometimes we fight but after sometime we go back to usual. Just like all the couples do."

"Like all the couples do?" I asked, confused by what he said. Since I've never been into a relationship before King Yuri had made me his Consort.

"Yeah, usually in a relationship the couples fight and be angry at each other. But in the end they apologize and make up. Sometimes the fights can also lead to break ups."

"Aah… I see then. So it's normal when a couple fights?" I ask interested.

"Yeah, as long as we are thinking with our heart and not with our emotions. You should know about it Prince Wolfram. That's usual in a relationship. Maybe you have never been into a relationship before?" I suddenly become silent as I couldn't find any words to say. Erick had said the right thing :

I've never been into a relationship

"Aah, I think I'm right." He chuckles and tries to hold his laugh.

I felt my face become red and it's so embarrassing. In the royal family, it's very rare to see a teenager or a adult never having been in a relationship. A lot royal people already had sex with someone by their teenage years. Uncle Stoffel never let me to be close to any Prince or Princesses. I could be friends with them but he didn't allow me to be in a relationship with any of them. I had found that if a Prince or Princess is still a virgin, their price is high. A lot of people will be after this person and try to make them as their slave.

"But I think it's awesome Prince Wolfram. It means you keep your virginity for the right person. You did a great thing. King Yuri must have been surprised when he had found out." Erick exclaims.

Not surprised. He still doesn't know that I'm a virgin. It's better that he doesn't know.

"He doesn't know…." I whisper to myself.

"Excuse me?" Erick asks me.

"Its better he should never know. I'll keep it as a secret." I whisper slowly.

"Why?"

"It just, it's not right if he finds out about this…" I played with my fingers and look down.

_"Found… you…."_ I hear a familiar voice whisper.

I stand up and run to the window. I open it widely, and the wind blows inside. My face becomes grim and I could feel the fear gripping my heart. That sound.

It's Yuri! King Yuri. He must know that I'm here. There's no other way. But how did he find me? The forest can't be detected by anyone. That's what Arthy had told me.

"Did you hear that Erick?" I turn and ask Erick.

"What?" he asks confused by my action.

"The sound! I heard it! It's King Yuri and I'm sure it's his voice. He's found me and I must go before the children and you get into danger." I start panicking and getting worried about Ezio and Arthy. Yuri will punish both of them because they helped me to escape.

"It's impossible Prince Wolfram. No one can enter this forest except the chosen person and the person who has the Earth element. Only those people can enter this forest." Erick caresses my head, making sure I calm down and not panic again.

My breath becomes back to normal and I feel better. Maybe it's just a hallucination. I must be really tired.

"You better go sleep now, Prince Wolfram. Tomorrow will be a hard day for you." Erick says standing near the door with his hand on the knob. His vivid red hair blows in the wind that is coming in from the window. He reminds me of someone but whom? The eyes… It looks like someone I know. Not the color but the way he is looking at me.

"Yeah… Goodnight Erick" I walk towards the bed and lay down

"Goodnight, Prince Wolfram. Sleep well" Erick closes the door quietly.

I pull out the blanket and lay on the bed. Although I felt very tired I couldn't sleep as I was worried about Yuri. What will he do when he finds out that I escaped? Will he punish me? I feel guilty because I broke his trust in me. I want to go back and apologize but I think it's not right for me to do 's not bad as people think. Just like Conrart told to me. But how? I turn my body to right side and hug the blanket tighter. My eyes felt heavy and I could feel myself drifting to sleep.

"Yuri…." I muttered his name. Although I am asleep I can feel his hands pat my head and kiss it. He whispers the words into my ears.

"My Dearest and mine…."

* * *

"I don't understand why did you have to lie to Wolfram. I mean, you could have told him that you wanted to talk about something important with him." Arthy asked skipping stones on water making it ripple. The moon was shining brightly that night and its reflection shined in the water.

"Actually I was going to do just that but the spirit stopped me and ordered me to tell a lie to make him to come in the forest. It's the Spirit that wants to meet him not me. I wonder how can they both look alike?" Ezio wonders.

"Spirit? What spirit?" Arthy asked confused. He looks at Ezio for an explaination. Ezio was looking at the sky.

"We both know the spirit."Ezio turns his head towards Arthy, looking into his eyes trying to convey a message.

"Aah... You mean her don't you?" Arthy realizing who Ezio was talking about.

"Yes, her." Ezio closes his eyes and remembers the day he met the spirit who had saved him from harm. Even though it was just a spirit he could feel the kindness in her.

"Hope Wolfram is okay" Arthy sighs.

"He will be fine. He might be resting now. Erick is there to take care of him" Ezio assures Arthy.

"How did you meet Erick anyway?" Arthy asks.

"I found him outside the forest almost unconscious. So I took him inside and told him to stay for few days until he recovered."

"I see then. We better not disturb them. Let them sleep for sometime." Arthy concludes. Suddenly they could hear the sound of horse hooves coming their way.

"Hide Ezio!" Arthy shouts pulling Ezio beside him behind a clump of bushes. Ezio didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"What's the matter?" Ezio asked confused.

"Shh... Listen" Arthy whispers. They could hear the distinct footsteps of horses.

"There is someone in the forest" Arthy concludes moving his hand towards his waist to remove a dragger.

"What? That's impossible." Ezio defends."No one except for a few people can enter the Enchanted Forest." Ezio and Arthy sit in the silence for a few minutes. The sound got louder until they could see some horses with men on them.

"Its Gwendal Von Voltaire and Conrart Weller, the Kings most trusted soldiers." Arthy exclaims.

"Yozak Gurrier, Shin Makoku's best spy is also there." Ezio observes.

"That explains it" Ezio continues "Gwendal von Voltaire uses Earth Element and the forest is obedient to the earth element."

"We have to warn Wolfram as fast as we can because the other person who can enter the forest is... King Yuri." Arthy and Ezio say the name together.

"And maybe he's already in here... "

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. The sun was already up in the sky and I guessed that it was still early in the morning. I walk outside, feeling the cool breeze against my face. I see Erick walking towards me his hair blowing in the wind. He bows to me as he reaches near me. I bow back to him. His gesture seems polite and graceful that I wonder if he is born to some royal family.

"How did you sleep Prince Wolfram?" Erick inquires politely.

"I slept nicely but I am still worried because Arthy and Ezio haven't come back yet." I reply frowning.

"I am sure they are fine. Besides they can protect themselves." Erick says calmly.

"I hope so..."I say in a low voice. I go inside and set up some breakfast. Erick sets up the table. There is something weird going on. How does he know that I am the Prince Consort while I haven't introduce myself as Prince Consort? Or that I hate the king? He doesn't even seem to care about Arthy or Ezio. I feel more uncomfortable as time passes.

Suddenly I hear a loud voice from outside calling out, "Prince Wolfram! Show yourselves! Now!"

I immediately recognize the voice. Gwendal. I slowly look out of the window and see Conrart and Gwendal standing outside with many soldiers. The door bursts open and Erick enters panting as if he has run for 3 kilometers.

"The house is completely surrounded by soldiers. What should we do?" He asks panicking. I too start panicking. My first instinct is to run away but I can't leave Arthy and Ezio alone.

"How about we escape first then search for the kids?" he asks me eyeing the back door to escape.

"That's the great idea" I reply. But Erick's body suddenly turns stiff as he looks out of the window.

"What's the matter?" I cry.

"The children... I found them..." He replies softly.

"What? Where?" I ask him looking around. He points out of the window. I look out and shocked by what I see. Arthy and Ezio are held by two soldiers.  
I ignore Erick's warnings and run out of the front door towards them. As I reach near them I am surprised to see them badly injured. There were a lot of blood on their clothes and there were many scratches on their bodies. I divert my attention to my surroundings. I notice Gwendal, Conrart, and orange hair man looking at me with hard eyes as if I was a big criminal. I also notice the other soldiers had withdrawn their swords and were pointing it at me.  
Gwendal and Conrart were the ones carrying Ezio and Arthy unrespectively.

"WOLFRAM!" Arthy screams at me. He removes a dragger from his shoe and slashes it on Conrart's arm. Conrart seems surprised by Arthy's reaction and twists his hand as Arhty screams in pain and drops the dragger. Conrart makes him to stand straight without mercy and I notice Arthy's lips and head were bleeding profusely. Suddenly Ezio screams with rage and sumons a big wind.

"LET GO OF ARTHY!" He screams. Conrart seems surprised that such a small child had such powerful Magic. But slowly the Magic seemed to die away. Gwendal looked coldly at Ezio for a move and then snapped his fingers. The branches of the nearby trees started moving. It came together and held Ezio's hands and legs. I screamed as the branches wrapped itself around Ezio's body. But my screams were drowned out by Arthy who also screamed.

"EZIO" He screamed afraid of what Gwendal will do with Ezio. Gwendal walked towards Ezio who looked at him with hatred.

"You might be strong but you cant defeat my element." Gwendal says kneeling in front of Ezio.

"Damn it... " Ezio still doesnt give up as he summons the wind element making it into sharp knifes throwing it towards Gwendal.

"I said its no use."Gwendal repeated as he snaps his fingers and the knifes disappears.

Suddenly I hear Ezio and Arthy scream aloud with pain as the knifes that Ezio had summoned attack them.

"STOP IT GWENDAL! STOP IT!" I shout running towards Gwendal and pull his hand to make him stop.

"They are just kids. They are harmless." I try to reason with him.

"One of the kids has a powerful Magic which is harmful, Prince Wolfram" He replies staring at me with cold eyes. "The boy with dirty blonde hair has a powerful wind element which is extinct. Only the chosen one has this element. It is very powerful." he pull his hand from my hold and he continue attack Ezio and Arthy who hold their scream of pain.

"The other boy has great skill in using the sword and dagger. He hurt a lot of our soldiers just by using his dragger." Conrart speaks up. "He can seize word from soldier and used it for attack them. Alot soldier hurt badly in his hand. I think he is an expert assassins even he is a child."

I straggler back and feel someone holding my arms to steady me. I turn around and see Erick. His blue eyes looking at me with hard glance and cold.

"Erick we should save them and..." I try to tell him and pull my arm from him, but he holds it tighter. I see that he was smiling at me. An evil smile. The words die in my mouth. He pull me close to me and said,

"I found you Prince Wolfram..." He whispers in my ear.

This voice had become my nightmare. This was the voice I had heard last night. I gasp as the bright red hair turns into black and the sapphire blue eyes turns into onyx black eyes. The think body turns into a tall body, white skin turns into tan skin. Before I said something, he sprinkles something on me. The last thing I hear are Arthy and Ezio screams my name and a voice,

"You will get your punishment tonight... "

TBC

* * *

Okay, so what you think about this chapter? I admit it this chapter is my favorite and quite nice. When I typed this chapter I didn't realize I wrote alot until my beta said it's a long chapter I've ever wrote... =w=''

I add some talent for Ezio and Arthy which I think they need so they can protect their self also they dearest Wolfram. The reason I add talent for them is I don't want they just a selfish and useless child who only can cried and asked help if they in dangerous. There will be a chapter which will explain how Arthy have the talent until he called _'_**_Assassins__'_** by people and Yuri of course.

For Ezio talent, it's because I remember in Shimakoku there's Water, Fire, and Earth Element used but I haven't heard a _**Wind Element**_. So I make Ezio have a wind element which is rare for Shinmakoku Kingdom.

Last thing, please review and advice for me as usual! It's important for me! :D


	12. Hope and Terrible Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Author Note : Thanks alot for the reviews, guys! I'm really happy and I got 80th reviews *clapping to myself and teary*:') o(w)/

I don't know what to say. Thank you for reading my fanfic. I don't realize it's chapter 12 while the story still long and long, it's still beginning... And my beta yuuram2fangril, once again thank you for become my beta all this time. You came when I needed beta that time so I really love you! X)

Thank you so much!

Okay, Here's the new chapter! I will send two chapter while next chapter is for New Year's present

Happy reading and enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: Hope and Past (Third P.O.V) :

.

.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID SOLDIER!" Arthy screams struggling to escape from Yozak's grip.

"It's useless Arthy. It's better not to scream and struggle unless you want them to punch you." Ezio said quietly, letting the soldiers to drag him towards the carriage without any struggle.

"Nice kid. You are better than this brat."

"I am NOT a BRAT. Stupid soldier" Arthy screamed as he hit Yozak repeatedly on the back. Yozak just walked calmly as if he didn't even feel the beatings. Yozak carried Arthy over his soldier like a potato sack. He sighed as he walked towards the carriage. Meanwhile Ezio was in a bad shape. The branches of the trees were still wrapped around his body and he couldn't move any part of his body. His hands were tied to his back. He sensed somebody looking at him. He looked up and saw Gwendal looking down at him with cold but a bit shocked eyes.

"What do you think you are looking at?" Ezio asked rudely, his eyes full of hatred. His hands try to loosen the branches but it was too tightly wound around his wrists. He then tried to use hsi wind element to cut the branches. But it only became tighter.

"It's useless. The branches cannot be cut so easily as they are controlled by magic." Gwendal sneered at Ezio. He could feel two more wrinkles forming on his forehead. The kid is stubborn; even though he knows there is no way of escape he is still trying to escape. Ezio was walking between two soldiers as he had a rare and powerful element. Gwendal was still amazed that Ezio could use the wind element. The only person Gwendal had ever seen having this element was Gunter. And Gunter too also used this element only for defense as he is a skilled swordsman. Ezio used the wind element for both attack and defense. If trained he could become very powerful.

They finally arrived at the carriage but it was more like a cage. It was like a box with open top surrounded by fence wires. He opens the door and pushes Arthy inside hardly causing him to fall. Gwendal does the same but Ezio manages to keep his balance.

"Can't you be a bit gentle?" Arthy screams at Yozak while Ezio quietly sits down staring as Yozak. He suddenly remebered something important. He got up and grips the fence.

"Where is Wolfram?" Ezio asked Gwendal as he locked the carriage door and placed a spell on it.

"Prince Wolfram? He is with King Yuri." Gwendal replied checking if the lock was secure. As he walks away Arthy runs towards the door of the carriage, trying to open it while screaming,

"WHAT? WOLFRAM IS WITH KING YURI?" Arthy doesn't believe what he heard. He is afraid that King Yuri will punish Prince Wolfram for disobeying him. On the other side, Ezio also tries to escape. He grips the fence of the carriage tightly.

" STOP IT! LET US GO!" Ezio screamed his voice full of fear. He runs toward the door and tries to unlock it.

"It's no use. They put some spell on it so it can't open." Arthy said looking around to find another way to escape. Arhty and Ezio were suddenly thrown backwards by the force of the carriage jerking foward. Arthy and Ezio began to panic.

"STOP IT! STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Arthy screamed while the soldiers ignored them. Gwendal's forehead showed another wrinkle as he got more irritated with Arthy's voice. Ezio moved around in the carriage using his wind element to try to cut the fence. But it was useless. The magic barrier on the fence was too strong to be broken.

"DAMN IT! LET US OUT. WOLFRAM IS IN DANGER!" Ezio screamed desperately as he shook the fence vigorously. Yozak looked at them with pity in his eyes. Whatever they try to do its hopeless.

"They will soon realise it is hopeless..." Yozak thought looking at the sky as he hit the reins to make the horse walk a bit faster.

Gwendal trotted side of the carriage on his horse. Realizing someone was staring at them, Arthy and Ezio looked up. They find themselves looking into Gwendal cold glaring eyes.

"What do you want?" Arthy asked harshly but suddenly a overwhelming heaviness comes over them as they slowly close their eyes and fall asleep. Though Ezio's hand still gripped the fence tightly.

"Better to make them unconsious so that my head wont explode because of their screaming." Gwendal muttered to Yozak as he sped up his horse to pass the carriage.

"So what will King Yuri do to Prince Wolfram?" Yozak asks looking at Arthy and Ezio who was sleeping peacefully, though the latter's had was still gripping the fence.

"I don't know. Probably give him some punishment. They must have already reached the castle." Gwendal replied.

"Only the two of them?" Yozak asked.

"No. With Conrart and Geika actually."

* * *

YURI P.O.V :

.

.  
"I told you not to go outside Wolfram..." I muttered as I look at his beautiful face. He was sleeping peacefully like an innocent child. His hair was messy but still created an angelic halo around his face. I trace my finger on his cheeks, nose and chin. At last I touch his small rosebud lips. It was dry. I noticed that his body was thinner than before and there was a scar on his arm and leg. He had left me behind just for those children. I moved closer to his sleeping form and whisper,

"It's too dangerous to go outside Wolfram." I kissed his lips deeply and sucked his lower lip. I missed his taste very much. I laid on top of him and kissed his neck and sucked on his earlobes. After Wolfram had fainted in my arms the children had started screaming, trying to wake him up. The child with the light brown hair seemed shocked to see me while the other child, Ezio, stared at me as if I was the God of Death.

As I looked at him I remember meeting him 3 years ago.

I had saw him 3 years ago when I burnt the village. He was the only one who survived. He must've gone and told the people how bad I was. Maybe he wanted to kill me and take Wolfram. I left the castle after I came to know that Wolfram had entered the Forbidden Forest. I changed my appearance; I made myself to look like a commoner who had lost his way.

It was really not easy being a commoner. I really lost my way and had to ask the people the way to enchanted forest. Thankfully, they don't recognize me and think that I am a newcomer. As I walk around the town I realize that it had changed a lot. The memories of walking through the streets when I was a child came to my mind and I felt a sense of loss.

_How long had it been since I have walked on this streets freely? _

_How long had it been since I watched people work so closely?_

I wanted to go out and walk but I had to content myself by seeing out of the castle window.

When I sat near the town pool I saw the child with the dirty blonde hair. I remember that he was the friend of the brown haired child with Wolfram. I followed him and saw him going in the Enchanted forest. I acted as if I was lost and tired and collapsed near the edge of the forest. Though the forest welcomed me as I could use all the elements, the only way I could find Wolfram is through the child. The forest really protected Wolfram as I could not really locate him though I felt his presence.

I felt really jealous when I saw the brown haired child, Arthy, hug Wolfram. He even dared to kiss him on the forehead and said that he will protect Wolfram from the Demon King.

**What a child.**

But Wolfram spoiled him. I know he is just a child but I felt like they were too close for comfort. I felt very jealous. He even said he would bring them in the castle. He would give more attention to them and maybe even forget about me. Wolfram never gave this kind of loving attention to me. He would always look at me with pity in his eyes. I always hoped that he would look at me with loving eyes.

Probably he too would leave me like everyone though he promised me he wont. He too would break his promise. While we were on the forest cabin and he was sleeping I had quietly sat side of him tracing his face with my fingers. As I touch his cheeks he mummers,

_" Yuri..."_

I was surprised.

_"Forgive me... "_ He whispers. How can I forgive him when he left me for this children? I whispered in his ear, "My dearest and mine. You are mine Wolfram." I make sure he doesn't wake up.

My mind back to the past.

The last time when I went outside was when I went to check the burnt village. It was a month after the village was burnt. As I expected they hated me and were scared of me. The people cursed me and the children threw stones at me until my face was completely bruised. They called me a killer and the most cruelest king ever. A person even tried to kill me with a dagger. Conrart came and protected me from them. He also got bruised and I felt guilty.

He pulled me into the carriage and apologized to me. I said nothing though as I knew this would happen. It seemed as if King Aiger was laughing on his grave as the people lost trust in me and started hating me.

The only one who still trusted me was Grandma Florist.

When I had arrived at the castle, bleeding, I found a handkerchief in the carriage. As I took it I recognize the embroidery on it as Grandma Florist.  
There was a note in it which said,

**_"Hope you are OK My child. I will always pray for your health and hope that you will find someone who loves you for who you are."_**

After I read the note, I start to cry. Even though it was because of my foolish mistake that a lot of people were killed she still prayed for my health. Now I always keep the handkerchief in my pocket as a reminder that maybe, someday, someone will come who will love me for what I am. When I was small they really loved me and prayed for my health. But now everyone who had once prayed for my health fear and hate me. The cold glares they gave me changed my heart.

I used to be kind and carefree but now I have to be hard heated and brutal. No one could harm or hurt me. Or so I thought until I heard the prophecy.

The prophecy stated that a person from the royal family will come and win over the Demon King. He will become the Prince Consort and change the king.

The prophecy soon spread everywhere.

King's started sending their children to me in hopes that I would choose one of them to marry me and they could use my power to conquer other countries. Those stupid Kings were sending their children just to fulfill their selfish needs. So I just began playing with them. I seduced their children and slept with them. Then I used to dump them to teach their father a lesson. They beg me and profess their love to me. It was all a lie. They are just after my wealth and power.

After Princess Elly betrayed me I stopped trusting everyone except for my trusted soldiers, Conrart and Gwendal, Murata and Grandma Florist.

I unconsciously played with Wolfram's hair as I think about my past. Still on top of him, I kiss him and dimly note that he smelled like a mixture of Sunflower and Lily.

* * *

"So what do you think His Majesty will do with Wolfram?" Gwendal asked Conrart who was resting his head on his palm and looking out of the window. If anyone saw him they would have thought that he was enjoying the view. But he was not.

He was worried about Wolfram. Really worried. What will His Majesty do with him right now? When he had found Wolfram he had felt relieved that he was alright but was surprised when one of the children attacked him with a dragger. The child had hurt some soldiers with his dragger and had even hurt Conrart on the wrist. He had the skill of an expert assassin. Even when he was tied he had the courage to pull a dragger from his boot and try to attack the soldiers.

The only one with such courage and skill was Hawkeye, one of Shin Makuko's best assassin, but he was already dead.

Is it possible that this child was Hawkeye's son?

He looked outside and saw Yozak flirting with the maids as they giggled and hanged the clothes. They all were in Gwendal's office.

The Great Sage was sitting on a chair reading a book. He smiled at Conrart. "Dont worry Conrart! I am sure that Shibuya won't hurt Prince Wolfram. He might even take good care of him." Murata said cheerfully.

Sometimes Conrart just couldn't understand the relationship between the Great Sage and His Majesty.

"I hope you are right." Conrart sighed and started searching for a book though his mind was somewhere else.  
"Where are those children?" Murata asked Gwendal.

"I put them in the guest room. Though I would've preferred to send them to the dungeon, Prince Wolfram would have cursed me if I did." Gwendal replied signing some documents.

Since Gwendal was involved in the search of Prince Wolfram, there were many documents pending for him to sign by tonight.

"Are they awake?" Conrart asked.

"I think you are capable of hearing their screams from the guest rooms. So that means they are awake."Gwendal said dryly.

"Oh, I can hear their scream from here, since the guest room is near this office." Murata continue reading. Two hours after Arthy and Ezio was locked in the guest room, they had woken up and started banging the door and screaming. Now, there's no more scream again. Probably they tired and give up?

Gwendal took another document and frowned as he read it. It wasn't a normal document but an engagement document. It said that King Karlheinz of the Oswald Kingdom wanted to offer his daughter's hand for King Yuri. It wasn't the only engagement document. Many kingdoms still sends the proposal document in spite of knowing that King Yuri had already announced Prince Wolfram as his Prince Consort. They still request King Yuri to replace Prince Wolfram with their son/daughter or to accept their child as a concubine.

"Why are they still sending engagement proposals?" Gwendal asked surprised. They had already given a big party announcing Prince Wolfram's and King Yuri's engagement.

"This is not the only one Gwendal. We got a lot of them last week. Last week me and Gunter were really exhausted of getting rid of many such documents. Not only that, many kingdoms are still sending Princes and Princesses to the castle in hopes that King Yuri would change his mind." Conrart explained.

"What the hell? Why can't they accept that King Yuri is married?" Gwendal asked irritated. He crumpled the document and threw it the dustbin. While he tore another, someone knocked on the door and Conrart opened it.

Gunter was standing on the other side of it. He had bought another stack of letters. He entered the room and put the letters down on the table. Gwendal's eyes began to twitch. Gunter stretched his hands and sighed.

"This is another sack of engagement documents. What should we do? We can't reply to all of this. Why can't they just accept King Yuri's marriage? You better help me in this." Gunter said in a tired voice looking hopeless and confused.

Gwendal stood up, walked up Gunter and put his hands on Gunter's shoulders.

"Yes Gwendal?" Gunter asked confused.

"Go and tell the maids that we won't be needing firewood for a week. I think this papers will do quite nicely." Gwendal turned his head towards Conrart who was reading the document and frowning. "You too better help me to burn these useless documents. Just tear it and throw it in the fireplace. I need some fresh air." Gwendal said as he went on the balcony and sat on a chair over there. He rubbed his forehead thinking,

_Why had the workload suddenly increased so much? It looks as if Prince Wolfram is bad luck for me._

"Hmm... It seems as if they disagree with the marriage." Conrart noted thoughtfully.

"My feeling was right then. Even though we held a big party and announced King Yuri and Prince Wolfram's engagement they still dont agree with it. Especially King Yuri's previous fiancée, Prince Herriot." Gunter said as he took a handful of papers and threw them in the fire.

"That selfish and noisy Prince?" Murata asked Gunther from his book.

"Yes, that Prince. What do you think Great Sage? Gunther asked him and he check which letter he should burn or not.

"Hmm, I prefer he get curse, or sick and lost his voice. I can't stand of his voice. Especially when he told everyone finally he got Shibuya's heart, what a weird. A month later, Shibuya broke the engagement. He really hate that selfish noisy Prince and worse, he's bad at bed." Murata add his explanation about Prince Herriot which make Gunther shocked to hear it. "But Princess Rose different, she's kinda good. Shibuya told me after he slept with her. By the way she's dead right?"

"Yes, she tried killed Yuri when he's slept. King Yuri recognized her and he was saved." Murata turn the page and continue reading.

"Although Princess Rose begged her live, Yuri refused and said_ 'Once you become traitor you will always a traitor._' He killed her same time I came to rescue him. What a mess." Conrart remember the incident. When he and Gwendal broke the door, he saw a dead body, a sheet full of blood and it's smell. Yuri just in silent, sitting at bed holding his sword, looking Princess Rose dead body coldly. Whisper to her _'what a stupid woman'_. The King recognized his appeared, asked to get the rid of body. After the soldier cleaned the mess, Conrart feel pity and bad when he saw His Majesty back bleeding, wounded but his black eyes empty, looking his hand, full of blood.

"After that, Prince Wolfram came right?" Murata put down his book, folding his hand while his eyes looking to the view. "Well, the right is after he made relationship to Princess Elizabeth and slept with her. I have to admit it he's a beautiful and unique person. No wonder Shibuya interested with him." Murata correct himself and he takes some notes, writing something that will be interesting for him. Maybe, he reply one of the engagement letter and make some fun?

"Yes, Prince Wolfram made many changes." Gunther chuckle and remember how Prince Wolfram came to Kingdom.

"What do you think about Wolfram, Gunter? Conrart asked.

"Umm... He is nice and intelligent though a bit emotional and hot tempered. Especially when it concerns His Majesty." Gunter replied as he threw more papers in the fire. The flames flicker and swallow the papers turning them into ash.

"Of course he is emotional Gunter. He was sold by his uncle to settle a debt." Conrart explains as he tore some documents and threw it in the waste basket.

"He was sold?" Gunter asked surprised. "Then why did you bring him to His Majesty? That too he slapped King Yuri the first time they met."

"We thought that he was perfect for King Yuri." Gwendal replied fron the balcony. It wasn't the complete truth though. When Gwendal had saw Wolfram he had felt a need to protect him. He didn't know why. Gwendal sighed.

Conrart voice drifts from inside the room, "Maybe he is the person from the prophecy..."

"Maybe... I hope..." Gwendal replies slowly.

"I sure hope so." Gunter threw another letter in the fireplace.

"He is the only one who can change Yuri..." Conrart said as he continued throwing documents in the fire.

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

Finally it's done! It's really hard to decided a name for Prince and Princess until I must think is this name sounds bad or not? Somehow I just write it as I want. Looks weird I think . . .

I re-read my fanfic again from beginning but I just want asked you, is Wolfram character too OOC? or is it okay you like this Wolfram personality and no problem with it? Since this story is AU, I'm afraid if Wolfram character too OOC but I want show more Wolfram sweet attitude, of course I keep his hot tempered. I want make him a tough with sweet and care character which he showed to Arthy, Ezio and Yuri.

For Yuri I really changed him, make him become a bad Demon King, tired of the wimpy Yuri when I watched the anime. When I writing I always imagine Yuri with a bad personality, firm and mysterious. i admit it he looks good and quite sexy. Hahaha...

The next chapter is New Year's or after New Year!

Please Review and Advice! :D


	13. Guilty and Fighting with King's Guardian

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Hello readers! Sorry took a long time to update this latest chapter! T-T

Deeply apologized and so sorry to all of you!

I'm in a busy time, last semester exam at February and this new bloody semester have a alot assignment I must to do and I kinda afraid my score kinda down so I can't update at previous chapter. I continue writing when I'm in two weeks holiday. After I finished it, I think it's quite not enough so I read again and add some scene. I've never write an action so it's make me read and watching a lot action movies also open Assassins Creed Video Games so I can imagine and describe it as long as I can.

This chapter is quite along but I really like this chapter. Hope you like it guys!

Btw, I change the rating from T into M cause this chapter is warning, next chapter will have quite and a lot intimate scene. So, if you don't like the intimate scene you can leave it. This is warning for me, but if you like intimate scene, that's okay and great for me :)

Thank you for being my beta, yuuram2fangirl and mai sasaki!

I know you are in busy, yuuram2fangirl but you tried your best to keep send the beta'ed chapter, I really appreciate you, love you!

Mai sasaki, thank you for being my beta, I know this is your first time to become beta but I like the chapter beta'ed by you.

Happy reading Guys! Enjoy this latest chapter! :D

.

.

* * *

Chapter 13 : Fighting with King's Guardian, Guilty and Punishment

.

.

Wolfram POV :

I could feel a warm hand and it touched my face softly. The hand moved to my hair, playing it. I felt warm lips kissing my forehead and smelling my hair, a hot breath at my ear, whispering that he missed me so much. I opened my eyes slowly; feeling warm lips resting at my neck. Those black eyes were looking at me and he kissed me quite deeply. I didn't know what happened to me but my hands were moving to his head, caressing his hair then to his neck, wrapping around it. I kissed him back as well. We parted and both of us were out of breath. Yuri looked at me, as I struggled to get up.

"You're awake…" that was what Yuri said and he tried to reach my arms. I moved back, until my back hit the headboard. I was still afraid of what he'd do to me. I could still feel a little pain. I saw Yuri crawling to my side and sits in front of me. He grabbed both of my hands tightly and I cringed in pain.

"What will you do to me?" I asked, still fearing the punishment that he might give to me.

"What you think Wolfram? After you ran away from me?" Yuri asked me with his face close to my own. I tried looking away but he cupped my chin, making me look into his black orbs. I could feel his stare filled with emotions, something that even I couldn't decipher.

Anger.

Happiness.

Sadness.

What else?

"You betrayed me, you broke your promise. Didn't I tell you not to go outside, Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Mmm, yes…" I nodded slowly until I felt his hands gripping my wrists tightly.

"You know the rules, why did you break your promise?" One of Yuri's hands let go from my wrist. Slowly his hand moved to my neck, unbuttoning my clothes until my shoulder showed. He pulled the collar down to my shoulder and tilted my neck, gazing at the mark he made at dance before the wedding.

"Why did you break the promise, Wolfram?" he whispers to my ears. My cheeks became red from his hot breath tickling my ears and his lips resting at my earlobes, gently kissing it.

"I…" I looked down and avoided eye contact with him, slowly moaning when I felt something wet at my earlobes.

"What is it Wolfram?" he licked my ears slowly. "What is the reason?" he moved his tongue slowly and begun sucking my ear lobes and gently tugging it with his teeth.

"Aah! I'm… Hhh…" I gasped and felt something at my chest making it so hard to breath. My free hand gripped the sheet tightly.

"Is it because of those children?" he whispered into my ear and moved into my neck, kissing the mark and sucking it. "Why don't we play a little, Wolfram?" he smirked with his nose touching my neck lightly. "Hmm, smells like flowers…" I held my moans, my lips shutting tightly.

"What kind of… Yurii…" I gasped when I felt his lips claiming mine. I resisted his kiss and tried to pull away.

"Well, since you ran away and then…" I could feel his fingers brushing beneath my skin. He kissed slowly up and down. "I see my hickey is almost gone, Wolfram." He licked my lips and looked at my neck like food deliciously served on a banquet."How about if I renew it again?" Yuri bit me in a flash, his teeth roughly tugging at my neck.

"AAH! YUURIII!" I screamed aloud and moaning rapidly. I could feel him sucking my neck violently. I used my free hand to push him away but Yuri's hands quickly grasped both of mine, holding it above my head and continued work on my neck.

"Yuurii… Hhhnn, Yuuriii…." I moaned louder and louder when his tongue began to lick the hickey passionately.

"I think you need another, how about if we start from here…" His hand began unbuttoning my shirt one by one until it exposed my waist.

"No… please stop, stop it! YURII" I screamed loudly before he began kissing my shoulder then moving to my collarbone, slowly sucking and nipping it ensuring to leave a love bite.

"I think… I really miss this…" he looked at me and kissed me while his hands restrained me. Slowly my hands begin intertwine with me, our fingers laced each other. Then, I let him kiss me as much he wanted, his body on top with me shivering beneath him.

After we parted with each other, we stared at each other deeply. Yuri began kissing my neck and sucked a little, moving into my shoulder. He let go one of my hand until I felt his hand sneaking into my pants, unbuttoning it.

"STOP! I beg you… YURII!" My hands reached his as he tried unbuttoning my pants, desperate enough to stop him.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Someone's coming! Thank God and I hope it's Conrart or Gwendal. They'll surely have an important message for Yuri so I can feel relaxed and maybe escape from here.

"I hope it's only a little problem. After that, we will continue it…" Yuri kissed my neck and he stood up walking to the door with his messy hair and wrinkled shirt. He opened the door and I saw Gwendal bowing to Yuri. Yuri sighed hard and was quite pissed off because Gwendal disturbed his time with me.

"What is it Gwendal? You better have good information because you destroyed my quality time right now." Luckily Gwendal came at a right time.

"I can't stand of the sound, King Yuri." Gwendal sighed hard and complained to Yuri. Yuri seems know what Gwendal meaning.

"You mean about the kids?"

"Yes, yesterday they shouted and screamed from the door and today, they tried to escape. I'm exhausted to bring them back into their chambers." Gwendal's voice sounded so low and tired, I could see it from his face and his eyes. "Today they escaped ten times."

"You mean you don't know what you want to do?"

"Yes, what should I do? Any suggestions?" Gwendal asked Yuri about his plan to handle those children.

"Just send them to the dungeon Gwendal. "

What?

Yuri will send Arthy and Ezio to the dungeon?

"Are you sure about this? I'm afraid that…" Gwendal's eyes were looking at me thinking about what I will do if Yuri sends the children into the dungeon. "Prince Wolfram maybe…"

"I'm don't think it's bad, Gwendal. If it makes you feel better." Yuri said flatly and continues talking to Gwendal.

"How's that kid? The blue eyed kid who has an assassins' talent?"

"I'm afraid it might be true… and his light brown hair seems to be the same as like Lionel Hawkeye."

"Then my guess is right then, he's Lionel son, my past private guardian, Arthur Hawkeye."

"And one of the kingdom's assassins." Gwendal added.

What?

So Arthy is the Kingdom assassin's child?

"How sure are you that the kid is Lionel son? He never mentioned it." Gwendal doubted it while Yuri tried to make sure that Arthur Hawkeye is Lionel son.

"He's married but he keeps it as a secret. Only I am the one who knows Lionel has a child and he's still alive. After all, he has Lionel's assassinating talent and has the same blue eyes. When I first met him at the forest, I remember that he is Lionel son. After Lionel death…" Yuri looked down; his voice became slow and sounded sad. He thought that Lionel's death was his fault.

While they continued talking I began tidying myself quickly, fixing the shirt's buttons and taking the blue jacket on the floor. I began running to the window, escaping from him. Suddenly I couldn't move my legs. After my legs, next were my body and my arms. My breath became short until I moved my neck, looking back. I saw Yuri using his magic on me with a cold glance.

"Where do you think you're going Wolfram?" Yuri closed the door after Gwendal left. I shivered, trying to fight against his magic while he squat in front of me and lifted my face. "Are you trying to escape and save those children?"

"Stop…" I gritted my teeth, trying to balance my body but I couldn't move.

"I won't send them to the dungeon, but I have a better punishment for them. Especially that kid named Arthur Hawkeye." Yuri sat on the bed while his hand released a green sparkle, making my body fall to the floor. I cringed in pain while I fought to move and reach the door. Why? Why couldn't I oppose him? I'm sick of my weakness.

"I said… it's useless…" Yuri looked at me while using magic on my body. That's it! I'm sick of this! I summoned fire element on my palm, but the fire was small and soon it was gone. Was Yuri also in control my fire element? I saw Yuri turn around with his back facing me.

"It's useless…" still in control of the magic, my body felt heavier than before. I managed to focus my power a little. I was sick of this and I was about to attack him.

"Stop it…" I could move my body and I lifted myself slowly, summoning the fire again, and it worked. Slowly the fire became bigger, big enough to manage an attack.

"What did you say?" Yuri turned around and he saw me standing with a fireball on my palm, ready to throw towards him. Yuri seemed surprise but he was calm.

"I SAID STOP IT!" I threw the fire ball at Yuri. Yuri easily extinguished the fire with his magic. Yuri made the fire transform into dust disappearing with the wind. With a cold glare, he walked toward me and slowly reaching my hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I slapped his hand hard and stepped back away from him. I couldn't stand this and now he would send the kids into the dungeon because they helped me escape. I was tired of this and without care, I was walking into the door, trying to get out from this bloody stupid room.

"Wolfram, get back here now!" Yuri shouted at me. I ignored his calls until I held the knob and opened the door widely. I felt arms pulling me back and I saw Yuri holding my arm tightly with fierce eyes looking at me sharply.

"You can't go and this is an order!" Yuri was pissed off with my stubborn attitude and that was it! I didn't have a choice and I also lost my patience. I yanked from his hold, looking at him directly into his black eyes.

"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AND DIE!" I screamed aloud and ran to the door, shoving it harshly. I ran fast from Yuri's room but I didn't feel him after me. When I looked back there was no one. I thought Yuri would go after me but that didn't happen. I slowed down and stopped. I was thinking to myself and slowly I was walking to a wall and rested my shoulder on it. I sunk my hand on my hair, sighed hard. I didn't mean to say those words. If I think about it again, those words were too harsh and mean for Yuri. Why am I so stupid?

Last thing I saw was Yuri just standing there and not going after me. His eyes looked shocked and hurt. I knew he pretended to ignore it. I didn't know why but I felt my breath short, teary and angry with myself. I could feel one tear falling and streaming to my cheek.

Wait, why did my eyes become teary? Why do I feel guilty and hurt? I should not cry because he's a bad king and punishes even a child. I clutched my chest and it became difficult to breath.

"I… don't mean…" slowly I felt more tears running down my cheek."…to say… that…" then a few of tears began falling to the floor, I choked. "It's… just… Why…"

Stop it Wolfram, why should you cry for that bastard King? He's the one who made you trapped at castle, insulted by the princes and princesses of every kingdom; he also dared to touch you without your permission.

"Why I am…" my chest was heavy "crying…" and I also lost my breath. Tears wouldn't stop and I feel like I am a dump. Although I hated him but I couldn't leave him. I promised to him that I will always be at his side. "It's… I'm… forgive me…" I hiccupped and tears continue running down my cheek. "Huuhhh… Yuuri…."

I know that he's a lonely king, used by every person after his wealth and power. I pity him but I don't like him. "Yuri… Yuri…" I repeated his name and sobbed. Day after day every time I saw his eyes, it makes me feel attracted to him and weirdly starting to like him. When I ran away from castle I missed him and felt really guilty.

"Miss you… want to hug…." New tears were formed, slowly falling down the floor. "Sorry… Really…" I hugged my legs and pulled it closer into my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees and continued crying. I feel like a woman now, not a man who's tough and brave of everything. "I'm bad and cruel…." I sobbed and my chest felt tighter than before.

"Forgive me…"

I was crying until I felt someone touch my head and caressed it. My eyes were blurred and I couldn't recognize him.

"Yuri…?" I asked the figure who caressed my hair. It wasn't him, it was Arthy. He was confused, why I was crying like a child in the middle of the hallway.

"Wolfram, why are you crying?" Arthy asked me, looking into my teary eyes. I couldn't stop crying and I pulled Arthy into hug. Arthy was surprised and tried pulling away.

"Wolfram, what is it?" Arthy struggled from my embrace but I kept holding him. He saw that I was crying and sobbed quite hard until he stopped and he caressed my back and head.

"Yuri… Yuri… Forgive me…" I was shaking whenever I say Yuri's name and tears begin to fall again. I saw Ezio looking at me too but I ignored him, I felt guilty for what I did to Yuri.

"Let's talk it inside the room, Wolfram. It's so embarrassing if people at the castle watch us." Ezio pulled my hand, helped me stand.

"Forgive me… Yuri…" I couldn't stop crying. I didn't even care if they'd say I was a coward.

"Maybe you can tell us what happened to you?" Arthy led me to my room as I cried.

"He still doesn't say anything Ezio, I wonder…" Arthy looked at me while I stayed silent, ignoring both of them. I felt like I truly deserved punishment although I was glad that they are fine but why do I feel guilty?

"Yeah, well we better keep quiet until Wolfram feels better and finishes crying." Ezio suggested to Arthy.

* * *

Ezio and Arthy were seated at the sofa, silently watching me as I sat at the bed, still wondering what to say. My eyes were red after crying for almost an hour. I could feel the worried looks they were giving me. I stood up but I felt weak after crying and using my magic, I accidentally tripped against my own foot. I fell to the floor but luckily I grasped the curtain slowing down my fall. They were running towards me and slowly helping to sit back.

"Do you feel better Wolfram?" Arthy asked me innocently and Ezio stroke my back tocalm my slow sobbing.

"Yes, I am alright…" I nodded slowly and pulled Arthy into another embrace. Arthy was surprised and asked me why was I hugging him but I could not tell him. Arthy stopped inquiring and hugged me back. Ezio rested his head against my arms whispered that everything was going to be alright and I shouldn't cry anymore.

Usually whenever I cry I always run to mother and hugged her as she patted my head and stroke it then I would calm down. But after she died I always ran to my room and cry on my pillows. It was just because hugging could make me feel warm and safe.

Suddenly I remembered when I was almost raped by Alex, Yuri comforted me by pulling me into his embrace. The way he stroke my hair, caress my body made me feel calm and better. I really loved it.

Stupid Wolfram, why did you remember those things? You now hate him and feel guilty of what you did to him. You should forget it right now.

I'm looking at Arthy who was looking back at me quietly and was still confused why I cried. Then I asked him, after what Yuri said about Arthy and Yuri's late guardian.

"Arthy… is it true?"

"What?"

"That your real name is Arthur Hawkeye?" I asked him and gripped his hand and saw his light blue eyes His eyes showed surprised, he was probably thinking 'how did you know about that?' and 'did someone tell you about this?' Arthy was looking down, slowly he nodded his head.

"Yes, it's true…"

"I… see…"

"How do you know that Wolfram?"

"I heard King Yuri talking to Gwendal about that. He said that your eyes and your assassinating talent made the king remember one of his guardians."

"His guardians?" Arthy was confused about what I said. He knew that the king had two guardians: Conrart and Gwendal.

"Yes, his private guardian."

"And…."

"The guardian's name is Lionel… Hawkeye…"

"What? King Yuri's private guardian? Lionel… Hawkeye…"

"Yes…"

"Father? How?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't know Arthy. I think there's some reason why your father became King Yuri's private guardian and also an assassin." I wanted to know more about this too.

"Lionel Hawkeye is my father but I never knew that he worked for King Yuri all this time until he's dead…"Arthy looked down while he gripped my sleeve tightly. "But, my father said that he feels sad that King Yuri became bad and cold unlike the sweet and caring prince he was before." He buries his head at my chest. "He always prays and wishes for King Yuri so his life won't be after by every kingdom that wants to kill him. He said his life is always in danger by people who hate him and worse when King's parents died."

"I understand…" It was better to become a commoner than being born as a royalty only to be used to pay off debt.

"Why is it that he never told me?" Arthy asked himself.

"Well, maybe there's some reason…"

_Knock Knock_

Someone knocked at the door and opened it. Arthy was hugging me tightly while Ezio ran behind my back. His hand clutched my clothes and gripped my shoulders. I saw a brown- haired soldier whom I know, he stepped towards me and he squatted in front of me. Arthy couldn't meet Conrart eyes because he was scared that Conrart would seek revenge. Ezio also couldn't meet his brown eyes, afraid that he would get punishment just like Arthy. I could hear their breathing becoming faster same as their heartbeat. A little sob come out from their mouths and they whisper to themselves: 'Am I going to die today?' 'What punishment will I get?' 'Would King Yuuri kill us because we helped Wolfram?'

"What is it Conrart?" I hugged Arthy tightly while Ezio embraced me from behind.

"King Yuri wants to see all of you, especially the child with light blue eyes." He pointed Arthy who had tightened his grip around me.

"Why does Yuri want to see him?" I asked him confused; He should meet me, not them. After all they just helped me so I was supposed to take the blame.

"He wants to know the child's talent, and Prince Wolfram should see King Yuri." He left the room. I was silent while Ezio and Arthy continued to hug me tighter, still afraid of what the king will do to them.

"What will the King do to us?" Ezio buried his head at my back, his hands shivering, clutching my sleeve. "I'm afraid…"

"So do I…" I look down to Arthy who was still hugging me and I felt the same feeling. Fear. I was scared of what Yuri would do to them. I preferred at dungeon right now.

"Me too… but we better obey Conrart's order. Yuri also wants to see us." I stood and looked at Ezio who was shivering and scared. Arthy hugged my legs tightly and didn't want to go. I took their hands and led them to King Yuri.

* * *

"THIS IS RIDICOLOUS!" I screamed while Gwendal was holding my body making sure I wouldn't not punch and kick Yuri. A duel between Arthy and Conrart! "YOU CAN'T MAKE ARTHY FIGHT WITH CONRART!"

"I just want make sure, please be quiet" Yuri said calmly.

"MAKE SURE OF WHAT? YOU WILL KILL A CHILD?"

"He is Lionel Hawkeye's son. SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP NOW!" Yuri's looking at me with anger, confused why I couldn't understand him

"He already told the truth! Just leave him alone Yuri!"

"Although he told the truth, I will not easily trust him and I need another proof. Why? If he's really the son of Lionel then his life's in danger." Yuri replied with a hard voice.

"HOW HE CAN BE IN DANGER?" I shouted back to Yuri but he ignored me and probably thought that my voice was like the wind which would eventually disappear. "Conrart, why did you agree with this?" I asked Conrart who was preparing his sword. He looked at me with those unhappy eyes and patted my head. I flinched away from Conrart, I wasn't a child who could be reassured by a pat. I looked at Conrart with disbelief and anger.

"I also don't want this Prince Wolfram" Conrart spoke slowly to me while Arthy stood alone in the field. Looking around, I saw soldiers around to watch the match talking about Arthy being too small and had no match against their captain.

"Then why did you accept it? You can refuse and be replaced by another soldier!" I protested to Conrart while I kept to struggle from Gwendal's hold.

"Although I wanted to refuse, I also suggest this challenge, Wolfram."

"Why?"

"I want make sure if that child is really Lionel Hawkeye's son. There's a promise between Yuri and Lionel Hawkeye berore Lionel died."

Yuri sat quietly watching the match while Gwendal held me and Ezio still chained by Gwendal's magic. He couldn't move his legs and his arms, and worst he couldn't summon his magic like before.

"THIS IS STUPID! WHY MUST I BE TREATED LIKE THIS?" Ezio protested and looked at Yuri and Gwendal with anger.

"If I'll let you be free, you will help this child at match and also help Wolfram escape from the castle again. You better be quiet and just watch the match," said Gwendal with his usual cold voice. Ezio backed down and looked worriedly at Arthy and Conrart at field.

Arthy stood at field as Conrart walked towards him. He pointed his sword to Arthy and said with firm voice. "Attack me without mercy kid. Think that I'm your enemy and will kill you right now. Don't ever dare to give up."

Arthy gulped to hear Conrart's voice, he prepared his dragger from his pocket. He took two and held it firmly with sharp glance. His breath became slow and I saw his eyes looking at Conrart then at his foot. Arthy looked confused and he knew out that no matter even if he defeated Conrart, it would be useless.

"I can't…" he let the dragger fall from his hand. He was looking at Conrart hopelessly. "I can't do this. This is impossible for me. I can't defeat the most talented swordsman in Shinmakoku."

"So you prefer to give up?" Conrart asked Arthy looking at him deeply, still searching his similarity with Lionel. His light blue eyes of course and he remembered the kid's hair was same as Lionel. Conrart was very sure this kid was Lionel Hawkeye son but he needed more proof.

"Yes…"

"This is serious match kids, don't play with this." Yuri said to Arthy who looking at him sharply. "I want see your talent as an assassin just like my previous assassins."

"What kind of proof? You don't need to see it My lord. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal and important to His Majesty, child. You better fight now." Conrart made sure Arthy would obey Yuri's order.

"If you don't fight, I don't have choice and Prince Wolfram lives in danger, kid." I felt Gwendal pulled my body then he places his sword right front of me. My breath stop when a cold sword place at my throat closely. "Don't ever play with this match kid. You don't want Prince Wolfram to be hurt right?" Gwendal pulled me closer to his body and slowly he scratches my cheek with the tip of his sword and draws blood. I cringed in pain and Arthy screamed.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Arthy shouted to Gwendal with anger and his light blue eyes looking at Gwendal and said harshly, "ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" Arthy took his dagger again and prepared himself. He stood in front of Conrart. Arthy's height was only until Conrart's waist. A lot of soldiers were thinking that Conrart would win this match and Arthy could be defeated easily. _Poor kid._ The maids prayed that the child would be safe and Conrart won't do harm to him.

I couldn't believe this would happen to Arthy, why must he be involved in this match? I felt a big hand touching my wounded cheek and closed it with his palm.

"Forgive me Prince Wolfram; I scarred your beautiful face." Gwendal made a green sparkle from his hand and caressed my wounded cheek slowly. I felt warm and Gwendal's touch really made my heart calm and protected. What was it? I also felt same when I was with Conrart.

"Thank you… You already healed it Gwendal." I trace my cheek and there's no scar left on my cheek.

"Yeah, if not King Yuri will kill me because I let your beautiful face have a scar." Gwendal pointed to King Yuri who sat quietly with his eyes looking at Gwendal, making sure if my cheek healed. Gwendal nodded a little to Yuri who remained at his seat until the match began.

"What weapon will you use for the match?" Conrart prepared his sword and pointed the it to Arthy who looking at Conrart.

"How many should I use?"

"I will only use sword, you can pick as many weapons as you want."

"I will only use two daggers." Arthy took his daggers at down and from his inside clothes. Before he prepared for the match, Arthy took out a brown glove and buttoned it. The palm side of the glove was not covered by the glove.

The match began and I see Conrart who walking slowly then bolted running, ready to attack Arthy. Ezio who shouted at Arthy to be careful, looked scared when he saw his friend fighting. Arthy, still standing without movement suddenly charged towards Conrart. He brought two of his daggers on his hands and moved quickly behind Conrart. Conrart who recognized Arthy turned back and swung his sword. Arthy protected himself with his dagger, the hard sound, meeting of sword and dagger hit my ears. Arthy used his other dagger to attack Conrart. He swung back off, slid his feet and Conrart stood quietly but he was surprised that there was no one in front of him. He saw the child jumping towards him.

"I win…" Arthy whispered and he jumped to Conrart. He attacked Conrart with his glove leaving all the soldiers stunned when they saw a sharp thing come out from the gloves.

"This will be over now…" Arthy moved his gloves hand in front of Conrart and he kicked Conrart. Conrart fell and his sword released from his hand. The sharp thing from his glove was a long, thin knife that was very sharp. One stab can kill the person. It was designed to directly kill someone when stabbed.

Conrart who looked at Arthy who was ready to stab him and now Conrart was sure that Arthy's really the son of Lionel Hawkeye. Hawkeye's style when killing people was same like Arthy's so much also the way he used the dagger and the gloves too.

"Soldiers, attack that child without mercy. Save your captain quickly." Yuri ordered the soldiers who watched the match to attack Arthy and save Conrart quickly. Arthy was ready to stab Conrart's neck until he realized that the soldiers were going to attack him. He moved from Conrart and he pushed his hand with glove-knife to the soldier's body, stabbed him directly and the soldier easily fell down and coughed blood. Arthy took his dagger again and he jumped to the flag pole, climbing to move to the tree and attack the soldiers from above. He landed with five soldiers beaten by him.

"YURI! STOP IT! The match is over." I protested to Yuri, struggling from Gwendal. "ARTHY WON, STOP IT! He showed his talent!" All soldier who watched the match joined the attacking Arthy who now took his dagger again with sword. One of his daggers was bitten with his mouth and his right hand held a sword. He ran to the soldiers and attacked them one by one without fear.

"It's not over yet, it's still going on." He said it with cold voice and looked at Arthy who was exhausted because of the match. After he used the sword, he threw the sword far away and took his dagger from his mouth. Arthy was still fighting with other soldiers and one by one the soldier fell off. He swung his dagger to soldiers' legs and arm. He didn't want to kill the soldiers, he just hurt them. Two of the soldiers from behind were ready to attack Arthy and Arthy realized there's someone behind him. He swung his dagger and began to attack their legs. The soldiers fell down and Arthy took his other dagger from his clothes. He took two then threw it directly to other soldiers. The red-haired soldier got his chance and Arthy was surprised to see a soldier ready stabs him.

"All OF FIRE ELEMENT, OBEY ME AND ATTACK THEM!" I flicked my fingers and the fire moves to the red- haired soldier, he screamed when felt a fire attacking him and he was running to the nearest pool. I also summoned another fire, made a phoenix and order it attack the soldiers, make them little burn. The phoenix begin fly and move to the soldiers, a lot of them began running, searching water and jumped into the pool. I pulled away from Gwendal and joined the match. I attacked the other soldier with a sword. I made a circle of fire around Arthy so he won't be attacked by someone until I see a water dragon attacking the phoenix. Easily, my fire phoenix was defeated by the water dragon and the dragon extinguishes the circle of fire around Arthy. I saw Yuri standing in the middle of the field. The water dragon moved to Yuri's side and slowly rain fell. I never knew that Yuri's power was water and no matter how much I use my fire element, it would be useless. Yuri's eyes became slits and he took his sword out from his waist and walked towards.

"You disturbed the match, Wolfram. How many times should I tell you don't ever…" he swung the sword and I stepped back. "…DISTRUB THE MATCH!" He shouted at me. I blocked his attack and we fought each other. Our swords clashed and it left me really exhausted after I summon a lot fire.

"I didn't disturb the match. I just protect him!" I swung the sword against Yuri which he easily blocked.

"Protect him of what?"

"Arthy! He's still child and this is too much for him!" I shouted back while Yuri moved and attacked me quite harshly.

"He's an assassin so I know he won't be hurt!" He moved his sword without stop and I almost fell back.

"How can I know he's fine? "

"Because he's really Lionel Hawkeye's child!" Yuri attacked me again then uses his feet to kick my legs and I fell down. My sword fell and was thrown away from my hands. I fell down to the field and saw Yuri on top, squatting and pointing his sword to my face. His face moved closer to my face and gripped my collar.

"If you ever go against me, I can easily kill you right now!" Yuri shouted.

"THEN KILL ME NOW YURII!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY? ISN'T IT WHAT YOU USUALLY DO!"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? TO BE KILLED BY ME?"

"YES! KILL ME NOW!" I shouted aloud with anger and I saw Yuri ready to stab me. He lifted his sword highly with angered eyes. Gwendal and Ezio who were looking at us, shouted at Yuri to stop his action.

"YURI WHAT ARE DOING? STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!" Gwendal shouted and ran towards us. Ezio looked at us with shock and screamed my name. Conrart and Ezio were still busy with their fight without stop. Yuri was prepared to stab me, he gripped my neck tightly. I gasped and I see the tip of sword move. I closed my eyes and ready killed. This would be my last breath on earth and I would die useless, killed by the Demon King.

A few minutes later, I didn't feel anything, it was only rain. Slowly I opened my eyes, I saw Yuri looking to me with shock and fear, surprised of what he did to me. His eyes were widely looking to me and slowly removed his hand gripped into my neck.

"I can't… I can't… I can't…" he spoke those words slowly until he screamed aloud said "I CAN'T DO IT." Yuri's looking down while his hands clutching the dirt on field. I could feel his heartbeat faster whenever I look at him.

"Why…"

"I can't kill you… I can't…" he said it to me slowly.

'Why? Why don't you kill me?' I asked myself and shouted at him with protest. "WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME? WHY YURI? WHAT IS THE REASON?" He could kill me easily with one stab after I made him angry.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS TO ME!" Yuri shouted with a loud voice and all of the soldiers, including Gwendal, and Ezio who watched the match stopped their actions. Conrart who fights with Arthy also stopped, looking at the Demon king.

"What?" I was surprised to hear what Yuri said to me. My eyes become wide of disbelief. Rain fell and our clothes were soaked but I could feel heat from his body, so did his heartbeat and warm breath.

"You're… too… precious…" Yuri looked at me and I felt a raindrop on my face. Wait, the taste is salty, are they tears?

"Why?" I asked him slowly but Yuri didn't listen to me.

"Really… precious…" he moved his head to my neck, looking my last hickey at the wedding ceremony by him. He licked the hickey slowly and then without doubt he kissed and bit me again.

"Yuri…" I gasped when his teeth bit the hickey and slowly he sucked it. I move my head, lifting a little so Yuri could have better access to my neck and my hands gripped his arms tightly. He stopped and rested against my shoulder, his hand caressed my wet hair and traced his thumb on my eyebrow.

"Precious… cause… love… you…" my eyes became wide until I felt his hand lifted my head and pecked my lips. I moved my hand and cupped his face. I was looking into his eyes breathless and teary until I see Arthy with sharp eyes from behind. With the use of his glove hand-knife, he took out the knife and ready to stab Yuri from behind. I lifted myself up while Yuri still rested his head against my neck was suddenly surprised.

"ARTHY STOP! DON'T KILL YURII!" I shouted to Arthy and his light blue eyes shown surprise when I banned him to kill Yuri who almost killed me. Yuri realized Arthy was behind him. Yuri turned back, snatched Arthy's glove-knife and destroyed it. Conrart rushed towards us, only to see Arthy's broken weapon.

Arthy cringed in pain and his eyes became wider, when he saw the weapon inside his glove broken and crashed into little pieces. Arthy stood and took his dagger near his feet. He ran towards Conrart from behind. Conrart saw Arthy who lost his breath, attacking him again from behind. Arthy fell and gasped in pain. His hand was bleeding and he took his dagger from his pocket until he realized that his dagger was gone. Conrart was ready to attack Arthy and his sword moved fast towards him, ready to kill him.

"CONRART! STOP!" I jumped from Yuri's and ran towards Arthy who helplessly exhausted of the match, and scared of the attack. I summoned my fire element. I jumped to reach Arthy and pulled him tightly into my arms. I was ready to feel the blow of Conrart's sword. I heard Ezio scream and I felt a wind come around us.

I wasn't feeling a sword at my back but somehow I feel someone behind me was shielding us. I looked back while Ezio's wind shielded us. I see Yuri held Conrart's sword with his bare hands, gripping it tightly. His face hard, eyebrow down which meant he was angry. His dark eyes became slit while his mouth tried to withhold something like pain or angry words?

"What did I say to you before Conrart?" Yuri moved his hand from the sword, a drip of blood show up from his palm. "Don't ever harm or hurt Prince Wolfram right?"

Conrart was surprise to see his King shielding me. He shivering, he realized he almost kill me.

"Yes, My Lord…" Conrart moved his sword away from him but Yuri still gripped it and pulled it to his side. Conrart almost fell until he felt Yuri's hand pull his shirt and said harshly to him.

"I swear to you if you ever try to hurt him again and kill him, I don't mind to kill you to death with my own hands!" Yuri let go Conrart and threw his sword. The blood from his hand dripping a lot than before, I fell on my knees and Arthy in my arms hugged me tightly. I pulled him and whispered that everything was okay, he was saved. The rain still fell then I saw Yuri walking to me with his usual cold glance, looking at me and Arthy. His eyes met me but I felt he wanted to say 'You don't seem to care about me right?You only care about the children.

"Yuri… your hand…" Yuri was walking inside, ignoring me. I was still looking at his retreating figure until he disappeared and I felt a hand caressing my shoulder. Conrart squatted in front of me and felt sorry about that accident.

"Forgive me Wolfram. I really almost killed you that time. Luckily Yuri can stop my sword, if not, probably you're killed by me." His hands touched my cheek. I touchrd his hand and my cheek and grip it tightly.

"It's okay Conrart. I know you didn't mean it. It's just an accident."

"An accident but it almost killed you, Wolfram." Conrart gripped my hands tightly and his voice sounded sad. "Please forgive me… I should protect you not kill you…"

"I forgive you, but please just forget the accident Conrart. I'm alright you know." I caressed his cheek and made him look into my eyes. His brown eyes looked guilty when it met my emerald green eyes. "Everything is okay now. This is an order, please forget it Conrart. It's just accident and I know you don't mean to kill me."

"But…"

"Please, it's okay Conrart. Do you trust me?" I asked him and our eyes met each other. I could see he still felts badly but he understood it.

"Farewell, I understand." Conrart nodded. "Thank you…" after that he kissed my head just like how big brothers did to his little brothers. Somehow I felt that he was my big brother. "I should follow His Majesty, he needs to cure his hand first. I will ask Gisela."

"Yeah, you should Conrart. Hope he is okay…" Conrart walked out. I sighed and lookedto Arthy who still hugged me. I caressed and patted his head, whispering it was okay and he didn't need to be afraid. Ezio released his wind shield and it was gone. He ran towards me and hugged my arm. I felt his body also shivering and he said something.

"I'm afraid you'll die, really… Thank God you're okay…" he was nearly crying and I patted his head.

"Your wind shield really helped us Ezio" I stroke his hair. I think he was the most scared of all; he was tied and saw all of the match from Arthy with Conrart and soldiers then me who fought with Yuri. He thought Yuri would kill me that time.

"Wait a second, you were tied isn't it?" Arthy asked Ezio who still hugged my arm. He looking worried I was hurt then he answers it.

"Yes, but when I summoned my wind shield to you, I didn't realize that I was untied. After I summoned my magic I feel my hands untied and…" he looked at Gwendal walking inside, "Gwendal untied my hand and asked me to use the wind shield quickly to save Wolfram."

Gwendal let Ezio free to make him save my life? I'd never thought Gwendal would do that. When I first came to the castle I always thought Gwendal was a mysterious person and cold. He never greeted me when we meet; he was always silent and working. Sometimes I felt that he always looking at me but if I asked he would deny it. I also saw him one night giving food for a cat and its children. Gwendal actually was a kind person.

"How is yours?" Ezio asked me. "You and King fought right? Did he hurt you?"

"No…well just a little but I think it's okay." I replied to Ezio who sighed. "He won't hurt and kill me."

"How did you know he won't hurt you? I thought you will be killed?" Arthy asked me confused. His face became red he was shaking to forget that kissing scene quickly.

"Ah, you better go to King Yuri quickly." Arthy stood and I was surprised when he pulled my hand leading me inside. He pushed my back, reassuring that sure he and Ezio were okay and no need to worry.

"It is both of you that I should be worried about; especially Arthy who have a lot of wounds all of his body." I pointed at Arthy's clothes which were dirty of blood and dirt. His face had a scratch and quite long from his cheek to his ear.

"Don't worry. We can take care of this. Gisela will help and treat us. Beside you're King Yuri's consort right?"

"Yes, and what do you mean?" I was confused of what Arthy meant.

"King Consorts must always stay beside the King. Although we didn't agree about it because you won't be spending a lot of time with us and after he made us fight in a dangerous match. I hurt a lot and so did you. I was kinda jealous with King Yuri, he chose a beautiful and lovely person like Wolfram."

I was really touched by his honest words but most of it were not true. Ezio suddenly pushed my back.

"Yeah, you should check him. When you married King Yuri you should always accompany and give him support, since he's bleeding right now and quite lonely after you left him, you better check on him now." Ezio then took my hand while his gray eyes looking at me with innocent. "You also miss him right?"

What?

What did Ezio say?

"Wait, How did you think and know that I…" I was shocked to realize that Ezio knew that stuff which was too mature for kids like him.

"Sorry Wolfram, I heard you mumbling after you fought with King Yuri. You were pissed off and then you were mumbling and said you felt guilty, lost and you don't mean what you said. You actually miss him and want hug him right?" Ezio said it clearly without fail and I felt my cheeks becoming warm and red. "Also you want to stay by his side right? Also when I see him kissing your neck, you allowed it. I can see that he don't mean to kill you. You also scream to Arthy not to kill him right?"

Ezio should learn how to keep his mouth in silent also he's too smart know about this stuff. Where he learn it?

"Well, maybe you right…" I murmured and walkedslowly

"Yeah, then go now. We don't want see King Yuri's anger again. I think he's scarier than that green wrinkled forehead soldier." Ezio pushed my back again while Arthy stood beside the door, holding the pillar. "When he's fighting with you, he's really scary."

"You sure you'll be okay…?" I asked both of them again, making sure they were really okay.

"Yes, we will be okay."

"Really? Because I think both of you…"

"YES WOLFRAM! Now go and find King Yuri quickly." Arthy and Ezio shouted together while I began to search for Yuri. I was walking inside and saw Gwendal beside a pillar, folding his hand while his back rested at the wall.

"I will take care of the children. You better go to His Majesty now. He needs to cheer up I think."

"Why?"

"I don't know Prince Wolfram. Better you find it out." Gwendal replied my question which made me confused so I better go to Gisela. Maybe Yuri was still in the infirmary.

"Luckily you are safe Prince Wolfram." I turned back and to Gwendal. "Also change your clothes and take a bath. You look awful with your clothes so wet."

"Yeah… and thank you." I continued walking to the infirmary. Gwendal stood in front of door. Ezio and Arthy were surprised to see Gwendal waiting for them. Will get the punishment now?

"What?" Arthy asked Gwendal curtly, wondering why he looking at him and Ezio with heavy eyes. He walking to their way and hold their hands. The child looked confused to Gwendal with their innocent eyes. Gwendal looking at their eyes, couldn't hold to admit how cute actually they were. Their eye colors, light blue and grey were so charming. He asked to himself why Prince Wolfram must take theses cute and innocent children but with a dangerous talent who can kill a people?

"Come with me" Gwendal took Arthy and Ezio's little hands and drag themto Gisela.

"Where are you taking us?" Arthy asked trying to let go his hand but since his hand was so tiny while Gwendal hand was so big it was useless so he preferred to just give up.

"For Gisela, your injury was really bad and must be treated quickly."

"Okay, I know we need treatment but why should you accompany us?" Ezio asked Gwendal confused why Gwendal, s cold and weird person would want take them to Gisela.

"After Gisela treat you, both of you will come to my office and we will teach you."

"Why will you teach us? We don't need a lesson" Arthy thinking it's so useless a child like them now must take a lesson since they were not a part of the Royal Family. "What kind of lesson will we learn?"

"All of it. Defense, Attack, Sword, Magic and there's still a lot."

"Who will teach us?" Ezio asked him, wanted know.

"It's Conrart, Gunther, Me and Prince Henry, King Yuri's teacher. You must learn it from now."

"Why do you suddenly want to teach us? Kids like us? After we wounded the soldiers at Enchanted Forest, are you impressed with our talent?" Arthy asked him, somehow he thought after he wounded soldiers at Enchanted Forest, the soldiers would respect him.

"Probably. It Seems like King Yuri seriously want to make both of you become Prince Wolfram's guardian."

"But, isn't Conrart now Prince Wolfram's private guardian?"

"Yes, but lately a lot of things happened to King Yuri so I need Conrart's help. I can't do it alone. Now, both of you will bear a heavy duty from now."

"And what is it?" They asked together and guess what their duty from now is.

"Become the prince consort's guardian and protect him from any harm."

And their guess was right.

* * *

I was in front of Yuri's room.. I asked Gisela about Yuri's hand condition. Gisela said she already treated him but the wound probably won't heal quickly so she asked me to check his wound again. She gave me a basket of medicine to check Yuri's wound. Gisela was busy to heal soldiers who wounded from the match. She said Arthy was so strong and powerful. How he can beat a lot soldier while he still child. If he grew up, probably he would be powerful. Well, since he was Lionel Hawkeye's son. Probably people still didn't know it yet. Maybe Lionel teaches his son so he could protect himself.

I really didn't want this. Of course I wanted to check Yuri but with a nightgown I was wearing tonight? Gisela was really weird and so do Gunther! They suggested me to wear a nightgown so Yuri's won't be pissed off. Gunther said since I'd never slept with him before so I better wear something cute to make him feel better.

I was looking my reflection at window, worried, if this would work? Wear a cute pink nightgown like this would work for me. The nightgown's length was until my knee with laces on every wrist, the bottom side of nightgown and neck side as well. It was chiffon and not hot, feels fresh when I wear it. There was a little ribbon at chest side but the shoulder had lace straps. I wish I found a normal nightgown.

I knocked the door, making sure Yuri is at inside so I could check his wound. I knocked again, no response. I knock harder and quite loudly while I call his name

"King Yuri…." I called his name slowly, still knocking.

No response.

"My Lord…." I call him louder than before, knocking again.

No response. I braced myself to open the door and come inside.

"Yuri, can I come in?" I pulled the knob and went inside. The room is dark, only a few lights from candle and moonlight lightened up the room. I saw Yuri sitting at the side of bed, reading a book. His left hand holds the book while the right hand, the wounded, lay on the bed. I held the box tightly and walked to his side. His eyes never left the book, I was hoping he'd acknowledge my presence.

"Wolfram…" he put down his book and was looking to me. "Why are you here?"

"I…" I couldn't look at him after that incident. When he threw away Conrart's sword after he accidently almost stabbed me, his eyes became fierce and I could feel his anger. "Gisela asked me to check your wound again, she's worried your wound could become worse. She couldn't do it so she sent me to check your wound." I sat next to him and put the box on bed.

"She was busy right? Healing the wounded soldiers by Hawkeye's son?" he moved closer to my side.

"Yes, what Arthy did." I didn't understand how powerful Arthy was to be able to defeat all those soldiers.

"No wonder for me, after all he's Lionel son. You seem close to him." Yuri asked me but his voice sounded kind of jealous.

"What?" I asked him confused, taking his wounded hand and some medicine to heal his wound.

"You seem so close to them, the children." Yuri let his hand treated and then he saw a light green sparkle from my hands. Before I came to his room, I already learned a healing magic for wounds, although it was not necessary but for me it was. Few minutes later there was no wound.

Yuri looked his right hand and was impressed with what I did. He was looking at his hand quietly and his black eyes met my emerald green eyes.

"Thank you." He said flatly.

"My… pleasure, My Lord." I responded him and little bow. I felt Yuri's hand touch my cheek where Gwendal scratched with tip of his sword. His thumb caressed my cheek and then he moved his hand away.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"The scratch, What Gwendal did to you."

"No My Lord, I feel better. Gwendal already heal my cheek."

"Why do you still call me like that?"

"What?"

"King Yuri, My Lord or whatever. You never call my name. Just a few but most of the time never." he asked me want know why I still call him without his name.

"I think I'm not used to it" I murmured to myself, it was not about how I was not used to it but he was the King and I must respect him. Somehow I feel like I did not deserve to call himYuri.

"Why?" he looked at me while he moved closer. I could feel his heat.. "We're already married Wolfram."

"I know, but it's really…"

"We're married now and I callyou Wolfram, not Prince Wolfram while you still call me 'King' or 'My Lord'.

"I know that… but…" How do I explain it to him?

"You never think of me right?" Yuri asked me but this time his voice quite high.

"What?" Wait I've never… I'm always thinking of Yuri…"

"You always look at me with pitiful eyes, not like the way you look at those children with smile and love."

"No…" He was quite right. I always looked at him with pity. Pity because he was a lonely King and was always used by people because his wealth and power.

"Am I not good for you?"

"My Lord, it just…"

"Maybe you're just like them. You're just after my wealth and my power." Yuri stoodand he looked to me with those betrayed and lonely eyes again.

"No, Yuri I'm not…"

"I think I'm right. I feel stupid to marry you after all this time and told the people I finally found someone who better than them." Yuri walked away from me. Before he goes out I gripped his sleeve and pulled his back. Yuri turned his head and looked at me coldly "After all you wish you never see me right?"

No, please don't. I don't mean to say I don't want to see you. All those words are wrong, I've never meant it.

"Farewell, I should disappear from your sight." Yuri yanked his arm from my grips, and walked to the door but before he went out I gripped his sleeve again and pulled his back.

"NO! Yuri there's a reason I can't call your name." I gripped his sleeve tightly and pulled it so he wouldn't go. "I'M JUST A SLAVE AND I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" I shouted aloud to make sure he understood it clearly why I couldn't call his name.

"A… slave you said?" Yuri was confused and he turned around, still standing but his face looking at me.

"It's… sometimes I feel like I do not deserveto call you 'Yuri'. You are the powerful demon king while I'm not from royalty. I'm used by my uncle to pay a debt for you. People doubt me as your consort. I'm just a slave, not a Prince or a consort for you."

"You already became my Prince Demon King and my soul mate after you married me. Why you can't call me 'Yuri'?

"I… just…" I wanted to answer that I could but sometimes I felt bad remembering my status. People doubted me and it made me feel like I didn't deserve to be Yuri's consort. Prince and princesses insult me, talking how miserable and I am and how I should be dead. If I told Yuri about that, he would angry and there would be more victims because of me. I also didn't know my feelings for Yuri but I care for him. I was used to pay a debt by Uncle Stoffel so it was unquestionable for people to doubt me as a consort. Somehow I wish I was not born in this world.

Yuri took my hand and he pulled me to his lap.I was surprised. He was looking straightly into my eyes, cupped my face and rested his forehead against me. I kind of missed him. I closed my eyes and heard my heartbeat beating faster. I could smell his hair and feel his breath on my ear. His hair so soft and refreshing, it smelled like a rain and dew in the morning.

"Call my name now Wolfram, not King or My Lord title." He whispered into my ears, slow and I feel his hot breath tickle my ear. I held my hands into his shoulder and gripped it tightly

"Yuri…" I said his name and felt my cheeks and body becoming warm.

"More…" he nipped my ear and sucked it. I gasped and held at his shoulder tightly than before.

"Haa… Yuri…"

"More and louder…" his hand began caressing my back down and moved to my thigh. He moved from my ear to my neck and kissed it.

"Hhh, Yuri…" I moaned little while his fingers began to sneak into the nightgown and caressed it. His hand slowly moved up and I could feel his hand reach my stomach. He touched my covered length and gripped it.

"AAH! YUURI!" I moaned surprised of the action. He kissed my neck, the last bite he made when we dance, and lick it. I held my breath to control it. Those spots were my weakness. I feel I couldn't breathe now.

"Yes, call me again…" he sucked my neck and moved to my jaw. His hand pulled down the sleeve so he could see my shoulder while his other hand moved to my chest. He kissed my collarbone and I moved my hands to his back and held it. My breath became slows and I lost my breath.

"Aah… Yuu…ri… Hhh" I moaned and felt his kiss change sucking my collarbone and feel his tongue licking it. He moved to my bare shoulder and kissed it until I felt his hand touch one of my nipples and pinched it.

"YURII!" I screamed and backed off from him but his hand pulled me to his arm. He held my body and lifted my head. His hands caressed my blonde hair and moved to my cheek. I felt breathless and exhausted. I couldn't move and heat burned up around my stomach down to my length. What was it?

"Better and thank you…" he kissed me with passion and hungrily thrust his tongue into me. I tried to resist but his hand moved down and touches my length while his tongue tried to open my lips. I gasped when his hand gripped my length and Yuri used this chance to enter his tongue which was successful. Our tongue met and I didn't know why my hand unconsciously wrapped around his neck and kissed him deeper. Our tongue touching became s battle and I let him win. Yuri was a good kisser. His hand moved up, caressing my body slowly and held my waist pulling me closer to him. Our body touched and I could feel his heartbeat.

We let go of a moment, out of breath and looking at each other. His hands sunk into my hair while our lips were only a few centimeters away. He kissed the juncture of my neck and shoulder. His nose smelled my scent, rested at my neck.

"Yuri… Ahhm" I pull his head and kiss him. I lick his lower lip and he kisses me with a lot passionate. I kinda miss his kiss. I sunk my hand on his hair and vice versa. Yuri's hand moves down from my blonde hair, to my neck then lower and lower.

"We haven't do it right?" he whispered to my ear and bit it. I felt his hand slowly lifted my nightgown until my waist was exposed. I could see his fingers beginning to caress my thigh.

"What?" I gripped his hair, asked him breathless while his lips sucked my neck and his hands snaked again into my nightgown, caressing my chest and my body. Why do I feel very pleased with his touch?

"Our Wedding Night."

"What?"

"We haven't done it." He pushed me down to the bed and crawled on my top, holding my hands while I blushed. I could see his dark eyes with passion and lust looking directly at me.

"This is your punishment..."  
.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yay! It's done guys and thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm really glad I could finished this chapter and didn't realize I wrote this long. Hope you guys not tired after read this chapter okay?

Since the end of story like that, so you can guess what will happen the next chapter right? I already have the imagination but I don't how to write it! Although I love Romance story and read a lot romance novel, I feel nervous to write it.

Next warning again, next chapter the rating change into M, not T again.

Review and Advice as usual! It's important to me :D


	14. My First Intimate Wedding Night

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Author Note :** Deeply Apologized to my dearest reader, I'm really sorry to make all of you wait this long! The last time I update for previous chapter was March and all of you wait for two month. Once again, I'm really sorry m(_-_)m

You see, this month really the busiest month I've ever see. I must do alot Entrepreneur Assignment such as make the proposal, advertisement, make a product etc with my group. All of us really sick of it and we wish to finish it as soon as possible. We must sell our product at Entrepreneur Week which held by my campus and Foreign Country Culture Week. It's so exhausting _

About this chapter, as you can see, I already give you the warning and you know it right? _**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WRITE SEX SCENE!**_ Don't ever hope too high for this **"Intimate Scene"**. I really nervous when I write it and don't know how to describe it. So I read alot about Romance Novel, YuuRam Fanfic which also have intimate scene, sex positions and steps how to begin the first night +/+

I kinda want to hiding right now, but lucky I can finish it although it's make me sometimes when write the scene, I must stop in few minutes, relax and try calm myself down. Really, I'm so nervous since it's my first time writing. I hope all of you enjoy it and have fun with it! :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! Finally I reach **100th reviews** and it's still 13th chapter which make me squeal and scream aloud! I really love you and appreciate your review and advice! Please tell me if I do mistake, give advice for the story if you have.

Thank you for my two beloved Beta, **_yuuram2fangirl and Miyuki Mieru. _**

I hope your family can handle it and keep strong, yuuram2fangirl. Don't push yourself if you still not strong enough. Ypu still my greatest Beta :D

Miyuki Mieru, I really happy when you reply my message and I enjoy working with you. Thank you for helped me in difficult time :D

Happy Reading Guys! Enjoy this **"Intimate and Sexy Chapter"**. Keep you Heart strong to read it until the last.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 14: My Intimate Wedding Night

.

.

Wolfram POV :

What?

Wedding Night?

Right now?

We haven't done it for this many day so why so suddenly?

I slowly began standing when Yuri caught both my hands. He knew that this would happen. He pushed me onto the mattres ignoring my struggles.

"I won't allow you to run away again. You can't escape this time." Yuri said his eyes narrowed and voice sharp. I get more hysterical.

"I am not ready! What do you mean by 'This is your punishment'? I scream as I try to free myself from his grip. I was frightened. I couldn't deny it.

I had a feeling that Yuri would humiliate me and do something bad to me. 'Oh Shinou! Please someone come and save me.' I pray. My heart felt as if it would jump out of my body at any moment. I felt heat in every part of body.

"What will you to me?" I scream as I try to escape. It was no use. He was just too strong.

"What do you think a couple does when they are alone in a bedroom with no one to disturb them?" he asks as he traces his fingers from my arm to my neck. He slowly pulls one of the ribbon slowly until it opens.

"They will..." I mutter, eyes widening.

"Yes, we are going to do exactly that. After the incident at the ball I almost forgot about my wedding night plan. I have a big plan for our wedding night. To make you moan my name, beg me for more, ask me to kiss you..." His eyes were full of lust as he looks at me.

"Is it?"I asked my eyes full of confusion as I wonder if they really do it. I mean I knew talking and kissing were involved but to go so far...

"You don't know about it? A couple usually makes love lying on a bed in the dark. Like us right now." He explains as he bends down to kiss my neck. He sucks on it like it was a candy and I knew that there would be a mark there.

I unconsciously tilt my head to give Yuri better access to my head. His mouth kissing my neck hotly as his tongue trailing down my neck softly. He suddenly pulled back and looked me with his eyebrows raised. "You mean... ?" he trails off as I blush and nod. "Aah... so you don't know." he says understanding. "You had anyway told me when I had masqueraded as Erick in the Enchanted Forest. Never been in a relationship means you are a Virgin..."

"Can you not talk about it again?" I hissed cutting him off. My hands clutched my nightgown as my face turned red and I could feel the heat in it. I look down unable to meet his eyes. "I just haven't done it and it isn't anything to be ashamed of. So you shouldn't mind and don't talk about it." I say harshly as I continue to look down. I feel his hands under my chin as he raises my head up. I glance away, trying to avoid looking into his midnight black eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks in a slow voice as he pulls me into his embrace. I sit on his lap as his arms encircle me. I shake my head indicating that I wasn't afraid of him.

"I... no.. " I was afraid of sleeping with His Majesty. I will make love with him right now. I am trapped and no one can save me. I feel my body shivering. But I have mixed feeling. Even though I am scared and nervous, I wanted to know how it felt to do 'it'. The only thing I heard from other princes and princesses that Yuri was great in bed. He will make everyone beg for more. But I had the anxiety in me; would he treat me harshly or sweetly?

"Then it's great! Let me please you tonight, whole night. I will make you remember my every touch. This wedding night will be the most unforgettable and pleasurable night ever. I will give you such service that none of the princes or princess has ever got." He said as he crushed his lips into mine. His lips stayed there for sometimes, nibbling. His tongue then slipped into my mouth exploring.

"Yuri..." I moan.

"It's great to have a Virgin Prince like you. This is going to be the best and most spectacular night of my life. I can't wait to feel your tightness and hear you scream my name in your seductive voice." He mumbles against my lips.

Please, I mentally beg him, Don't say those dirty words. They seemed to make my body hotter and heart beat faster. "Please... Yuri..." I mutter automatically. It sounded like an invitation to please and pleasure me.

"Please Prince, Let me please you tonight. Just focus on the feeling..." he mumbles as he starts to kiss me. I tighten my hold on his shoulders as he pulls me closer, holding my arms.

"What do you want to do, Prince?" he asks softly and he lifts up my nightgown and strokes my thigh in a seductive manner, his eyes filled with lust.

My breath comes out in uneven gasps as I try to answer his question. I can feel his hands stroking my thigh and it sent shivers down my spine. I moan as I felt his hand massaging my thigh. "Kiss..." I manage to gasp out amidst the moans. I didn't know why I said kiss.

"Like this?" he asks me as he kisses my ear lobes, his hot breath making my heart to beat faster. "How will you feel if I suck and nibble your ear lobes?" He murmurs.

"Yu... Yurii..." I try to hold back a moan, failing, as he softly bit my ear lobes and nibbled on it. My hands curl around the collar of his shirt as I try to pull him closer to me. He pulls the ribbons on my other shoulder. He starts to lick my neck and collarbone as the sleeves of my nightgown slips down exposing my shoulder and neck to him.

"Yuri..."

His breath felt hot against my collarbone. I trembled a bit. He kissed my neck; softly at first but slowly turned aggressive in his hurry to taste me. I try to shift but only succeed in falling on the bed. He crawls over me, his eyes clouded with lust.

"You smell so sweet." he says huskily. "So cute and sweet. I want to make you mine." He says lowly and huskily. He pulled down my nightgown and licked at the little nub he found. He licked in circles around my nipple and then pressed it down using his tongue and then he flickered over it.

"Yuri…. Hhh…" Yuri started to suck in earnest, but it was when he lightly bit on it and tugged at it that, I made that kitten noise, mewling as I tried to pull away from him. I held onto his waist, leaving the erect, saliva-soaked nipple to glisten while Yuri greedily sucked and licked on the other.

"Yuri…." I moaned, my cheeks turned bright pink. "Slowly, it feels…"

"Good? Then I shall make you feel even better," He kissed my nipple while his hand sneaked inside my underwear. I gasped loudly as he touched me. Yuri moved up and kissed my slightly swelling lips as he continued to stroke me, thumb rubbing against the tip. I started to get wet down there, mewling and writhing. His hand delved in-between my globes. I moaned as Yuri thrust one finger into my entrance. I gasped as a second digit was added and then a third, panting heavily as my fingers clawed at the sheets. He pushed back against his fingers wanting them to go deeper.

"Yuu… ri…," I panted and tried to take his hand from it, for him to let go. Before I took Yuri's finger, he stopped his action, sat up and moved his hand to his shirt. Slowly he removed it, lifting it up over his head, tossing it onto the floor, leaving him naked from the waist up. I couldn't hide my admiration; after all, he had a well-toned body of a warrior. There wasn't a spare ounce of extra flesh on him. His muscles were lean and defined. I thought that he was quite thin but I was definitely wrong.

"Now I am feeling a bit impatient. I want to see your lovely body. We have to get rid of this, no matter how lovely it looks on you." He indicated my nightgown, fingers beginning to tug and pull at the garment, up over my legs and higher. He sat up, removing my nightgown and tossing it on floor. I could see his eyes looking at me, up and down. I snatched a blanket and hid my body.

"Don't cover yourself, Wolfram. I want to see your body, all of it." He reached out and grabbed the blanket away from me and pulled them aside. I heard Yuri's breath, that look in his eyes was very admiring and tender. I felt like the sight of me naked had aroused him, making him burn with a sudden overwhelming desire.

"What do you see, Yuri?" I asked, noticing the look on his face. Yuri's lips curved into a smile, openly signifying lust and admiration.

"It is so gratifying to know that the sight of you without clothes pleases me so much." He moved closer to my ears, I felt his hot breath around it and whispered. "Are you prepared to be chastised?" He bent forward and nibbled my earlobe with his tongue tracing the shell of my ear.

His lips pressed against the smooth skin beneath my navel, his hands gently easing my thighs apart, positioning himself between them. Tongue twirling on my navel. My hips bucked off and Yuri quickly held my hips while his tongue continued to seduce my navel.

"Yuri.. Yuuu…! Ahhh! You are torturing me! Stop it!"

"I'm not. You are just too sensitive and this is you first time, isn't it?" he swirled his tongue and dipped it on my navel. He stopped and realized that I was still wearing my pants. The pants were unique in this kingdom not like the usual pants that I wear in my kingdom. It was more like a girl pants in my kingdom, with both sides tied with strings like a ribbon. In my kingdom it's called Lingerie. So it's mean I wear lingerie, the sexy pants to seduce your partner love?

"I've never thought you will wear those pants. It's looks hot and perfect on you but I have to take it off sadly." He traced his finger around the pants.

Damn you Gizella! I swear I won't wear this Kingdom pants again! You were the one who pushed me to wear this.

Yuri moved closer and took off my pants while holding my hips. He bit the tip of string, and pulled it with his teeth slowly until it was untied. He did the same with the other one. I felt his hot breath near my erection, sliding down with his teeth, and his lips tracing my thigh. When the pants reached my knee, he lifted it off and took away the pants with his hand. His face making a weird expression, lusty like touched something wet on my pants. He switched his right hand with left hand, to hold my wet pants. Yuri looked into his palm, which was wet and smelled it.

"Smells like honey, I think." He licked his palm and looked at me hungrily like I was only food served to him. He threw away my pants, joining my nightgown which was already on the floor.

"Yuri, what are you about…?" I asked, feeling he lifted one of my leg, kissing a trail from the hollow of my ankles, all the way up to one of my calves then to the knee, nipping at it with his teeth, tickling the smooth skin with his tongue and licking it, moving higher up my leg to the soft smooth skin of my inner thigh. Inhaling the intoxicating scent of honey, his mouth traveled up to the spot where my legs met my core until I feel something hot and wet around my erection.

"YUURII!" I screamed when I felt his lips close around the edge of my length. Tipping my head back, I closed my eyes, while his mouth began to work its magic. Lips enclosed over my length as he slid his tongue cruelly over my tip. I almost cried out as something warm and wet engulfed my length. Ringlets of black hair brushed against my pelvis, and I heard small sucking noises.

I bit my lower lip to stifle a loud moan, Yuri took more of me into the warm cavern of his mouth, his tongue licking my length, teasing me for several minutes, arousing me to new heights. Inhaling sharply, I instantly tried to close my legs and pulled back, hands falling into the back of Yuri's head, pulling slightly at dark strands. I can't make a sound right now. I felt like the only thing I could do was to moan and gasp loudly, squirming at the feeling of my loud heart beat.

"Yu-Yu-riii… Yuri… Ooohhh!" I tilted his head back, cheeks flushed and breathing strained. Fingers wove into Yuri's hair fully now, my restraint slowly dying out. "St-st-stop… Please… Ah-hh-hmm…"

Yuri smirked at my entrance at the sound of me, whining out his name, as he shook his head, rolled down hard onto my length until it hit the back of his throat.

"Mm... I want to taste you fully," he moaned sweetly which caused his tongue to vibrate on my entrance.

This was so wrong and disgusting, but it felt so good and I wanted more. I didn't know how much of this could I take. My blood felt like it was on fire, flames leaping through my limbs as breaths come in shallower pants. I bit my lips in anticipation, unable to hold back my moans any longer, low and throaty sounds erupted with undisguised pleasure.

"YURIII! YUURIIII! Haahhh!" My cheeks were flushed and warm. Oh no, what's happening to me? It feels like I will explode or what? I cried while he pulled me closer to him, reaching beneath to grasp my buttocks with his fingers, squeezing and caressing me.

"Yes, let go Wolfram. It's mean you will explode or come." Yuri continued teasing me with his tongue. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and enveloped my erection and again breathed hot air, making my body shiver. Yuri's breath caressed my erection by blowing warm air on it and nuzzling it with his cheeks and nose. I cried out and rocked his hips forward, shamelessly dry humping his face when Yuri added teeth to the mix and bit at my erection.

Yuri's eyes widened fully at the pressure, and before he could swallow all of it, some leaked out of his lips and dribbled down his chin slowly. At first he nearly gagged from the pressure, he hadn't been expecting it to hit the back of his throat, but the reaction he had to gag was gone as soon as he was able to taste what had pooled into his mouth and all over his tongue. His lips stayed secure on me for a moment longer before he started licking off any that had slipped free from his mouth. Giving a gentle sound at the delicious taste, he sucked gently on the vein making sure there wasn't a drop left on me and him.

After he sucked all of it- he licked off his fingers until there was nothing left on his fingers.

"Hmm, taste of honey… I love it."

"Yuri… what are…" Why did he swallow it? Wasn't it disgusting and dirty? I mean, did he really swallow it and said that it tasted like honey? This was so confusing and I couldn't think straightly right now.

Yuri stood and unbuttoned his long pants, lowered it until he was totally naked and threw it into floor. He stared down at my body beneath him.

"Yuri! STOP IT! I can't hold this! I… " I gasped when I felt something thrust into my body while his mouth continues teasing my nipple, sucking it like a baby. Yuri groaned, sucking a nipple, feeling the tight opening around his tip. My body shuddered, pressing against his. Yuri moved his length, pushing more to my entrance, his lips not moving from away my nipple. I cried out when fell a warm wet mouth close around one of my overly sensitive nipples.

Clutching a handful of Yuri's black hair and moaned wantonly, twisting them as Yuri tugged, licked and sucked the bud until it was a pink pebble. He moved over to assault the other in the same way. I felt like I would explode at any minute. Sweat glistened on me and Yuri skin as I gulped in several breath of hot sex filled air.

"Yuri! Stop it! Please..."

"Give over the passion, Wolfram, My dearest Prince. Just a moment longer and I will make you burst and scream of pleasure." he pushed faintly into my frame, moaning gently at the pleasure of feeling sudden warmth surrounding his tip.

"Ahmm.. You really so tight Wolfram. I only put my tip on your entrance but Mmm…" Yuri moaned into pleasure. He only put his tip, how about the whole of his length, it must be hotter than this.

"Wolfram… Wolfram, My Prince. You are burning inside, so hot and wet." Yuri gasped in pleasure. I threw my head back and groaned in pleasure and pain when Yuri's hard length was shoved roughly inside me.

"Yuri...Yuri…" I held into the pillows tightly like it was the hold of my life, gasping with shaky pleasure and pain. I unconsciously shut my eyes tightly, legs wrapped around the other's waist fully. Yuri realized of this action took my legs, releasing them from his waist. He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders, his member penetrating deep, moving within me. Thrusts became harder and harder until all of his length was totally inside of me.

"Oh god… No one makes me feel the same as you do" Yuri groaned, speeding up his pace more. "You are so tight. So hot..." He growled, the last bit of his control breaking under the sweet words from my mouth which only speak of moan and gasp.

I gasped and gripped the sheets again and tighter. I fall into rhythm with the thrusts and rocked back of Yuri in perfect time. My eyes closed and my mouth hanged open, releasing a moan. There was something so thrilling that made my body hot. This wedding night, this sex, and everything made me feel like so primal, so primitive and animalistic but it made me want do it again and more.

Oh no, what happened to me? I feel like a whore now, want another sex treatment from Yuri. I could already think dirty which positions I wanted for another sex.

Yuri would make love to me in bed, tied my hands on headboard while sucking my length deeply, feeling his lips close over the head of my erection, suckling gently. I'm moaning and gasping loudly, bit lower lip yielding to the exquisite pleasure. I close my eyes, feeling his lips and tongue move over my erection like he was eating his favorite sweet. I lifting my hips up off the mattress, gave him more while his sound of sucking my erection and licking it increasing the sensual sensations and erotic rhythm. He rolled down hard onto my length so it hit the back of his throat while my hips pull his head closer to my erection, ask him eat and please it more with his talented tongue. I exploded, he swallowed all my juices, Yuri's lips stayed secure on me for a moment longer before he started licking off any that had slipped free from his mouth. Giving a gentle moan of happiness to the delicious taste, Yuri sucked gently on the vein making sure there wasn't a drop left on me almost as if it was his life support.

I'd never thought of this sensation entirely possible before. This sex was new and wonderful experiences for me. I felt as though all my blood was drained from my body and pooled into my stomach. This was incredible. I had never felt anything like this. Every time I read a romance book with sex scene of it, none of the books I read ever mentioned this wonderful sensation.

Yuri's eyes were closed in concentration as he struggled to keep up the fast pace he had set. Ebony locks of hair stuck to creamy tan temples while pearly beads of sweat dripped of a narrow chin and down his neck, emphasizing the straining tendons beneath hot flesh. I become entranced by the sight. Yuri thrust even faster and harder into me. I dissolved into another rousing chorus of screams and mewls and pleas. Yuri leaned to rest his head on my sweaty shoulder, graze his teeth along already my sweaty chest and licking my one of my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it until raw and red. He held on expertly when I cried out hoarsely. I feel the mix of Yuri's teeth and lips around my nipple.

"Please! Yuriii! Ahhh! I can't hold this…! Hahhh!" my fingers moved from fabric into his black hair.

"Yes… Yes…" Yuri groaned, speeding up his pace even more. "You are the tightest I've ever know. Make me want to ravish and f*ck you all night." He whispered into my chest and licking slowly, up to my shoulder. Between my own screams, I could hear the lustful grunts and moans of Yuri.

Strong fingers dug painfully into my hips, holding me in place as that length pounded into me over and over again, each thrust emphasized by a loud, husky grunt from Yuri. Please, I can't hold it, I want scream aloud as much as I can. I don't even care if people around castle hear my scream; I need to scream right now!

"YURII! YURII! I… YURIIII!" Finally I let it all out, as I cried of Yuri's name repeatedly like some sacred prayer.

"Yes, scream aloud my name and you will cum to me." He kept thrusting harder, gripping my buttocks and thrusting roughly without stop and groaning into pleasure, feeling his length orgasm. I feel something wet trickling down my thighs and my length kinda, let out something wet, dripping down on my hips.

Am I'm having or this is called _"cum"_? I'm looking to Yuri who now stopped but his length was still inside me.

"Yuri…" I asked him breathless. Yuri realized that I called him, he opened his eyes and looked at me. His black eyes were still full of lust but I could see satisfaction on it, his body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. "How are…"

"It's like I'm going to heaven and touch the stars. Even more…" he arranged his breath and traced his finger on my hips up to my stomach and chest until he reached my lips. His fingers played my lips, up and down. He parted my lips and inserted his finger in my mouth and I licked it.

"And…" I asked him again when he pulled out his finger from my mouth.

"I am happy, content, exhilarated." Yuri rolled over onto his side so we are facing each other, tilted his head to look down at me, brushing a lock of hair away from my face tenderly with some fingers.

"Did I please you, My Prince?"

My breath still trembling after the passionate wedding night and my first time, chest rose up and down, looking at Yuri's black round eyes, waiting my answer. I'm still silent and couldn't answer the question. The only sound in the room was the trembling breathing of me and Yuri. The smell of sex and sweat on our body lingered around. We curled against one another as our eyes grew heavy.

This was my first and I didn't know it felt good and awesome. Uncle Stoffel always said that when man and woman try to take you to bed they will harm and humiliate you, leave you behind after they made love to you, make you embarrassed, and spread the news of how bad you are. Those were the reasons why I was scared of discussing these sort of stuffs.

When Yuri touched, I was scared at first, and afraid of what will happen to me. Would treat me badly? Embarrass me or leave me behind? But it wasn't, I think Uncle Stoffel tried to scare me so I could stay virgin and he would sell me at high price. When Yuri touched, kissed, and made love to me I felt pleased. I felt so good and warm. I felt my body hot, burning and made me drown in this addictive pleasure.

How did this happen to me? I mean I should have refused it and denied it but why did I love it? I felt like I want do it again and again.

"Yes…"

I pulled his face down and whisper at his lips,

"Very pleased and incredible..."

"My Dearest King..."

I placed his lips to mine and we were kissing deeply. While we kissed I felt Yuri's hand on my hip, nudging my thighs slightly apart, thrusting his hips forward. His tip was on my entrance again.

"I hope you're ready for second round…" He whispered into my ear hotly and put his length at my entrance, thrust his erection into me until it was all inside. I arched my back and moaned, feeling Yuri's mouth kissing and sucking my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hold into his back and drowned into another pleasurable moment when he thrust me harder than before.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okay, it's done Guys! For the **"Intimate and Sex Scene"** what do you think? I hope all of you enjoy the scene. I'm not an expert so I apologized if I make mistake. Hope I can improve myself to write another "Intimate Scene" and please you guys.

I just read that when we first time have sex, it said that we will kinda addicted to it cause it's feel so awesome. Probably what I will do for future chapter, Wolfram don't know what happen to his body and he's kinda want have sex again with Yuri *Of course Yuri don't mind right?* Is it true?

I want asked all of you and hope you don't mind :

1. What is another best place to have sex beside Bedroom? - This will happen to Yuri, crazy of Wolfram more and more

2. What kind of position is good, favorite of all positions and hot maybe?

3. I want make Wolfram dominant. He asked Yuri that he wants him/have sex, begging Yuri to do harder, faster and do what he wants. How about both of them hungry for each other, the result they ravish each other all night, could not manage to keep their hands off one another and have a passionate relationship?

Review and Advice as usual! It's important to me :D


	15. First Duty and Past Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who created this superb story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Author Note :** Deeply Apologized to my dearest reader, I'm really sorry to make all of you wait this long! When the last time I update? May isn't? How long is that? I really feel sorry to all of you who already favorite, follow and love this story while I'm not update in long time. I'm really apologized to all of you, hope you all forgive me. m(_ _)m

Thank you so much for the reviews and the 'advice/suggestion' of course ;3 I really love you and appreciate your review and advice! Please tell me more about good stuff *well you know it* also advice and review as usual :D

Thank you for my Beta who did this chapter, _**yuuram2fangirl**_

Yeah girl, thank you so much! Finally you edit _**this long chapter**_ and it's really helpful_!_**_  
_**

Happy reading this long chapter and** ENJOY!**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 15: First Duty and Past Dream  
.

.

"So our first lesson is about the Kingdom's History?" Arthy questioned resting his head on his palm. "I think we should let wake King Yuri up." He muttered tiredly. "Wolfram need some rest right and he must be want meet with us"

"If I was you, I would let him sleep a bit more and probably won't wake him up until tomorrow." Murata replies a strange glint in his eyes as he stands up from the chair and ruffles Arthy's hair. Arthy grimaces and tries to move away from Murata's hand but there was no way Murata was going to let him go easily. He continues to ruffle Arthy's hair until it turns into a complete mess. Arthy tries to tidy his hair but fails as his hair stays stubbornly messy. He frowned and decides to stay away from Murata and his dangerous hand next time.

"I hope Wolfram's okay. I am scared after I heard his screams from His Majesty room." Arthy commented a worried frown appearing on his face as he gave up trying to tidy his hair.

_"It seems Prince Wolfram's voice is quite loud. Around three times I think... what I know from Yozak or more than that?"_ Murata said thoughtfully. _"I really hope he's fine. Yuri must have really enjoyed last night."_ Murata thought rolling his eyes, wondering how much Yuri had taken Prince Wolfram. Prince Wolfram probably won't walk for around three days.

* * *

Wolfram POV :

.

.

I wake up as I feel the light streaming on my face. I blink my eyes, hear the birds chirping outside. Sounds of swords clashing against each other come outside the window. Is it the soldier training? I try to lift my body but find that it's useless. I frown in confusion until I notice that something or someone is hugging me around the waist. Pair of strong tan hands was hugging me tightly. I close my eyes content. I didn't understand why but at that moment I felt like I was loved and protected.

Protected? Loved?

My eyes snap open as I try to look at the person side of me. I see his broad chest, which all the people admire. I smile as I snuggle a little, resting my head on his shoulder. The smell of sex mixing with our sweat still hasn't gone yet. Slowly Yuri's hand slipped from my waist and I sit up keeping hold on sheet at the same time. I wrap it tightly around my body. I feel my body ache with pain.

Each and every part.

Every part of my body ached and pained. I felt my lower back pan with every moment that I made. I rested my head on my knees; breathing in and out. I think I can't walk properly right now; I needed a lot of rest. And by lot I do mean A LOT. Maybe 1 day in the least to be able to walk. I blush as I remember last night activities, making love to Yuri.

I catch the sight of myself in the mirror across me and I gasp in shock and surprise. My hair was completely messy and my neck was full of bite marks. I drop the blanket that covered my body apprehensive of what I might see next. The marks extend from my neck, down to my chest and continue until my waist. I trace my finger on the mark as my eyes widen.

Neck, collarbone, shoulder, chest, abdomen until my waist. I move the blanket from my thigh and cringe. There are some marks on my thighs also. Oh Shin'ou, I never thought Yuri would make all these marks on my body. How I will cover it?

How much did Yuri bite, lick, and mark my body yesterday? I look at my reflection which was full of red marks and I remember something.

He had taken me thrice.

_At third session he had asked me to turn around. I, confused by what he wanted, obeyed him. As I did what he said I felt Yuri's lips licking one side of my neck and then slowly started to nibble on one of my shoulders, while a pair of steady hands slid down to my sides and grabbed my hips, lifting them up into the air. His grip on my hips tightened as I moaned at the feeling of pleasure that I felt. He pulled me onto his lap and thrust forward hitting my prostate once again. I groaned as I felt his shaft slide in and out and the sound of flesh meeting flesh._

_I leaned forward and gripped the bed's board. Yuri's thrusts were becoming more and more savage. I don't know why but I could think of nothing else but Yuri and the pleasure that was coursing through my veins as his thrusts got harder and faster. Yuri's hands that were seizing my hips, directed his movements. Yuri's lips on my back nipped at the knobs of my spine and nuzzled my shoulder. Yuri's tongue marked a path up my neck, suckling on both of my ears._

_My fingers slipped from the board and clawed at the bed-sheets, rending and twisting the sheet. Back bowed, curving more with each push of Yuri's pelvis. I fought against it, clenched my teeth and strained to hold back. "This is not supposed to be happening" My mind chanted again and again but I was powerless._

_I came with a cry that ripped from his throat, my back arched and head thrown back, and hands desperately grasped the blankets, supporting myself. I felt my body tensed and remained suspended and bent above the mattress for a few moments. Then I fell forward, crumpling in a heap of sweaty skin, mouth open as I gasped for air. That was more than I had expected. After that I just lay there too tired to move, after he took me thrice and this one really…._

_I felt Yuri warm, broad hands returned, guiding me around, on my back again. I saw the mixture of expressions on Yuri's face. I noticed the strain in his body, and listened to the sounds each move elicited. Yuri's eyes had grown darker, the pupils barely distinguishable; their shape shifted, caught between their usual roundness and the narrower slits of the Demon King. I hesitated only a moment at the sight of them, then pushed myself up to claim Yuri's lips in another deep and passionate kiss._

_We ended our kiss for the need to breath had overcome us. I caught his arm him when he collapsed, circling my arms around him and bringing my head to Yuri's chest, feeling the rapid beats of Yuri's heart as he breathed. The room grew quiet and candles flickered and surrounded us with dim light. Just moments later I feel Yuri move and pull me into his body. He embrace my tightly while I just stay motionless and let him cause I'm totally exhausted by this night activities._

_My eyes became heavy and I just wanted to sleep, my breath still wheezing. I try to calm my breath down until warm hands lifted my face, making me open my eyes. I saw Yuri's dark onyx eyes looking into my emerald green ones deeply as his eyes grew darker, the pupils barely distinguishable and the shape shifted. I saw that Yuri's sometimes round but there's a slit on it. Yuri's lips moving and said words, it's slow but the only words I catch was…_

**_"I love you, Prince Wolfram."_**

_I reply to him with the only strength left in me."Yes... Love…" Then I fall into sleep. The last thing I remember was that Yuri hug me tightly and never let me go the whole night._

Okay, so that's what had happened in the third session. My face resembles a tomato as I remember the things that we did last night. I can't believe it! I am really embarrassed already and m embarrassment increased by the fact that I enjoyed every minute of it. I don't know why. I couldn't understand anything.

"Urrrghhh!" I groan as I try to clear my head. Why is this happening to me?! I run a hand through my hair messing it up even more and rest my head on my knees tiredly. I sigh hard, trying to clear my head of all of the problems. Is there a magic which can erase all of memories of last night activities or enable me to go back to the past so that I can run away from him after I healed his wound? I make up my mind to go to the library and look for some type of spell to erase the memories of last night after I get up from here. Hopefully I will find something.

I turn towards Yuri as I hear a sound from him. Is he awake? I relax as I see that he is still sleeping. I look closely and notice that he was sleeping. Peacefully? I tilt my head to the side confusion clouding my mind. It was first time I ever saw him sleeping so peacefully. Normally I see many expressions on his face. Lust, anger, Darkness and even hurt and sadness but never peace. Unconsciously my fingers slowly tuck a strand of his midnight black behind his ear.

"No response… Yuri seems in a very deep sleep." I comment in a daze.

Well, it's not confusing after all. I move my finger to his cheek and touch it softly. Making sure he is still asleep, I pinch it a little harder and poke my finger deeply into his cheek. I control my laughter when I see a frown on his face as he wrinkles his forehead. Yuri now looked same like Gwendal, murmuring with a sulking face. I continue pinching his cheeks and couldn't stop my chuckle that escaped while looking at his cute face.

"This is so fun" I think, "Teasing Yuri while he's asleep."

Yuri turns around to the other side so his back is facing me. I want to continue teasing him again. A mischievous smile comes on my face as I decided to tease him a bit more by drawing on his back with my fingers. I slowly pull the blanket down from his back chuckles still escaping from my mouth, until I notice something on Yuri's back. I move closer to him and I gasp in shock and surprise as I see a big scar on his shoulder. I trace his scar, frowning as I think about where Yuri could have gotten this scar.

I pull the blanket even lower until I see a lot of scars on his back. Not only on his shoulder but I see another one from his shoulder until his waist. His back was full of scars. My eyes widen as I try to grasp the fact. I still can't believe that Yuri has this many scars on his back. There was another straight scar from one side of his back to another and many other dangerous looking scars. Yuri is still sleeping soundly and I try not to wake him up. I trace my hand around his back, looking at the scar on his shoulder carefully. T seemed to be the biggest and the most painful one. I take out my right hand and hold it over his scar. I close m eyes, take a deep breath and concentrate all my Maryuko on his scar willing it to heal fast.

"Although you used it marvelously, it won't work." Yuri commented who waking up feeling the Maryuko on his back.

"Maybe I can heal it." I try again and use my Maryuko to the maximum trying to heal the scar it stayed as dark and deep as ever.

"It won't work Wolf, even Gisela can't heal it" Yuri shrugged, pulling the blanket until it's covering his body until his waist. Yuri turns around so he faces towards me. I move back a little but Yuri pulls me with his strong hands and I land on him. Yuri hugs me tightly taking a deep breath.

"You smell good, like a sunflower or lily…"

"I…"I stammer before shutting my mouth to avoid further embarrassment. What did a person say to another person after having sex the last night? My mouth turns dry as I stare into his dark onyx eyes. I bury my face into his board chest and roll my eyes. I had never really noticed his bare chest and I just realized he has a good body.

Seems he really takes care himself doesn't he? Also he is smells like rain and fresh air and dew in the morning. It smells great and refreshing.

"Do you want to say something Wolf?" Yuri asked me as he smells my hair. He tucks my hair behind my ear.

I forgot to greet him. "Good Morning Your Majesty." Yuri kisses my forehead and nose. He pulls back and pouts.

"You called me 'Your Majesty' again. It's 'Yuri' Wolf. Yuri." He repeats, kissing my cheek. After that he slowly moves to my earlobes, sucking like its food for him. How I can call him 'Yuri' instead of 'Your Majesty' while I'm still not close enough to him although we have already become the 'Royal Couple'. Yuri continues to land kisses around my shoulder and my collarbone.

"Okay Yuri, I won't call you 'Your Majesty' again. Satisfied?" I ask smiling.

"That's better." He kissed me and we rolled, still kissing as Yuri came to rest on top of me. Is it true that kissing each other can make the body hot? I could feel my body burn with embarrassment and something else that I couldn't identify. This is what happens to me every time we kiss. I could feel Yuri's mouth moving against my lower lip, his tongue sneaking out from between his lips, tracing the seam of my mouth until it slowly opened, allowing his tongue to caress mine for a few short moments, before Yuri tore his mouth away from me. I see his shoulders rising and falling as his breath come out in short pants as he strove to calm his unsteady breathing.

"Is it always this way?" I asked him breathless.

"What?" Yuri asked confusion overtaking his features as he doesn't understand what I ask him.

"The kiss…. I mean when you kiss your girlfriend or princess, do you feel like your body is burning and you want to kiss them again? I ask a blush on my face.

"I kiss them when I want to. For me their kisses can't even compare to the way you kiss. But I have to admit that they are good kissers and you kind of suck at it." Yuri grins. "Maybe next time I will teach you about kissing. You need to learn about it." He looks at me, the new and innocent kisser.

"Why should I learn about how to kiss? It's just touching the lips right? It's such a stupid lesson. I think I'll pass." I say rolling over. I pull the cover over my head to continue sleeping. My body felt so tired and weary, especially my lower body. When I close my eyes I almost go to the peaceful darkness immediately, but suddenly I feel a weight on my body and the covers are pulled down until my chest. I see that a man with dark round eyes looking into me, as if he can read my soul. His weight shifted beside me and we are face to face again. I feel the blanket slowly go down to my waist stopping there. Yuri's fingers trace my lips while grinning like an idiot all the while. His grin looks gorgeous.

"Did you know that kiss can make you to become intimate? Well, let's think about it clearly. Maybe you think that kissing is very simple and not important. For you maybe but for me…" He moves closer to me… "It's important." He whispers a smirk on his face.

"For you it might be important but for me it's not Your Majesty." I stick out my tongue feeling childish. This is so stupid. Suddenly I feel his lips land on mine kissing me hardly until I am out of breath.

"What you did to me is…" he pulls his face away from me a smug expression in his eyes. "Inviting me to kiss you. Kissing can make people who didn't even want to hear the work sex before end up having sex." His evil grin comes back again as I feel my body tremble and shiver with his vulgar and stupid words. As if he knew I would protest again he came closer and kisses me again.

He brushes his lips to mine.

I open my lips slightly. He cups my face and tilts my head slightly to one side closer to him. Slowly I feel his tongue teasing my lips, asked me to open my mouth completely. Not able to bear anymore I willingly open my mouth to let his tongue inside. I hear Yuri's chuckle.

"Very good Wolf…" I open my lips slowly and just a little during the kiss so that one of my lips is sandwiched between his and one of his is between mine. As we are locking and re-locking lips, he brushes his tongue against mine. Yuri opens my mouth again and gently pushes his tongue a little farther into my mouth. Then, we play together; don't know when it will end. I am out of breath, I need oxygen right now. Okay, I admit it, Yuri's right. I just don't know that kissing could be this deep and intimate.

"How about we have morning sex? I want it right now after we did this intimate kiss…" Yuri kisses my neck while his hand caresses my belly.

"NOOOO!" I scream loudly, protesting "Are you INSANE?!" I move away from him and cover my body with the blanket, my face burning red like a tomato with his vulgar words. "We already have had it THREE TIMES last night and you still want to do it again? Give me a rest, you made me lose almost all my sleep!" "

"I can't get enough of you Wolfram, do you know that?" Yuri pulls the blanket and I pull him back, cover my marked body and take a pillow near me, throw directly into him as much as I can. Tired of my childish actions, he pulls the blanket and I landed on him. Yuri pulls me up and I rested on my back, while my hands tied top of me by Yuri.

"As far as sex is concerned, I can't give you a rest. It's my entertainment and I want it so badly this morning, as warming up." He says pulling the covers on top of our heads, his mouth seeking mine, pulling me up against him. Yuri pulled the covers over our heads more and I feel something inside rise in my body and Yuri pulls my legs around his waist.

* * *

"It seems like His Majesty is really fond of you Wolfram." Conrart commented lightly as he searched for some books to teach me today.

"Why do you think like that, Conrad?" I ask while I write a lot of suggestions for the Firefly Maple Event. This event has always been held as the season turned from summer to autumn. I was told by Günter that this was the event where people bring their happiness and pray for Kingdom. Usually it was Gwendal who organize and plan for the event. But as he is busy Conrart has given the job to me as he wanted to evaluate my ability to organize this type of big events. I grimace.

"Gwendal, why couldn't you do it?" I mutter as I rack my brain for more ideas. I'm still beginner and I don't know many things about this Kingdom. I need learn the history and culture of this Kingdom.

I discard the event document, taking another paper and sighing. Ooh, I wish I can go outside again, meet with the people, dancing, singing and eat a lot food outside. I want see Sunflower and Lily garden which planted by a those girl and they promise they want to show the flowers. I hope I can runaway again but seem impossible.

"How can you think like that? Maybe Yuri just… you know…" I mumble.

"Well, actually… I know this is weird but my guess is mostly never wrong." He chuckles and smiles as I notice a mysterious gleam in his eye.

"Really Conrad? Your guesses are mostly never wrong? You're always right?"I stop writing instead preferred staring at him. Does everyone in this kingdom have special powers? First, Ezio who has Air element which is rare, Arthy who has an assassin's skill from Yuri's ex-private guardian, then this Yuri's guardian, Conrad who says his guesses never wrong. And who can forget Gwendal who can knit and sew.

"Which kind of 'fond'?" I ask suspiciously.

"What do you mean, Wolfram?" Conrad putting the books and document on table, looks at me confused.

"What type of fond Conrart? I mean is Yuri fond of me because he loves me for me or for my body? As a Toy? Concubine? " I ask quietly.

"What makes to you thinking like that Wolfram? Seems you really…" He trails off.

"I don't know Conrad. I don't know… Sometimes I think Yuri loves me for just my body and nothing else. He thinks of me like his bed warmer." I say sighing tiredly.

"Never Wolfram… Never think like that ever again. His majesty won't treat you as toy or concubine. You are different from the other princesses and princes. Remember that" Conrad said squatting in front of me, taking my hands and ruffles my hair while our foreheads touch each other.

"You see, this morning when we were checking the spot for Firefly Maple Event, I saw His Majesty eyes. There was a light to it that I haven't seen for a very long time. There's a joy and happiness although not big and full as yours Wolfram but still better than before. Slowly His Majesty can smile again I'm sure. It's all because of you, Wolfram." Conrad smiles, and caresses my cheek.

I look down, not sure what should I so after what he had just said. I smiled bitterly, laughing a little, a laugh that held a tone of hopeless of bitter truth and unseen future, trapped in an unknown Kingdom. I love the people and this kingdom but the King, I'm not sure and still in doubt about my feeling to him.

"Okay, I believe you Conrart, but about Yuri… I'm not sure…"An unsure tone filling my voice. Conrart sighs, takes a breath and looks back at me.

"It's okay, but can you trust His Majesty Yuri now? Don't do it because someone forced you to. Trust me and do it." He says looking straight at me.

"Okay I think I can do it for you…" I smile a little and nodded. Conrad smiles proudly and kisses my forehead sweetly. I could feel myself blush a little and I smile back at him.

"That's my Prince. By the way, how's your relationship with His Majesty?" Conrart asks as he takes a chair and sits beside me. Why did you suddenly take this topic about my relationship with Yuri? I mentally ask him. I'm not in the mood to talk about us right now, especially after last night 'punishment'.

"I…. Yuri…. And I…." I can't tell Conrad about our last night activity. I'm really embarrassed and it's a private, private, thing.

"What happened last night? What kind of punish…." Conrad stops as his eyes falls on my ears, neck and hands. His forehead wrinkles as he says, "I think I don't need to ask you." Conrart stays silent as a small blush crept on his cheeks. God, please… Oh no! Did he know what kind of punishment Yuri had given to me?

"I know what you mean and the 'punishment' Wolfram." Conrad raises him arms towards me trying to calm me down. His cheeks are still blushing "And… are you… okay?" He asks hesitation evident in his voice.

"Do I look OK?" I asked him rhetorically but he answered it.

"Yes and no, but I might say you quite enjoyed it. Am I right?" Conrad said the last words in a low tone, making sure that no one else could hear it. Luckily only we were in the library. I don't know how my face looked like but what Conrad said about _'quite enjoying it'_ made me shocked as my eyes become wide and my mouth hangs open as I become froze.

"Seriously don't give me that look, Wolfram. I don't know if you enjoyed it or not but Yozak and Murata told me about last night. Yozak said that you quite… because I asked him to keep an eye in you, afraid that Yuri might harm to you. He said that he saw the beginning but until middle part of course because he didn't want interrupt Royal Couple intimate time…." Conrad paused a moment as he clears his throat indicating that was he was about to say was even more embarrassing.

"And… Murata, the King's Advisor said… he accidently heard both of you scream out loud after he checked on Arthy's and Ezio's equipment for today's lesson. He…." Conrad takes a deep breath and gulped, eyes looking somewhere anywhere other than me as I wondered how could it get worse. I'm speechless, shocked and maybe angry! "…saw the beginning until… the end…. Then he told me, Gwendal, Günter…"

OK… It just got 100 times worse.

I am going to murder Murata and that stupid spy after these lessons. I will use my most powerful fire element and burn their eyes and mouths. Even burning them to death sounds like a good idea now.

Conrart voice piped up interrupting my murderous thoughts. "Also there are bandages on your…. Neck, hand, also a little at… ear."

Yeah! Because Yuri made marks all over my body, I had to cover marks by bandages. Mostly the ones that are not covered by clothes. After I kill those two, I will challenge Yuri for a battle. If I win the challenge I'm going to ask him to never ever touch me again and make marks on my body unless I give him permission.

Wait a second, if I lose and Yuri wins the challenge, what will happen to me? Change the plan Wolfram, think and think. I urge myself frowning in concentration.

"Where are Arthy and Ezio?" I ask Conrart which also an attempt to change the topic as Conrart stands taking some books to the bookshelf. "I haven't seen them today." I ask looking around library; maybe they are hiding in library or reading some books in private spot in the library corner.

"They are in the field Wolfram. Gwendal is teaching them how to fight and protect themselves." Conrad moves to the window and looks down into the field. I stand up from the chair and move away the curtain so I can see them clearly.

I see Arthy block Gwendal's attack with a sword as he takes a dagger and throws it towards Gwendal. Gwendal hits the dagger by his sword and starts running fast towards Arthy.

Realizing that Gwendal was running towards him, Arthy jumps back and pulls out his knife from his glove. Gwendal quickly grabs Arthy's ankle then throws him into dirt. I sight out in relief as Ezio uses his wind shield to safely bring Arthy to the ground impressing Gwendal. Gwendal walks towards Arthy who lay exhausted on the ground and stops in front of him.

"Get up" Gwendal knocks Arthy's back with his sword tip and pulls him up. Arthy cringes with pain but stands up wiping his sweat from his forehead and nose. He cleans the dust from his face and arm, fixes the glove-weapon and takes his dagger from dirt.

"Okay… Okay… Mr. Voltaire. Geez, give me rest okay? It's so hot and we have been practicing for ten times! I'm tired okay!" Arthy is irritated with Gwendal because he can't defeat Gwendal in any of the challenges. He only could scratch Gwendal's cheek at the most also cut his hair a little. "Are you a demon or whatever, since you never get tired?" Arthy sighed, put his hands around the waist, tapping his feet.

"You will get rest after you defeat me okay." Gwendal set himself in his position and points the sword to Arthy.

"I'm tired Mr. Wrinkles! I know you angry because I spread the information "Lord Voltaire loves to knit and sew". I know that's why you have given me this punishment. But you have already made us to sit for twelve hours in the library without leaving and then continue practice six hours until now!" Arthy managed to say in one breath.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Gwendal cried out shocked, "HOW MANY PEOPLE?! WHEN DID YOU…."

"Not much actually a lot of people in the castle already know that you love to knit and sew to relieve stress. They just hid it all this time." Arthy said sticking out his tongue. Gwendal can't hide his embarrassment and he looks like he really wants to challenge and defeat Arthy and maybe kill him, but he can't.

_'Patient Gwendal. Patient. Take a deep breath. Don't let your emotion control you and make you uncontrolled. Patient… patient… takes a deep breath…'_ Gwendal mumbles to himself and close his eyes trying to control his emotions.

"Is it true…? That Gwendal loves knit and sew…?" I ask astonished. I can't believe that Gwendal, who is scary and hard, loves to knit and sew.

"Actually… it's true Wolfram. From when he was small, around 15 years I think… I don't know what makes him to love to knitting but I do know that it was Anissina who had taught him to knit.

"Anissina? Who is she?" I ask curiously.

"She is Gwendal's childhood friend. Now she has gone to promote her new invention." Conrart explains.

"Invention? What kind of invention?" I asked confused about the invention thing. Did she make some a great or dangerous invention? Seems interesting to me.

"Most of us think… it's a weird invention also kind of… well Gwendal always run away from her because Anissina always pushes him become her guinea pig." Conrart says with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh really?! I can't wait to see it Conrad! Can't wait to see her!" I told him with excitement.

"Why are you really excited about it?" Conrart asks confused at my excitement.

"I have always wondered what Gwendal was afraid of. Must be hilarious when he attempts to run away from her. You see, Gwendal is the most hard and cold person I've ever meet, somehow kind of emotionless I think. So to see his face like that must be interesting!" I laughed which was followed by Conrad who chuckled before giving in and laughing quite hard.

"It is Wolfram; you know I'm sure you can't believe Gwendal who is feared by the people become like that." Conrart says trying to control his laughter.

Must be Conrad. Arthy and Ezio will enjoy it the most. They are kind of… not scared to tease Gwendal." I say looking at Arthy who was complaining as well as teasing Gwendal's ponytail, saying that it's uncool and makes him look like a girl. How big he is like a giant or big foot, no wonder kids are scared of him. Also his wrinkles which makes him older than his real age.

Ezio tries to close Arthy's mouth and hisses to stop insulting Lord Voltaire if he doesn't want another punishment and apologize quickly. I see Murata walking towards Gwendal, patting his shoulder and smiling widely without any worry.

"My my Von Voltaire, how about you give them a break? See, they are really exhausted and need some sleep." Murata suggests cheerfully while Arthy and Ezio nod their heads quickly, agreeing with Murata who winks to them.

"Rest… you say?"

"Sure! Look at their faces, don't you see that they need some food to eat and sleep for some time?"

Gwendal looks at both the children, who make their best puppy eyes, running towards him and begging with as much of a cute voice as they can.

"Oh please, give us rest Sir, we won't move tomorrow if you keep us practicing anymore, Wolfram will be sad because we got sick and hurt. You don't want see Wolfram's sad face right?" they said together but Gwendal's face was still hard face.

"You also don't want His Majesty to get angry because you made Wolfram sad right? I know your feelings Lord Voltaire, you love Wolfram as your little brother right? Also you love cute things…." Ezio pleads with a desperate edge to his voice. Usually this trick succeeds or if not, use cute voice and puppy eyes. Gwendal looks at them as they wait eagerly for his decision.

"FINE! Three hours recess and after that, lessons with Conrart in the West Hall!" Gwendal sighed hardly and put his sword back into scabbards. Arthy and Ezio squeal loudly and jump together. When they are jumping, Arthy realizes someone was looking at their. He spots me and his face changes. His eyes become wide and cheek blushing. Smiling widely he waves both of his hands to me energetically. He shakes Ezio gestures towards me Ezio turns his head and his face changes become same as Arthy.

"Hey it's Wolfram! WOLFRAAAAMM!" Arthy and Ezio wave their hands at me with a big smile that showed their teeth. They smile like innocent children who have got a reward after doing something good. I wave my hands back and smile at them. I chuckle seeing their cute attitude and their innocent faces. There are lot things I want share and talk to them about.

Gwendal and Murata looks at the interaction between Arthy, Ezio and me.

"They really love Prince Wolfram, Lord Voltaire. They are really happy by just seeing him, especially Arthur Hawkeye. I Wonder why" Murata says thoughtfully looking at Arthy whose face looks very much different from the time he was battling Gwendal. His face had morphed from an assassin into innocent kid.

"I don't care. Those kids are really fond of Prince Wolfram. Their attitudes change drastically when they are with him. They act spoiled and innocent around him. They so annoying and really… I hate that kid! Especially that assassin's kid." Gwendal mutters to himself as he turns around and walks into the castle. Murata chuckles seeing Gwendal exhaustion due to the kids' attitude.

He shakes his head and walks to the kids and pats their heads.

"Let's go to Gisela first. Both of you need medicine. Then you can go to the kitchen, there are cookies waiting for you there." Murata takes their hands and leads them to the medical room.

"If you said so then okay!" Ezio said smiling widely as he accepts Murata's hand gracefully and even Arthy does the same. He puts his dagger in the scabbard at his waist side and pulls of the knife-glove to make sure that Murata's hands are not injured.

* * *

"They are really fond of you, Wolfram. Those kids." Conrart commented leaning on the window sill as he smiles at me. I look at Arthy and Ezio as they made their way to the medicine room with Gisela meeting them halfway.

"Yeah… I think. They are cute and nice kids Conrart. You will like them if you know about them. Deep down they are too nice." I explain.

"I know Wolfram, although they are quite noisy I like them."

"Maybe because you taught them many lessons? Why don't you let them go out? I mean let them stay at their house at night and come and visit me in the morning?" I ask Conrart.

I look at the sky. It's getting late and Yuri hasn't come home yet. I placed both of my palms on the glass window, seeing my own fingerprints. I look at Conrart who still hadn't answered my question but his face seems to hold something. I frown at him silently demanding an answer. And he gave me one.

"I'm afraid not Wolfram. They can't go outside anymore and must stay in the castle with you." Conrart replied in a sympathetic tone.

"What? Why? I mean they are not related to the Royal Family right? So they don't need to stay in the castle. They can come and go by their wish!" I ask in an incredulous tone.

"Since Arthur is Lionel Hawkeye only son who has his father's talent to assassinate people with deadly precision and the other boy who has control over a rare element. We are afraid that they will be targeted and even killed by foreign countries to take revenge." Conrart explained.

"You mean that they can't go outside freely? That they must stay and become a part of the castle?" I want Arthy and Ezio to stay with me at the castle, have some fun together but there's something wrong.

"Yes and from now on, they become your private guardian." I am surprised by what Conrart has said. My private guardian? Those small innocent children are my private guardians? No way! I want to spend my time with them, but not like this. I should be the one protecting them!

"You can't be serious Conrart! They are still children and you want them accept the dangerous task which someday will lead to their death! I refuse and disagree with this!" I say anger filling my voice. There was no way am I going to agree to this.

"You can't refuse Wolfram. It is His Majesty order as well as their wish. They agreed to it. When we tried to make Yuri change his mind they came in between and said they were ready to do the job as long as they could be with you. Listen to me Wolfram, you don't know what is happening outside The Castle. You think it is all peace and happiness everywhere but it's not. Some of the kingdoms are not happy with your wedding to Yuri although most of the kingdoms accept it." Conrart explains his face solemn.

"A lot of engagement letters keep coming, asking Yuri to accept their Prince or Princess. Many of the Kingdoms also send threatening letters. Yuri refuses and burn the letters but it never stops coming. Last night we caught some spies in castle and three assassins were killed by Arthy when he sneaked out to the kitchen to get some food." Conrart says.

You mean my life is in danger? Just because I married Yuri and became his Consort? . There's somebody wish me to death right now. Trying to replace me.

"How is he…?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Arthy is he okay?" I stare at Conrart, worried about Arthy. Well he killed three assassins.

"He is fine Wolfram. Like father like son, strong and easy going person. The maids fall in love with him while the soldier gives him respect although they love to tease him." Conrart says with a smile.

"Did they do bad things to…?" Conrart laughs at my worried voice while I think that the soldiers treat Arthy badly.

"It's not funny Conrart" I sulk. He stops laughing but continue to chuckles.

"They treat him nicely Prince Wolfram. The soldiers just feel lonely because there's no one can they tease until Arthur came. They tease him like a big brother teases his little brother. Since he is the youngest and still a child but if Arthur becomes angry he shows off his dangerous talent."

"And… Ezio…"

"He prefers to stay with the maids and listen to all the gossips in the castle. Make sure it is right or not. For me is he is trying to learn acting? He's quite good on it. Ezio is actually the quiet type but he is really smart and always… eavesdropping?

Eavesdropping? Okay now here's the new hobby of Ezio. I think I should ask him or not? I think he is trying to find out about gossip and some news. Sometimes the scandals of the castle can spread outside because the maids love to gossip with each other. I think I can use Ezio to find out what the maids and people in the castle thinks about Yuri and me.

"Aah, forgive me Prince Wolfram but their rest time is over and I must give lessons to both of them, your precious children" Conrart stands up and walks towards door. I follow him and catch his arm, pull it a little and look at him directly into his brown eyes.

"Conrad, do me a favor please?" I plead smiling widely.

"Yes, what is it?" he asks holding the knob as he looks at me, waiting for my request.

"Don't be too harsh them okay? Also give them more rest; I think they are already exhausted after sword practice with Gwendal." I pleaded to Conrart with my soft and cute voice as I can.

"I'll try Wolfram. I won't be tricked with that pleading and cute voice, but you should try it on Yuri. He will be shocked with funny face although I prefer you shouldn't do that in front of Yuri." He leaves the library and closes the door.

"What a great day!" I turn around and sit on carpet which is full of big pillow and scattered books also papers on the carpet. I move them onto table then I take a pillow and imagining Yuri's face on it I punch and curse Yuri after what he did to my body!

"Hate you, Hate you, Hate you Yuri… after what you've done to me!" I hit the pillow until I am satisfied; curse him with bad words I've never used. I continue until I realize that the pillow case has torn a bit. Some of feathers come out from the pillow case. I throw the almost torn pillow to somewhere else; make sure it's landed safely. I look at my hand which was covered with bandages, caress my ear and neck.

"How long will it take for the marks to go?" I sigh and curl, taking a pillow for my head. "I can't ask Gisela to remove the marks gone. It's too embarrassing to explain what Yuri did at wedding night. Urgh, Then the castle maids love to gossip about royal couple relationship especially about the intimate part. It's boring and I think my relationship with Yuri has nothing special about it.

Suddenly I feel very sleepy. Yuri didn't let me slept well. Although I woke up late my body still needed rest.

And my eyes can't hold it anymore. Slowly I only see a dark but really peaceful.

* * *

What is it? A dream?

I had slept in the library right? Now I'm in a dark room. Isn't it Yuri's room? But it looks older and less grand. The room is really dark but the moonlight from balcony illuminates the room. There's someone on the balcony and I can hear a woman's voice.

Fireflies fly around in the room coming in and out. There were a lot and a few of them come into the room. I sneak into balcony and see a beautiful woman with a long, wavy blonde hair that almost reaches the floor. A petite woman who was surrounded by fireflies. I recognize the fireflies as the one in the Enchanted Forest that led me to Arthy and Ezio.

_"Thank you for coming here every day. I'm so happy by your concern." she smiles like a child who gets her first cute doll._

Wait, I know that woman. The physique reminds me of someone but I need to look her face to make me sure of it.

_"I feel lonely, fireflies…" said the woman looking at the firefly that was sitting on her palm. Her eyes seemed quite sad but I see that there's some hint of happiness because she is loved and cared by the fireflies. The rest of them are flying in the air and around her, give her a warm feeling._

_"He has still not comes home yet." She closes her eyes, and one of the firefly flies to her forehead, resting on it, trying to cheer her up. She put her hands on her lap, looking at the fireflies which were flying around her. A blue, purple and green firefly's move to her finger, she touches it gently and they dance around her forefinger. The blue one touché the tip and rested on it, never move from it._

_"Is it weird if I already miss him? Only two weeks has pasted since the journey and I already miss him. Usually I always accompany him when I was still a soldier but after I got married to him and became husband and wife, he forbids me because I'm a woman." She smiles sadly, looking the blue one._

_The blue firefly reminds her of her beloved King's eyes. His eyes full of fire, spirit, and spark. Everybody who looks into his eyes is amazed by the power it seemed to hold. When he looks into his beloved person, those burning eyes change into soft, warm, and full of love._

_For Rufus, his eyes sometimes look so lonely._

_"I know he doesn't want me to endure pain and scar anymore. I know… but I feel better if I join him everywhere, become his trusted soldier, so I can watch him and make sure he is safe." The green firefly joins the blue one, rests on the tip of her forefinger then it moves to her little nose and her lips, kiss it softly. Rufus slowly close her eyes, reply it kiss._

I hear someone talking behind the door. Few men and a woman, but the woman's voice is young. I guess she's a castle maid. The door opens a little and I see a maid with blue uniform and green hair, talking to the blonde man who stands beside the long black hair man with bangs. The black hair man is Daikenja, so the blonde man I guess it's Shinou?

_"How's the queen days?" asked the blonde man to the maid beside him who bows as she answers his question._

_"She's fine and happy as usual. Lately I think she couldn't sleep, but I guess she can handle it."_

_"How do you know that she can handle it?" Shin'ou asked._

_"Every night when I pass the garden, a lot of fireflies comes into her balcony and play with her."_

_"It's also the reason why the town full of fireflies every day. That's what I hear from the gatekeeper." said Daikenja a mysterious smile on his face that hides a lot of secrets._

_"No wonder. Fireflies are her only friends from childhood until present. They are always loyal to her."Shinou says to Daikenja and he looks at Daikenja who looked a little surprised by this bit of information._

_"She told me when we were at war last year." Shinou said smiling._

_"Ah, I see then. She more open to you I guess. Is it because she became your consort right now?" Daikenja asked a smirk on his face._

_"I don't know but please don't say that words again. She looks strong but inside she's fragile person that I need protect Daikenja." Shinou said with a cold tone as he looks into Daikenja eyes with a look that said 'You don't know anything about her, I'm the only one who know about her, everything.'_

_"Forgive me about that." Daikenja turns his head towards the maid and he bows to her. "Thank you for the information. You may go back to your place."_

_"My pleasure. Excuse me, My King and Daikenja." She bowed deeply and leaves them behind. They watch the maid walk and turn around, disappearing their sight. Shin'ou sighs and holds the knob, slowly opening the door, trying to not making a sound._

_"There are times I feel like there are things that she hides from me. I'm afraid the things that she hides can cause her harm."_

_"I know Shin'ou. I know." Daikenja rested his forehead on Shinou's shoulder; feeling a big hand caresses his hair like a big brother does to his little brother. Shin'ou smiles and so does he. "Take rest Shin'ou. You really miss her don't you?"_

_"Yeah. I do… I wish she is fine…."and he enters the Royal chamber, Daikenja bowing to him with smile of respect._

_"Sleep well and May God always bless you, my beloved brother." Then he leaves the Royal Chamber._

_"I'm home." Shinou sighs, opens his royal chamber and closes the door. He rested his back on the door and see the chamber is dark. He walks slowly and sees there's a light from balcony, moonlight. He's walks towards the balcony where Rufus had sat on the floor. He sees Rufus looking into fireflies that were resting on her palm, playing each other and the other one flying around her._

_Her long wavy blonde hair shines cause of the fireflies light. For him, Rufus looks so beautiful and innocent at same time. Slowly he walks without sound, until_

_His finger move to her long wavy hair, playing and stroking it with delicately. Hand caught a bunch of her brown hair. Ever so slowly, his hand slides down to the near tips, where he lifted them to his face, eyes shut to memorize the smell._

_Rufus realize there's someone behind her touching her hair since the fireflies slowly move away from her still flying around her. She turns around, looking at the King who was kneeling, kissing her hair and looking back at her. She's wearing her nightgown. The color is white cream, ruffle on her chest side also on her shoulder. The nightgown is unusual, there's a thin strap on her shoulder so Shin'ou can see her shoulder._

_"Playing with fireflies again?" Shin'ou asks amused._

_"I can't sleep. Every night I always play and speak with fireflies before I sleep. They are my friends since I was small. Always accompany me in darkness and sorrow." Rufus stands and followed by Shin'ou, looks into one of firefly between her palms. She smiles softly like mother who see her first born baby. The firefly slowly flies into the sky, joining the others. The fireflies decorate the sky with random colors._

_Rufus and Shinou look them, amazed by the lights of them. Still amazed by fireflies who always become her friends until present, she didn't realize as Shin'ou pulls her into his embrace. Surprised, she looks at his face, confused._

_"Shin'ou? My Lord…?" Rufus asks, gripping his sleeve as she turns to look into his sapphire blue eyes which look back into her turquoise eyes. Rufus still looks at Shin'ou and she feels a big warm hand caressing her cheek. Rufus rested her body on his palm, like it's the only warmth she can live on. She lifts her arms, touching Shin'ou hands that were on her cheek while closing her eyes. She looked happy, like she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in the Emperor's arms and held forever._

_"I'm home Rufus." He hugs her tighter resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck._

_"Welcome home, Shin'ou" she snuggled into Shin'ou embrace, hugging him back. The blonde king caresses Rufus long wavy blonde hair. The length of her hair fell below her waist, blanketing the long curve of her petite body. She looked like a doll with a smile like a sun._

_"How's your day at Big Shimaron?" She asked._

_"Bad as usual. The King is really stupid and he will go against me if I'm not helping him defend Magia Kingdom" Shin'ou replies smelling her hair, its smell of dew in the morning and lavender. Represent of nature. Every times he see her, he feel calm, warm and safe._

_"I wish I could help you, become your advisor, join your army or defend you for your sake." Rufus says a pleading note in her voice._

_"It's enough Rufus. I don't want you become a soldier again. You are a woman not a man. You should stay at the palace, not those places." Shinou's voice booms angrily._

_"I can't. My father raised me as man, educated me with swords, arrow, and fighting skill although I'm woman. He wants a great and strong successor for his family. I'm the only child he has…" She replies._

_"Until I realize that you are woman. Please don't ever go back to battlefield again. I can't stand see your eyes empty, full of sorrow and tears because of the war. Sometimes you wish to kill yourself or back to the past." Shin'ou pleads._

_"I'm a strong woman, Shin'ou. Although my body is of a woman, my heart is as strong as a man. Fireflies always cheered me up, accompanied, and love me. And you already save and healed my wounds."_

_"Forgive me…" Shin'ou mutters._

_"Why?"She looks up into his blue eyes._

_"Just forgive me for all I've done to you Rufus."_

_"It's okay. I know everything"_

_"That's so I ask you forgiveness again"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just please forgive me cause I make you become like this. I should realize it as soon as possible. I already knew a long time before war that you are woman but I let you join my army."Shin'ou hugs her tighter and his face becomes hard, lips pressed together, eyes closes tightly. It shows that he felt really sorry and he is the one who made her became like that._

_"I don't know how to answer it… don't know if I will forgive you or not."Rufus rested her forehead into his chest. Her petite body sank into Shinou's embrace. Her hands grip his back, fingers trembling._

_"I really love you. You are the best thing I've ever have."Shinou whispers it into her hair, kissing it and rested his forehead on her pale shoulder._

_"So do I. I love you too, My beloved King"_

_"I really miss you, Rufus."Shin'ou confided against Rufus's ear. She shivered._

_"What do you miss about me?" Rufus asks him, caressing his cheek slowly and rested on his neck. Shin'ou nuzzles into her neck gently._

_"Everything. Your touch, voice, smile, and your lovely eyes. The way you look at me with warmth and gentleness that I love." Shin'ou kisses her neck._

_"Yes, I feel alone and cold although the fireflies always accompany me everywhere. Glad you came back for me."_

_"Always" slowly the King takes his Queen into a sweet and long kiss. His hand touches a pale flesh that he wanted to touch more than heaven itself. Slowly he slides the nightgown, letting it fall like water from Rufus's shoulder, revealing her shoulder, kissing down. Rufus grips Shin'ou tightly, on his sleeve. She murmured and speaks one word that I can hear._

_"Shin'ou…"_

"Wolfram… Prince Wolfram…." Gisela shakes me softly, waking me up. "Wolfram, don't sleep at here. It's not good for your body." Gisela wiggle my hands and she's looking me, worried.

"You have been sleeping here for 5 hours. After Conrart leave the library I saw you sleeping on the carpet when I came here to return the medical books. I let you slept because you looked so peaceful. I came to take some medical books again to study and you hadn't woke up yet. His Majesty is looking for you." Gisela explains shaking my shoulder; making sure I'm totally awake. I'm yawn and rub my eyes, I'm still sleepy and that was the best slept I've ever had.

"Why is Yuri looking for me?" I ask her and yawn again. Oh, I want continue sleep again. I think tonight Yuri won't let me sleep again. You know what I mean okay?

"Don't know, seems it's something urgent thing because every person His Majesty meets, he asks them where you are. I didn't tell you are in the library because you were sleeping and busy organize Fireflies Maple Event. Is it done?" Gisela asks.

"What?"

"Your idea about Fireflies Maple Event." Gisela squats front of me and tidy my hair. "You look so messy, especially your hair." She arranges and combs my hair with her elegant finger and arrange. "It looks like you and His Majesty had…"

"No Gisela! For God sake I didn't look like that. It just that I forgot close the window, wind came in so my hair became this messy!" I groaned at her and manage my hair into normal.

I think I just let it be because of my wavy hair. Although it looks beautiful taking care of it is kind of difficult. I prefer my hair straight like Yuri or Gwendal; it's so easy to manage it. Remembering Gwendal hair, I suddenly came back to my dream about Rufus and Shinou. I hear that if we dreamed about the past and someone life, it means there's a message want to deliver it to us.

"Gisela, can I ask you something?" I ask my eyes still fixed on the Shin Makoku Kingdom History book which show picture of Queen Rufus and Shin'ou. Rufus hands held Shin'ou left arm, smiling. This smile, I'm not an expert people who can judge people heart but she looks sad. Beautiful of course but those smile lookalike her time in the world is up, she will die soon after, not ready to leave her King.

The conversation between Rufus and Shin'ou still glued in my mind. The voice, face, and everything. It's like I'm also become the part of the dream and real for me. Maybe if I asked Gisela about my dream she can help me. Maybe the dream tries to explain something to me?

"Yes, Prince Wolfram. What do you want to ask?" she straightens and arrange the books on table.

"Is it weird for me, to have…." I pause a moment, thinking if it is okay to share this dream?

"….Never mind Gisela. Just forget it" Oh well, I think it's not right to tell her suddenly. It just a dream after all, isn't it? I'll investigate by myself.

"By the way you should tidy and prepare yourself Wolfram, His Majesty is heading towards library." Gisela stand up with her medical books and walking towards the door. Before she close the door, she pointed my hair again, tell me that it's still messy. Ignoring her words, I continue lying down on the carpet and pull the pillow, back to sleep again. Before I close my eyes, I see Yuri open the door, looking around then finally his eyes meet mine. I see a relieved face and he smiled maybe? I see his mouth move a little, make a little green. Still lying on the carpet, I slowly wake up and take a pillow to hug. It's just that something not right about Yuri.

"Yuri, what is it?" I ask him as he walks fast towards me with pissed off face. Seems like someone has made him quite mad. Did his lips look kind of swollen or what? Okay, did someone kiss him or did he kiss someone? His ex-fiancé?

"Nothing now let me check you first." He push me down on carpet, holds my wrist tightly. I see his face hard but mix with relief and happy. Yuri closes his eyes and arranges his breath. Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale. It's done I think and his dark midnight eyes meet my emerald green eyes.

"What happen to you…. Mmmh!" Yuri kissed me suddenly without letting me to speak. I struggle to let go from his grip but useless. One of his hands let go my left wrist, cups my face and deepen the kiss. I use my left hand to push him, hit the shoulder and chest as harder as I can. The kiss doesn't stop and I need oxygen right now. Will I die due to lack of oxygen after kissing? While I protest to myself, Yuri pulls away from me, breathless. We lost breath, I lost the most because Yuri surprised me by coming into the library, suddenly push me down on carpet, kiss me without say words.

"Why you suddenly kiss me without saying something?" I ask him, still lost of his kiss and shocked, looking to his eyes and I wish I could read his mind.

"That woman…"

"What?" I ask confused by his words.

"She will come…" Yuri said it with frustrated voice and pissed off. I said. His hand moved from my face to his hair.

"Who is coming?"

"My ex-fiancé. She doesn't believe that I am already married with you. Even though she attended our wedding, she doesn't believe it and thought I rented you as my consort."

Rent? I'm not a thing you stupid woman. Seems this girl really loves Yuri or is crazy about him. Yuri whispered to me, gently moving one of my golden strands behind my ear.

"Stay close to me Wolfram, always." he leans towards me, cupping my face again, and as if I knew what was coming, I slowly closed my lids and Yuri went down for a kiss. A sweet and gentle kiss, which, as my heart began to beat faster, turned to a more heated one. Yuri leaning on me more and more, the gap between us diminished over time to the point where I was now laying on the floor.

But there was a fear in my mind. It was telling me that a new problem will come into this palace.

.

. 

.

TBC

* * *

Finally it's done guys! What do you think about this chapter?! Tell me okay

About Rufus and Shin'ou I want explore their relationship which I already know from KKM Drama CD which told about Rufus gender and Shin'ou son. Their relationship will connect to Yuri and Wolfram. I want make something different about them cause most of the KKM fanfic is Shin'ou and Daikenja story. So I was thought, why not about Rufus and Shin'ou story? Must be interesting right? Their story is pure from my idea with little mix from KKM anime and comics. I love Rufus actually, she is cute and strong woman.

And both of story kinda sad and tragedy and fireflies include to Shin'ou and Rufus story.

I hope this long chapter can make all of you feel better ;D

Next Chapter and more some 'Intimate Scene'

Please Review and Advice! :D


	16. The Possessive ex-Fiancee

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Author Note :** Hello reader, how long I haven't been update? Almost a year or maybe a year right? Sorry to make all of you wait my update while my university time lately become busier than before. I even almost forgot this story until my beta, _**yuuram2fangirl**_ and the reader who favorite and follow my story, send review to me update soon. I really appreciate what you have done to me, Thank you so much! I love you all! m(_-_)m

Seemed Wolfram will face many problem and his rival, means Yuri's ex-lover. In this chapter I love Gizella who dare face to face with Yuri because she is concern about Wolfram. Not only that, I love Gwendal affection to Wolfram although well…. You will find it out when you read it.

Thank you so much for my beta, yuuram2fangirl, who loyal, patiently, give me advice, also edit my story from beginning until now. I wish I can give you something after what you have done to me all this time. I love you! Hope we can discuss more about this story and give me your best advice okay!

Happy read and enjoy the story! XD

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Possessive Ex-Fiancé

.

.

"Here comes the spoiled princess…" Murata murmured to himself as he watched Princess Emelyn hug Yuri tightly. Yuri greeted her at the front gate and she responds by hugging him. That too she hugs Yuri like she hasn't met him since a long time. She kissed Yuri's cheek as she goes on and on about how she missed Yuri so much. I stood beside Murata who stood next to Yuri. I could hear Yuri whisper something like, 'Stupid woman', 'Damn, why she disturbed my precious time now…' Also he is not hugging her back, his hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides. I peek at Yuri's face trying to see his expression. I saw that his mouth was tightly shut while eyebrows are furrowed as he tried to control himself.

"He must be very angry, Wolfram." Murata whispered pulling me closer to him. "Since this one is the most spoiled and annoying princess I've ever met." Murata shrugged his shoulder carelessly though his tone was hard. He kept quiet while he watched Princess Emelyn take Yuri's hand. She also asked him how is he doing, and if Yuri missed her and wanted to meet her? She also expresses to him how much she want to meet Yuri especially after the wedding, which she couldn't believe had taken place. She came to Shin Makoku without telling Yuri because she wants to surprise him. She sure is an irritating princess.

"What do you mean the most annoying, Murata?" I asked him, whispering slowly as to not attract the attention of Yuri and the 'annoying' Princess.

"Well, let's see… "Murata's glasses glinted in the sun light. "First of all, did you see her attitude towards Yuri? She is clingy and according to me people with those kinds of attitudes are annoying. Second, she doesn't respect us, especially Conrart. Last time she visited Shin Makoku, she insulted Conrart by saying that he should find another job other than watching over Yuri."

I frown. Who does this Princess think she is?

"Conrart said he can't since he is Yuri's bodyguard and also it's Yuri's order to always stay beside him." Murata and I kept watching her. I see her guard bring her suitcase from the carriage. There must be about 7-8 suitcases! Does she plan on staying in the Castle? That is not a good thing.

"Um, why did she insult Conrart Murata?" I ask curious. I really wanted to know why she insulted Conrart front of Yuri.

"I can't tell you Prince Wolfram, you better ask Conrart" Murata just smiles and he ruffles my hair playfully. "Aah, I can see Yuri beginning to lose his temper, I should go and calm him down. Job of the King's Adviser begins!" he winked at me and waved his hand. Yuri who looked completely pissed off and I could feel that he would've slapped her if he wasn't held back by Murata who calmed him down. Murata and Yuri seemed to understand each other without the need of words. That's best friends for you.

"By the way King Yuri, you should introduce your Prince Consort to Princess Emelyn right? She must be dying to meet him." Murata said as he looked at me, his eyes sending the message that I am needed by Yuri's side before anything happens. So I rush to his side as fast as I can. Luckily there wasn't much distance since we were all standing nearby. I guess the real reason that Murata wanted me to be introduced was to shut her mouth as she is sure to go into shock after she meets Yuri's husband.

"Pleased to meet you Princess Emelyn." I bowed to her and then shook her hand. But she snatched back her hand like I was some kind of disgusting creature that she couldn't bear to touch. With a disgusted expression she addressed to me without any fear.

"Is this the beautiful person that all the people were talking about? Well, I have to admit that you are beautiful but I'm better than you, Prince Wolfram. After all, you were abandoned by your own uncle as his tax payment to King Yuri right?" She asked in what would've been an innocent voice if it had been coming from anyone else but her.

Why did she have to remind me about that bitter memory? I really wanted to forget it because that was the worst memory I've ever had. I froze and am speechless for a moment. Her smile signified that she thought she had won. I open my mouth to rebut her but Yuri suddenly pulled me closer to him and threw a sharp glance at her.

"He might be sold to me as tax payment but he has beautiful face, a good heart and is a interesting person. He is worth 1000 times more than anything. The only one who can judge him is me." Yuri snapped. I can feel his hand holding my waist tightly which made me embarrassed. We were in front of a lot of people and this seemed too much intimate. I tried to push him away but Yuri refused to let go of me. Instead tighten his grip. I could feel his breath on my head.

"Well, since Princess Emelyn has already arrived why don't we go inside and continue to talk? Better inside than outside right?" Murata asked trying to break the tension between me, Yuri and Princess Emelyn. Princess Emelyn just sighed bitterly and played with the tips of her hair as s he looked at Murata.

"Fine. Better we go inside and I can continue talking to him," she pointed Yuri and then moved her finger to me. "Not him." As if I was interested in talking to her.

She called her guards and asked them to bring her luggage inside. Which I think is too much. Did she plan to stay long at the Castle? Before I move away and let go of Yuri, he pulled me into his chest and whispered to my ear slowly like wind blowing through my hair.

"Wait for me in the bedroom. Tonight. After this." Yuri kissed my ear. Even though it is a light kiss I still shiver and realized that he has already gone inside the castle while I'm still standing at outside, touching my kissed ear.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted and embarrassed…" I snuggled into pillow. Princess Emelyn is the most spoilt princess I've ever seen. She always snuggles into Yuri's arm and during dinner time she even asked her maid to put the napkin on her lap, cut the meat into small pieces just because she was lazy to cut the meat. And the worst part is, when one of the maid accidently tripped and a glass of water fell on her, making her dress wet, she screamed like a banshee or a child throwing a temper tantrum. Then she slapped the maid, ordering her to get out because she made her to be embarrassed in front of Yuri.

For the God sake, I felt bad for her maid. I could see Conrart who try restrain himself from saying something, Gwendal frowning and Murata who looked calm but was mumbling to himself about what a spoilt princess she was and how he wished she would go away and never come back. The worst reaction was of Yuri. He was mad and I could see his black eyes reflected the anger he felt. His knuckles white as his hands held the napkin tightly, almost ripping it into two pieces. Even his eyes slowly become slit.

I heard someone knock the door, is it Yuri? He told me to wait in his bedroom. But I decided not to and I was still in my own bedroom. Although we were already married, our bedrooms are still separate and Yuri's bedroom next to me. If Yuri came here then I'm in trouble. Before I opened the door, I asked who is it to make sure if it is Yuri or not.

"Yuri…?" I asked the person standing outside. From the knocking sound, it doesn't seem like Yuri. The knock was small and soft. Maybe it was a maid or Arthy?

"No, it's Ezio, Wolfram." I opened the door and he pokes his head inside. He waves at me with his tiny fingers. I let him come in but first I make sure that he didn't come with anyone. I checked to see if he was accompanied by a maid or guards in the castle? I closed the door after confirming there was no one there while Ezio already sat on the bed.

"What made you come here Ezio?" I sat next to him and stroke his messy bangs. Ezio hands catches mine as he turned around to face me.

"I have surprise for you, Wolfram…" said Ezio with a wide smile.

"Okay…. and what is it?" He made me curious about the surprise he wanted to give to me.

"But you must close your eyes first." He declares and I follow what he said. I close my eyes while my hands rest on my lap but my fingers moved around slowly trying to search and feel his present.

"No peeking Wolfram and I won't give it to you if you move your fingers."

"Ooh, okay I'll stop."

"Now you can open your eyes." I open my eyes and I see a flower resting on my lap. A Sunflower and White Lily.

"Thank you Ezio, it's really beautiful." I smell the flowers and it made me feel calmer and better. Sunflower and Lily right? It reminded me of the town that I had gone to when I escaped from castle. A little girl gave me a flower crown which was made from White Lily and Sunflower. Where did I keep it?Oh, I forgot! It had slipped from my head when I was running away from Gwendal and the soldier. I felt someone poking my hands. I look down into Ezio's grey eyes. He looked at me directly. He looked like he wanted to ask something but was shy to ask.

"What is it Ezio? Do you want to say something?" I put the flowers to my side and pull my knees against my chest, hugging it like a pillow.

"Can I have something give back please?" Ezio pleaded shyly and I was quite surprised as Ezio was usually the quiet type and never asked for anything.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked him happily, wanting to know. I've never seen Ezio ask anything.

"A Kiss."

What? What?

"Just on the forehead and cheek, I just want that." Ezio hurriedly explains. He pleaded to me and waits my response. Well, he's just a child right? So a kiss to the forehead and cheek isn't too much. I move closer to him and I leaned down to kiss his forehead and cheek.

"Okay, here's your reward. Good night Ezio" I gave him a kiss on his cheeks while he closed his eyes. I proceed to kiss his other cheek but he moved to the side and his lips are on mine. I jump back in surprise.

I unconsciously touched my lips, while Ezio smiled widely, showing his white teeth and said,"Gotcha Wolfram." He teased me and stuck out his tongue. Feeling mocked by him, I jumped on him and caught him easily as he tried to run away.

"Why you, Ezio!" I hugged him from behind and tickled him everywhere. His stomachs, ears, arm, until he can't stop laughing while I keep on continuing.

"Stop it Wolfram, please stop!" He continued to laugh loudly with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Not until I'm satisfied teasing you!" I kept on tickling him until I heard the door opened and a dark haired person come into the room. Ezio stopped laughing and I wonder why until I notice who the dark haired person is. I see Yuri standing in front of door, his expression unreadable. We sit back and Ezio greeted Yuri formally.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Ezio bowed.

"Good evening. What are you doing here? This late night with my Prince?" Yuri was still standing in the same position but his voice had a cold tone to it. Before Ezio could reply, I hugged him and told Yuri bluntly.

"He came here because he's afraid after he heard some noise so I was trying to calm him down; also he gave me a flower and goodnight kiss." I held his tiny hand and caressed it gently. Ezio tried to protest at my interruption but I gestured him to keep quiet. 'Leave it to me, I can handle it' I whisper to him. He nodded.

"I see then, well you should go back to your room now." Yuri ordered Ezio and opened the door, waiting for Ezio go. Even though Yuri's demeanor was formal his eyes clearly told Ezio to leave now unless he wanted something to happen to him. Ezio got down but he turned around.

"Good night Ezio, thank you for the flower." I waved and gave him smile.

"Good night Wolfram. Next time I will bring you a bucket full of sunflower and white lily!" He exclaimed energetically and kissed my cheek. After he left, Yuri closed the door and I heard the lock being put into place. Alone with Yuri I could feel that something was going to take place.

"This is not like what you think Yuri…" I stood and walk towards him as he took off his clothes and threw it on the chair. "We were just chatting and he gave me some beautiful flowers as a gift." I tried to make sure that Yuri didn't think that something was going on between me and Ezio. He was a child for God's sake!

"What about the kiss? He kissed you. Right in front of my eyes."

"Then what Yuri? Are you jealous? Jealous of Ezio?" I raised my voice as I realize that he was jealous. It didn't make any sense to me.

"What if I said yes?" he moved closer to me as he held my arms and pulled me towards him.

"For God Sake Yuri, if you Mmm-!" My words were cut off as Yuri begins to kiss me rather passionately. Without breaking the kiss he pushed me on the mattress. He used his magic to make some kind of water dragon with which he tied my hands above my head and lifted my night wear until my waist, tore the pants and threw it aside.

"What are you doing Yuri? Release me!" I panicked and tried to summon the fire but it's useless as the ribbon was made from water was preventing me from using fire maryoku.

"I'm going to take you. Remember what I said in the afternoon? Wait in the bedroom? This is what I want after the princess tried to seduce me and make love with me."

"Princess, make love with…" I saw Yuri unbuttoning his pants and pulling it down while I think about what Yuri had just said.

Did Yuri make love to princess?

"Almost make love... that's why I need you to help me to forget that memory!" Yuri's hands run up and down my back making me tremble. The feel of his fingertips on my skin seemed to brand and mark me as his and his alone! He moved against me as I made small little mewing sounds in the back of my throat, arching my neck up to his mouth as Yuri nipped his way down the neck, our bodies sliding against one another in embrace, a knee wedging between my legs. This was the feeling of pure ecstasy.

Coming up, Yuri thrust himself into my entrance all the way to the hilt making me gasp. Withdrawing ever so slightly as he began to move, thrusting deeper, and driving me mad.

Yuri thrust in and out, bringing me closer and closer to another exquisite climax, the walls of my sheath tightening around his rock hard length like slick velvet clad vice. I wrapped my legs around Yuri's hips, feeling him move inside me. I arched my back, tossing my head back as I hitch a leg higher against one of his hips.

"Is this what you want?" I asked him, giving him exactly what I knew he craved, and Yuri taking great pleasure listening to my loud cries of pleasure, knowing I can't hold back my scream, not caring who heard me.

"Yes! Oh yes, Wolfram!" He groaned, finding my mouth, frantically kissing, our lips crushing and melding, tongues entwining as everything rose to a fever pitch.

"Yuri! Yuri! Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed tearing my mouth from his as I cried, breathlessly. It felt so good! His hard member inside me, moving within my tight sheath. The pressure of his mouth on mine, coming down in a harsh urgency, I almost faint with the fierce, savage pleasure, my arms still above my head, my body pressing upward against his, whimpering and moaning by turns as he sank deeper and deeper inside me with each thrust.

"You can scream when you come." Yuri breathed his voice caressing. "I won't mind and it makes me want to take you more. I am not finished with you." He murmured, hotly. I burst a moment later, crying in a high, breathless voice and lingering knowing that my cries could be heard outside.

"Yuuuuriiiii!" I whimpered, hitching my other leg up about his other hip.

""Yes, be on fire for me..." He whispered against one of my ears, his voice thick with want and need. He was moving faster and deeper, a hand slipping between our bodies to stimulate my sensitive little jewel with a forefinger, dancing across it with expert skill. "I want to get closer," Yuri whispered against my lips, even as he thrust even deeper than before. "So close that I cannot breathe without you being a part of me, Sweetheart." His raw silky voice roused a throbbing need in me, his hardness inside my sleek, tight wall a searing pleasure, pulling him closer, the passion building relentlessly.

With one last playful tweak of his over stimulated nub of flesh, Yuri withdrew his hand, reaching beneath me to cup the buttocks, lifting it so he could thrust more deeply inside if that were at all possible, a scant more thrusts and he exploded inside.

* * *

When I woke up, there was no Yuri beside me. I guess he had already left as I couldn't spot his shoes and his royal cloak. As I slowly got up, I felt the pain in my buttocks and I can't even move my legs as well as the rest of my body. I think I can't move my body.

Oh no, what has happened to me?

Calm Wolfram, calm down and control yourself. This pain, think where is has come from. I closed my eyes and try to remember why my body was paining so much until I remember last night's activities. I could feel my face heating up. My pain, this hurt and stupid pain, was from every sex activity with Yuri, and this is pain was caused by YURI!

If I think about it again, how much sex did we have since my wedding night? Well, during the wedding night he took me thrice, the wake up sex, after last night he took me once but without warming up! HELL YEAH OF COURSE I'M IN PAIN! THAT STUPID KING!

I use my healing magic to decrease the pain a little, at least I can move and walk a bit. I got up from the bed and took a shirt from wardrobe. I could hear some sounds coming from the courtyard. I walked to the window and peeked out from behind a curtain. I see Ezio and Arthur practice with Gwendal. It seemed they were running. They are panting with exhaustion. Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying I guessed that they asked for a bit of rest. But Gwendal just glared and made them to run again. I laughed and gave them a support from my heart. Raising my fist above my head I wave it around even though they didn't see me.

_'Both of you can do it!'_

I caught sight of Princess Emelyn cuddling with someone in the courtyard sitting on the bench. I wondered who it was until I spotted the familiar royal cloak and I realize that it is Yuri. I saw that she tried to hug Yuri. I don't know why but I felt an unfamiliar emotion rise in my chest as she tried to get closer to Yuri. I felt like burning her to a crisp. I clenched my fist as I try to control my anger.

Oh no, the pain in my butt -literally- has come back again. Before the pain could completely come back, I walked to door and called the nearest guard requesting him to call Gisela quickly. I closed the door and walked back to bed and slept again. Gisela finally came in the late afternoon while I still hadn't got out of bed. Every part of my body ached and whenever I moved pain shot through my lower back. My legs had cramped up shortly after Yuri had left. She knocked the door and entered the room while bringing wooden basket for laundry.

"Prince Wolfram, what made you call me?" she put the basket on the table while I can't move and was peeking from blanket.

"It's…" I cringed as I moved just a little.

"Prince Wolfram, are you sick?" Gisela asked, worried as she moved closer to me, putting her hand on my forehead. "Did you get fever or what?" she began checking my body, searching where it was paining. I felt too ashamed to tell her.

"N-no… Gisela, I'm okay just…" Gisela was still checking my body and trying heal it. "I just couldn't face getting up…" I explain and Gisela suddenly stopped, understanding what I meant. Her cheeks turned and I am sure that mine turned red too. Slowly she took my hand and gave me some medicines. There were 3 pills which were blue, red and black.

"What is this Gisela?" I ask.

"It'll relax your muscles, Prince Wolfram" She took a glass of water from the table beside bed and gave it to me. "Drink it every ten minutes and you will be able sleep until night to rest your muscles." I nodded and before she left, she poked me and asked me in low voice "How many times His Majesty took you?"

I asked her to come close and whisper in her ears. After I told her, her face becomes red, and I nodded embarrassed. Gisela left the room. I go to sleep.

* * *

Normal POV :

.

.

Gisella left the room and made her way towards the laundry area. Practically marching, she mumbled under her breath angrily. Looking ready to burst she decided to do something. She couldn't take it anymore!

"That stupid King! He needs a good lesson and he has to feel responsible for this!" Gisella spotted a soldier coming from the opposite direction.

"Soldier!" She shouted going into Sergent Mode.

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted. Even though Gisella didn't hold any special position in the castle she was still quite scary so the soldier didn't dare to defy her.

"Take these clothes to the laundry!" she ordered pushing the laundry basket towards him. The soldier hesitated but looking at Gisella he changed his mind.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted again and went towards the laundry room.

Gisella now turned her attention to the task of finding the person responsible for Prince Wolfram's pain. His Majesty. _'Prince Wolfram is not a doll or a machine, he is a human and needs some rest too!'_ Gisella murmured angrily as she ran around trying to find Yuri to give him her piece of mind and tell him to be a bit responsible and restrain himself.

* * *

"Where's that King?" Gizella thundered as she entered the library. The only person there was Gunter who looked surprised. He was sitting and writing a document about Shin Makoku's policies and culture.

"What is it Gisella?" Gunter asked confusion and a pinch of fear in his voice. He was well aware that his daughter went into her Sergent Mode quite often but never against His Majesty. Usually she became like this only if someone has hurt her pride, did not obey the rule, or something horrible has happened.

"WHERE IS HIS MAJESTY FATHER?" she asked him once more her anger increasing with each word she spoke. Before Gunter could reply, one of the guard who was standing by the door answered her.

"His Majesty is in the garden with Princess Emelyn, they are walking around." Hearing the soldier answer, Gisella grabs his collar causing him to become pale with fright.

"Take me to him RIGHT NOW!" She ordered her eyes burning fiercely. The soldier gave her a shaky salute as she released his collar and followed him. At that exact moment, Gwendal entered the library with Ezio and Arthy who had taken a long, relaxing bath after their training.

"Did something happen to her?" Gwendal asked Gunter who was going through the various books on the table.

"Well, if her pride has been hurt by someone, or she is insulted, and also if something happen to her close people she will go into **'Sergent Mode'**." Gunter explained not looking up from his work.

"Is it connected to Prince Wolfram? Since Wolfram had called her this morning and she bought him some medicine." Gwendal asked looking at the door through which she had left.

"Well, maybe yes or no. When she is mad, no one can stop her until she has let out all of her feelings."

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gisella walked towards King Yuri her face showing her towering rage. The soldier on the other hand just hoped that Gisella won't be punished by the King. She was one of the only people who dared to challenge Yuri on straight on. Gisella finally reached Yuri, glaring at him with full force. She wanted to scream and shout at him but for now she just shut her mouth and settled on glaring at him. For the time being at least.

"What is it Gisella?" Yuri asked her, standing up from bench he was sitting on. He and Princess Emelyn were drinking tea together in the garden.

Princess Emelyn felt disturbed. She was spending time with Yuri and was trying to get closer to him while Gisella interrupted them. She was about to protest but Yuri cut her off. "Princess Emelyn, please leave. I need speaking to my medical head right now."

"What is it? I thought we could spend some time together now. Is it that important, Miss Gisella?" Princess Emelyn asked, pouting. She stood behind Yuri and hugged him like she was his lover. Gisella who noticed it felt disgusted but that was not important now. She needed to speak to King Yuri right now about his responsibility towards his consort.

"Yes and it's about Prince Wolfram condition." She tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for the princess to leave them alone. "Now will you excuse us, Princess?"

"Did something happen to Prince Wolfram, Gisella?" Conrart, who was standing with Yuri turned worried about Wolfram. Gisella nodded, her face grim. She glared at Yuri, indicating that it was his fault.

"What?! Hey, since when you-" Emelyn began indigantly.

"Leave now, Princess Emelyn. Do as she said." Yuri peeled off her hands from waist and turned around to face her.

"Please leave now, I think you better wait inside the castle and we will join you later if His Majesty not busy." Conrart tried to reassure the Princess but Princess Emelyn didn't care and she kept on disagreeing.

"But-"

"LEAVE! NOW!" Yuri roared making her cringe. She left in a huff with her maid following closely behind.

After she left, Yuri turned towards Gisella, wondering why she seemed so angry and pissed off. Conrart too was curious and joined them standing a bit behind Yuri. Conrart understood that Gisella really cared about Prince Wolfram if she is this angry. It made him wonder if something bad happened to Wolfram.

"Okay now what happen to him, Gisella?" Yuri folded his arms across his chest. Takng it as her cue to speak, Gisella began pouring out all her emotions and anger.

"YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID AND IDIOT KING! I had to drug him to get him to go to sleep to decrease his pain! I thought you could restrain yourself and be gentle you-" Gizella stopped herself and tried to gather her wits. Conrart was shocked to hear Gisella say all those words to His Majesty without any fear. Moreover calling him an idiot. Now Conrart must prepare himself to protect Gisella and control King Yuri if he wanted to punish Gisella.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri looked truly confused as he frowned. Gisella reined in her anger. It was so hard, when Yuri was just a child in so many ways. Conrart seemed understand what had made Gisella so angry and pissed off at Yuri. Conrart inwardly agree that someone needed to warn Yuri about his possessiveness towards the Prince consort.

"Your Consort, Prince Wolfram is now resting in bed because of what you did to him last night." Gisella snapped.

"What? Is he sick?" Yuri became worried as he heard that Wolfram resting in bed. He didn't know what his mistake was in causing Wolfram pain. He hadn't done anything.

"YES AND THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR POSSESSIVENESS!" Gizella shouted again at Yuri. Folding her arms across her chest she asked him "What have you done to him, Your Highness?"

"I didn't do anything Gisella." Yuri now become pissed off and the soldier who had bought Gisella to the garden was slowly starting to back off in fear of Yuri's anger. Conrart who at first didn't want to join the conversation decided to intervene. He whispered in King Yuri's ear.

"What Gisella meant, Your Highness, was what have you done to Prince Wolfram at 'night'?" Conrart explain putting emphasis on 'night'. Yuri now understood and he shamelessly admitted it out loud.

"Fine, you want the answer Gisella?" Gisella raised her eyebrows and nodded. She waited for Yuri to explain. "I'm obsessed with him, Prince Wolfram. I don't want stop and always want touch him. So every night I take him."

"You mean you never let him sleep properly?" Gisella was shocked and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Oh, for God Sake Gizella, until now I am not satisfied and want him more."

"Your Highness!" Gisella exclaimed shocked after hearing His Majesty's vulgar sentence. They were in a public place and it could be heard by any soldier. She had never expected Yuri to admit it so vulgurly. Conrart face turned red and coughed lightly to cover his discomfort. He never heard King Yuri openly talk about his 'night' even at privately let alone in a public place. Well, last night when he was checking the castle safety he accidentally overheard their 'night activity'. He preferred to the stables after that since his room was near theirs.

"Listen to me Your Highness, Prince Wolfram is not a doll for you to play with. He has emotions and needs rest as much as anyone else. My suggestion is **'Control your hormones and your especially lust!'**" She felt a strange thrill of pride at standing up to the King. "If you can't control it, find another Princess or Prince to satisfy your need!" Gisella left King Yuri alone with Conrart as she made her way towards the Laundry room.

Entering the laundry room, she collapsed on the floor as all the bravery she had before went away. Trembling, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Had she really said all those things to the King? Moreover she called him _'stupid and idiot'_. Now all the maids and soldiers who had witnessed the scene might be wondering if King Yuri would feel insulted and throw her in the dungeons or give her an even worse punishment. Her breath become pants as her heart started beating faster at the thought of being thrown in the dungeons. Her trembling hands moved to her heart, which was still beating wildly.

"I hope King Yuri will take it seriously." She hoped desperately in her heart.

* * *

Yuri, on the other hand, was still standing in the same spot that Gisella had left him. Conrart, who stood his the left, looked worried. After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri turned towards Conrart.

"What do you think Conrart?"

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" Conrart asked knowing very well what Yuri meant.

"Well, did I so something wrong? I mean it's my private life and who is she to advice me about it? That's none of her business and she shouldn't do that."

"Well, King Yuri." Conrart coughed, arranging his expression amd tone to seem serious. "Listen, I know you are used to Princesses and Princes who are experienced to slept with you, but Prince Wolfram is a virgin, an inexperienced person and unfamiliar with this stuff. You should control yourself, King Yuri."

"I know!" Yuri shouted frustration clear in his voice."but… you don't know what is it like…"

"Well forgive me Your Highness but my suggestion is why you don't find any other woman or man as a... Concubine? So you can keep Wolfram healthy. If you can't or disagree with me, try to control yourself. He's not a doll Your Highness." Conrart finished, observing Yuri's expression. Will he find a concubine or control himself?

"I can't if it's not Wolfram Conrart. I'm not sex maniac and every time I had sex with princess and prince before, usually I prefer leave them alone, after having sex once or twice, after that I kicked them out. But with him, I always want to be with him and touch him."

"Well then, you should control yourself Your Highness. If Prince Wolfram is tired and sleepy, don't push him to attend to your needs. Why don't we check Wolfram now? Hope he's getting fine." Conrart suggested to Yuri in a light tone.

"That's great idea, I think I have got enough fresh air for today." Yuri left the garden and walked towards his room to check on Wolfram with Conrart in tow.

_'Yuri is now married and it's about time he took some responsibility for his actions'_ Conrart thought.

* * *

Wolfram P.O.V :

.

.

"Prince Wolfram?" A voice called out.

Who is calling me? It's not Yuri, because this voice is heavy and reminded me of the gentle rumble of the thunder. If thunder was gentle. It sounded like an old man's voice but more charming. A feeling of peace and calm wash over me at the sound of that voice. It made me feel safe.

I open my eyes a bit and the sun lightens up the room. Glancing at the huge window I note that the sun seems to be slowly going down. Looks like afternoon was slowly giving way into evening. I see a dark, big hand touch my forehead while the other hand fills with green light which immediately reduces my pain. Slowly I open my eyes completely and see the long gray haired man sitting beside me, continuing to heal me.

"Gwendal? What brings you here?" Since when did he come to check on me? Gwendal is normally a very cold and quiet person who rarely shows his emotions. Usually he has an emotionless face. Poker face. Gwendal didn't reply but just sat there while I lay on the bed. Wait a minute! How long had I slept?

"How long did I sleep?" I asked Gwendal while I trying to sit up. Gwendal rose from his chair and he helped me to sit. He took a pillow and put it behind me so I can lean on headboard. He also pulled the blanket until my waist then tidied it. I am actually amazed and touched by this, he spoke very little but his actions are very sweet although he always tried to hide it. I laughed a little and kept smile which made Gwendal confused.

"Is there something funny, Prince Wolfram?" Gwendal asked as he returned to his seat and poured a glass of hot water.

"Nothing Gwendal, it's just you're so kind and sweet. I'm very touched." I placed my hands on my lap and lean back on the pillow, closing my eyes and doing breathing exercise. I opened my eyes as I spotted a turquoise light near me and I see Gwendal doing something with the water. "What are you doing?" I asked him curious while Gwendal still concentrated on his magic.

"I am making a medicine, Prince Wolfram, with my element." I could see a small flower starting to grow inside the glass. The flower was breath-taking. The petals were first pure white in color and then it slowly changed to baby pink. Blue and green light surrounded the delicate flower and the lights slowly changed into small replicas of fire flies. The water changed into light pink color. With a small flick of his fingers, the flower and fireflies disappear with a pop sound. The water was now glowing and he gave it to me.

"Drink this, you will recover and all of your pain will disappear." I took the glass from his hand. When I touched his hand I realized how big his hand was and it made me feel small and tiny. But despite its large size his hands were warm and comfortable. I drink it slowly and finished it. After I drank it all, I put the glass on bed. Suddenly I could feel my energy coming back to me and all my pain had disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" Gwendal asked taking the glass and putting it on the table beside the bed. He looked at me waiting for my answer but I am sure that he already knows that I feel better than before. "Try to move your legs and your body, slowly at first."

I move my hands and legs slowly and it's fine. No more pain.

Gwendal's magical medicine was really awesome and it helped me to quickly recover. "It's so awesome and I feel better Gwendal. Your magic is so fantastic!" I am captivated by his beautiful magic, what is his element? Earth right? Ooh, I always wished to have that element. I think it's more powerful than fire. Gwendal looked a bit surprised that I had praised his maryoku. His eyes were a bit wide as he just stared at me.

"Thanks Prince Wolfram, this is just simple maryoku after all…" Gwendal lowered his glance but I could see his cheek turn a bit red and a proud smile spreading across his face. "It's the first time someone has praised me like this…."

"What do you mean?" I asked him taken aback. No one has praised him before? I think this maryoku so beautiful and pretty.

"It's just a common maryoku, Prince Wolfram. Every person who has this element can do this, although you need some practice."

"Practice?" I echo confused.

"Yeah, it's sounds simple but if you don't practice then the medicine could go horrible wrong and become poison. It has to be the right color and the right flower."

"That's dangerous, Gwendal."

"Yeah, when I started to make these medicines, I just hoped that I don't make the poison one instead. Luckily I haven't made the poisoned one until now."

"You must be quite the expert Gwendal." I clapped my hands, praising Gwendal with smile. "You have a great element, I really envy you."

"What do you mean, Prince Wolfram? Your element is actually quite rare and powerfull, most people want your element." Gwendal was confused hear that I wanted his element, while my own element very powerful and rare. After all, Earth element is common.

"Well, Earth Maryuko can make young buds to grow into beaitiful flowers, control the fertility of soil and it is more easier to use since you can find it anywhere and you don't get easily exhausted by using it. But mostly I love the way you make those medicines." I admit drawing my knees against my chest and resting my chin on it.

"If you captivated with these kind of tricks, let me show you one Prince Wolfram. I need your hands, please." Gwendal took my hands and put a dead leaf on my hands. I noticed that there was a dead flower on the table. I guess it was the flower Ezio had given me yesterday. It died so fast. Gwendal had taken a leaf from that.

I look back at my hands. Gwendal held my hands with his left hand while he touched the dead leaf with his right hand. Slowly an orange light was emitted from his hand and as he touched a finger to the leaf, the leaf turned into a seed. The seed started to grow and turn into a stalk as new and fresh leaves grew from every foot stalk. It continued to grow and in the end flowers began to bloom. Not only one but many. It grew petals as some of them turned into pink roses while others turned into white. The light that had been emitting from his hand had turned into replicas of fireflies. Another snap of his fingers and they disappeared. Now I could see beautiful bunch of pink and white roses resting on my hand. They were flawless.

"Hope you like the trick I showed you, Prince Wolfram." Gwendal tied the roses with red ribbon and gave it to me. "Also the flower I made for you." What was he doing carrying a red ribbon around with him? There was a lot I didn't know about him.

"Gwendal, it's so beautiful and I love the rose! Thank you so much!" Without thinking, I jumped and hugged Gwendal tightly which shocked him. Little did I know that he was worried what would happen if Yuri heard about this. It might cause a scandal and more trouble for me.

I know for a fact that it was a long time since Gwendal had been really cared about. He must miss this warmth. As far as I have heard people never treat him like this, well except his mother. Usually people are afraid and respect him due his serious and calm attitude. He might look scary but Conrart had told me that he was a big softie from heart. That he sometimes want someone to hug him, to feel warmth and to be praised for something other than his work ethic. I guess it is the first time anyone had praised his maryoku. I could almost feel his internal struggle before he gave in and hugged me back awkwardly. I felt like I was hugging my father or a big brother. Even though anyone who sees us like this would mistake this for something else, the love I felt for Gwendal was purely brotherly love. We pull away and fall silent.

Gwendal coughed. "If you are in a bad mood, are sad or have any kind of trouble maybe I can cheer you up making a beautiful flower with my maryoku. One more thing, Prince Wolfram, please don't hug me like that, because I'm afraid that this will become a scandal if someone saw it and The King will punish you more." Gwendal held my hands that held the flowers making me to promise him.

"I won't Gwendal. I won't, promise. I won't get any other punishment from Yuri, beside I also don't want you to get punishment too." I stroke his hands and hold his huge fingers. I take his hands into my lap as I checked it like a child who is curious. And it is true. I'm curious about how big his hands are and how long his fingers are. Gwendal just let me do the childish thing and he chuckled.

"What are you doing, Prince Wolfram?"

"Your hands so big and quite rough but you can make the most beautiful maryoku I've ever seen." I put my hands on his hands, comparing our hands until I heard someone open the door. When I turned my head to check who it is, I see Yuri with Conrart who was standing behind him.

"You're Majesty" Gwendal rose and bowed to Yuri. Both Yuri and Conrart seemed surprised to see Gwendal in my room. Gwendal who was one of the busiest person in the castle had come to meet the Prince Consort of the King. That might seem weird. Since Gwendal is a serious person who isn't interested in the Prince and Princess I could understand their surprise. But after understanding him, I knew that he was a very caring person from heart. Otherwise he wouldn't come to check on me much less give me medical assistance.

"Yuri…" I try to get up from the bed and accidentally tripped over the blanket and was about to fall down. Gwendal quickly caught me as I landed on his lap. I knew it would look like Gwendal was hugging me to Yuri and Conrart. Yuri ran to my side and pulled me into his embrace. Pushing off Gwendal's hands he glared at Gwendal as if to say,_'I'll take care of this, you stay away now!_'. Gwendal moved back and stood aside as Yuri carried me back to bed and put me down slowly like I was delicate and fragile.

"I think my work here is finished, Prince Wolfram. I need to go now since His Majesty is already here. Excuse me." Gwendal bowed and started to leave. Before he went out, I thanked him again.

"Thank you for the flower and the maryoku show, it was really beautiful Gwendal." Yuri who was still partially holding me suddenly friezed and his hand which was on one of my shoulders, started gripping my shoulders even harder. His breath seemed to stop as he tried to control himself. "If you have spare time, please show me more, will you?" I ask ignoring Yuri since he was acting weird.

"As you want, Prince Wolfram. It will be my pleasure to show you. I am glad you like the flower." He smiled and left. I noticed the surprise on Conrart's face as he looked at Gwendal smiling. I suppressed my grin. I heard that Gwendal rarely smiles. So Conrart must be surprised to see him smiling at me. Conrart lowered his head and smiled, how Wolfram can make Gwendal smile even cheer him up. I am happy that I could make a stoic man like Gwendal to smile.

"Leave us alone, I need some private time with the Prince." Yuri ordered Conrart as he sat on the bed in front of me.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Conrart left the room and he closed the door, waiting outside. Now the only left in the room is me and Yuri. Now, it has become awkward between us since Yuri arrived when me and Gwendal were alone in the room.

God, I hope no one saw us. I'm afraid that a maid or soldier would've seen it, they would spread rumors and it would cause a big scandal. I still don't begin the conversation neither does Yuri. I glance at his hands as it gripped the blanket tightly, holding in his emotion or maybe anger I guess? Before I could open my mouth to talk, Yuri began to speak.

"What does that mean? Acting towards Gwendal like he is you lover when I'm your real lover! Also you seemed to admire!"

"What?" I asked him confused, what does he want now? First he was jealous of Ezio now he is jealous to Gwendal?!

"For the God sake Yuri!" I snap.

"Gwendal rarely smiles at anyone even when he sees a cute kid he doesn't smile as much as he smiles at you. He even made you a flower!" Yuri continued, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair making it messy. "Are you tried to keep distance with me?" He demanded.

"What?! Oh God Yuri what ever gave you that idea?"

"You look like you are trying to keep some distance from me. Whenever we pass each other in the halls you just greet me and scurry away after giving some excuse!" Yuri stood and gripped my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Even Gisella was angry at me today because I caused you in pain."

What? Did Gisella tell Yuri that I was hurt because of... Gisella! You shouldn't have done that. I look at Yuri as his pitch black eyes grow more sharply frustrated as he waited for me to answer him.

"Yuri, please let me explain it…" I removed his hands from my shoulder but still kept his hands in mine to ensure that he won't do anything until I finished explaining.

"Did you forget who am I?" I asked softly.

"You are my consort Wolfram, what makes you so confused that you keep your distance from me? Did something happen or did someone threaten you? Tell me and I will punish whoever threatened you."

"No, Yuri. Did you forget that I'm stranger?" Still holding his hands, I look straight into his dark eyes. When I said 'stranger', Yuri regarded me silently for a moment as a frown marked his face.

"What?"

"Yes, a stranger. The reason I am here is to pay of Uncle Stoffel's debt. I feel like I am in a prison. And even you treated me badly before I married you." I explained.

"Are you still thinking that you are here to pay off the debt, not as my consort or WHAT?!" Yuri pulled back his hands from my hands roughly as his normally round eyes turned to slit indicating his anger. He was quite scary when he is angry.

"Yuri please, just listen to me until finish…" I grabbed his hands again, leaving the bed to stand beside him. "When you proposed me as your consort, I was confused and didn't know what to do. I even wanted to cry and shut myself in a room and never see you again. We always end up having sex every single time we meet. That's what I don't want. You seem to love my beauty and my body and treat me like any of your other ex. When we first meet you try to kiss me even slapped me hard and furious when I am with someone even Conrart and Gwendal, YOUR OWN PRIVATE GUARD!"

"I've never thought of you like that Wolfram! Don't ever…" He started but I wasn't going to stop now.

"You said you never thought of me like that but that's what you always did to me, even after our wedding night." I could feel my face heat up when I mentioned 'wedding night' because that was my first time and I had loved it.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Yuri smirked, noticing how flustered I got when I mentioned our nightly activity. He pushed me on the bed as he landed on top of me. His strong hands gripped my wrist until I cringed in pain. "Don't lie to me Wolfram, I know you enjoyed our wedding night."

"Can you please not mention it again? Why does sex always becomes the topic of our conversation? Can you listen to me?" I ask him directly without fear while I feel my cheek become warm and red. "I just want some private time Yuri!"

"Private time, you said?" Yuri weakens his grip on my wrist, and he seemed to pull away from me but he still on top of me.

"Since I am a stranger to Shin Makoku, I want to know everything about you, your people, the castle and everything but you never allow me like you keep a secret from me. You are jealous when I was close to Conrart while he was just treating me nicely, and last night you were jealous of Ezio who kissed me on my cheek while today you are jealous of Gwendal?! Gwendal who was just checking on me, gave me some medicine and just wanted to cheer me up?! I'm not a doll Yuri! Sometimes I want little freedom and want to spend some time without you!" I screamed as I reached the end of my rant. "I want to know everyone in the castle, your people and everything else by myself. Just please understand me and let me take a break from you! I also can't have sex everyday like you always did before I came with your ex-lover."

"So… you want some private time?" Yuri pulled back completely standing a bit far from me. Oh God, did he misunderstanding my meaning?

"Yuri…" I reach out towards him.

"Well, I think you're right since even Gisella asked me to keep some distance from you after all I did to you. You are even in pain because of me."

"Yuri, please just listen to me…." Can he just listen to me and think clearly for once? CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" I shouted my frustration reaching its peak due to his stupid thinking. Sometimes I want punch or hit him with something heavy on his head to knock some sense into his brain.

"Fine, after all I just wanted to tell you that I am going to go for a trip for a month. You can have your freedom from now onwards. You can use a month without me to explore the castle and find out everything you want to know." Yuri started to leave now. He opened the door but before he went, he turned back and said "Enjoy your freedom and private time Wolfram". He then walked away.

"YURI WAIT! JUST LISTEN TO ME! YURIII" I shouted as I followed. My voice echoed in the hallway but he ignored me as he walked further away from me. I tried to catch up to him but before I could go much further a figure blocked my way. I glare at the obstacle as Yuri went even farther away.

"Princess Emelyn let me pass" I did not bother to hide the frustration in my tone and I tried push her away. But she pulled me arms, catching me by surprise, and threw me against the wall. She wasn't too strong but she had the element of surprise on her side. I couldn't even ignore her as she had me trapped between the wall and herself.

"Seems like Yuri and you have had a fight, right?" Princess Emelyn asked loudly to make sue that anyone near by could hear it clearly. I knew that she did it on purpose. I clutched my fists tightly as I try to control my anger. Before I could say anything to her, she came even closer to me as we stood nose to nose. Her eyes were full of satisfaction and pleasure. She slapped me. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. She pushed me down hardly.

I tried to stand but her hands held my face closer to hers. Princess Emelyn studied my face closely. I scowled. "I have always wondered how beautiful are you if one looks closer and about your emerald eyes that makes people captivated." She commented looking at me from head to toe. Looking back at my face she tried to find any scar or mark on my face.

"I have to admit it, you are very beautiful and perfect from head to toe. All of the kingdoms heard about your beauty and all the King, Princes, and even Princess's want to make you their concubine." Princess Emelyn bent down to my level and said with threating tone "I want your beautiful face to have a scar so that Yuri won't love you anymore. Or I might even kill you even."

Wait a second, how dare she threaten me? Does she think I am weak and am dependent on Yuri? No way! Because I'm a fire wielder I can burn her but it's useless this time since I can't use my maryoku to its fullest right now. It's a side effect from Gwendal's medicine to relieve me of my pain.

"Enjoy your stay in castle. Alone. Yuri is going to visit my kingdom and we will have fun together, without you." Princess Emelyn took a vase of flower that was on a pedestal nearby and she poured it down on my head completely soaking me. "Just the two of us. You can't disturb our time together." She smirked and left.

I gritted my teeth with anger and slowly the fallen flowers around me was consumed by my flames, the flames of my anger. I might not be able to use my complete maryuko, my maryoku was powerful enough. When she poured down the water on my head I could've challenged her but I didn't because she was the guest so I must respect her although I don't want to. I was also angry at her because in front of me, she tried to seduce Yuri and even kissed him, which made me more jealous than I wanted to be.

Not only that, she also hugged Yuri like newlyweds and touched his hand. What does she want from me? The only one who can touch and treat Yuri like a lover is me, his Consort and his only Demon Prince.

I'll show her who I am.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okay, how is it the ending? I hope you satisfy for the ending. Wolfram will show up who is it since his rival really a lot and hope he can handle it, show them that he is worth to Yuri. Once again I deeply apologized for the really late update. I hope for next chapter I can update faster, at least not like previous, which almost a year. I hope you can accept this late update, give me your advice and review about this chapter.

Thank you for the review about 'intimate activity' advice, I'll use it for future chapters. Also for next chapter the smex scene is more than this chapter, sometimes I feel awkward when write smex scene even the voices and need some cold water. Is it weird or not?

Please advice and reviews guys!


	17. I'm the Prince Consort! I'm worth it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made the best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

**Author Note :** Aaahh, finally the new chapter it's done now! Thank you so much for the review and advice reader. I really appreciate it and love it! Hope this new chapter, that you all waiting for, satisfied you guys! Once again, I must appreciate and respect for my beloved beta, **yuuram2fangirl**, who loyal and fix this long chapter I've ever wrote! Seemed the **_"intimate scene"_** made you have trouble and fun to edit it?

Sometimes I kinda confuse to write from Wolfram POV, afraid that his attitude change. Actually I want try to less his jealous and emotional attitude, but is it okay? The way I write Wolfram attitude in this story is it okay for you? Or maybe do you have some advice?

Have fun with this chapter guys and enjoy~~ :D

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 17 : I'm the Prince Consort! I'm worth it!

.

.

It's been a month since that incident and we haven't met and talked to each other. Yuri doesn't return back until late night. Conrart, who came back and replaced Gwendal, said that he was busy visiting every kingdom. He must go to each and every kingdom to discuss politics and possible alliances. He even spent two or more days in each kingdom sometimes and doesn't come back to Shinmakoku. The only people who were happy and having fun were the princes and princesses who were being visited by Yuri. Well since almost all of them are after Yuri and some of them are his ex-lovers.

It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to Yuri. I just didn't have the chance to. He comes back late at night and goes out before I wake up. And some days he doesn't return from the other kingdoms. Another thing I really wanted to do was to punch and yell at Princess Emelyn -more like Monster Emelyn- but she had already left the castle before I could do anything of the above things.

Why you ask? Because she burnt the flower that Gwendal had gifted me with his magic that day. Unluckily for me -and luckily for her- she went back to her kingdom early since Yuri was going to visit her after a few days and she wanted to "prepare" for his arrival. After breakfast, today before she left, she got up from the table and threw the napkin she wiped her mouth with on me. Her cold glance made me angry but since she was a guest I couldn't do anything. And if that was not enough, she actually dared to insult me by saying that I should have been made a servant since I was **"purchased"** by Yuri from my uncle, Stoffel, in order to pay the debt.

After breakfast, I searched for the vase in which I had kept the flower in. I couldn't find it anywhere. When I asked the maid about it, she said that Princess Emelyn burnt it and threw it in the trash. Her voice was trembling as I felt myself getting angrier. But since it wasn't the maid's fault I controlled it. I found the flower in the trash basket but only a burnt stalk was left.

"I feel bad for Gwendal, he made it to cheer me up but this is what happened in the end." I sat at the edge of the palace pool, twirling the burnt stalk in my hands. Conrart sat beside me. He had just returned from his patrol. He gave me a one armed hug and stroked my arms lightly. "I should have thrown her out the morning she entered this castle because of her annoying attitude but I couldn't since she was our guest and all. No matter how much annoying she was I had to respect the guest." I sighed and rested my head on Conrart's shoulder.

"Well, you are similar to me Wolfram. As Yuri's guardian sometimes me and Gwendal must hold in our emotions and anger if someone insults us. Even Yuri has to control his anger sometimes."

"Yuri too? But no one can insult him right?" I wondered who dared to insult Yuri front of him. He is the Demon King and everyone was afraid of him and respected him right? If he was insulted as well, he must have been really angry right?

"It's not that they insult him to his face. They talk behind his back. Sometimes, me and Gwendal manage to **'accidentally'** overhear some of the conversations. They talk about Yuri and sometimes about us too."

"What do they usually talk about Yuri?" I asked Conrart curiously, wanting to know what they talked behind Yuri's back about him, Conrart and Gwendal. Conrart removed his arm from around me as he suddenly looked awkward. He cleared his throat. let go his arm around me, cleared his throat again.

"Well, they usually say _"How arrogant he is, while he is still so young"_, _"He is such a cold and bad person"_, _"He needs lesson to respect us, the old ones","He is such a stupid king who uses our daughter and son for his gratification","He just plays with us, using our princess and prince as his toy",_ and all that kind of things." Conrart sighed tiredly and looked down at his fingers as he recalls all the words that had been spoken about Yuri.

"Is that all?" I asked Conrart, feeling bad for Yuri.

"Well, not only that. Usually when Yuri visits the countries for political reasons, he orders us to spy on what the king, princess and prince says about him. He does that to know what they think about him and how they are. Do they respect him or not, insult him or underestimate him. Most of them use Yuri for their purpose."

"Why the prince and princess do it?" I could understand the kings doing it but the princesses and princes too?

"As you can see Wolfram, Yuri is so famous because of his charm, looks, power, and youngness. Most of the prince and princess, who have already became Yuri's lover, pride themselves and become arrogant since no one can insult Yuri's lover right? Yuri's face seemed to draw prince and princess to him like honey."

"It's like they love Yuri because his looks and his wealth."

"Somehow I agree with you. Well, then we heard the prophecy which stated that a person from one of the royal family will come and win over the Demon King. He will become the Prince Consort and change the king for good. But all the princess and princes we have met until now only threw themselves at Yuri shamelessly just because of his power and body. And as you might know, he usually gave in to his lust and slept with them." Conrart's voice was dry. "That's why when Yuri chosen you to be his consort and the future demon prince, we were all surprised since he hadn't shown any interest in marrying after he was betrayed by Princess Elly". He looked at me with a knowing glance. "You have already heard about Princess Elly right?" It seemed more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah I already heard about it Conrart."

"So, we were surprised and confused about what Yuri had in his mind when he decided to marry you even though you had come here only to pay a debt. We all though that Yuri was out of his mind, that he had gone crazy." I chuckled. I wasn't the only one who thought that Yuri was crazy. Even Gwendal and Conrart thought that too. When Yuri told me that he was going to marry me and make me his consort I felt like running away afraid of the future after I become his consort.

"So after I became Yuri's consort, what did all of you think?" I looked at Conrart's who looked back at me. He stayed silent for a moment before sighing and looking at the sky.

"Well, after we took you to the castle, after you fainted of course." Conrart chuckled and smiled. "I talked to Gwendal about if the person, _you_," He pinched my cheeks lightly. "was the one the prophecy meant. You are from a royal family but we didn't know your family name. Stoffel mentioned Waltorana thought. So I guess your family name might be Bielefeld. Is it true?"

"Yeah, my father is Lord Bielefeld but I've never really known him." My voice turned low as I mentioned my father. He was never bothered about me. He didnt care when I was born and he almost never visits me too. If he cared about me, he should take care of me instead of leaving me with Uncle Stoffel.

"Why?"

"He never visited me or even cared about me. He just came once on a while to make sure that I was fine and then he left me. It was when was staying at Uncle Waltorana castle. I never knew about him even my mother too…"

"What is your mother name?"

"Cecille. Cecille von Spielberg. She is uncle Stoffel younger sister."

"You said… your Uncle family name is Spitzberg?" Conrart's eyes had gone wide as he looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Yes… Stoffel von Spitzberg. He is my mothers' big brother." I looked at Conrart in confusion. Why was he surprised to hear about my family name? "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No…. it can't be…." Conrart moved closer to me as he lifted my face closer to him, observing it. His brown eyes looked into my emerald eyes, observing me as his eyes become sharper. His face slowly came closer to me, which almost caused our lips to touch. Does he want to kiss me?

"Conrart! What are you doing?!" I could feel my face heat up as I try to back off but Conarrat cupped my face and held me tightly. He observed my face closely. His eyes come back to look into my eyes. Then he moves back, shock replacing his usual calm features like he had met someone after many years.

"For God sake…" Conrart traced my face with his fingers, from forehead until chin then he stroked my hair like a brother. "You are…." Before Conrart could finish his words, I heard someone shouting my name from behind.

"Wolfraaaammm!" I heard Arthy shouting my name and I turned back to see him running towards me holding a lot of colorful flowers. "Look what I bought for you." He showed me a flower which looked like a daisy but had an array of different colors on it. Yellow, white, pink, red etc. "I found this while we were doing the riding exercises with Gwendal. They are so beautiful if you look it from afar, like a flowing river of different colors. You should go to the forest with us someday." I took the flowers, picking up a white one and smell it. It smelled like honey. Sweet.

"Thank you Arthy, it's really beautiful." I smell the flower and it made me feel calm and peaceful. I see Ezio come towards us with Gwendal behind him. Suddenly I felt bad for Gwendal as he had made that flower for me and Princess Emelyn burnt it. Ezio sat beside me as he held a big bubble in his hands. It should have burated but it rested lightly on Ezio's hand.

"What did you bring, Ezio?" I asked him curious.

"The forest air, it's so refreshing and peaceful. So I brought some in this bubble. Here you can feel and hear it, watch." Ezio released the bubble and it floated above us. As Ezio flicked his fingers, the bubble burst and hundreds of snowflakes began to fall on us. I could feel the cool wind, the fresh smell and also the sounds of birds tweeting. I could also hear the gentle swaying of tree branches in the wind.

"It's so peaceful and calm…"

"See, next time you should come with us. Or if you want you can bring King Yuri with us too." When Ezio mentioned Yuri's name, the peaceful feeling that had enveloped me disappeared and sorrow took its place. I haven't talked to Yuri since last month. What was he doing now? I want scream and explain him that it is a misunderstanding. That King really needs to clear his mind sometimes.

"Is something wrong Wolfram?" Arthy held my hands as he looked into my eyes, trying to locate my source of sadness. His own eyes reflected the deep worry he felt. I kept my silence and I turned sadder. Ezio who made some more air bubbles, popped it with his fingers then moved to my side, looking worried like Arthy. "Have you fought with the King again?"

"No, it's okay! I'm fine really…" I raised my face and smiled at them, not to make them to worry about me. "Well, I haven't talked to him but there's a lot I wanted to say to him, especially about the Firemaple Event that will be held soon."

"Don't lie Wolfram, I know that you and King Yuri had a fight." Ezio looked at me seriously, but he also seemed to be concerned about me. "I heard from the maid that you and King Yuri had a fight just before he left the castle."

"Don't believe in what the maid are saying Ezio. Not all of them are true and sometimes they even spread fake news causing scandals around castle, news which are far from the truth." How does Ezio know everything about me and Yuri? He must stay away from the maids who are always gossiping.

"It's not that I trust gossips, it's just that lately you and The King have had many fights and stay far away from each other especially since the spoiled Princess entered the Castle. Usually the maids are nearly always right. What is her name by the way?"

"Princess Emelyn, Ezio. The most spoiled and bad princess I've ever meet." Arthy answered Ezio's question. Gwendal then clears his throat, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Kids, time to take a break. Have a snack and meet Gunter in the library. Today you will learn about culture and different Kingdoms."

"Kingdoms? What kind of kingdoms?! I'm tired of learning about kingdoms. We have been learning one kingdom every week. Can we change the subject please?" Arthy pleads to Gwendal, kneeling in front of him, clutching Gwendal's cloak resembling a child begging his father for a toy or some candies.

"NO! Back to your room. Change your clothes, take a bath, have breakfast, then study!" Gwendal snapped, ordering them as he steely blue eyes dared them to complain again.

"Fine… what a wrinkly and grumpy old man…" Arthy and Ezio mumbled together while I held in my laugh, unable to believe what they just said. Even Conrart started laughing too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gwendal roared as they ran way as fast they could trying to escape Gwendal. They reminded me of tigers, agile on their feet. They even turned back and stuck out their tongue.

Gwendal just sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked like he needed some rest. He sat beside me while Conrart was on the other side.

"They are just kids, don't be too harsh to them Gwendal." I try to explain Gwendal to take it easy on Arthy and Ezio since they are still kids and not adults. I have to admit that if I was in Gwendal's place I would not have allowed them to learn all the things they are learning now since I feel its too harsh for them.

"They need it for their future, even for your sake Wolfram." Gwendal said as he tidied his hair. "Sometimes I don't know if this is right or not…" He sighed and then stood up, looking towards me. "Now, there's something we must to tell you Prince Wolfram."

"What is it?" I asked curious about what Gwendal meant.

"We must start the preparations of the ballroom for the ball. Also, learn about some guest backgrounds and Shinmakoku diplomatic relationship with other countries."

"Why? What for?"

"For the ball party next week, Prince Wolfram." Conrart answered my question then looked at me seriously. "Yuri also will return the day before the ball begins."

.

.

* * *

"Try to be brave Wolfram. They may respect to you to your face, but in the inside they are jealous of you and hate you. Front of Yuri they may praise you but inside their heart, they are mocking you, insulting you, even want to kill you." Gisela helped me to pick some clothes which I will be wearing for the ball. There are a lot clothes that made me confused and I couldn't decide which one should I wear. All of them have great colors and beautiful patterns.

"Why?"

"Well, as you can see they are jealous of you since you are the only person who could capture the heart of the cold, handsome and wealthy King while even though you were only given as a payment for a debt for King Yuri." Gisela was still deciding about what cloth I should wear as she placed them one by one on the bed. I walked towards the window and looked outside. I saw Gwendal standing with Yozak, discussing something. Most probably about the security.

"How about this one? The pattern so unique and the color so beautiful like the autumn season color." Gisela showed me that cloth but she also showed me another blue one which had a collar also the cuff color was black but there's a beautiful pattern and the cloak color is light brown ankle length. My royal cloak is same as Gwendal's and Murata's while Yuri's cloak color is red and the length was longer than mine.

"It's not good for him. His beautiful emerald eyes will be shadowed by the clothes, better he wears the navy blue or light blue color with brown cloak." Yuri rested his shoulder on door entering inside without permission. "It can make his eyes stand out and look brighter. It can even make his pale skin stand out." Yuri comes in with Conrart who tried to hold Yuri back since I was still putting on my clothes fir the ball. "You can wait outside Conrart, I need speak to Wolfram alone."

Right now I feel awkward and scared since I knew this was going to happen once he arrived in Shin Makuko. I stood still, not moving an inch, as I tried to avoid his eyes. Conrart closed the door and stood outside. Yuri walked towards me but stopped when he noticed that Gisela wasn't leaving.

"Why you are not leaving?" Yuri asked Gisela in disparaging tone, irritated that Gisela was not leaving him alone with me. I thanked Gisela in my heart for not leaving me alone with him. Right now I felt awkward with Yuri.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that Prince Wolfram is okay and if I leave you alone, it seems you will do 'that' to Prince Wolfram." Gisela folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall, beside the door.

"You still do not trust me Gisela?" Yuri now sounds sarcastic but Gisela takes it easy and replied without fear. I could see that from his face that he wanted to say something but he held it in. His knuckles were white as he held them in a fist.

"Well, of course since you seem crazy about him, Your Majesty."

"Fine, I will give you an exception this time, but next time don't ever think about it."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Gisela sighed but I didn't think she was going to listen to Yuri. Her face looked annoyed as she watched Yuri closely to make sure that he doesn't harm me. Or maybe try to do _'that'_.

"Yuri…" We were facing each other but none of us spoke a word. "When did you arrive at the castle?" I asked him curious since he suddenly showed up without me knowing about it.

"Last night, I was sleeping in the guest room while you already slept with Arthur and Ezio." Ooh, that's the sound of the door opening I had heard last night. Last night, Arthy and Ezio sneaked into my room and they wanted to sleep with me together. We did a sleepover, eating biscuits, drinking hot chocolate as we chatted together. I read a fairytale to them until they fell asleep. While I was lost in my thoughts, Yuri said something that almost made me jump in surprise.

"Sorry…"

What?

What did he just say? Sorry?

"Sorry Wolfram… I should have listened to you…" Yuri slowly walked towards me and gripped my hand, quite hardly but before he could say anything else, I interrupted him and said what is m

"Sorry Wolfram… I should listen to you…" Yuri slowly walked towards me and gripped my hand hardly but before he could say anything else, I interrupted him and told whatever I felt and wanted to say for a long time

"Yuri… sometimes I am scared of you…" When I uttered these words, Yuri eyes became wide as he moved closer, our chests almost touching.

"Why? Why are you afraid of me?"

"I don't know why, just that… I want to get closer to you but…" I glared at him briefly "…if I get closer to you, I'm afraid that what I see will make me back off from you even more…" I literally backed off feeling like he was heading towards me even though he hadn't moved from the spot he was before. Frustrated and annoyed at how I was acting like he was going to attack me, Yuri snapped.

"What, are you scared of me?"

"Yes" I said bluntly.

Yuri blinked, surprised at my answer. He had expected something else. Seemed like no princess or prince had ever been scared of him before. From what I have heard from Conrart they always approach him with courage and seductive smiles on their faces. They even used various tricks to make Yuri their lover.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask, bewildered.

I stared at him, wanting to put as much space between us as possible. He bit his lip, in anger or confusion I don't know, as if wishing that we were alone in the room without Gisela watching us like a hawk, making sure I was safe. Usually I'm never scared of anyone but Yuri is the only one who can make me scared. I hadn't felt particularly scared when I slapped him, being high on adrenaline and anger. A few days later, I became his consort and Prince Demon.

Yuri's black eyes gave nothing away to what he was feeling and his eyes looked kind of empty. Of course he is muscular, young, and one of the most wanted King since his cold and serious personality seemed attractive to all princess and prince. Now, why am I scared of him?

"I don't know" I admitted, and it was the truth. I watched as Yuri's face grew more bewildered, destroying the apologetic looks on his face.

"How can you fear me, and not know why?" My eyes widen when I felt him grab my arms and pull me closer until I am face to face with him.

"I just do!" I snapped. "That's how I feel now and please… don't hurt me again" I whispered softly. Yuri noticed the fear in my eyes most probably since he growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he growled, angered at what I was thinking. "I didn't even rape you. I am just telling you that you should not have any fear of me." When Yuri mentioned the word 'rape', I saw Gisela eyes widen and she mumbled that it's not true at all. Yuri's head turned left and I heard him growl at Gisela "I did not! What do you think Gisela! Don't ever mention it again!" Gisela nodded and apologized but I knew that she was only pretending to hear and obey his word.

Yuri held my arm in a tight grip, and I could practically I feel the power within him, surrounding him. The aura around him could make people shudder, scared and nervous.

I looked at his hand which was grasping my arm. "But I do fear you. Especially how you act towards me."

"What was your impression of me? When we first met." Oh no, why must he ask that question. Should I tell him the truth or not? "Tell me the truth and don't even try to lie."

That means that I must tell him the truth then, okay prepare yourself, to get punishment if I make him angry.

"Rude. You snap at me, growl at me, and hurt me." I winced in pain as Yuri's hand tightens his grip on my arm. Yuri glanced at where his hand rested on my forearm and loosened his grip, letting me go. He sighed, breathing hard his frustration clear due to the fact that he had scared me even more.

"Seems there's something about me you don't like; that makes you scared, something that makes you run away, and I want to know what it is so I can fix it."

"I can't tell you what it is…" I make a fist with my left hand trying not to look at Yuri as he observes me closely. "If I knew why I was scared of you, I would tell you."

"Would you?"

"Yes, but not now…" I took Yuri's right hand and held it, not letting it go. Yuri's left hand came up to hold our hands tightly as he felt the tension between us. I didn't know what he would do, or what he is going to do, but Yuri seemed to follow an instinct. He kissed my hand. I held my breath the moment his lips touched my skin. It was nothing like I expected. Surprisingly, the fear eased a little, instead of intensifying. I watched as Yuri turned over my hand and placed a kiss on my palm as well. I realized that Yuri is trying to reassure me, using gentle caresses to show and tell me that there is nothing to fear.

"Yuri…" before I could finish my words I heard someone knocking and Gisela opening the door. It's Conrart who knocked the door and he entered the room. Yuri sighed in displeasure. Conrart eyes met Yuri's and it seemed like there was something Conrart wanted to tell to him.

"Your Majesty, sorry for disturbing you but, we should go now as there are some important things we must to do." Conrart waited for Yuri with the door open, bowing to me a little and I bowed back. Yuri sighed but didn't argue.

"I hope you will like it and once again, sorry…." Yuri kissed my cheeks and since he kissed me right in front of Gisela and Conrart I feel embarrassed and my cheeks become red and hot.

"Okay…" Yuri left the room and closed the door, leaving me with Gisela alone in the room. I heard Conrart's voice from outside, asking Yuri about the preparation he had done and about how many of the royal guests will come. After their voices slowly fade away, Gisela walked up to me.

"Did he say sorry to you?" Gisela asked me, confused to see Yuri apologizing to me.

"Yeah, well you heard it right?" I looked at her and saw her face still reflecting the same shocked and surprised expression along with confusion clear in her eyes. Not only her but even I was also kind of surprised that he said 'sorry' and apologized to me. I had thought that he would never apologize to me since he is the King and I could see in his face that he is the type who never apologized to anyone even if he was the one who made a mistake.

"Seemed His Majesty has changed and…" Gisela dark green eyes met my emerald eyes as she observed me with a smile on her face "…it's all because of you Wolfram."

"What?" I asked confused but she only smiled wider, giggling like a child.

"It is Wolfram. Seems like your arrival to Shin Makuko made King Yuri attitude change little by little." Gisela took my hands and held it, thanking me. "You are really something to him. Now I understand why Yuri is crazy about you."

"Crazy about me? Please Gisela that's sounds stupid"

"Seems like that to me. Now which clothes do you want to wear for party?" Gisela again showed me the clothes she thought would look good on me. The left one is an orange color one with white cloak. The right one is light blue color with brown cloak. I had already made my decision.

"The light blue one with the brown cloak. The one Yuri chose for me."

.

.

* * *

"Are you ready Wolfram?"

"I don't know. I feel nervous but in a way I feel like I am ready for it." Gwendal lifted my face a little, tidying my clothes. He ties my cloak and pins both the ends together with the blue rose pin. The pin was not made from metal but it was a natural one. So this is a pin from a real flower?

"What is this?" I touched the blue rose broach which had a few of dew drops surrounding the petal and it looked so beautiful. It even seemed like it was glowing.

"It's for the burned flower Wolfram. I heard from Conrart that you were upset that Princess Emelyn burnt the flower that I made for you. As the burnt flowers' alternate, I made this blue flower broach, still fresh from morning."

"Thank you Gwendal… It's more beautiful than before. I'll keep this as my treasure." I was captivated by this stunning and beautiful broach. Gwendal is so awesome and I really envy his element.

"Don't say thanks to me, say thanks to King Yuri. He's asked me to make this broach for you. He found a blue rose field when he was on the way home to Shin Makuko. He picked one, the most fresh and beautiful blue rose, and asked me to make the broach for your cloak. Blue roses are really rare to find it and King Yuri found it on his way home. You should thank him." Gwendal arranged the broach and bowed to Yuri, who was behind me. I turned to look at him as he raised his hand and waved a bit, dismissing Gwendal.

After Gwendal left us, I and Yuri faced each other. He walked towards me and stopped close in front of me which made me feel nervous though I had no idea why. I noticed that Yuri was wearing midnight blue clothes with brown trouser and maroon cloak. I had to admit it he looked stunning and gorgeous. The clothes also emphasized his great body, muscled thighs and his masculinity was clearly revealed through his powerful body.

"Do you like it?" Yuri touched the pin and circled the petal while waiting my answer. "Actually I wanted to bring a present but I didn't know what I should give to you. Since you loved Gwendal element when he had made one for you to cheer you up while you sick, I asked Gwendal to make it for you."

Touched by his kindness, I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly. After that I pulled back and rested my head on his chest and said slowly. "Thank you, I really loved the broach." I hugged him as I continued to rest my head on his chest. Yuri hugged me back and stroked my hair. His hand cupped my face and his face slowly got closer as he rested his forehead on mine. "Where did you find it?"

"On the way home to Shin Makuko. I was taking a rest and looking for some water. While I was drinking, there were a lot of blue petals floating on the water. Due to my curiosity, I followed the petals and came upon a field of blue roses around the pool. It was glowing in the morning dew. So I picked one as my forgiveness to you, hoping that you will like it and forgive me." Yuri explained and made me want to see the field myself.

"Can you take me to the field? Show me the blue rose field. You know… just two of us." I smiled at him and held his hands.

"Not taking those kids with you? Usually you take them with you everywhere."

"Well it's true but this time I want it to be just the two of us. So we can know more about each other. So will you take me there?"

"Maybe when we have free time or some holiday. My job as the King is so busy."

"Then promise me okay?"

"Okay I promise." Yuri smiled and when he smiled, my heart started beating faster and my face became hot as I was captivated by his beautiful smile.

.

.

* * *

"Seems like you and Yuri have made up" Conrart stood beside me while I watched Yuri talk with the kingdom's ambassadors also other kings. They are talking about politics, their diplomatic relationships and also about the exchange trade between the kingdoms. Yuri sometimes took his eyes off the others to look at me, as if making sure I was there while I replied by waving my hands and smiling. All the guests are dancing and chatting but I could hear whispers and gossip about me from some of the guest's lips. The worst thing about it was that I couldn't even defend myself since I wasn't supposed to be listening to them in the first place.

"They are never going to stop it…" I muttered to Conrart who was sipping his white wine.

"Yes, I know how you're feeling Wolfram. Even Yuri is sick of it. Some of the kingdoms still don't give up." Conrart sipped his wine slowly. We stood in silence until I saw Yuri end the conversation with the others and come towards us. The other kings and ambassadors slowly file out of the ballroom in such a graceful way that it seemed almost choreographed.

"I have to go. We will go to the round table to discuss more about trade." Yuri explained. Conrart finished his drink and put the glass on the banquet table, near a huge mirror. Before Yuri left, he walked closer to me and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, embarrassed of such display of affection in front of other people. But as soon as Yuri and Conrart left the ballroom and closed the door behind him, the complete atmosphere changed.

All of the princes and princesses began stare to me, with an unknown emotion on all their faces. Hate and anger. Most of the faces held a smirk or a condensing smile. Some of them were neutral and some scared like me because of the tension that had suddenly enveloped the room. They, like me, wanted to avoid any kind of conflict that might happen. Before I could decide whether to leave the ballroom, someone pulled my cloak and I turn to look at Arthy who was wearing a beautiful navy blue suit white cloak.

"STOP IT! HOW DARE YOU…" Ezio also protested at what the princess had done to me but a princess having light blue hair came from the crowd that had started to gather and she took the bucket of roses from Ezio. Ezio tried to take the flowers back from her. "Wait! That's for Wolfram, not for you!"

"What is this? A pink rose?" The light blue haired princess took a flower from the bucket and played with the flower like she has gotten it from her lover. "So sweet and romantic…." She smelled the rose and then glanced to me. "It should be me who deserves the flowers, not you, slave!" She threw the rose and she stomped it, not stopping until it was completely destroyed. After that, she took the shredded rose and threw it into my face. Before I could stand, the blue haired princess took a big flower vase and threw the water on me. The water landed on my head and body which made me completely soaked. The water was full of dirt.

"You are not worthy for His Majesty! It should be one of us, not you!"

"Yeah, you are just a slave and payment for His Majesty! After all, you are nothing! You don't even have parents." The pink haired princess laughed and when I stood she noticed something. Walking towards me she took the broach from me "What is this? A blue flower broach?"

"Give it back to me!" I demanded her to give me back the broach but she doesn't listen and just kept on playing with it. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Seems like this broach is very precious to you." She smirked then she extended the brooch towards me as if to give me back. But as I reached forward for it, it slipped through her fingers and landed on the floor with a thud. "Oops, seems my hand just slipped." While she apologizes, her heels stomped the broach and crushed it into pieces.

That's it!

They need a lesson from me and they should also know who I am!

"How dare…." I hissed out, holding her hands and gripping her cloak tightly ignoring the fact that I was completely soaked. When another princess tried to pour some wine on my head, I took her glass and slammed it on floor, the glass shattering as shards of the broken glass scattered around. The pieces of broken glass burned due to my fire element. The princesses backed off and I screamed with anger, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE DEMON KING CONSORT!"

"What…" the princess protested and she walked towards me with her stupid dress.

"Who do you think you are… KYAAAAA!" before she could finish her words, I used my element again to burn her long hair and she ran around and screaming in fear, searching for water in the ballroom. She soon found it and didn't waste any time in pouring it all over her making her wet from head to toe. Not only that, but I also burnt the tie of princes who tried to pour red wine on me. He hurriedly took off the tie and threw it on the floor.

"HOW DARE ALL OF YOU INSULT THE DEMON KING CONSORT?" I shouted again with anger and wounded pride. I am walked towards the pink hair princess who ruined my precious blue flower broach. Without saying anything I slapped her hard which made her fall. Not only that, I also took the discarded broken dagger of Arthy and cut her long hair.

The guests saw what I did to her. Slowly they start to back away and I knew that they were scared of me. But I wasn't about to stop now. The anger I had kept buried since the start of the ball came bursting out as I shouted at everyone.

"I'M PRINCE WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD, CONSORT OF HIS MAJESTY SHIBUYA YURI! NO ONE CAN INSULT ME." I let them know that I wasn't about to let anyone walk all over me without suffering the consequences. My hands immediately clench themselves into fists as my knuckles turned white from the tightness of my hands."I HAVE TO BE COMPLETELTY DEAD FOR YOU PEOPLE TO INSULT ME WITHOUT DEALING WITH ME FIRST!" My voice echoed around the ballroom as everyone looked at me in shocked silence. Their stunned faces showed the shock they felt at seeing me so angry. Those stupid princes and princesses might have never expected me to fight back. I felt grim satisfaction in that. But that wasn't enough.

I snap my fingers and all the glasses that the prince and princess were holding shattered or were dropped as they turned hot. My fire element allowed me to heat up any thing I want and this was an advantage to me in a situation like this. But I had enough control to ensure that the glasses of the people standing near me, the princes and princesses who were taunting me, were the only ones that broke or shattered. The others, standing at the edge of the ballroom, had no fault in all this so I didn't do anything to them. As soon as they realized that I was the one who was making the glasses to crack, they backed off even more and hid behind others like cowards until I was the only one left standing in the middle of the ballroom.

I look around and spot each and every person who had hurt, taunted or insulted me. They look down to avoid my eyes and I felt satisfied. They were such big cowards that they hid behind masks of bravado even though they didn't have an ounce of bravery in them. Scoffing, I made my way out of the ballroom after give one last scorching glare to everyone. My anger had not yet dissipated but I didn't want to do anything I would regret later. The people passing me in the hallways look at me with fear clearly on their faces. They might have never seen me this angry but I ignore them. I walk to the kitchen and shut the door with a bang. My room was too far away from the ballroom and I didn't feel like passing another couple of people who will look at me with fear. I also know for a fact that the fresh laundry basket first comes to the kitchen before being sent to our rooms. So spotting the baskets at one end of the kitchen, I pick a towel from one of them and try to clean myself up as much as I can.

"Those stupid princes and princesses really need a lesson from me…" I wiped my hair with the towel trying to get as much wine out of it as I could but I knew that it would still be sticky until I took a bath. I took a glass of water to drink from the table nearby. It seemed that the maids were all busy in the ballroom. As soon as I picked up the glass, I let it crash on the floor. The air around me had suddenly become thick and suffocating. My chest started to hurt badly and I clutched it trying to ease the pain. I inhaled and exhaled trying to control my breathing. I saw some shadows coming towards me. Three people were walking towards me. I would've felt grateful but all I felt was horror as I sensed the aura around them. They hadn't come to help. I closed my eyes trying my best to keep myself from falling.

"Get him."

A female voice said, her smug tone warning me. I opened my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of my attackers. I saw two males walk towards me and lifted me up. I couldn't see the female due to the fact that the two huge males had blocked my view when they lifted me up. They took me and threw me outside against the wall. I cringed as pain racked my body. The brunette male roughly grabbed my hand and forced me to stand. I coughed, trying to clear my throat, but before I could do more than say,

"Who…." The other man, who had followed us out, gripped the stone in his hand. It glowed and I felt the air around me become even thinner as pain racked my body. I tried to lift my arm up and summon my fire element but nothing happens.

What is the matter? Why am I not able to summon it?

"You can't use your element, since you have already affected been by this magic stone." The blonde prince holding the sparkling stone grinned as the princess still hidden behind him laughed evilly. That laughs….. Don't tell me….

"Now, since he's unable to move and use his element, what do you want to do?" The brunette asked as he gripped my hand tightly. The blond prince, still holding the stone in his hand, came towards me and caught my other hand. Being in close proximity with the stone filled me with a blinding pain. But there was no way that I could ever show them how vulnerable I was. So I grit my teeth together and bear the pain quietly.

"Well, what do you think?" But there was nothing more I could do. I was unable to move because of the stone. The air had become even more suffocating. I felt like there was no more oxygen left in the air for me to breathe. What magic were they using? I gasped for air but it was completely useless.

"Let's burn his face with hot iron." The female, who I had recognized but hoped I was wrong, suggested. I had long since closed my eyes. If I open my eyes, I knew that I would scream out loud with the pain that I was experiencing. But I wasn't ready to give them that satisfaction. Maybe a few weeks back I would've not cared if anyone heard me screaming but it was my pride on line and, even though I wouldn't admit it, I would feel like I was letting Yuri down if I screamed. I open my eyes a little bit trying to figure what is going to happen. I saw her go towards the fire blazing in the corner. I also saw her return with a poker in her hand. A hot poker.

I immediately started to pull away from the blond prince but my attempts were in vain. He was too strong for me and combined with the magic stone there was no way I could run away from them. To avoid my struggling, the blond prince uses the magic stone and my body froze. My eyes flew open as I tried to struggle against the power of the stone. The female came closer to me and my worst fears were confirmed as I looked into her eyes that reflected craziness. Princess Emelyn was holding the poker in her hand as her face lit up with a psychotic smile. Her eyes were filled with anger and craziness.

"I hope this scar makes Yuri leave you since you will no longer be a beautiful person, but a beast." She whispered the creepy smile still on her face. The smile turns into a smirk as she slowly points the poker towards my face. I closed my eyes since the heat of the iron became too much for me to bear.

The heat that I was waiting for never came. A force knocked me backwards but before I could hit the ground someone cushioned my fall. I felt my head lying on someone's lap. I crack my eyes open a bit trying to understand what was happening. I saw a tall brown haired man hovering above me as he unbuttoned my clock and the color. The blond prince that had held me seemed to have been thrown aside against the wall where he lay motionless. As I opened my eyes wider, I saw the brunette running away from the Demon King like he was the God of Death himself. The hot iron that had been near my face just seconds before was lying on the ground far away from me.

"Wolfram… Wolfram! Hang in there." said Arthy with teary eyes. My head was lying on Conrart's lap. I could hear footsteps as someone ran towards us. I turned slightly to see Ezio squatting side of me. Arthy looked bad with his teary eyes, tightly pressed lips and worried expression. My left hand still gripped my chest tightly since I still couldn't breathe freely.

"Wolfram, hang on… please you can do it. Just try taking a breath as deeply as you can." Conrart, who was still hovering over me, stroked my head slowly like mother trying to calm her children. Ezio, who had been squatting side of me, put his palm over my nose as a light blue light began to light up his palm. A bubble suddenly appears from there. He cupped my chin with his other hand and lifted it lightly.

"I will make an air bubble so you can breathe normally again. Conrart, lift his face so he can take in the bubble" Ezio made a couple bubbles of air and slowly he put it into my mouth. It went down my throat and into my lungs. Finally I could breathe normally again and I coughed aloud. Conrart sighed in relief and kissed my forehead, relieved that I was alright.

"Thank Goodness you are okay, Wolfram…." Conrart held my hands tightly and stroked my head, while I wanted to cry since I had thought that I would either suffocate and die or be killed by those princes and princess. But I didn't want to cry in front of Conrart, Ezio and Arthy. I tried to hold back as much as I could but a few tears leaked through. And it was like a flood gate was opened. Tears streamed freely down my cheek as I sob in relief.

"Conrart…" I closed my eyes and the tears continue streaming down my face. Oh thank goodness I thought I would die but luckily I am safe and sound. "How… you…" I asked him between my ridiculous sobbing.

"Arthy came back to the ballroom after you left. Not finding you there, he thought that you had been dragged off by somebody. After searching he found you in the kitchen with those people threatening you. So he immediately came to us as told us what had happened. Luckily we managed to arrive before any real damage could be done." Conrart wiped my tears with his fingers and managed to calm me down. When he mentioned Yuri, my eyes automatically turned towards the powerful figure that was standing by the blond prince. Yuri's hands were around the blond prince neck and it seemed that Yuri could easily snap his neck into two if he wanted to.

"Did you know what you were doing?!" Yuri hissed in anger as he kept his grip around the neck of the blond prince.

"Your…. Highness…." said the blond Prince who held Yuri's wrist with his hands, trying to pry off Yuri's hands but it was a futile attempt.

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" Yuri angry voice echoed throughout the hall, making the princes cringe even more.

"It's… not… me…" the prince said between his panting breaths, gather all his strength just to say the truth.

"THEN WHO IS IT?!" Yuri shouted his anger frightening.

"It's… Princess… Emelyn…" The prince finally said Princess Emelyn name. Yuri let go the blond Prince as the prince crashed back on the ground. I thought he wouldn't move anytime soon but he soon gathered his strength and ran away. I guess fear makes people strong. Yuri tilts his head and noticed Princess Emelyn who was standing against the wall trapped. Yuri walked towards her as she tried to back up even more even though there was nowhere else to go.

"You know the punishment right?" Yuri's voice was cold as he unsheathed his sword ready to kill her. Her face paled as she fell on her knees and crawled towards Yuri crying.

Yuri please, spare me! Forgive me!" Princess Emelyn hugged Yuri's legs tightly as she sobbed. "I'll do anything for you but please don't kill me!" She begged Yuri who didn't even care about her anymore. His eyes were narrowed as he held his sword loosely.

"I won't kill you." Princess Emelyn loosened her grip, relieved that her life was being spared but Yuri bent down on one knee and pulled her face towards him. "But I will give you this scar." He stood up and swiped his sword in one fluid motion towards Princess Emelyn. She fell back wit a scream now spotting a red gash on her cheek. Yuri ignored her and walked towards me.

"Yuri…" I looked at him, still resting my head on Conrart's lap. I extended my hands towards him. Realizing what I was trying to do, Yuri took my hands and gripped it. "Yuri…." I was still panting trying to control my breathing. Even though I was feeling better my breath was still coming out in short gasps. Yuri took me from Conrart and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in and out. "Yuri…"

"I'm here… You are fine now…" Yuri made sure that he is by my side. Before Yuri could say anything else Princess Emelyn interuppted.

"Is it like this…?" Princess Emelyn voice cracked and I could hear her sobs. "You love him more than me?"

"Yes, did you realize it you?" Yuri had said it coldly, not even looking at her like she was nothing to him. Princess Emelyn stood as her sobs subside, anger taking place of it.

"FINE! IF YOU LOVE HIM THAN ME, YOU WILL REGRET IT UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH!" Princess Emelyn left the hallway with her red eyes, holding an handkerchief against her bleeding cheek. Now, the only ones left are me, Yuri, Conrart, Arthy and Ezio. I was still hugging Yuri. Even though he was scary sometimes, there was a comfort in him. I slowly loosen my grip and rest my head on his shoulder while he held me tightly.

"Can you stand now?" Yuri asked and held my hands tightly, helping me to stand. "Conrart, help Wolfram please…" Yuri held my right arm while Conrart held the other one. I stood by myself as much as I could, but I almost fall again. Luckily Yuri caught me. "Are you okay?" Yuri stroked my back softly and I rested my hand on Yuri's shoulder again.

"Wolfram, let's go to Gisela. She will heal you and you have to take rest." Conrart took my arms and held it but I refused to move.

"No…" I pulled my arms away from Conrart and move even more closer towards Yuri who seemed surpised.

"Wolfram…"

"Please leave us…" I requested Conrart who looked astonished at my request. Arthy and Ezio also looked stunned that I refused Conrart suggestion of going to Gisela.

"But Wolfram you need go to Gisela now…" Arthy held my hands, trying to convince me to go to Gisela but I stood there, unmoving.

"Please… I want to be alone with Yuri now…" I pulled my hands from Arthy and moved even more closer to Yuri, holding his cloak tightly. I looked down unable to meet his eyes.

"But…" Ezio protested as he too tried to take my hands but I pulled my hands away from him.

"Please… leave us now…" My voice had turned high at the end and Ezio and Arthy, silently make their way towards the ballroom leaving me alone with Yuri. Conrart who was still standing beside Yuri showing no signs of leaving any time soon. "You too Conrart…."

"Wolfram…"

"Please Conrart…" I was still looking down, unable to face Conrart. Conrart bowed to Yuri and Yuri nodded in agreement with me. "Make sure Arthy and Ezio leaves us alone and take care of them…"

"As you wish Prince Wolfram…" Conrart left us and as his footsteps fade away until it completely disappears. I keep on looking down until a warm hand lift up my face.

"Here, let me make you feel better." Yuri's hand glowed and I saw a green light on his hand. His hand moved to my head and my face, eliminating all the injuries on my face.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Yuri while he continued to cure me with his healing magic. His hand moved to my cheek, neck and my chest. Slowly he rested his hand on my chest, moving from right to left and back again. Suddenly my breathing became normal and I felt better all of a sudden. My strength returned back to normal and I felt completely healthy.

"Scratching the right cheek with a sword means that I refuse to ever respect her, and to show that I hate her and never want her to come back over here again. She acted insanely which almost killed you.…" Yuri pulled me closer to him but I didn't hug him back. I couldn't hug him back. He stroked my back slowly and then my tears start streaming down again without showing any signs of stopping. I was sobbing like a child. My breath becomes short due to crying.

Yuri looked down at me as I continued to cry helplessly in his arms. I hated being this weak but this incident had scared me more than I had originally thought. I had never came so near to death before. "It's okay now Wolfram… It's okay…" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. He didn't pull back but let his lips on my head. I could hear him sigh. I knew he was glad to reach in time.

"I'm so sorry…" he repeated against my hair. I said nothing and just continued to sob. Yuri tightened his hold on me, making sure I feel calm and better. It was several minutes before I could control my sobs which slowly turned into sniffles. "Are you okay now?" he murmured against my head while stroking my hair softly.

I didn't remove my face from his chest, but nodded. The horrors of what might have happened seemed to fade away as I started to think something that I might have never ever though normally.

I inhaled his scent, smelled like rain and fresh air and dew in the morning. I felt safe in his arms. Safe and . . . Warm. I could feel his hard body against me. My hands run slowly down his back, feeling his muscles tense under my touch.

"Wolfram…" he said shakily."Please get away from me . . ."

I realized that I was affecting him. Well, we haven't met in a month, of course it must be hard for Yuri right? With a smile I merely moved closer to him, pressing myself against his body. I had nearly died of suffocation, was man-handled by two giant prince and almost scarred by an insane princess. This was one night I wanted to forget. I never wanted to remember it ever again.

I had the right to escape from reality for one night, right? One night, please one night, just this night, I wanted to forget everything. Forget those painful memories, forget my pride, and forget everything. I just wanted to get lost in the pleasure Yuri could give to me. There was no way I would ever admit it but I knew that my body responded to Yuri like it had never done before. I easily got lost when Yuri kissed me. Imagine if we make love?

Especially after a month, Yuri must be so desperate to take me right? I knew that Yuri wouldn't sleep with anyone else and since he used to have a new lover every week before our marriage, it must be hard to not sleep with anyone for a month. He would give me great pleasure like he gave to me at wedding night.

Now I had already decided what I wanted to do tonight.

"Make love to me . . ." I pleaded softly against his lips. "Make me yours…" I kissed him softly while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, Wolfram" Yuri pulled away from me. "No, you are vulnerable right now." He gripped my shoulder and shook it a little, sure that I was not completely in my right mind.

"Please, Yuri."

"Wolfram-"

"You want me right? To touch me and taste me? After a month you left me…" I pushed myself closer to him. I heard Yuri's soft groan, felt his erection grow firm and hard against me. I stood on my toes so that the junction of my thighs could cradle his length. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Yuri right now. His touches, his kisses, and strokes and everything about him. Perhaps in the morning I might feel ashamed and regret it.

But right now . . .

Right now I only wanted Yuri.

My king and my lover.

I could hear Yuri hiss through his teeth. I knew that even though Yuri was cold on the outside, inside he was a warm and caring person. I knew that he wouldn't want to hurt me by having sex with me while I am in this state. As much as Yuri resisted, I knew that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Wolfram please…" Yuri begged as he attempted to stop me one more time. He was hard, and aching, and it was as if I could hear Yuri's thoughts. 'If I don't stop now I wouldn't be able to stop myself later.' His body language seemed to be screaming. But I wasn't going to let go that easily.

"You don't know what you are doing right now . . ." I knew that he was near his breaking point and I also knew just the thing that would push him past it.

"Really Yuri? Of course I'm inexperienced unlike all of your ex-lovers, but I know some tricks that would make you want me now…." Slowly I started placing butterfly kisses near his collarbone and start licking him from collarbone to his neck.

Yuri closed his eyes and I knew he is feeling the same pleasure that is pulsing through me. I continued kissing his neck as I ran my hand down his chest feeling his muscles rippling under my hands. Passing his hard abdomen I grabbed his already hard erection through the material. He groaned again, his eyes closing at the pleasure he was feeling. He slightly shuddered.

"Please, Yuri…" I whispered against his lips. "Make me yours…."

Then Yuri couldn't hold it anymore.

Before I could even finish my words, Yuri kissed me roughly on my lips and ran his tongue along them. He ran a hand down my back and pulled me even closer as my pelvis cradled his. I gasped and Yuri took this oppurtunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth tasting me. Once his tongue was in my mouth, I couldn't do anything but give in to the sensation.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back until we finally broke apart in desperate need of oxygen.

"Is this what you want?" Yuri asked me, his lips resting lightly on mine.

"Yes… please…" I answered him by sucking his lower lip, pushing my tongue inside his mouth which started another kissing session.

"Come, let me fulfill your need, Prince Wolfram." He took my hand and we walked together, hand in hand. I don't know where he is taking me, I just let him take me as long I could forget those painful memories.

.

.

* * *

In the library?" I was completely confused as Yuri closed the door and locked it. The guests had already started to leave but nor I or Yuri cared about them anymore. We were in our own world. We had something to do. Yuri was going around the Library his palm filled up with a soft blue light. I realized that he was sound- proofing the room so that no one could hear us. But I was still confused. After he finished his eyes landed on me. "Why we don't just go to the Mmmmmhhhh-!"

I was cut off as Yuri crashed his lips against me. He lifted me off my feet and pushed me against the sideboard, hitching my legs around his waist. Yuri moved his head lower to nuzzle my neck, biting it gently. I felt him hard and insistent against one of my thighs. Our hands tried to undress each other as we continued to kiss passionately. One by one our clothes are thrown on the floor, chair, table and couch.

Yuri wrestled against his clothing which was proving to be a hindrance. He took off everything except his shirt and started to work on my clothes. Frustrated with the buttons on my shirt, Yuri tore it open, sending buttons flying around the room. I also removed his shirt, quickly slipping the shirt over his head, tossing it onto a chair before turning back to him and running my hands over his bare upper body admiring his hard muscles that may have taken months to build up.

"Eager tonight, aren't you, My Prince? It will not be long now." Yuri titled my head upwards for a better angle and kissed me, running his fingers through my silky golden locks. I wrapped my arms around Yuri's neck and pulling him against me for more contact. Yuri, without breaking the kiss, moved forward until I felt my back hitting the wall. He unbuttoned my pants and slid it down along with the underwear before cupping my bottom.

"I think I will eat you first." He stated kneeling before me as the path of kisses traveled further and further southward. He grasped my buttocks drawing my hips towards him slightly, pressing my back against the wall. Silently, his hot mouth found my length, taking it into his mouth. Sucking, drawing on me, his tongue swirling over the tip.

I pressed one hand against the wall to hold myself steady as the other reached down to tangle itself in Yuri's hair as I arched my back up against the wall, moaning and mewing. My breath came out in short hot pants, as his mouth and tongue gave me the most exquisite pleasure. Yuri held me steady, his fingertips pressing into the smooth and firm flesh of my bum. His tongue flicked against the incredibly sensitive tip of my length as he continued to devour me like a wolf lavishing his prey, delighted to listen to my cries and moans of pleasure as Yuri brought me closer and closer to my climax.

My thighs began trembling, one hand clutched his hair, the other grasping against the wall trying to find some thing to grip.

"Yuri! Yuri! Oh! Oh! Oh, Yuri! Please….! Oh, Yuuuurrrriiiii!" I cried, I felt my soul being torn from me as he brought me into climax. Yuri rose, pulling me roughly into his arms, kissing me fiercely, bruising my mouth.

"Shall I take you now, my beautiful prince?" He asked me and lifted me against wall. I automatically raised my legs and wrapped them around him. I was still half naked, wearing only my shirt which were missing all the buttons. He kissed me fiercely like there is no tomorrow.

When we broke the kiss, Yuri directly went to my nipple and engulfs it with his mouth causing me to moan loudly. He sucked the pink nub making it harder at the special attention it was receiving. Yuri used one hand to rub the other nipple and the other to keep me from falling while my hands gripped Yuri's hair, stroking it and keeping his head in the same position as he continued to suck my nipple.

I got lost, moaning at every lick, nip and caress Yuri made to my body, heat gathering in my lower regions. I buried my hands in the dark hair, gripping the locks, back arching every time Yuri bit my body. I gave him a particular loud moan when Yuri moved his hand from his nipple and cupped my groin and gave a few strokes. Yuri stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, making me shiver at his lustful eyes. Yuri couldn't wait to rub his hands all over my body. He pushed me farther up against the wall and began ravishing my neck. Yuri's hands were moving all over my body causing our temperatures to rise.

"Don't be silent, Wolfram. I do like hearing you moan, Wolfram." He teased, as I loudly whimpered and moaned, while more intense spasms over took me. "Shall I take you here, My Prince?" He asked, a hand slipping under and entering my entrance, seeking my heated wetness, fingertips tangling within his length.

"Yes, I want it, all of it, every inch! I want all of you!" I begged frantically, reaching out for him.

"Really, My Prince?"

"Please Yuri… Please, take me, claim me. Make me yours..." My breathe caught as I felt his flesh slowly entering me. Yuri groaned with eyes full of lust, passion.

"I can't be patient, not this time" he whispered, beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead, his eyes fiercely narrowed as he entered me to the hilt.

"Yuri, Yuri, please. . . I… please…" I mumbled before kissing him, and Yuri moved swiftly inside me, thrusts driving deep and hard. My back thumping against the wall, but I didn't care. I really needed him right now and Yuri called out my name while thrusting deeply inside of me, pounding me harder and faster. My legs squeezed his waist causing him to thrust even deeper. I writhed to match his thrusts, and dug nails into his back deeply as I climaxed fast and hard, moaning into his mouth, and shuddering in his arms. We both had sweats beading on our skin when our bodies burst from the climax hitting them. A moment later Yuri buried his face into my neck as he gave one final thrust and let himself go, hot little cries muffled into my neck as his orgasm rushed through me.

.

.

* * *

The room was quiet except for our heavy breathing. I ran my hand through his hair as he trembled, calming him down. My breathing still heavy, remembering how suddenly Yuri took me against the wall, made love, not caring about people outside. He seemed use magic to make sure that our voices are not heard by anyone in the castle.

"I forgot to take off my shoes and my pants are now resting around my ankles."

"What?" I looked at his legs and it was true, he was still wearing his pants also the shoes. I chuckled but I was still a little breathless. It was several minutes before he moved, lifting his head away from my neck and staring at me, his face filled with possessiveness and satisfaction. "You are so brave, Wolfram. Challenging the people who insulted you. Not to mention you scared them." he murmured, still inside me.

"Really? They are scared of me?" I asked him, proud that they finally learn that they can't insult and disturb me anymore. "So it means you saw me when they threatened me badly?"

"Of course. It's Arthur who notified me that you are in danger. Luckily the meeting was over and I rushed to ballroom. I heard what happened from the others and I could also feel their immense fear. I expelled the prince and princess who insulted you. I have to admit it that I am rather proud of you for handling the situation brilliantly. You have shown them that you are worthy to be my consort. " He captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"How about if we try on the couch or table, now?" he softly asked against my lips, his sex hard and snug inside me.

"Sounds good but… not now…" I caressed his hair slowly, move into his chest, and slowly push him. His sex still inside me, trapped in my tight.

"Why?" he kissed my neck and bit it slowly.

"Tired… and sleepy…" Having sex in the library was exhausting. I don't even remember how many times we made love, maybe twice.

"Okay. I'll stop for now. I think tonight we will sleep here." He stood and picked our scattered clothes lying on the floor. He threw my royal cloak and I wore it quickly to hide my nakedness. It's so cold today. I saw Yuri take his pant and wear it. I could see his back and the red line stretching across his back. I knew that it was caused my nails. I had forgotten to cut my nails. I didn't know that my nails could be that sharp.

"Yuri…"

"Yes?" he turned around still in the process of putting on his pants.

"Sorry… about your back. I think my nails scratched your back quite hardly." Yuri turned his head and saw his reflection in the window. As I stare at his back, I noticed another scar near the scratch marks.

"Aah… it's okay. It just a little scratch and not bad after all."

"Is it? I'm afraid it will make your old scar hurt again."

"No, it's fine. I can erase the pain after all. Now the important thing is that are you okay?" he squatted front of me, making sure that I was fine since he was warned by Gisela that he must restrain himself. I nodded and touched his hands that rested on my cheek.

"I'm okay…" My voice was ow and all my words came out jumbled as sleep overtook all my other senses. I was exhausted due to the night time activity though I had a lot of fun. Realizing that I was sleepy, Yuri pulled me into his embrace and we lay together on the floor, bathed by the moonlight.

"Now let us go to sleep. I feel tired now and need some rest." Yuri pulled me closer to him and I could feel his warmth. I snuggled into his board chest while his left arm become my pillow, the other one pulled me closer to him.

.

.

* * *

"Finally it's open. I was wondering why the door was closed… OH MY GOD!" Gisela's shocked and surprised voice greeted me in the morning as I also heard the sound of dropping books. I might have an idea of why she was so shocked but I was too busy enjoying myself to care. I could imagine the scene she was seeing. The King and his consort on the library carpet, the only thing covering them was their royal cloaks though it was still visible that they were in a tight embrace even through the cloak. Not to mention tat they were totally naked. I too would have been traumatized by such a scene.

I raked his nails down the back of Yuri thrusting atop him, while Yuri's teeth nipped at the side of my neck leaving small red marks against my skin. I threw my head back, letting him consume my neck, kissing and suck it as much as he want while I moan in pleasure. Yuri murmured, lust raging in both of us, the organ buried within my slick heat swelling even more until he could withdraw it ever so slightly and then plunge forward, sinking as deep as he could.

"Yuri!" I whimpered, my breath becoming shallow and short, hitching my other leg up about his other hip. We had awaken in the middle of the night and we were just cuddling, tickling and kissing. I didn't know where is came from, but our kisses become intense and the passionate as we claim each other again like sex is our only need.

Gisela was still standing i the same position she had been before. I couldn't keep my attention on her for long with Yuri pleasuring me. But I did notice her trying to covering her eyes with her hands as out moans got louder and louder.

"More… I want more…" I whispered against his lips, even as he thrust even deeper than before and my feet pushed his buttocks, making him thrust deeper into me.

"More?" Yuri asked panting and growling because his length goes in deeper which made me threw my head back until our chest touched each other.

"Yes…. More… until I'm screaming… Hahhh… Don't ever stop…" I said it in between my hard panting, thrashing my head from side to side, pleased by the pleasure of this burning sensation. My hands slowly left his shoulder, arching my arms above head gripping the carpet tightly, and thrusting my chest up and forward. Oh no, what has happened to me? I can't think clearly now because of this sexual sensations. I am sure that I have become a sexual maniac! I only want Yuri more and more, without stop!

"Mmmm… very well…." His raw silky voice roused a throbbing need in me, his hardness inside my sleek, tight sheath causing a searing pleasure, pulling him closer, the passion building relentlessly.

"Ahhmmm…" I think I will die in pleasure. The motion of his hips became urgent, his hardness impaling me, his voice pulling me back down into sensual vortex of pleasure with each movement of his length. Yuri moved faster and deeper, reaching beneath to cup my buttocks, lifting it so he could thrust more deeply inside if that was even possible, a scant more thrusts. Yuri and I threw our head back at the same time, groaning in pleasure and reaching into intense climax.

"You are amazing…" He whispered against my hair as he held me tightly in his arms. I reached up to caress his face, fingers pressing against his lips. His lips slightly opened and I put my thumb in his mouth, while he licked and sucked it until it's wet.

"Am I?" I asked, my emerald eyes searching his dark eyes. Yuri captured my lips with his own, enjoying the feel of me beneath him, how my soft body crushed against his hard chest. I felt his hips slowly move against me as his length meet mine rubbing against me. Moaning hotly into the kiss, one of my slender legs lifted to wrap partially around Yuri's hip, pulling him close enough so that I could rock his hips against his, shuddering.

"Mmmmm..." Yuri moaned out shakily before rocking his hips tortuously against me, whimpering out small sounds of pleasure. His tongue dived in deeper explore my entire cavern. Shivering, I moaning seductively into his mouth, wanting even more when Yuri rocked his hips against mine.

"Another round?" I asked him breathless.

"I'd love to. Would you?"

"Yesssss… Take me moreee…" I pulled him closer by the hips which made Yuri roll his hips harder which in turn created more friction, against my body. Yuri's tip begin enter my entrance, his hips moved even harder against my prostate. While Yuri rolled his hips harder against me, I pulled him for another kiss and and I parted his lips with my tongue which slipped fully into Yuri's mouth ready to dominate. I just realized that there was someone standing near us when Gisela dropped another book with shock. I had noticed her before but I was so lost in my pleasure that I didn't give her any importance. I let go of Yuri while he is now landing his kisses on my neck and licking my jaw. I am stretching my neck until I saw that Gisela who closed her mouth, red face, eyes wide with shock.

"Gisela…" I was surprised that Gisela was still watching our intimate time. I was embarrassed but I couldn't handle Yuri's magical tongue which was still seducing my chest and collarbone so I continued panting again. Yuri who heard me call out Gisela's name, not him, and he looked confused until he saw Gisela, behind the door. Surprised, Yuri quickly moved off of me, pulling about whatever he could to cover my nakedness from Gisela.

"Why have you come here?" Yuri stood up his voice filed with anger as he wore his royal cloak to cover his body. He was pissed off with Gisela since she had disturbed him.

"Me? Come here?!" Gisela tried to control her voice but her face was still red and I didn't know why that the sex scene made her so troubled and irritated.

"You know my habit Your Majesty, I return books and take other books while others are sleeping since I am busy for the rest of the day. I have to also teach the maids about common medicines but when I came to take some books now..." Gisela could no longer look at us making out in the Library. The scent of recent lovemaking discernible when she tried to open the door more. "I told you before to restrain yourself from Prince Wolfram, after what you did to him before?!" Gisella hissed at Yuri and her voice echoed throughout the hall and Library.

"Gisela it's been a month and Wolfram is healthy or even more better. He was healed by Gwendal the day you warned me by his magical medicine. I also needed some time to rest too, after all two weeks is long enough and he already rested quite long."

"Oh please, Your Highness! Don't make another excuse again!" Gisela pissed off and she surrendered though she still didn't seem happy. But I, on the other hand, didn't really mind. I was also slowly starting to love it. "Are you okay Prince Wolfram? Did His Highness hurt you again?"

"I… I'm fine Gisela…" I replied in a low voice since my body was still trembling cause of the climax. "Thank you for worrying about me…." I peeked from the cloak and looked at Gisela whose eyes were filled with worry and anger.

Gisela sighed and took out a small vial from her pocket. It was the medicine that she had given to me when I had been in pain after making out. "If you feel any pain again, drink this. It will make your muscles back to normal again."

"Thank you Gisela. Just put those books on the floor, I will take care of it." I said shyly from behind my cloak, lying on the floor. Only my eyes were uncovered by the cloak since I felt embarrassed to be caught in middle of our intimate activity by Gisela. "Give the medicine to Yuri, I will drink it after it's finished."

"After finished? You mean there's still more? This one was just a warm up?" Gisela eyes had gone wide again and she looked shocked to see how strong His Majesty is, or maybe she was confused at me. I mean how could I handle this even though I had never done this before. Did I… unconsciously become addicted too? This was shocking to me. So I decided not to think about it anymore and pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"For the God sake Gisela, leave us right now before I am forced to give you punishment!" Yuri yelled, frustrated with Gisela who seemed to want to know more our sex activity. Yuri tried to hold his anger and had even clenched his fist.

"Very well, Your Majesty… Hope you can finish your activity and have fun. So do you Prince Wolfram." Gisela sighed and with a red face that resembled an over ripe tomato, she closed the door, leaving us alone again. After her steps faded, I sat up and held my cloak around my body and moved closer to Yuri.

"I hope she will okay and forget this as soon as possible. I also hope this won't become gossip around the maids and soldiers." I stood and took the dropped books, putting it on the table. I looked down at my own shadow which was long and the moonlight bathed my body. Today was full moon and I continued to be lost in my thoughts until I felt someone hugging me from behind, kissing my ear, neck and suckles my earlobe. His hands slowly grazed my body from legs, upper to stomach, chest, and lastly to my collarbone. Finally rested on my lips, tracing it slowly. While his hand now goes down to my legs, he whispered in my ear seductively.

"We haven't finished it yet…" Yuri grabbed my length and played with it slowly, while I tried to hold in my moans, panting and I felt his fingers tugging at the sash my cloak, undoing it. The cloak fell open, pooling near my feet and revealing my nakedness in the moonlight. "Shall we finish it, My Prince?" he continued to stroke me slowly then one of his finger into his glided down to my most secret of places. I felt him smile while I groaned in pleasure and pain.

"Yes… finish it…." I said in between my moans, threw my back on his chest, whispered hoarsely when Yuri slowly thrust his two fingers in and out slowly. I subconsciously rocked against the two digits, groaned when the tips of his fingers brushed lightly against that special spot within me. "Yurii! Please… please! My Lord, Ohhhh!" I cried and my body was quick to contradict, my tight hole swallowing more of the Yuri's finger. "Take me, claim me!"

"As you wish, My Prince…." Yuri's body trembled as he panted in pleasure with just listening my voice while he adding a third and fourth finger inside me, increasing the speed and brutality of his thrusts, roughly shoving his fingers in until only his thumb and palm remained outside my tight entrance. I can only moan aloud without stopping and arch my neck, revealing the plethora of bruises and bites that decorated my neck and collarbone, looking like a violated angel on the throes of passion. When Yuri crooked his fingers and hit the sensitive spot, I immediately howled in pleasure and sped up my incessant rocking until he pushed me down on the floor, taking off his fingers and begin thrusting into mine.

"Oh, Yes! Yessssss! Yuri! Please!" I cried out, feeling him on all sides, as his length penetrated me as he began to going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his member into my burning wetness. I closed my eyes, mouth hanging open to let out all the sensual sensations, feeling him move, tightening the walls of my passage about him as things quickly escalated to a fever pitch. I wrapped my legs around Yuri's hips, feeling him move inside me as I moved with him. I arched my back, getting closer to Yuri, wanting to climb inside his skin, feel and touch his chest, moving my bum back and forth against the floor.

"Yuriii! Ohhh! Yes! There! Please, right there! Ohhhhhhh!" Unconsciously I encouraged him, tossing my head back, digging nails into Yuri shoulders, frantically raking them down his back, hitching a leg higher against one of his hips. "Harder! Faster! Ohhhh! More!"

"Is this what you want?" He asked me, giving what exactly I want and he taking great pleasure in listening to my loud cries of pleasure. I didn't hold back not caring who heard my voice. "Ohhh! You are you are burning inside, so hot and wet..."

"Yes! Oh, Yuri! Yesss!" I pulled his face closer to me and our mouths found one another, frantically kissing, lips crushing and melding while tongues entwining as everything rose to a fever pitch. "Yuri! Yuri! Ahhh! Haaaaa!" I screamed tearing my mouth from his.

"Yes! Oh, God Woooooolllff!" Yuri cried, breathlessly. It felt so good and awesome! His hard member moving within my tight sheath. My body was on fire, burning with desire, flames of passion leaping through my veins. The pressure of his mouth on me, coming down in a harsh urgency, I almost fainted with the fierce, savage pleasure, my arms locking about his neck, my body pressing upward against Yuri, whimpering and moaning by turns as he sank deeper and deeper inside me with each thrust.

"Yuri… Yuri! Oh, God!"

"Yes, My Prince! Scream and moan as much as you want to!" He plunged deeper if that were at all possible making me gasp. I moved with him, undulate my hips and pulling him closer. We rode out our passion together until we collapsed. Our bodies glistened with sweat and I let out a breathe of exhaustion that only I can hear.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okay, how is it the ending? Finally Wolfram show himslef that he is worth as Demon King consort even dare to fight back to protect his pride. Then, seems he unconsciously addicted Yuri's talent on bed. I think Wolfram will blame Yuri than himself after he finds out.

Seems this chapter have a lot of smex scene and this is the long smex scene I've ever write now. I kinda feel shy and embarrassed to myself when I write it, even I need a cold drink cause I feel getting on although I just write it. For the next chapter I will write about Shibuya Shouri aka Prince Shouri, Yuri's big brother. Shouri is the only person who close to him even dare to tease him. There's also the reason why Shouri refuse to become a King and prefer become Yuri's right hand.

Please advice and reviews guys! :D


	18. Arrival of the Big Brother

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made the best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram XD

Author Note : First of all, as usual, Thank you so much for the review and advice reader. I really appreciate it and love it! Sorry I post this new chapter really late. School makes me couldn't update or write for new chapter. Actually I cut this chapter into two parts since it's too long I guess before I cut it. I just hope this new chapter can satisfy all of your waiting.

My beloved beta, yuuram2fangirl, has edited this chapter a week ago but I saw the email from her yesterday. Thank you so much to edit this chapter!

Shibuya Shouri aka Yuri's brother show up. I make him little easy going but I keep his cool and protective side to Yuri. Please give me your opinion about Shouri okay?

Have fun with this chapter guys and enjoy~~ :D

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 18 : Arrival of the Big Brother

.

.

Walking around the hall with a familiarity mostly seen in castle residents, the tall and tanned man noticed the maid with a food trolley filled with lots of exotic food waiting for something. As he came closer to her, he noticed the flush on her cheeks as she played with her fingers nervously. Moving closer, he taps her on the shoulder. The maid turned and looked surprised to see him. She quickly recovered from her initial surprise and bowed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the maid. She lifted her head as her cheeks turned even more red then before.

"I always bring breakfast for Prince Wolfram, usually when he doesn't want to join others, he asks me to bring the breakfast to the room." She explained when suddenly they heard someone cry out loud. It was more like the cry of excitement then the man noted that it came from the royal chamber. Curiosity won and he decided that he will take the breakfast to the Prince consort.

"Let me take the breakfast to him, just go back to the kitchen now, prepare for the soldiers breakfast." Ignoring the various trays lying on the food trolley, he picked up one of them and gestured for her to go.

"But…" She started to protest since she couldn't let him do it or else King Yuri would be very angry that she had allowed someone close to him to do such a lowly job. Putting his finger to his mouth, the universal 'Keep quiet' sign, he shook his head.

"Relax, I know how to handle this since I know him from when he was small." He moved closer to the maid and whispered. "Besides the less you know about this 'thing' the better it is. Now go!" He ordered. The maid nodded and left. But instead of going inside, he leaned towards the door careful not to make any noise.

He could hear noises of kissing, breathless moan, and then a deep throaty chuckle "Oh! Yuri!". He also hear the Prince voice within the throes of pleasure and the sounds of a man thoroughly giving the prince the pleasure that made the Prince moan with ecstasy. Next he could hear the rustling of fabric, the sound of something falling to the floor, the loud voice of the prince repeating the king's name again and again like it was some kind of sacred prayer. The voice slowly died down until he couldn't hear it anymore.

"Is it done or not?" The man thought deciding to wait for some more time. After five minutes, he heard another sigh, a chuckle, and then sounds of pleasure. The sounds of more kissing and flesh moving against flesh. Then at last, the king's contented sigh and the prince cry of pleasure. "Seems like they have finished." Careful not to alert the couple of his arrival, he opened the door and entered quietly bringing the breakfast tray for the Prince Consort.

* * *

"Another one, Wolfram?" asked Yuri in seductive voice. I was still clad in his white shirt which was unbuttoned as I sat on his lap, face to face after we had early morning sex. Since the party a month ago, which I almost died, we made love in library all night. I can't understand how or better why were we not able to keep out hands off each other. It's not that I have become a sex addict, but even I, the ex-virgin, has to admit that Yuri was awesome and good in the bed. He can make me easily feel the pleasurable feelings and the burning in my groin. Yuri took a cherry from bowl that was placed on the bed. Last night, or more appropriately early morning, I had brought it to the room for a snack if I felt hungry at night.

I looked up at the cherry that Yuri was swinging in front of my eyes. He puts it in my mouth. As he slowly pushes it into my mouth while I open wider and bite it. One by one he keeps on giving me cherries. Feeling bold, I take the next cherry he gave me into my mouth but instead of eating it I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and crush my mouth with his mouth. Yuri's wide eyes were a sight to behold but he willingly opened his mouth and accepted the cherry I pushed into his mouth with the tip of my tongue.

"How's the taste?" I asked him, licking some cherry that was left on the corner of his mouth.

"Sweet and juicy I guess." Yuri pecked my lips while pulling me closer so our forehead touch each other. "By the way, your kisses are getting better than before." Yuri stroked my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Really?" I asked surprised and proud. Finally he admitted it that my kissing has become better. I took some strawberries and ate it slowly closing my eyes. The taste of strawberry was so delicious and sweet. As I chewed and swallowed the strawberry, I felt Yuri's breath become shallow. He opened my eyes and frowned at his smirking face.

"What?" I asked him confused while I took the grapes from bowl.

"When you ate the strawberry, the way you enjoyed the taste and ate it in front of me was so seductive. Even when you ate the grapes too." Yuri took the grapes from my hand and eats it. I saw Yuri about to take the strawberry but before he could eat it, I snatch the strawberry which Yuri replied with the confused look.

"Don't eat it!" I protested and before I could eat it Yuri caught my hand and ate the strawberry. After he finished the strawberry, he stuck out his tongue, mocking me and chuckled.

"You already ate the strawberry while I haven't." I was pissed off but before I could continue my rant,his mouth descended on mine once more, his tongue plunging into the sweet cavern of my mouth. "At least you tasted the strawberry when we kissed right?" Yuri pulled back with a smirk and brushed my bangs on my temples. He takes the glass which filled red wine from bedside and drank it. As Yuri swallowed the wine, my head started to fill with the kind of naughty things that I wouldn't have thought I could think about.

"Don't swallow the wine."

"Why?" Yuri looked confused as to why I asked him not to swallow the wine. He put the goblet back on the table beside the bed. Cupping his face, holding his chin up, our lips came closer as I murmured hotly against his mouth.

"I want some too" I kissed him and could taste the wine in his mouth. The kiss was giving rise to increasing passion quite quickly. Snaking my arms up, I tangled my fingers into Yuri's hair, kneading his neck with my finger tips as things became more fevered and frantic.

I felt Yuri's palms move from my knee to hips, upper to my inner thighs. His right hands moved to my back, moving up and up while his left hand moved to my abdomen, teasing my navel. Still kissing, we grinded against each other, our length meeting and touching each other. Yuri let go my mouth, head resting on the head board to let out his moan, while I kissed and licked his neck, slowly.

"Your skin is so incredibly smooth, Wolfram. So incredibly smooth and hot. Are you burning for me, my Prince?" He asked his voice thick with passion. His palm was now cupping my buttocks, moving his fingers until he was inside me. I gasped when he touched me intimately, finger gently slipping past to caress my slick heat, his index teased the opening while the other seduces my length. "This is amusing right?"

"Yuri…. I…" I pleaded. My hips were beginning to move with the thrusts of his fingers as I drawn down into a vortex of pure passion by the skillful digits, slipping his two fingers out of my wall, soon joined by a third filling in my wall, all three thrusting in and out. Yuri chuckled after hearing my whimper of desire, my hips moving as his fingers made love to me. I hear someone clapping his hand and we stopped.

"What a great show, Yuri. Even my body trembling with excitement although I just watched both of you." The man rested his shoulder on the wall, smirking as he watched his little brother making out with his consort. Yuri, who heard the intruders voice, lifted his face and narrowed his eyes at the person enjoying the show. I turned my head and I saw the person with black hair wearing glasses, leaning against wall folded his arms, meeting my eyes. He wasn't Murata. Murata hair is shorter and he wear the round glasses while this persons hair is shorter and wears the square glasses. Also his eyes are sharp.

"Shouriiiii…." Yuri growled and he seemed angry since this is the second time someone had interrupted his private time. First Gisella, now this man. Why was there always someone who interrupted our private time?

"Why hello, Prince Wolfram. Seemed you enjoyed my little brother skill in the bed right? I have to admit it he is so skilled" He smirked at me. "Thats what you were thinking right?"

Oh God, did he listen my screams too? This is so much embarrassing to me! I was already enough embarrassed to be lying half naked and to think that he heard my screams... I think I should control the voice in my head that seemed to be coming out of my mouth but how? When Yuri takes me I can't control myself or my voice. I should let it out because it would make me feel better and Yuri loved to hear my moan

Every lover, the submissive, did right?

"Hello… too…" I tried hiding myself from the intruder and as if reading my mind Yuri took the blanket near him and covered me from head to toe. I peeked from the blanket as it was wrapped around my body.

"And you… are…."

"Aah, I forgot…" Shouri walked towards me and stood in front of me. Yuri pulled me closer to him and I sat behind him. Maybe Yuri thought that Shouri will harm me.

"Shouri, what do you want?!" I could hear Yuri hissing, anger bluntly visible in his voice.

"Relax Yuri, I just wanted to introduce myself to your beloved consort." Shouri explained Yuri making sure that Yuri wouldn't attack him. "Prince Wolfram, let me introduce myself. I am Prince Shibuya Shouri, Brother of the Demon King of Shinmakoku, His Majesty Shibuya Yuri." Shouri bowed and took my hand placing a kiss on it like Conrart and Gwendal had done when I first arrived here.

"Welcome to the Kingdom, my Future Demon Prince. With this, I swear that I'll be loyal to you even if death comes to me" then he kissed my hand again and stood up without leaving my hand. Before I could pull away from him, he pulled my hands above my head which makes the blanket slide down, displaying my arms and the blanket that covered me slipped from my grip.

I almost fell but before my face could meet the ground Shouri caught me and helped steady me. I realized that I was only wearing wearig Yuri's shirt. Before I could back off, Shouri cupped my face with his palm, examining it from head to toe. Oh no, the marks! He would see the bitten marks around my body.

"Big emerald eyes, wavy blond hair, long eyelashes, pink lips, small nose, slim body and long legs. No wonder my brother is attracted to you. Let me see the marks he has made around your body…" Before his hand could touch me, I saw Yuri coming to stand in front of me, pulling me behind his back, pointing his sword at Shouri. The tip almost touched his neck. Shouri who looked like he had expected this to happen, took a dagger from his pocket and swiped it. The sword tip moved and was almost touching his glasses. Shouri eyes changed into slits similar to Yuri when he was in attack mode.

"SHOURI! REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HIM!" Yuri screamed in anger and moved the tip of his sword back to Shouris neck. "If you ever touch him, I don't mind leaving a scar on your neck…"

"Don't act so cold towards me Yuri, I am your big brother." Shouri kept his blade back on the sheets again, like how Arthy normally did after his exercise with Conrart. "I just wanted a closer look okay? Not to steal your consort." Shouri smirks to Yuri, like underestimate him. Shouri walk to the bed and he takes a blanket on the floor, wrapping it around my body. Shouri moves back and sit on the chair, near window. Before this brother quarrel begins, I should leave the room and takes a bath.

"Can I… go to… the bath? I need to take a shower and clean myself." I held the blanket tightly around myself trying to cover my body which were full of marks because of Yuri and I was sure that my face was totally red right now. I could even feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't want to involved in the brothers quarrel. Luckily the baths were just a few feet away from the room.

"Yes… I will come after I finish with this guy" Yuri glanced at Shouri annoyed. He kissed my cheeks as Shouri smirked.

"Okay… I'll see you and…" I looked at Prince Shouri trying not to blush and bowed to him "See you too, Prince Shouri…" I wanted to leave the room and go to the bathroom as fast as I could.

"See you too, brother in law." Shouri waved goodbye. As I left the room, I heard Yuri and Prince Shouri continue their conversation. Shaking my head, I make my way towards the baths in hopes to relax myself.

* * *

Normal POV :

.

.

"I have to say Yuri. This boy, Prince Wolfram, is one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Shouri folded his arms and smirked. "He is so perfect from head to toe. No wonder so many people admire and envy his beauty. You're so lucky brother, even I envy you and want him as my consort…"

"Don't you dare take what is mine Shouri!" Yuri snatched his robes from the floor and wore it. He and Shouri were the only ones left in the room as Wolfram had made his way towards the baths a few minutes ago.

"Relax Yuri, he prefers you than me… I'm such not a bad brother." Shouri took off his glasses and dipped a napkin a bit into the glass of water to wet it and procedded to clean the lens.

"I know you are not, but sometimes you annoy me and pissed me off."

"Maybe for you… And about your consort…"

"What?" Yuri, after finishing dressing up, walked towards Shouri who sat on the chair with the pose that indicated complete control. Yuri leaned against the table, folding his arms.

"I heard a rumor that he was sold by his uncle to settle his debt to you. Not even a week later, you made him your consort which surprised me since you hadn't shown any interest in marrying after you were engaged with Princess Elly."

"Don't ever mention 'that bitch name'! I hate that name and want to forget it as soon as I can!" Yuri snarled, opening a bottle of wine and pouring it into glass. He gave it to Shouri who accepted it happily. Shouri sipped it slowly. "Then, what was your first reaction then?" Yuri poured some wine for himself and took some grapes.

"My first thought was 'are you out of your mind and had you gone mad?' When people described Prince Wolfram beauty, I hadn't believed that he was prettier than any princess but I was wrong." Shouri played with his glass, twirling the liquid in it around. "He is very beautiful and perfect. No wonder all of the Kings, Princes, and even Princesses envy his beauty. I heard that some of Kings and Princes want to make him as their concubine."

"Concubine? Do you know who they are?" Yuri took the knife and started to slowly but deliberately peel the apple.

"What will you do if I tell you?" Shouri stretched his legs and drank his wine, looking out through the window, admiring the sun rise higher and the birds tweeting outside.

"I'll deal with those people." Yuri sliced the apple with the knife so hardly that it made the table wobble as the apple neatly fell apart into two equal slices.

"So scary… and protective…" Shouri stood up and took few slices which Yuri had cut. "How many times did you and he it? I saw the marks on his body. Neck, chest, abdomen, even the thighs. The inner part especially might be..."

"It's none of your business, Shouri."

"Is he good at bed or...?"

"Pretty bad, he's not that good since he has never done it."

"He is virgin then. Or he was in any case. It's good right? You became his first and it felt good when you made love right?" Shouri bit the apple and sat on the edge of the bed, looking the mess of the sheets and feathers from the pillows. He made sure not to sit completely on the bed and get himself covered with anything. He knew that his brother would never be satisfied with only one time.

"You know what I think, Shouri." Yuri drank the wine and put it on table, folding his arms. "How's that bitch kingdom activity? Did you get the information I need?"

"As you can see, I already have all that you need." Shouri extracted a paper from his pocket and threw in on the table to Yuri. "That kingdom seemed to be involved in illegal trades and breaking the trade agreements. He is also a big cheat."

"What kind of cheating did they do?" Yuri sat down on the chair with his chin on his palm, listening Shouri explanation.

"Faking the trades. For example, they gave you ten sacks of rice. Six of the sacks are only sand while the real rice are present in only four of the sacks. Even with the wood, they paint the old wood so it'll look new and good to sell it again. The milk…"

"They mix the milk with water. The milk is probably only one fourth while the rest is water." Yuri ate some more grapes while thoughtfully staring at the glass in his hand.

"True." Shouri opened the window, letting the fresh air to enter the rather dense room.

"Breaking the agreement. Because of that stupid kingdom, I've got more loss and no profit."

"Very well, as you said King Yuri." Shouri got up from the bed and bowed to Yuri with a smirk present on his face.

"Another thing, Shouri…"

"What is it, Yuri?"

"Is it true then? They have the same mother?"

"Yes, Yozak told me the details. He even interviewed their relatives and collected as much information as he could. They have different fathers but same mother. Their mother is the king's sister."

"I see then…" Yuri sighed and looked surprised at the fact that those brothers didn't have a single resemblence even though they have same bloodline from their mothers side.

"Why did you want to know it?" Shouri asked, walking up to the bookshelf and looking through a few books that looked interesting.

"Curious… that's all" Yuri stood and he started to walk out of the room and towards the baths. "Have you met the others?"

"Only Gwendal and Conrart. I haven't met the rest yet." Shouri put on his glasses and arranged it to get a better view.

"Meet me at breakfast." Yuri put on his robe and started to get out of the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"The bath, I need to clean myself." Yuri replied, pausing at the doorway, confused as to why Shouri had asked such a question.

"Oh, what will you do to him in the bathroom? I think you will 'do' it and continue where you left off in the morning since I had disturbed you and you weren't able to finish it off..." Shouri explained in a seemingly serious voice though a slight teasing undertone could be detected if heard more closely. Yuri's face started to turn red as he slowly began to loose his temper all over again. Yuri looked like he was about to throw something heavy at Shouri just to shut his mouth.

"GET OUT SHOURI!" Yuri picked the robe lying on the floor along with a bed sheet and flung it right towards Shouri's face. Pissed off, Yuri exited the room leaving a laughing Shouri behind him.

"Hmm, he's more expert than me now… Not to mention his anger has grown... No wonder people are afraid of him" Shouri left Yuri's room and walked to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

"Prince Shouri, welcome back to Shin makoku" Gwendal bowed followed by Conrart as a sign of respect. I could see the happiness on the faces of all the maids as they squeal a little on seeing that the Maou brother has returned. It seemed that Prince Shouri carried a bright and cheerful atmosphere while Yuri carried a serious and intense atmosphere around him.

"Why does everybody seem so happy to see Prince Shouri back?" I asked Conrart, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"As you can see, there is the difference betwen Earth and sky between King Yuri and Prince Shouri. Same parents and bloodlines but different personality. Prince Shouri is easygoing, cheerful, can successfully control his emotions, can be serious and calm when the situation requires, and always speak truth."

"No wonder the maids are happy to see him back…" I saw Shouri greeting Arthy and Ezio with a pat on their heads and give them candy each other. They smiled widely and ate the candy within one gulp and started begging for more candy.

"We want more! We want more! We want more!" Arthy and Ezio chanted together for more candy and their sound echoed around like a marching band procession.

"Too bad I don't have anymore, sorry kids!" Shouri apologized with a shrug.

"Shouri is Yuri's brother right? Why didn't he become King since he is the oldest." Which made me confused because usually in every kingdom the oldest would always become the next successor to the kingdom.

"About that Wolfram, you are on the same page like the others. Most of the kingdoms were surprised that Prince Shouri refused the throne and gave it to Yuri. Of course Yuri himself was surprised that Prince Shouri refused the throne. It is said that Prince Shouri prefered becomes Yuri's right hand than the King because he felt that Yuri is better than him in diplomacy and more firm in dealing with others. Prince Shouri thought that if he became the King, he couldn't protect Yuri from danger anymore since his attention would be more focused on his duties as a King. So, he refused and become Yuri's right hand. By becoming the King's right hand, Prince Shouri could become his mentor, his guardian, and protect him from any danger." Conrart finished his explanation.

"Ooh, how sweet! Sweet and lovely brother." I smiled brightly. I was sure that my face resembled a child who had just got his favorite candy or a woman who heard a romantic story.

"IT'S NOT!" Yuri stood beside me and pulled me towards the table for breakfast. "He teases me more, disturbs me while I'm in need of some private time, and makes a big problem even bigger."

"I don't think it's true…"

"Do you think he accidentally disturbed us when we were having sex this morning? Without knocking the door and spying on us? Then clapping like whatever he saw wasn't anything intimate but just a scene from a drama?" Yuri looked extremely pissed off when he recalled how Shouri had come to our room while we did that. My face heats up as I remembered our activity of last morning.

"Well…" Fine. I take back what I had said before. Yuri is right. Wait a second... Did he just mention the word 'sex'? What the hell Yuri! You should learn control your voice and your mouth. Not that I am the one to talk.

"Newlyweds, don't discuss your bedroom problems over here. You should discuss it in your private room, just the two of you, not in here." Murata teased appearing from thin air to stand behind us. I would really love to get a chance to punch his face if I could right now.

"I. Hate. You. Yuri!" I hissed punctuating each word who had began this stupid and embarrassing conversation in the first place.

"You hate me but you love me even more." Yuri smirked and before I could protest he kissed me. He smirked evilly as he pulled back because he knew that this was my weakness. Damn, I wished my weakness was not Yuri's kisses.

"Glad to see you again, Prince Shouri." Murata smiled at Shouri and even patted his shoulder like old friends.

"Same here my brother friend." said Shouri smiled widely. "Or should I say, Murata?" Shouri sat on the chair across Yuri while I sat next to Yuri who sighed irritated.

Conrart and Gwendal joined us. It was refreshing to see them join us since they usually preferred to eat breakfast before us.

"Where should we sit?" Arthy asked Gwendal confused to which seat they should it in. Beside me or across me? Arthy tilted his head slightly towards right which is made him look even cuter. I giggled as I saw Arthy's childish side.

"Next to Prince Wolfram. Ezio will beside you." Gwendal cut the steak and started to eat it. "Remember the table manners kids" said Gwendal in a deceptively cold tone.

"Fine, fine…" replied Arthy who sat beside me and pulled the chair closer towards the table while Ezio just sat back but looked to be having a difficult time when he tried to take the soup spoon.

"Here let me help you." I gave my soup spoon to him while taking other spoon for myself. I accidentally drop the spoon on the floor. Before I could try to take it, the maid with vibrant red hair helped me.

"Here's the spoon, Prince Wolfram…" the red hair maid gave it to me. Wait, I had never seen her. Is she the new maid?

"Thank you so much" before I could take the spoon, the red hair maid threw herself on me and removed a sharp knife from her white apron. I kicked her in the abdomen and after a brief struggle managed to get the knife. I threw it away from us.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuri shouted and he pushed me out of the way by using his maryoku so he could attack her.

"Wait Yuri, don't attack her." Before I could stop him, he attacked her with his maryoku. What shocked me was that even though the attack was brutal she was still able to move like nothing had happened. Looking at her more closely, I noticed the glassiness of her eyes and the robotic kind of movements combined with the rough skin. I could feel the chill going up my spine when I realized that the thing that had tried to kill me was a doll.

"A doll..."Slowly, the doll stopped moving. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion as she closed her eyes and another doll appeared that was a replica of her. They continued appearing until they were nearly 10 of them. They all held some kind of weapons in their hands. Either spears, swords or even short e twelve dolls replicate again until there were twenty four dolls in front of us. What kind of those dolls are these?

"Protect Prince Wolfram now!" Gwendal shouted to Arthy and Ezio who ran in front of me and prepared their self for any kind of attack. Ezio tried to protect us by making a shield while Arthy used his hidden blades and daggers to defeat them. Arthy jumped and stood in front of me, attacking any doll that came towards me.

"Wolfram, take the sword." Conrart threw his sword to me while he used the other one. Gwendal and Conrart followed Yuri from behind helping him to attack the dolls and defeat as many of them as much as tht could. I caught his sword in a swift motion and joined to help them. I attacked the doll but it still continued to move although I made sure to cut their hands and legs. It even tried to kill me. I pulled back my sword and attacked it again with my fire maryoku but it was useless. What kind of creature was this?

"It's still moving. How we can stop this creature?" Arthy jumped and attacked another dolls, slicing open their arms or their legs but still continue to move. The legs and arms that had been cut grew into the new dolls while the dolls without body parts created new parts.

"The maryoku also doesn't work on them."

"Attack its head, that's their weakness." Shouri threw the knife straight to its head and it stopped moving. As another doll came straight to attack him with a spear, Shouri took his dagger from his pocket and cut it head with one swipe. "Attack its head as fast as you can, because it will create themselves again." Shouri took a sword and while cutting the dolls head, he threw three more daggers straight to three other dolls.

"Where did this come from?" Murata stood behind Ezio helping him to make the shield by not letting the dolls come closer to Ezio. Gwendal and Conrart cut more of the dolls head and attacked the others while Yuri used his sword like a professional as with only one swipe three of the heads had fallen off.

"Ezio, Murata! Watch out!" I shouted at them trying to warn them of the doll with a sword ready to attack them from behind. Murata who knew it, blocked the mannequin with his sword, even though he was less than good, and gave opening for Ezio to attack its head. With one hand, Ezio used the wind to his advantage and attacked its head. The dolls head fell off and Murata noticed the symbol on the mannequin neck.

I sighed in relief and cut another head but it was still moving and it recreated itself more faster than before. Around twenty dolls surround me.

Wait, so they are after me not Yuri?

"I think I have seen this symbol before…" Ezio murmured to himself as he tried to remember where he had seen the symbol before. I hadn't noticed the symbol and didnt really care about it now. His eyes suddenly turned wide as I glanced at him. It looked like he had remembered it. Ezio lifted his eyes and I could see the surprise in them. He looked at me and I would've asked him what was wrong if I hadn't been surrounded with those blasted dolls that seemed to be increasing as they all came towards me. I cut their heads off but it was useless because they just kept on increasing.

_"Kill… Kill…"_

_Wait, what are they saying?_

_"Die…Die…"_ chanted the doll holding a rather sharp looking dagger. Their mouth were not moving but I could hear them clearly. It was like they were telepathic and nobody could hear them but me.

_"He's just a slave…"_

_"You don't deserve him…"_

_"Let's make him suffer…"_

_"You deserve to die…."_

What was my mistake? Why did they want kill me? Since the time I have arrived here, why was it always me who got into trouble? Ezio seemed to have realized that the dolls were not after them or the King. The dolls were now walking towards me with weapons such as swords, spears and daggers. I glanced at the strange symbol on their neck and frowned. It seemed familiar...

"Wolfram….WOLFRAM!" Ezio shouted still holding the shield in place even though he is out of breath.

"Wolfram, I'll come right now." I could hear the exhaustion in his voice as Ezio neared his limit.

Making the shield might be easy but a lot of energy is needed to hold it in place. Before I could continue to attack, one of the dolls attacked my right hand and stabbed it with a dagger. The sword fell from my hand with a dull thud on the floor as the three dolls threw themselves at me. I felt the sharp edge of a sword near my feet. I bent down, trying to maintain my balance and shifted the sword to my left hand. I cut another head but no matter how many times I cut their head, the mannequins did not seem to be decreasing. They kept coming back even after I used my fire element to slow them. I used it to buy me a few minutes and used that opportunity to cut their heads but only three of them stopped , I almost tripped on my own feet. Noticing this slip the dolls took this opportunity to attack me.

As he spotted the dolls beginning to attack me, Ezio dropped his shield and ran towards me. Before he could reach me, one of the dolls grabbed his legs, making him fall quite hard.

"Ezio!" Arthy shouted and ran towards Ezio to help his friend.

"Back off, you stupid creature." The blade appeared from his glove and Arthy stabbed the doll until the blade penetrates the head. Two other dolls tried to attack Arthy from behind but before Arthy could even turn around, those two dolls stopped moving. It was Gwendal and Conrart who attacked those mannequins.

"Wolfram…" Ezio lost his breath and stood with the help of Shouri and Murata.

"PROTECT WOLFRAM! THOSE DOLLS ARE AFTER HIM!" Hearing Ezio's scream Gwendal and Conrart, who were still in shock, saw me surrounded by fifteen dolls. Five of them had already stopped moving because I had cut their head. Conrart and Gwendal began running towards me but another two dolls attacked them with sword. Luckily Shouri helped them by using his dagger, throwing it straight to their head. Shouri shouted to Yuri who had just finished cutting the dolls head.

"YURI! GO SAVE HIM! THEY ARE AFTER HIM! HURRY!" Shouri shouted to Yuri, gesturing towards me. Yuri nodded and started to make his way towards me. He looked completely furious. With only one swipe every doll that blocked his path fell down and stopped moving. Yuri even cut its head into two parts.

"Your Majesty!" Conrart and Gwendal were ready to help Yuri as they followed Yuri from behind and cut another dolls head. With every step, Yuri came closer to me, cutting and attacking everything that stood in his way to me. Right now, he's looked like he was possessed by the devil himself.

"First time I saw him like this…" Shouri saw his brother, Yuri, furious like hell and even I could feel the anger that consumed his body.

"He always gets like this when Prince Wolfram is involved." Murata stood beside Shouri, fixing his glasses. A ripped doll whose head was hanging by a thread to its neck, stood up and tried to break his head using it's teeth. Luckily Shouri reacted fast and threw the knife to its head.

"That was close, you okay my brothers friend?"

"Fine and thank you for the help." Murata sighed in relief and stumbled as he walked towards Ezio who lay passed out while Arthy followed Gwendal and Conrart to save me.

I was attacked by a spear from behind and some of dolls injure both of my arms and also my legs with knife so I couldn't move myself. I saw the doll who held a dagger, sitting on my stomach and its right hand came to grip my neck, almost choking me. The fear slowly overcame my body.

One of the dolls lifted my head with my hair and the other one held the dagger and gripped my neck, ready to kill me. I flicked my fingers and summoned the fire around my fingers. I threw the fire straight to its head. Using this opportunity, I pulled back both of my arms hardly so that the dolls can't hold me any longer. Finally I managed to free my right hand and I took a knife lying on the ground. The knife was now in my possession but I screamed in pain when they bit my right hand quite hard. I tried to pull back but suddenly that same voice rang through my mind again.

_"Die… Die…."_

_"How dare you…"_

_"You cut my lovely hair…"_

_"You don't deserve him…"_

_"You are such a slave…_

_"You humiliated us…"_

_"Let's kill him…"_

_"I want you to die…"_

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, YOU STUPID CREATURE!" I saw a furious Yuri roar with anger before swinging his sword really high and with one swipe six of the dolls head were cut off. Realizing that someone had disturbed them, the dolls that were surrounding me decrease and they go after Yuri who had disturbed them. Conrart and Gwendal ran and swing their sword right to the dolls neck while Arthy jumped and ran to all the dolls he could, cutting and slicing their neck into two.

"Yuri, leave the rest! Wolfram is more important now!" Arthy shouted and threw a dagger to its head. Yuri nearly ran towards me as I lay on the floor,injured, hands still being bitten by the dolls as it continued to bleed profusely and the grip of their hands on my neck choking me. As my vision blurred due to the lack of oxygen, I noticed Yuri lifting his sword and bringing it down on the doll.

"Don't ever touch my Wolfram!" Yuri cut the head of the doll that bit me and stomped it hard, crushing it into pieces. Then he stabbed the doll near my foot until his sword went through its head. Yuri pulled the sword out and continued to beat them without mercy. The last one who sat on my stomach was pulled by Yuri who threw it into wall. Yuri walking towards it and before the mannequin moves, Yuri stomps its chest very hard and he stabs its head.

"You know what the punishment is right?" said Yuri with the most sadistic voice I've ever heard and pulled out his sword again. "Death is your punishment" Yuri cut its neck into two pieces and then he stabbed the head twice.

After he finished stabbing the head, Gunter and Yozak along with soldiers finally arrived and were shocked to see the mess.

"What just happened?" Gunter asked looking shocked at the room as well as our exhausted condition.

You came late and that's the only thing you are able to say Gunter? Is there nothing else you can say to make us feel better?

* * *

"What caused you to arrive here so late?!"Gwendal cringed in pain when maids from the medical section bandaged his wounds around his wrist and arms. Yozak helped the soldier gather the motionless dolls while the maids cleaned the mess. Changing the curtain and tablecloth, gathering the broken plates and glasses, wiping the blood from the floor.

"The soldier who usually guarded the corridor was stabbed and still unconscious. Gisella has already healed and bounded his wound but she said that he needed some rest." Gunter walked closer to the dolls lying motionless on the ground, looking at the symbol on their neck. "Seems like they were sent to take revenge on someone…"

"Yeah, on him." Ezio muttered as he regained his conscious after getting some energy drink made by Gwendal. It was made from rose petals and grew into a midnight blue rose petals. After drinking it, Ezio slowly seemed to regain back his lost energy. Gwendal didn't mind to make the medical drink for Arthy too but I knew that since his energy level went down after making the drink he could make only one of it. Thats why he prefered to give to Ezio instead if Arthy who looked like he needed it more.

"Who?" asked Gunter.

"Wolfram, who else?" Arthy took off his gloves which had hidden blades and massaged his wrist, cringing when he touched a particular sore spot. The medical nurse who saw the wound around Arthy's wrist, cut the roller bandage and wet it with alcohol. She bandaged the wound slowly and made sure the blood does not flow out from the scar.

"What made you think they were after him?" Gunter took the glass from Ezio and he gathered some wind, turning it into the shape of the bubble. He asked Ezio to swallow it and soon Ezio's breath returned back to normal. Gunter also made a symbol on Ezio's palm, drawing what looked like the combination of a feather and dandelion flower. The symbol comes out from his palm, turns into sparkles then gone.

"Now you have your strength back. Making the shields needs a lot energy and can affect the power. You should learn to control it and don't push yourself." Said Gunter with pure concern as he held Ezio's hand. "I'll teach you how to control your power. By the way, what made you think that they are after Prince Wolfram?"

"The symbol on their neck, it's from the Aratten Kingdom. Last ball, the Arraten Kingdom princess, Princess Kirsty, came to the ball…"

"Yes, because their kingdom does trade with us…"

"And she's the one who humiliated Wolfram with her friends. They pulled his cloak until Wolfram fell, threw the shredded rose on his face and threw the dirt water in the vase on him until he was soaking wet. Ouch, that hurts…" Ezio cringed when the maid wound the bandage a little too tight around his legs.

"They did what?!" Conrart, who heard Ezio's explanation, looked shocked and anger practically radiated off him. He looked like he really wanted to punch those people. Not only punch but maybe even kill or make them suffer. What they had done to me was beyond my endurance so no one looked surprised that I lost my temper.

"They also insulted him and said 'he's not worthy since he is just a slave, nothing more. Then that stupid princess, Princess Kirsty, took Wolfram blue rose broach and stomped it into pieces." Arthy added and drank some water but quickly spit it out when he realized it was not mineral water but a drug.

"She destroyed that broach I made?!" Gwendal shouted anger reflecting in his voice. It's not that he made it, but how he made the broach for Wolfram since he was upset and the flowers he used while Wolfram was sick to cheer him up, burned by Princess Emelyn.

"What made you angry Gwendal? It's just a broach. You can buy one again." Shouri said who takes one of the doll, looking closer at the symbol and tracing it.

"It's not that simple broach Prince Shouri. It's a rare blue rose broach from a real flower. His Majesty Yuri found a blue rose field and picked the most fresh and beautiful blue rose. He asked me to make the broach for Prince Wolfram."

"He asked you to made a broach, brought it as present for Prince Wolfram?" Shouri eyes widen a little aftering hearing the explanation from Gwendal. "And… why he asked you… to made the blue rose broach?" Shouri wanted to know. He needed to know the reason.

"Well… uhh…" Gwendal became confused unable to understand how should he explain it. He felt a little shy to confess that Prince Wolfram loved his element. He couldn't tell people, especially over here. But no one seemed to be listening. "Prince Wolfram loved my earth element and was captivated by how I could make a beautiful flower. His Majesty knew that and he asked me to use my element for it. As a present." He didn't have any choice except to explain it as light blush crept on his face.

People in the dining room, soldiers, maids also the medical maids had been listening and looked surprised to hear that their King actually had a romantic side. The soldiers whistled, the maids giggled like a child, and the medical maids seemed captivated.

"His Majesty so romantic…." said the maids. "I didn't know that His Majesty was such a romantic person."

"Really, Prince Wolfram is something…" the soldier commented and the others agreed, nodding their heads.

"Wow, General Gwendal is actually kind of adorable and sweets. Cheering up Prince Wolfram by using his element and then making one for His Majesty…" said other medical maids and they cupped their own faces.

"What kind of present Gwendal? What did Yuri ask you for?" Shouri was still curious to know but from his smirk, Gwendal knew that Prince Shouri will use this to tease Yuri again. What should he do? Answer it and get detention from Yuri because this 'thing' will spread around castle faster then wild fire or pretend that he doesn't know. Gwendal took a deep breath and made his decision.

"Cheer him up? Or what?"

"Why you don't ask His Majesty, Prince Shouri?" Gwendal controlled himself as usual, his voice not betraying any emotion. "He is your brother right?" Gwendal was now able to understand why His Majesty Yuri sometimes felt pissed off with Prince Shouri.

"Aah, maybe you are right Gwendal. I should ask him…" Shouri smiled. He now knew what to do after he finished solving this mess. "Where is Prince Wolfram now?" Shouri asked Conrart, cringing in pain when he moved the cold compress to his jaw. Conrart was still reporting the mess and ordering the soldiers to clean up the mess, remove all of the dolls from dining room.

"In the medical room with His Majesty. Gisella accompanied them to heal Prince Wolfram wounds." Conrart answered Shouri and helped Murata who was still busy fixing his glasses.

"Ah, I see then…" Shouri smirked and sighed, laying on the coach closed his eyes. "Oh, I need a cup of tea to relax… Coffee too. Can you make one cup for all the people here so they can relax for a moment? " Shouri asked the maids and they bowed, leaving the dining room to make some cups of coffee and tea..

"Prince Shouri is there something on your mind?" Murata asked Shouri who lay on the sofa and massaging his forehead with a hot bag. "You just smiled…"

"Well my brother friend…" he takes off the hot bag and put it back into basin. "Yuri seems to really care about Prince Wolfram…" Shouri smirked and he compress Arthy's head that exhausted after the fight with the dolls."Never have I seen him so furious and angry like that when Prince Wolfram in danger. He even asked Gwendal to make a present for him."

* * *

"Hold still Wolfram…" Yuri was healing my wound with his maryoku. His palm moved to my arms, then hands and neck as I tried to regulate my breaths. Gisella was busy making the medicine for me to drink and I was sure that the taste would be bitter.

"Ugh!" I cringed in pain while Yuri healed my bleeding feet and the blood soon stopped but I could still feel the pain. Gisella heard my low whimper. She took a bandage, an alcohol bottle, and her potion. I hissed through the pain even as I held Yuri's arm nearly blocking his blood circulation. He stopped his maryoku and takes my hands.

"If you do that, I can't heal you fast since you nearly cut off my blood circulation." said Yuri with a cold tone. It sounded more like an order then a request. Why do you treat your consort like that Yuri? I moved my hands to the sheet and he continued to heal my wounds. I held onto the sheet of bed and groaned in pain.

"I think it's enough Your Majesty. Prince Wolfram needs some rest now and I must bandage some of his injury." Said Gisella who sat right next to me, putting all her potions on the table. First she bandaged my feet which really hurt even if I just moved a little. I almost screamed out loud. "The cut is quite deep but luckily I can handle it." Gisella spread her potion on my wounded feet, wetting the bandage with alcohol and wrapped it around my feet. She took two pillows putting my feet on it.

"There it's done. Now, let me see your arms." Gisella pulled my sleeve up-not that there was much left of it- but this time she wet the bandage with the potion. After the bandage was completely soaked, she wrapped it around my arm slowly. Ouch. It hadn't hurt when she was bandaging me but as the drugs stared slowly healing my wounds were causing me a lot of pain.

"Okay, it's now the turn of your neck."

"Can we take a bit of rest Gisella? You know that I need to control my movements from this bloody wound around my body." I felt like I had become a mummy since almost my complete my body was wrapped by bandage.

"No, you have to Prince Wolfram. The wounds that the dolls inflicted on you was quite dangerous since they put a potion in your wounds." Gisella cut the bandage, wetting it with the drug she had made.

What did I just hear? Potion? They had put a potion in my wound? What will happen to me? Why is my life always in danger since I arrived in this kingdom? Was I cursed or was The God of Death following me?

"What do you mean Gisella?" I asked her quietly, trying to calm myself as successfully as I could. I know I hadn't done it perfectly but I had to. I saw Yuri taking my hands and bandaging my wounded fingers. He held in his anger and he was restraining himself from doing something he would regret later. That much was clear from his face.

"Yuri…." I tried to cheer him up and assure that everything is okay, nothing to worry about. I groaned in pain as Yuri accidentally tightened the bandage and gripped the sheet most likely thinking about the attackers."Yuri! It hurts!" I hissed, tryig not to scream as I tried pull back my hands from him. Yuri didn't let go my hands and loosened the bandage around my fingers.

"Sorry…" Yuri apologized in a low voice and finished bandaging it. I pulled my hands back and studied it carefully. The bandages were wrapped around most of my fingers.

"There, it's done." Gisella declared at last satisfied after bandaging all the wounds. She wrapped bandages around my neck, arms, ankles as well as the right cheek too. I could see my reflection on the window and was speechless. I look completely like a mummy. Maybe a corpse or a zombie would be a better comparison.

"Gisella… this is the worst…"

"Well, yes it is… You should take a lot of rest and should not move around a lot..." Gisella washed the basin and walked to her table, making another medicin for me.

"No Gisella... What I meant was... I look like a mummy." I saw my reflection looking back at me and put my head on my knees, desperate. Well, it's okay I'm look like a mummy right now, but what makes me desperate is the fact that probably tomorrow or someday another threat will come. I might even die. I'm not ready to die yet. Sometimes I think this wedding was something wrong. Something that shouldn't have happened.

"I'm going to kill them…" hissed Yuri, shaking as he held his anger. "I'm going kill them whoever did this…." His eyes had become slits and his voice was lower than usual. "I will torture them…" Before his could anger explode or something bad could happen, I took his hand and gripped it tightly. I didn't know when and how but lately this had become my habit to calm Yuri down or control his anger. It just that when I grip Yuri's hand I feel better, all of my fear is gone.

"Yuri, please calm down…" I gripped his hand harder not caring the pain shooting through my fingers. "You don't have to kill them, just give them warning or visit them…"

"This is serious Wolfram! Attacking us even your life was in danger, we almost faced to the death!"

"I know what you are saying, but Achooo!" I sneezed due to the cold. Yeah, I haven't wore any clothes, just pants since Yuri and Gisella bandaged the wounds around my body. Yuri took a blanket from the nearby bed, wrapping it around my body.

"You haven't worn any other clothes Wolfram, let me bring some clothes for you." Gisella stood and made her way to another room to take the clothes. Right after Gisella left, Yuri sat behind me and pulled me towards him, hugging from behind. First I cringed a little since my wound had not yet healed then I felt better. Yuri was not hugging me like usual but he just let me lean back on him and held my palm.

"Yuri…" I turned away and what I saw him resting his head on my shoulder, without saying anything. I could hear his breath, trying to control himself. Slowly I lifted my hands and stroked his head slowly until someone came to disturb us. As usual.

"Yuri, is your consort okay? Seems like I disturbed your private time. Again." As Shouri opened the door without knocking we jumped in surprise. Seeing Shouri coming in, Yuri let go of me, sitting beside me without letting go his hand on me.

"If I must to say… Yes you did disturb us. So what is your reason to come to here?" Yuri asked looking directly at Shouri. Seeing that Yuri gave him the permission to enter, Shouri walked inside followed by Conrart and Gwendal behind him. I saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Do you feel better Prince Wolfram? Are you okay?" Asked Shouri concern prominent in his tone as he fixed the posotion of his glasses.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for worrying about me…" After I finished my words, my head felt like it was spinning and I rested my head at Yuri's arm.

"Well it's great. By the way, there's something I wanted to talk to you about Yuri, the last morning…"

"To the point Shouri, I want to know who is behind this stupid assault" Yuri said impatiently.

"Well, as you can see, the assault is from Kingdom Arraten. The symbol on every dolls neck is from Kingdom Arraten. Kingdom Arraten always mark their property, merchandise and their trades so people won't make mistake or confuse their things with other."

"So, that's the Kingdom I see… Anything else?" Yuri seemed satisfied after figuring out who was behind this assault.

"About the weapon that the dolls used, it's not from Arraten, it's from another kingdom. Whister Kingdom, the famous manufacture of soldier weapons. We found out that the metal, aluminum, also the woods couldn't be destroyed by fire. A strong weapon and there's some magic inside the weapons." Explained Conrart who bought the weapon, the spear and dagger. Conrart gave it to Yuri who examined it close. I too looked at it closely. Yuri traced the spear and the dagger until he found the magic source, sucking it out.

"It's true then… You know a lot this thing Conrart, quite an expert actually." he threw back the spears to Conrart who caught it easily.

"I always do check the soldiers weapon equipment and sometimes guard the weapon trade of every kingdom. By the way Your Highness, the dagger is still new and this is the first time I have seen it." Conrart shrugged his shoulder and his brown eyes met my green eyes. "How do you feel, Prince Wolfram?"

"I'm not fine Conrart, as you can see all of my body is wrapped up in bandages and I cringed in pain while I was healed and cured by him…" I pointed at Yuri who turned back as he heard me call his name, while he still examined the weapons. "…also her." Next I pointed Gisella who was walking towards me holding a bowl of medicine and the clothes were draped in the near by , the smell was so disgusting that I felt like throwing up.

"What did I do?" Gisella asked confused as she took some jasmine and rose flower powder, pouring it into the medicine and stirring it slowly until the medicine color changed into light leafy green. The smell was gone but the color made me feel even more sick. I didn't want to drink it.

"Seems you're fine Wolfram…" Conrart sighed in relief and sat beside me, patting my head.

"Are you done Conrart? I think he needs to drink the medicine…" Yuri kept the weapons on table and Conrart went to stand by Gwendals side. Yuri sat beside me, pulling me closer to him. "Gisella, the medicine please…"

"Here you go, King Yuri…" Gisella handed over the medicine to Yuri who took it, without letting me go from his embrace.

"Did you just say that Gisella? Front of Yuri?" asked Shouri who was surprised to hear Gizella speak in an informal tone.

"There's some accident it turns out like this. Most of this is His Majesty fault." Gisella said it bluntly without any fear and I could see Yuri rolling his eyes in irritation. Gisella, I think you need to control your sharp mouth.

"Does he have to drink the medicine right now? Prince Wolfram can drink it later…"

"He must take the medicine right now, Shouri. He was poisoned by the dolls when they attacked him." Said Yuri who took a spoon from the nearest table, feeding me. Wait a seconds, did he want to feed me?

"Potion? What do you mean Your Highness?" asked Conrart surprised hear the word potion. Gwendal who was a few steps ahead of Conrart, nodded in understanding.

"I found the potion on the weapons tip. Seemed like that they smeared the potion om every weapon. One of the medical who is an expert in potions, already found out where this potion came from." Shouri said without any hesitation as his eyes looked unwaveringly at Yuri who kept feeding me and wiped my mouth with a napkin slowly like a mother.

"And where did that potion come from?" asked Yuri who finished feeding me, now kept the bowl and napkin on table as he walked towards Shouri.

"Here's what I bought for you…" Shouri took out some of plants from his pocket and threw one of it to Yuri who caught it easily. The plants color is so rare, a curious mixture violet, turquoise, and some blood red.

"What with this plants Shouri?"

"Well, as you can see Your Highness, those plants are quite rare and the only place where we can find it…" Gwendal coughed a little and clear his throat. I think he needed some rest since his arms were covered with bandages so was his knuckles.

"It's from Kingdom Mandrist."

"That stupid Kingdom Shouri?" Yuri crushed the plants with his palms in anger. Before Yuri could crush it, I noticed his maryuko turning those plants into ice and is easily destroyed by him. Did he also have ice powers since ice is connected to water?

"True Yuri, seems like that they found out that we are willing to break the trade agreement and that we knew about their dirty trade. It seemed like that they attacked you to shut you up. About attacking your consort… I don't know why they are after him…"

"So it was the Arratan Kingdom, Whister Kingdom and Mandrist Kingdom." Yuri looked down at the Frozen cursed plant.

"Maybe they wanted to take revenge?" I saw Ezio and Arthy peeking from behind the door, searching for me. His grey eyes met mine and they came inside without hesitation.

"Take revenge? What for?" Conrart looked curious as to why those Kingdom wanted to take revenge on me.

"Didn't I tell you to take some rest and sleep well kids? You could hurt yourself more if you do not rest well." Gwendal stood in front of them trying to block their way to me.

"Well yes but we were worried about Wolfram." Arthy moved away from Gwendal walking directly to me passing Yuri without any hesitation.

"Just a moment. There's something we want to tell to King Yuri." Ezio does the same but he stopped and stood in front of Shouri.

"Well, what is it kid? Maybe you could tell us about it? Shouri squatted wanting to know more about it. Ezio looked at Shouri, inhaled and started talking.

"Maybe you won't know about this, but one of the Princesses with light blue hair…"

"It's from Arratan Kingdom, Venyle Princess." Shouri added.

"…Well, she pulled Wolfram's cloak until he fell then…" Ezio closed his eyes, sighed but his face was full of anger. "…she took the flowers from me, stomped it, then threw the shredded rose on Wolframs face."

Yuri's eyes become wider but he stayed calm keep listening Ezio explanation. He seemed calm but his hands were trembling and his eyes had become slits. He was angry and I needed to stand up right now although I was in pain.

"Another one with blue hair princess…"

"Mandrist Kingdom, Princess Amille…" Shouri said and sighed.

"Well… she…" Ezio pointed a vase with flowers and continued explain. "…she took a vase and threw the water on Wolfram. Dirty water until he was soaked.

"Okay… that's so…" Shouri stopped. I guess he was unable to imagine how bad it must have ben for me.

"Mean and the worst of course…" added Conrart who looked quite shocked after ear Ezio story. Yuri was still calm but he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes to restrain himself, taking deep breaths. I stood and I walked towards Yuri. Arthy showed up from behind Gwendal. His wrist was bandaged but he seemed quite fine.

"The last one is a pink hair princess…" Arthy replaced Ezio.

Oh no, don't remind me of those events. That was the worst event of my life and I hate it so much, I just want to forgot it.

"The last one, Whister Kingdom, Princess Kirsty." Shouri nodded and his guesses are all correct. "What did she do to Wolfram?"

"Well, she was…" before Arthy could begin his explanation, I shouted unable to hold my anger any longer as I remembered those horrible events again

"SHE DESTROYED THE BROACH THAT YURI GAVE ME!" I shouted in anger gripping the sheet tightly trying to control my anger. Seriously why must I remember that event again. Those princess, maybe I should call her bitch, whore or something similar, because she destroyed my favorite broach.

"Wolfram…" Yuri was also surprised to see me shouting with anger, very loudly and everybody was now looking to me, speechless.

"IT'S THE MOST FAVORITE BROACH I'VE EVER HAD!" I shouted in anger while cringed in pain again. Oh, I think I really need rest and sleep. A long sleep to regain my energy but I continues releasing my anger. "A BLUE ROSE BROACH! SHE DESTROYED IT!" I shouted louder this time that even Conrart was shocked to see me this angry. Usually he saw me quite calm especially when I'm in trouble. Maybe I should start expressing my emotion more often, not to hiding it anymore. Seriously this kingdom changed me.

"Broach you say…?" Shouri asked me but he was staring at Yuri who doesn't realize that Shouri was looking him.

"HOW CAN I KEEP SILENT WHEN SHE DESTROYED MY TREASURE Uughhh!" I cringed in pain this time I couldn't hold it. I wanted to lie down on the bed.

"Well, I think the medicine is beginning to work now, it means you need a long sleep to recover your energy, Wolfram" Gisella pushed me back onto the bed and blanket on me. "Time to sleep Wolfram, this medicine will recover your energy. All of your scars and pain will be gone but you will have to have a deep slumber."

"How long will I…" I yawned and my body felt tired and my eyes slowly began to close. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. The medicine effects were so strong although I could already feel my body getting better and the pain slowly leaving my body.

"Around three weeks or the longest is a month." Said Gisella and she took the bowl and the spoon beside table. Wait a second, a month? How it can be, I mean, sleep a month?! That's sounded silly.

"It's not like what you think Wolfram. You will probably be in deep slumber but it can replenish your energy also make your body feel better. Trust me Wolfram." Shouri explained it to me and just before I yawned again, Arthy and Ezio ran towards me and they faced me closely.

"Sleep well Wolfram" said Arthy stroking my hair and gave me kiss on my cheek.

"Have nice dreams too." Ezio also kissed my cheek and I could hear Yuri coughing. It's not a real cough, it's like a reminder to Arthy and Ezio 'Are you done yet?'

"Are you jealous? They are just kids Yuri." Shouri giggled seeing his brother looking quite jealous at how Ezio and Arthy gave me goodbye kisses on my cheek but Yuri ignored him by looking out of the window trying to pretend that he's not jealous. They all slowly left and Gwendal took the kids back to their rooms. After the door closed, Yuri took my hand, stroking it. Before I fell asleep, I wanted tell him something about the broach.

"Yuri…" I tried to speak as hard as I could but my mouth now had become dry.

"What?" his face came closer to me. Seemed like he couldn't hear me clearly since even though I felt like I was talking loudly my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry… for the broach…" I slolwly started to drift into darkness but I wanted to finish my words. My hands searched for his, I needed his comfort before I slept. I could see Yuris eyes widen a little when I mentioned the broach.

"It's okay Wolfram… You don't need to apologize…" said Yuri slowly, smiled a little and stroked my hair and patting my head. "Now sleep…"

"But it's… treasure…." I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I closed eyes close but I still can hear Yuri's voice.

"I know and thank you for treasure my present." said Yuri and I can feel his kiss on forehead, cheeks and the last is my lips.

I fall asleep soon after my dreams filled with darkness with no light in sight.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

How is it the ending? Well, when I wrote Shouri personality, I just want to make him an easy going brother but protective also cool person. Shouri thinks Wolfram is interesting and I love the quarrel or conversation between Yuri and Shouri, it's really funny to write how Shouri tease Yuri even dare to watch his brother making out with Wolfram. The next chapter is more focus to Yuri, Wolfram and Shouri. It's more like a simpe conversation I guess. Wolfram also has another dream about Rufus and Shin'

Please advice and reviews guys! :D


End file.
